


The Dragon Lady Part 1

by FrozenSuicune



Series: The Dragon Lady [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Grantedshipping - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: Depuis son combat aux Iles Cerise pour sauver le monde, Yellow de Viridian a reprit le quotidien de sa petite vie, ou presque. 7 ans plus tard, en cette fin de mois d'Août, elle avait des cauchemars causés par des souvenirs douloureux, plus particulièrement ceux de sa confrontation avec le Leader de l'Elite 4 ... Alors qu'en pleine forêt de Viridian se cachait un farouche dragon.
Relationships: Leaf & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Wataru | Lance & Yellow, Wataru | Lance/Yellow
Series: The Dragon Lady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629508
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Lady :  
I  
Première partie : L’apprivoisement.

Note de l’auteur : cette fic est basée essentiellement sur le manga (pokespe/pokemon spescial/adventures) Plusieurs de mes fic sont reliées à celle-ci, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligatoire de toutes les lire pour comprendre l'histoire.  
Attention j'écris parfois les noms anglais (habitude de jouer aux jeux vidéos en anglais) donc les noms originaux ou proches de leur traduction japonaise.  
Les principaux couples ici sont : Grantedshipping (Lance.x.Yellow), preciousmetalshipping (GoldXSilver), originalshipping (RedXGreen), luckyshipping(GreenXBlue) il y aura bien sûr d'autres personnages et évidemment des Pokemon !  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Pokemon ni les personnages.  
Warnings : Classé M pour les futures chapitres (certains seront violents et/ou suggestifs)  
\- Green est un homme pour moi ; et Blue une fille.  
Les pensées des pokemon et la télépathie sont en italique  
Les noms des personnages et les lieux sont les noms anglais, pour les des personnages et des lieux mais pour tout le reste, je suis resté au bon vieux français (désolé d’avance si cela perturbe un peu) ^^ ;  
Quand cette fic commence les personnages sont parfois un peu plus âgés que dans le manga, une liberté servant le récit :  
Au début de l’histoire :  
Yellow : 17 ans  
Lance : 23 ans  
Blue : 20 ans  
Green : 19 ans  
Red : 18 ans  
Silver : 17 ans  
Gold : 16 ans  
Crystal : 16 ans  
Clair : 20 ans  
Ruby : 15 ans  
Sapphire : 15 ans  
\----------  
Dragon Lady ? C’est un titre honorifique que l'on attribuait à l'épouse du chef de Clan, plus précisément le fameux clan des Dragon Tamers.  
Vous savez ce clan originaire de Johto qui a ses racines dans les montagnes de l'Est à la limite du Mont Silver et dont certains membres sont célèbres dans le monde entier.  
\-----------  
Résumé : Yellow est une jeune adolescente enthousiaste qui aime passer du temps avec ses amis, entourée de pokemon et se promener dans la grande forêt de Jade (Viridian)  
Depuis son combat sur Cerise Island pour sauver le monde, elle a repris le quotidien de sa petite vie, ou presque.  
En cette fin de mois d’Août, elle faisait des rêves étranges. Des cauchemars, lui faisant ressasser des souvenirs douloureux, plus particulièrement ceux de sa confrontation avec le Leader du Conseil 4 au dessus du volcan en éruption de l'île, il y avait 7 ans maintenant.

Sept années se son écoulées, la petite fille qui avait dix ans à l'époque a beaucoup grandit depuis, et pourtant ses souvenirs continuaient à la hanter comme si ces événements s'étaient produits la veille.  
De la vapeur et de lourdes fumées s'élevaient du volcan en éruption, sous ses pieds.  
Kitty son papillusion fraîchement évolué la tenait fermement par la taille, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle possédait de grandes ailes colorées.  
En face d'elle était son adversaire debout sur le dos de son Ptera ; sa menaçante équipe de dragons prête à attaquer au moindre geste de leur maître.  
Déterminée à mettre fin à ses plans utopiques insensés, elle canalisa toutes l'énergie qui l'entourait dans une puissante attaque additionnée au Fatal Foudre de Pika, le Pikachu de Red.  
Cette attaque le toucha de plein fouet, mettant un terme à la bataille, puis ce fut le néant.  
Avant de s'évanouir elle-même, elle put l'apercevoir tomber en chute libre dans un nuage de fumée et d'étincelles sa silhouette presque totalement engloutie par la lumière aveuglante de l’explosion.  
Personne ne l'avait jamais revu, ni lui ni les autres membres de l’Elite 4 / Conseil 4 depuis cet incident. Green avait supposé qu'il était mort foudroyé et Red, lui, en était convaincu.  
Jusqu'à ce que Silver, le presque frère de Blue, avait affirmé avoir été en contact avec un dénommé Dragon Master portant une cape, il y avait 5 ans de cela quand le trio de Johto avait combattu le Masque de Glace.  
Et depuis plus rien, la vie de la petite adolescente blonde avait suivit son cours, s’installant dans un quotidien presque banal.  
Yellow travaillait à présent pour le Professeur Oak avec les autres DexHolders ce qui lui permettait de payer le loyer de sa petite maison de Viridian, en bordure de la forêt qu'elle aimait tant.  
Green Oak était son presque voisin (il habitait un peu plus loin, dans le logement réservé au Gym Leader)  
Il avait prit ce poste avec les encouragements de son meilleur ami et ancien rival Red, après la disparition de Giovanni, l'ancien leader et boss de la Team Rocket.  
Blue, la meilleure amie de Yellow, vivait maintenant avec Green (au grand désespoir du garçon, semblait il à première vue …) ce qui faisait que les deux filles se voyaient assez souvent.  
Blue et Green était également des Dex Holders avec Red, devenu champion de Kanto. Ces quatre là étaient presque inséparables depuis leurs aventures en commun mais depuis qu'il avait obtenu son titre et battu son rival Green en finale, Red était devenu distant. Il aimait cependant passer du temps avec ses amis et Yellow appréciait particulièrement ses moments là.  
Le jeune champion de Pallet avait suscité chez elle une admiration sans borne et plus que cela : de l'affection. Comme disait Blue elle avait littéralement « craquée » pour lui.  
Blue d’ailleurs la taquinait assez pour qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments avant qu'il reparte en voyage où je ne sais où entraîner ses Pokemon, mais la petite blonde était bien trop timide pour ça et préférait se cacher sous son large chapeau de paille.  
Yellow hésitait à parler de ses rêves, presque cauchemars, récurrents à ses amis. Et, même si elle leur faisait confiance elle n'était cependant plus aussi naïve qu'avant.  
Blue jouait souvent un double jeu, son enfance traumatisante et les années où elle avait du vivre seule avec Silver par ses propres moyens y était pour beaucoup et Green était intelligent, peut être même trop pour la jeune fille.  
Et Red, et bien il était tout simplement inaccessible de son point de vue.  
La Guérisseuse s'était donc tournée vers ses pokemon. Préférant leur conversation simple et leur absence de jugement sur ses émotions.  
Assise sur le banc en bois longeant le mur de sa maison côté jardin, elle grattait l'oreille de Chuchu sa Pikachu femelle tout en restant plongée dans ses pensées.  
« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi Chuchu ? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Ça fait si longtemps déjà ! »  
« Pika ? »  
la souris électrique se tourna vers le visage de sa maîtresse en penchant comiquement la tête sur le côté.   
« Qui ça ? L'homme à la casquette rouge ? »   
Les pensées du pokemon vinrent à l'esprit de Yellow comme elle continuait à caresser sa fourrure jaune, libérant son pouvoir par la même occasion.  
La jeune fille ria un peu « Non pas Red, quelqu'un d'autre… »  
« Pi ? » La souris jaune ne semblait pas comprendre.  
Yellow soupira en regardant le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête, la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée.  
« Allez viens Chuchu, allons faire un tour dans la forêt pour cueillir des baies, j'aimerai planter une nouvelle variété dans le potager ! »  
Elle se leva du banc, son Pikachu sur ses talons.  
La petite blonde ramassa ses autres pokemon qui dormaient dans leur pokéballs, prit son sac, sa canne à pèche rétractable, enfila ses bottes violettes et sortit de sa maison en oubliant de verrouiller sa porte d'entrée derrière elle.  
Elle se précipita dans la rue en courant presque à travers les allées de maisons vers les murs ouverts symbolisant les portes de la ville et qui la séparait des frondaisons de la forêt de Viridian, sa véritable maison.  
Une dame âgée portant un tablier, coiffée avec un chignon de cheveux poivre et sel qui étendait son linge dans son jardin vit passer à toute vitesse la jeune fille. Pour la vision de la vielle femme cela ressemblait plus à un flou jaune et noir, une queue de Pikachu et le sommet d'une ligne de pêche au bout de laquelle se balançait une petite pokéball.  
Elle secoua la tête en riant gaiement « toujours aussi pressée ma chère enfant n'est ce pas ? Allez, je ferai bien de prévenir le jeune Oak et son amie, la petite n'a sans doute pas verrouillé sa porte de maison encore une fois …. » Elle posa sa bassine sur le sol, épousseta son tablier puis se dirigea vers son portail et s'engagea dans la rue en direction de l'arène de la ville.  
\-----  
Yellow marchait d'un pas rapide, ses pieds connaissaient presque par cœur les chemins qui traversaient la forêt. Perdue dans ses pensées elle prit un nouveau sentier sans s'en rendre compte, Chuchu qui la suivait de près commençait à s'inquiéter et décida de grimper sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse pour l'avertir.  
« Pika ? » souffla la souris jaune dans l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
« hum ? » répondit-elle d'un air distrait, « oh oui les baies ! Il devrait y avoir une clairière quelque part à partir du vieux chêne à l'écorce noire et …. »  
Elle s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, regardant autour d'elle afin de retrouver ses repères mais elle ne reconnut ni le sentier ni aucun des arbres qui le bordait.  
« Chuchu, je crois que j'ai pris le mauvais chemin, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! »  
le Pikachu femelle plaqua sa petite patte avant sur son front en soupirant de façon dramatique.  
« Bon c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si on était dans un endroit inconnu. Allez on se ressaisit ! Chuchu utilise ton flair, il doit y avoir des buissons de baies Oran quelque part, je sais qu'ils poussent près du ruisseau. » Commanda la jeune fille avec un sourire encourageant.  
La souris jaune sauta à terre et commença à renifler le sol  
« Pika ! » s'exclama t elle en pointant sa petite patte vers le nord, là où la forêt s'épaississait.  
« Euh Chuchu tu es sûr ? »  
Le pokemon pencha la tête avant de se retourner et de trottiner sur un sentier à peine visible qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la forêt de Viridian. Bien que Yellow ait toujours connue cette forêt (elle s'y promenait depuis qu'elle savait marcher), il y avait tout de même des recoins qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment explorés.  
Son instinct lui criait dans sa tête qu'elle n'était pas seule ; bien sûr Viridian était peuplée de tas de pokemon sauvages plus ou moins imprévisibles et même quelques espèces rares mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait.  
Poursuivant son chemin, guidée par Chuchu, elle aperçut après un détour sinueux le buisson de baies qu'elle avait demandé à sa petite Pikachu de chercher.  
« Ah voilà, des baies Oran ! Aller chuchu on en ramasse quelques unes et on cherche un autre buisson. »  
La souris électrique hocha la tête et commença à cueillir les grosses baies bleues qui pendaient sur les branches du buisson et les fourra dans le sac que lui tendait sa maîtresse. Yellow continua sa cueillette en suivant Chuchu qui cherchait les sortes de baies qu'elle lui demandait.  
Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite rivière qui s'écoulait vivement dans un espace dégagé.  
Cette partie de la forêt était complètement inconnue de la jeune fille qui s'arrêta pour admirer le paysage.  
Le torrent semblait descendre tout droit des montagnes vers l'Ouest en traçant son chemin dans un lit rocailleux bordé par de grands arbres et toutes sortes de buissons de baies comestibles et d'arbres fruitiers, elle vit scintiller les écailles de poissons et de pokemon sautant hors de l'eau pour chasser leur nourriture. Cet endroit était incroyable, vraiment parfait pour y vivre.  
Soudain un cri retentit à travers la forêt faisant sortir de sa rêverie la Dex Holder, elle appela Chuchu près d'elle et lui ordonna de rester sur ses gardes, ce cri n'était pas celui d'un pokemon, enfin elle n'avait jamais entendu un pokemon crier de la sorte.  
Incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité, elle avança en direction d'où provenait le cri qui maintenant avait disparu, remplacé par des grognements de … frustration ?  
En longeant le cours d'eau, ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté de la rivière la pétrifia littéralement sur place.  
Assit au bord de l'autre rive du torrent qui traversait la clairière était un homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants, ses jambes pendaient dans l'eau, autour desquelles se répandait un liquide rouge tintant les eaux tumultueuses là où il se trouvait.  
Sentant une nouvelle présence il releva vivement la tête et la fusilla du regard dans un mélange d’étonnement et de crainte.  
« Toi ! »

Yellow était trop surprise pour pouvoir réagir, voir son ancien ennemi à moitié nu dans cette clairière et surtout présent ici, dans la forêt de Viridian, la laissait sans voix.  
Chuchu commença à grogner de façon menaçante, les poils de son dos s’ébouriffèrent et ses joues se mirent à produire des étincelles.  
Un grand Dracolosse et un long draco se mirent devant l'homme comme pour le protéger, puis le grand dragon orange vola brusquement par delà la rivière et s'avança dangereusement vers la petite blonde.  
Les yeux toujours fixés sur Lance, les joues de Yellow se colorèrent d'un rose vif puis elle aperçut le sang et les blessures qui traversaient sa jambe.  
« Mais tu es blessé ! » cria t elle et elle fit un pas en avant mais recula aussitôt devant la forme massive du dracolosse posté devant elle.  
« C’est pas tes affaires, retourne d'où tu viens et oublies cet endroit ! »siffla avec colère l’ancien leader de l’Elite 4, la mâchoire serré.  
« M, mais … » la jeune fille resta figée pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et tendit ses mains en avant montrant qu’elle ne voulait pas de conflit.  
« Tes blessures ont l'air graves, s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'aider. Je peux te soigner correctement j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac ! »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Maintenant pars d'ici » répliqua t-il vivement sur un ton dur.  
« je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider avant que ça ne s'aggrave et que tu ne puisses plus te servir de ta jambe ! »  
Les yeux d'ambre du Dragon Master étaient dur mais son visage laissait voir une expression de doute, comme s'il se battait intérieurement avec lui-même.  
Le dracolosse s'avança alors lentement vers Yellow, mais son expression n'était plus menaçante, Chuchu était prête à attaquer mais Yellow leva les mains pour lui dire d'arrêter.  
Le dracolosse porta alors sa patte avant sur sa tête et reproduisit le geste en regardant Yellow dans les yeux.  
« Tu veux que je lise tes pensées ? »

Le grand dragon orange hocha la tête en émettant un petit grognement.  
La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains et tendit le bras en avant, sa petite main tremblante rentra en contact avec le museau du dragon accroupit qui ne fit aucun geste, attendant patiemment.  
Concentrant ses pouvoirs, les pensées du dracolosse lui parvinrent clairement à l'esprit :  
« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je m'appelle Archiblad. Je sais que toi et maître Lance n'êtes pas vraiment amis mais s'il te plaît peux tu l'aider ? Il est trop têtu pour demander de l'aide à ses semblables et nous ses pokemon, ne pouvons pas le soigner comme toi tu le ferais. »  
Les grands yeux bleus du pokemon dragon étaient implorants, Yellow pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il disait la vérité et, quelque part, elle trouvait étonnant qu'un pokemon, aussi puissant soit-il, demande de l'aide pour son propre dresseur !  
Ce dracolosse était décidément très particulier.

Soudain la voix du Dragon Master la fit sortir de ses pensées  
« Archie ! » s'exclama t-il d'un ton ennuyé, agacé. 

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait c'était que ce soit son plus fidèle pokemon, son ami, son frère, ose demander de l'aide à sa place et surtout à cette fille !  
Le dracolosse se retourna et tira la langue à son dresseur en grognant gentiment.  
Les autres pokemon dragons restés non loin de leur maître se jetèrent des regards intrigués, un draco s'approcha de son maître et semblait discuter avec lui par télépathie.  
Yellow n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sur l'autre rive avec le dracolosse de Lance en face d’elle. Elle comprenait, en ne le voyant pas bouger ses lèvres, ses yeux dorés plongés dans ceux du dragon bleu, qu'il parlait par l'esprit avec ses pokemon … tout comme elle pouvait le faire avec les siens.  
Après un long moment, le dresseur de dragons soupira en secouant la tête.  
Le dracolosse s'agita avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille blonde et de répéter les gestes qu'il avait fait la toute première fois, lui demandant de lire ses pensées à nouveau.  
« Nous avons réussi à convaincre notre maître de te laisser l'aider, il me demande de t'amener à lui. »  
D'un signe de tête, le dragon orange souleva Yellow, la tenant le plus gentiment possible dans ses pattes, il vola au dessus de la petite rivière avec un seul puissant battement d'aile et la déposa non loin de l'endroit où était assit son maître.  
« Je te laisse m'aider uniquement parce que mes pokemon sont inquiets pour moi. » déclara t-il lentement sur un ton froid en levant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Yellow ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lance un bref instant, malgré qu'il ait l’air fatigué et à bout de force, il restait intimidant. Ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'un mélange de colère, de défi et … de peur.  
Même dans cette situation délicate, blessé plutôt sévèrement et sur le point de s’évanouir, il ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse, surtout devant elle !  
Yellow, la fille qui avait ruiné ses rêves, anéantit ses espoirs et chamboulée sa vie à jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

La guérisseuse ne put contenir le petit cri qui s’échappa de ses lèvres, elle soupira puis secoua la tête de chaque côté faisant bouger son chapeau de paille dans tous les sens. Cette situation était vraiment improbable !   
Tout d’abord Yellow ne s’était jamais perdue dans la forêt de Viridian, aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvienne ; deuxièmement,ce sentiment étrange qu’elle avait au creux de l’estomac depuis quelques temps s’était intensifié considérablement en le voyant lui !   
Et pour couronner le tout, elle était désormais debout à côté du grand Dragon Master qu’elle avait autrefois combattu pour sauver le monde, lui proposant naturellement son aide. Et il semblait en avoir vraiment besoin.  
« Tu vas rester planter là debout à me regarder ou bien tu es décidée à m’aider ? »   
les paroles cinglantes de Lance la ramenèrent à la réalité  
« Ou, Oui ! et t’as pas besoin d’être si mordant, je n’ai pas l’intention de te faire du mal ou de prévenir qui que ce soit ! Et de toute façon je doute que tu sois une menace dans ton état … » répondit elle au quart de tour.  
La réaction de la jeune fille et sa réponse étonna le Dragon Master, il ne s’attendait pas du tout à sa réaction. Elle avait mûrit depuis leur dernière rencontre, ce n’était plus ce petit dresseur naïf et timorée qui empêchait ses pokemon d’évoluer,oh que non ! pensa t-il.  
« Archie, apporte-moi ma cape et aide-moi à me relever. » ordonna t-il au dragon orange qui était resté près de Yellow.  
« Archie ? » répéta t elle intriguée.  
Le dracolosse la regarda en poussant un joyeux cri d’approbation. Elle regarda le dragon s’éloigner, longer la rive en volant puis s’enfoncer dans les fourrés. Les deux draco restés là se rapprochèrent du Dragon Master, celui-ci tendit un bras vers le long cou d’un des dragons bleus  
« Aide-moi à me relever Valaa. »  
Lance commença à se redresser en s’aidant de ses mains, s’appuyant contre son Draco tout en restant en équilibre sur sa jambe valide. Maculant par inadvertance les écailles brillantes du dragon avec son sang.  
Archie revint très vite à tire-d’aile, apportant avec lui ce que lui avait demandé son maître, le voyant vaciller, le grand pokemon se précipita à ses côtés et le prit gentiment dans ses pattes.  
« Grimpe sur le dos de Valaa et suis-moi, ce n’est pas un bon endroit pour prodiguer des soins. » déclara t-il à l’adresse de Yellow.  
La jeune fille obéit sans dire un mot tandis que le draco nommé Valaa se baissait pour lui permettre de monter sur son dos ; après un moment d’hésitation elle s’exécuta et le pokemon se mis à flotter lentement en suivant Archie qui portait son maître dans ses grandes pattes.  
Le dracolosse avançait lentement pour ne pas aggraver les blessures de son dresseur, Yellow elle, restait silencieuse se demandant pourquoi il l’avait laissé l’approcher si soudainement.  
Le souvenir qu’elle avait de l’ancien leader de l’Elite 4 n’était pas très bon, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle se souvenait de lui comme un adolescent hautain, machiavélique et comme un dresseur redoutable, et à l’époque elle avait vraiment eu peur de lui.   
Ce qu’elle avait vu plus tôt aujourd’hui était radicalement différent : un jeune homme farouche peu enclin à faire confiance à un Être Humain ; et il lui avait même semblé qu’elle l’avait, en quelque sorte, effrayé.  
Peur ? Comment un homme aussi puissant que Lance pouvait il être effrayé par une fille comme elle ? Cela n’avait aucun sens ! C’était plutôt elle-même qui aurait dû être effrayé et pas l'inverse, seulement elle n’éprouvait aucune peur, ni de haine envers lui et au contraire plutôt même de la sympathie.  
Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte qu’ils avaient cessé d’avancer, Lance la regardait avec un air inquisiteur, luttant lui-même intérieurement avec ses propres pensées, se demandant s’il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.  
« Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne vas pas alerter tes amis pour qu’ils me retrouvent et se charge de me régler mon compte ? » demanda t-il en croisant les bras, en tremblant légèrement.  
La blonde hésita un instant avant de répondre en se tordant les mains.   
« Je, je ne vais pas – Mes amis ne savent pas que je suis dans la forêt. De toute manière je ne sais pas où nous sommes et cette partie de Viridian m’est totalement inconnue ! Écoute, si tu as peur que je raconte que tu es ici, tu n’as absolument rien à craindre. La plupart des gens te croient mort ou bien disparu depuis des années ! Je le croyais aussi jusqu’à aujourd’hui d'ailleurs ... S’il te plaît laisse-moi te venir en aide, je ne te demande rien en échange et puis ce sont tes pokemon qui m’incitent à croire que tu ne me feras pas de mal. »  
Lance cligna des yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés d’étonnement.   
« Tu as bien changé Yellow de Viridian. Tu n’es plus ce petit dresseur ennuyant qui avait fais échouer mes plans il y a quelques années, et tu peux remercier Silver de m’avoir informé que tu étais une gentille petite fille. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Archie semble t’apprécier pour je ne sais quelle raison alors je - »   
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, gémissant de douleur il s’agrippa plus fermement aux pattes de son Dracolosse avant de baisser la tête et de constater qu’une des plaies de sa jambe s’était rouverte et qu’il recommençait à perdre du sang.  
Yellow sauta du dos du Draco et se précipita vers le Dragon Master, examinant ses plaies en soulevant les bords de la cape déchiré que l’homme avait drapée autour de lui, sans pour autant oser le toucher.   
« On n’a pas de temps à perdre, je dois traiter et soigner ta jambe avant que cela s’infecte et aggrave ton état encore plus ! »  
Lance se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et acquiesça d’un grognement de douleur.  
« Nous sommes plus très loin, Sakor, montre lui le chemin et préviens les autres que l’on a de la compagnie. »  
L’autre draco hocha la tête et fit signe à Yellow de le suivre.   
« Non je reste avec toi » dit-elle fermement ; le dragon bleu regarda son maître puis partit en avant.   
« Soit » soupira t-il « j’ai comme le sentiment que j'ai encore mis les pieds dans un nid de dardagnans … »   
« Heh ? »   
Après quelques minutes qui demandèrent beaucoup d’effort au Dragon Master pour rester conscient, ils arrivèrent dans un espace dégagé faisant face à une espèce de maison troglodyte.  
Une petite cascade s’écoulait sur son versant faisant comme un rideau devant une entrée. La cascade se déversait dans une grande vasque creusée dans la roche par l’érosion, de grands chênes et hêtres centenaires entouraient l’espace au delà du point d’eau dans lequel se baignait un Léviator.   
L’endroit était beau et coupa le souffle à la jeune fille.  
Un ptera était perché sur les rochers au dessus d’une des entrées de la caverne ; Archie qui portait toujours son maître continua son chemin vers l’étrange maison naturelle et y entra.   
Yellow ne savait pas où poser son regard, néanmoins elle suivit le dracolosse et pénétra dans la caverne à son tour, les pokemon présents la suivirent des yeux, intrigués.  
C’était une grande cavité naturelle aménagée comme une maison troglodyte ; contre les parois étaient installées des étagères remplies de livres et de toutes sortes d’objets, des niches avaient été creusées à même la roche dans lesquelles étaient placées différents appareils luminescents ou des bougies. Une grande fosse avait été creusée au centre de la plus grande des salles et un immense dracaufeu entretenait un feu en soufflant légèrement dessus, un large fauteuil de cuir usé se trouvait à proximité et une table avec seulement deux chaises en bois remplissaient l’espace un peu plus loin.   
S’enfonçant d’avantage dans la caverne ils arrivèrent à une deuxième salle séparée du reste par une tenture bleu sombre ; dans cette pièce éclairée de la même manière que le reste de l'antre se trouvait quelques meubles faits de bois et de pierre et un lit massif en bois brut dans le fond de la pièce. Des tapis et des fourrures recouvraient le sol froid et il semblait qu’une cheminée avait été creusée dans la roche.  
Le dracolosse déposa doucement son maître sur le lit avant de reculer jusqu’où ce trouvait Yellow, Lance s’adossa contre les oreillers en grognant légèrement puis regarda son Dragon et Yellow d’un air renfrogné mais hocha la tête comme pour consentir.  
La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et commença à déballer le kit de premiers soins contenu dans son sac ainsi que des bandages et d’autres petites choses utiles.   
Chuchu aida sa dresseuse à préparer tout ce dont elle avait besoin comme si la petite équipe faisait cela souvent ; les dragons restés là regardaient s’affairer la Dex Holder avec de grands yeux curieux.   
Lance bougea de sa position, attirant l’intention de ses pokemon   
« Archie, Sakor, Valaa, aidez-la et donnez lui tout ce qu’elle demande » dit il en grognant.   
Il regarda Yellow qui releva la tête vers lui   
« Mes dragons te donneront tout ce que tu as besoin, demande-leur simplement. »  
Elle hocha la tête avant de se relever   
« euh … j’aimerais faire bouillir de l’eau et avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à du linge propre ou des serviettes, avant que je commence à traiter ta jambe il faut que je désinfecte tes plaies »   
Lance se redressa difficilement et répliqua vivement.  
« Hmph, c’est justement ce que j’essayais de faire avant que tu ne débarques ! Des plantes médicinales poussent le long de la rivière à cet endroit précis. »  
« Hey ! Ce n’était pas mon intention de venir te déranger ! Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette partie de la forêt ! »  
Le Dragon Master resta silencieux avant de murmurer pour lui-même  
« Viridian joue encore avec mes nerfs …. »  
« De quoi ? »  
Il soupira lourdement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, son autre main resta au dessus de son visage, massant ses paupières.  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »  
Archie, sentant Yellow devenir inconfortable, émit de légers sons, attirant son intention. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, laissant son maître seul dans sa chambre.  
La jeune fille suivit le grand dragon orange, son pikachu trottinant derrière elle.  
La laissant devant l'antre avec le dracaufeu, le dracolosse se dirigea dans le coin opposé de la caverne et en revint avec dans ses pattes une bouilloire, une bassine en métal et un gant de cuisine.   
La femelle draco, que Lance avait nommé Valaa, s'approcha de la jeune fille en tenant dans sa gueule quelques serviettes blanches et autres bandes de tissus qu'elle avait demandé.  
« Merci » dit-elle en caressant la tête du draco qui gémit doucement en réponse.  
Yellow sortit à l'extérieur avec la bouilloire en main et descendit au bord de l'eau, le leviator s'agita en sa présence et la blonde recula par réflexe.   
Un leviator, même appartenant à un dresseur, restait un pokemon impressionnant et dangereux.  
Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air hostile mais plutôt méfiant.   
Yellow resta un moment immobile avec la bouilloire suspendue au dessus de l'eau tout en regardant le grand serpent de mer dans les yeux, le dracolosse arriva près de la jeune fille et soudainement le leviator repartit dans les eaux plus profondes au milieu de la vasque tout en rugissant fortement.  
« Orage n'aime pas les étrangers, désolée s'il elle t’a fait peur »  
La voix dans sa tête la surprit, lui faisant lâcher la bouilloire qui tomba au fond de l'eau.  
« Oups »  
Un draco étira sa queue et repêcha l'ustensile, remplit d'eau claire.  
« Merci, désolée je suis maladroite » s'excusa Yellow avec un petit rire.  
Le dragon serpent pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'un curieux rugissement se faisait entendre à côté de Yellow.  
Celle-ci se tourna pour voir le grand dragon orange mettre une patte devant son museau pour contenir un grognement qui ressemblait à un rire !  
Tout en se dirigeant vers l’entrée de la caverne elle se demanda à voix haute :  
« Comment est ce que j'arrive à comprendre ce que dit ce dracolosse sans même le toucher ? »  
« Hey, le Dracolosse il a un nom ! C'est Archie, et tu me comprends parce que nous les dracolosse pouvons nous faire comprendre des humains avec nos pouvoirs. Et comme tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que mon maître ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué pour moi de communiquer avec toi. »  
La Dex Holder sembla surprise par cette déclaration, ce que le dragon orange ne comprenait pas c'est comment une humaine avec les mêmes capacités que son maître pouvait être aussi étonnée par le fait qu'il puisse se faire comprendre de cette façon.  
Yellow saisit le gant de cuisine et plaça la bouilloire sur le crochet au dessus du foyer. La dracaufeu la fixait du regard, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.  
Un des draco sortit de derrière le rideau et glissa jusqu'à elle. Il parla dans la langue des pokemon avec le dracolosse et le dracaufeu et le lézard de feu expira de la fumée de ses narines fumantes.  
« Valaa dit que notre maître s'est endormi soudainement, il n'a pas l'air bien mais Amber ne veux pas que tu l'approches » expliqua Archie en regardant Yellow droit dans les yeux et en lui effleurant le bras gentiment avec une des ses pattes.  
Elle soupira mais comprenait que ses pokemon voulaient le protéger.  
« Alors tu t'appelles Valaa » dit-elle en direction du draco qui répondit par un petit cri en hochant la tête. « Et toi c'est Amber ? » demanda t elle en direction du dracaufeu qui croisa ses pattes et grogna en tournant sa tête avec dédain. « Vous êtes des femelles …. C'est étonnant je pensais que … »  
« Que quoi ? Que notre maître n'avait que des pokemon mâles avec lui parce qu’il est un mâle ? » Répondit Archie.  
« Je, je ne sais pas en fait » Admit la fille de Viridian un peu confuse.  
La bouilloire se mit à siffler, avant même que Yellow ait pu faire un geste, la femelle dracaufeu se leva de là où elle était assise et d'une patte attrapa le plus délicatement possible la bouilloire par l'anse à l'aide de l'une de ses griffes.  
La guérisseuse lui présenta la bassine et sans un mot la lézarde de feu versa l'eau bouillante à l'intérieur. Yellow s'agenouilla et prit le linge qu'on lui avait amené avant de le plonger dans l'eau et d'attendre.  
La femelle dracaufeu reprit sa place initiale près du feu, ravivant les braises en plaçant sa queue au centre du foyer.  
« Merci Amber. » souffla Yellow en direction du type feu tout en grattant une des oreilles de Chuchu ; la lézarde grogna en réponse, jetant un bref regard vers la Dex Holder avant d’attiser les braises qui commençait à rougeoyer.  
Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait constaté que tous les pokemon de Lance avaient des noms, pas des surnoms comme en donnent certains dresseurs à leurs pokemon préférés, comme l'ont fait par exemple les autres Dex Holders.   
C'était de vrais noms, comme si le Dragon Master avait constitué une véritable famille.  
Elle avait beaucoup de questions à poser à Lance et malgré sa méfiance envers lui et ses intentions qui restaient encore flous à ses yeux, elle ressentait que tous les pokemon dragons qui l'entouraient ne lui voulaient aucun mal, même si certains comme la dracaufeu Amber et la leviator Orage restaient sur leur garde à son égard.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Chuchu qui lui tirait la manche pour lui signaler que le linge était assez bouillit.   
Yellow retira le linge avec une pince en bois que lui tendait un des dragons, empaqueta le tout dans une serviette sèche puis se leva et marcha en direction de l'autre pièce qui servait de chambre au Dragon Master.  
Suivit par Chuchu, Archie et les deux draco, ceux-ci écartèrent le rideau pour la laisser entrer. Dans la pièce à peine éclairée par quelques bougies, il n'y avait aucun bruit.  
Le Dragon Master semblait s'être assoupit, Yellow ne bougea pas de l'entrée tandis qu'un les grands dragons serpents bleus se glissait silencieusement auprès de son maître et d'un geste doux il lui léchait la joue.  
Lance grogna et ouvrit les yeux à moitié.  
De sa vision embuée il aperçut Yellow près de la « porte » avec son Pikachu, Archie et Sakor auprès d’elle.  
La jeune fille s'approcha du lit lentement, Archie sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard tenant dans ses pattes un tabouret en bois, il le plaça près du lit de son maître et invita la petite blonde à s'asseoir en tapotant le bois avec une de ses griffes.  
Elle posa la bassine au sol et s'affaira à déplier le linge bouilli ; elle commença à soulever les couvertures avec précaution pour avoir accès aux plaies qu'elle devait nettoyer et soigner.  
Prenant une grande inspiration elle continua de découvrir les jambes du Dragon Master, puis elle rougit furieusement et soudainement ferma les yeux, constatant que l'homme n'avait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements sur lui.  
Yellow respira profondément, se concentra sur la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir et de ses petites mains appliqua des linges sur sa cuisse.  
Lance tressaillit, se redressa d'un seul coup et s'affaissa de nouveau sur ses oreillers tout en observant d'un regard vague la petite blonde qui tentait de le soigner.  
Archie s'approcha et demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait l'aider. Les deux draco lui rapportèrent son sac et approchèrent près d'elle le matériel qu'elle avait déjà déballé.  
Yellow demanda au dracolosse de changer les linges une fois que ceux-ci était souillés par le sang suintant des nombreuses plaies. Une fois nettoyées elle put constater les dégâts :  
De profondes entailles semblables à des marques de griffes avaient lacéré la chair de la cuisse manquant de très peu l'artère principale, un peu plus et Lance n'aurait jamais pu se resservir de sa jambe gauche.  
Dans un petit bol elle écrasa plusieurs herbes et baies qu'elle mélangea avec un peu d'eau de la bassine pour faire un cataplasme antiseptique qui apaiserait la douleur.  
Voyant Archie enlever les premiers linges souillés, Yellow inspecta les plaies et fit une grimace, ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, elle ne l'avait jamais pratiqué sur un humain et qu'une seule fois sur un pokemon sauvage qu'elle n'avait pas pu guérir avec ses pouvoirs.  
Prenant un linge propre et l'humidifiant dans l'eau de la bassine elle s'approcha du visage de l'homme ; celui-ci avait de la fièvre et paraissait à peine conscient. D'une main tremblante elle repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux roux et appliqua le linge sur son front. Lance saisit soudainement son poignet mais sans pour autant y mettre de force.  
« Tu as de la fièvre. » expliqua t-elle dans un chuchotement.  
Le jeune homme grogna en réponse, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Lui serrant brièvement la main pour attirer son attention, la jeune fille déclara d'un ton inquiet :  
« Lance, je vais devoir recoudre une de tes plaies qui est trop profonde pour la laisser dans cet état, si je ne fais rien tu pourrais avoir de graves séquelles et perdre beaucoup de sang. »  
Il se redressa malgré sa faiblesse grandissante et regarda droit dans les yeux la petite blonde.  
« As-tu au moins une fois déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose ? » demanda t il d'une voix basse.  
« Une fois oui »  
« Bien. » soupira Lance en laissant retomber sa tête sur ses oreillers.  
« Mais c'était sur un pokemon » ajouta rapidement la jeune fille.  
« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama t-il en se redressant rapidement.  
Yellow secoua la tête piteusement.  
Après un long silence il répondit d'une voix faible :  
« Okay …. Fais ce que tu peux avant que je perde complètement conscience …. Heureusement pour moi …. Les griffes des …. Tyranocif ne sont pas …. Empoisonnées …. »  
« Quoi ? c'est un Tyranocif qui t'as fait ça ? ! » S’exclama Yellow en plaquant une main devant sa bouche.  
«C'est pas tes affaires » répliqua presque automatiquement Lance, marmonnant d'une voix faible avant de sombrer.


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow laissa Lance seul avec ses pokemon dragons et ressortit de la chambre pour refaire bouillir de l'eau afin de pouvoir y désinfecter l'aiguille et le petit couteau de poche dont elle allait se servir pour recoudre la blessure.  
Cette opération ne l'enchantait guère bien qu'elle ait reçut quelques cours de médecine de la part d'infirmières Joëlle et de professeurs comme le grand-père de Green, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir réellement mettre en pratique toutes les leçons qu'elle avait apprises au cours de ces dernières années.  
Son regard perdu dans les flammes du foyer, elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses mains tremblaient jusqu'à ce qu'une petite patte à fourrure jaune lui tapote gentiment le dessus de la main.  
« Pika ? »  
La jeune fille soupira pour évacuer son stress.  
« Merci Chuchu de m'encourager mais la situation est vraiment incroyable tu ne trouves pas ? Toute cette histoire me semble être un rêve, cela fait si longtemps …. Et des blessures causé par un Tyranocif, je …. »  
La souris jaune lui agrippa la main en réponse. La jeune fille hocha la tête de gauche à droite.  
« Tu te poseras des questions plus tard Yellow, il y a plus urgent à faire. » se dit-elle à elle-même tout en se relevant.  
Les pokemon présents la suivirent des yeux avec intérêt avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière le lourd rideau.  
« Le Maître s'endort ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !»  
La voix du Dracolosse fit écho dans son esprit, immédiatement elle se précipita au chevet du Dragon Master et exécuta ce qu'on lui avait appris : fermement mais délicatement elle lui pinça le nez pour le réveiller.  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il ouvrit à moitié les yeux, s'exclamant d'une voix rauque :  
«T'essaies de me tuer maintenant ? »  
« Bien sûr que non ! Sinon je t'aurai laissé seul, livré à toi-même dans cet endroit!» S’exclama t-elle, vexée par ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.  
« Trop aimable de ta part »  
« hmpf … prépare toi, ça va être un peu douloureux … »  
« J'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal. » Grogna t-il entre ses dents.  
Le grand dragon orange aida son maître à se redresser dans son lit en lui offrant une de ses pattes avant comme soutien.  
Yellow n'attendit pas une minute de plus, elle saisit le matériel dont elle avait besoin et planta l'aiguille au bord de la plaie.  
Si Lance ressentait la douleur, il ne le montrait pas mais tenait fermement la patte écailleuse d'Archie qui fit la grimace en sentant la pression soudaine des doigts de son maître malmenant ses écailles.  
Après 20 longues minutes, Yellow en avait terminé avec l'opération et avait soigneusement bandé toutes les plaies, même celles sur sa main droite.  
Voyant qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle lui présenta un bol devant lui en ajoutant :  
« Bois ça, ça t'aidera à dormir sans que tu ressentes la douleur »  
Sans un mot il pencha sa tête et Yellow le fit boire doucement.  
Elle le regarda peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil ; il n'avait plus l'air menaçant ni l'air dangereux non plus. Effaçant peu à peu les derniers mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé de leur brutal affrontement.  
Elle continua à le veiller, entourée par Chuchu et par les trois dragons qui étaient restés avec elle.   
Épuisée par sa journée mouvementée, Yellow baillait tout en rangeant son sac, accroupie sur le sol couvert de tapis.  
La voyant dangereusement dodeliner de la tête, Archie échangea quelques mots avec les deux draco et sortit sans bruit hors de la pièce.  
Valaa et Sakor discutèrent avec Chuchu puis la petite souris jaune sauta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.  
« Chuchu, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix ensommeillée, réprimant un bâillement.  
Le Pikachu fit le geste habituel pour faire comprendre à Yellow qu'elle devait la toucher pour entendre ses pensées ; la jeune fille se frotta les yeux et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se servir de ses pouvoirs  
« Archie, Sakor et Valaa disent que tu peux dormir ici et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien car ils vont veiller sur toi aussi bien que sur leur maître. »  
Elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir les idées claires et ne protesta pas quand le grand Dracolosse l'enveloppa dans une couverture et que les deux Draco s'enroulèrent de façon protectrice autour d'elle, la couvrant de leurs grandes ailes blanches et duveteuses.  
Elle s'endormit sans attendre, Chuchu alla alors s'installer dans le giron de sa maîtresse et s'endormit également.  
Archie éteignit les dernières bougies, laissant la pièce entièrement plongée dans la pénombre puis il se glissa sans bruit à l'extérieur tout en jetant un dernier regard sur la Dex Holder qui dormait allongée sur les tapis avec les deux draco et son Pikachu, et un dernier regard à son maître qui semblait déjà dans de meilleurs conditions qu'il y avait quelques heures.  
Le grand dragon orange soupira et alla s'asseoir près d'Amber au pied du foyer rougeoyant.  
Amber l'accueillit par un grognement amical.  
« Le Maître va mieux ? J'espère pour elle qu'elle ne lui a rien fait de mal ! »  
« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance hein ? moi je l'aime bien, elle ressemble au Maître »  
« Tu as tord Archie, ils n'ont rien à voir, il ne se ressemble pas ! »  
Le Dracolosse étouffa son rire avec une patte.  
« Quoi ?! C'est pas drôle, je ne l'aime pas voilà tout » Avoua franchement la femelle dracaufeu.  
«Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas qu'une femelle humaine s'approche trop près du Maître. »  
La dracaufeu croisa ses pattes et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.  
«Tu es avec lui depuis le début, tu sais ce qu'il ressent plus que nous autres …. »  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, on forme tous une famille, le Maître nous le fait comprendre assez souvent comme ça ! On a tous grandit avec lui et on le soutiendra quoiqu'il décide de faire, jusqu’à la fin. »  
« … Je suis juste inquiète voilà tout » Avoua la dracaufeu.  
Archie lui donna un léger coup de queue.  
« Allez, réduit le feu, la nuit est déjà tombée et le Maître dort depuis un moment. Relaxe, Valaa et Sakor reste avec la fille pour la surveiller. »  
« Y a intérêt » Ajouta le Type feu en crachant de la fumée par ses naseaux tout en réduisant le foyer à l'état de braises en se servant de ses pattes.  
Les deux pokemon sortirent de la caverne, les premières étoiles commençaient à piqueter le ciel au dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt.  
Viridian avait un tout autre aspect la nuit et pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse. Lance avait entraîné ses Pokemon à rester vigilants et avait instauré un tour de garde deux par deux par mesure de sécurité, lui-même étant toujours alerte, cependant il avait une entière confiance en ses pokemon pour pouvoir se reposer sereinement.  
Un ptera descendit de son perchoir et sauta à terre devant les dragons.  
« Hey les copains, alors le Maître il a croqué la fille aux cheveux dorés ? »  
« Ah tu vois, Arkeos pense la même chose que moi ! »  
« La fille s'appelle Yellow, elle n'est pas dangereuse, enfin je crois »  
« T'es rassurant Archie, vraiment là … »  
Un cri provenant de l'autre côté de la clairière coupa Amber dans sa phrase.  
La petite équipe se précipita au bord de l'eau, le leviator les accueillit en projetant de l'eau partout, faisant s'écarter instinctivement la dracaufeu et le Ptérodactyle, laissant le Dracolosse recevoir toutes les éclaboussures.  
Archie s'ébroua en donnant de grand battement d'ailes.  
« Orage, tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, j'étais juste en train de me demander pourquoi vous étiez si long ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec l'autre humaine et son Pikachu ? »  
« Calme toi, tout va bien. Tu veux rentrer te reposer ? »  
La leviator bougea sa large tête écailleuse en claquant sa queue dans l'eau.  
Archie et Arkeos échangèrent un regard puis le ptérodactyle partit en volant comme une fusée vers la grotte. Il revint presque instantanément avec une Hyper Ball dans les pattes, il l'approcha du leviator qui appuya sur le bouton central avec une de ses barbiches avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la Ball.  
Le Dracolosse la rattrapa au vol avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il l'a tendit à nouveau au ptera.  
« Amber et moi on va monter la garde ce soir, retourne dormir à l'intérieur. »  
Le Pokemon préhistorique hocha la tête et repartit en volant en tenant l’Hyper Ball d'Orage dans une de ses pattes.   
Arrivé à l'intérieur de la caverne il l'a déposa délicatement sur un socle prévu pour reposer les Pokeballs et alla se percher sur une grosse racine qui formait un crochet en pendant de la voûte la plus haute, il agrippa sa queue à la racine, enfonça ses serres dans le bois , se mit la tête en bas et cacha enfin sa tête dans ses ailes membraneuses.  
Tout était calme, les deux dragons de garde à l'extérieur lissaient leurs écailles pour passer le temps. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle.   
L'aube était proche mais dans la chambre du Dragon Master il y avait de l'agitation.  
Lance s'agitait dans son sommeil en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, rejetant ses couvertures et détériorant ses pansements dans le même temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Viridian City, matin du jour précédent.

La matinée promettait une journée ensoleillée, ce qui réjouissait la vieille institutrice à la retraite, Mme Suri, qui poursuivait son chemin en direction de l’arène de la ville.  
Après un bon quart d’heure de marche elle arriva enfin devant le bâtiment. Celui-ci avait été remis à neuf par l’actuel Gym leader qui se trouvait être le petit-fils de Samuel Oak avec lequel elle était allée à la fac, il y avait de ça de nombreuses années à présent.  
« Ohé Mme Suri ! » Héla une jeune fille brune en courant à la rencontre de la vieille femme.  
« Oh bonjour miss Blue, comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ? »  
La brune sourit largement.  
« Parfaitement bien ! Green et moi faisons notre entraînement matinal depuis un moment et je lui ai demandé de faire une pause. Quel acharné de boulot celui là ! »  
« tss, Pesky girl » murmura Green les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur près de la porte de son arène. Après un long soupir il marcha à la rencontre de la veille dame.  
« Mme Suri » salua t-il avec un signe de tête.  
« Oh bonjour Green, tout va bien pour toi ? »  
«On fait aller. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
« Je viens te prévenir que notre petite Yellow a sans doute encore oubliée de verrouiller sa porte d’entrée. »  
Blue et Green soupirèrent de concert, exaspérés.  
« Elle a vraiment la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci, à quoi pense t-elle, même moi je sais qu’il faut verrouiller ses portes ! » S’exclama Blue. « Surtout quand c’est si amusant de rentrer par effraction, huhuhu. » murmura t-elle pour elle-même.  
Green secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :  
« Je ne suis pas inquiet, ça lui arrive souvent. Viridian n’est pas une ville très dangereuse et puis c’est une grande fille maintenant. »  
Mme Suri acquiesça.  
« Oui et c’est bien grâce à vous les élèves de Samuel ! Vous avez bien grandit et vous êtes tous de si brillants dresseurs ! prometteurs, compétents, honnêtes et serviables, je me sens vraiment en sécurité sachant que vous êtes là, vraiment ! »  
Blue se retourna brusquement.  
« Oh mais qui voilà donc ? Ne serait-ce pas le dresseur le plus puissant de tout Kanto, tu sais celui qui t’a battu lors du championnat de la Ligue Pokemon ? » Dit-elle en filant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Green.  
« Tch, c’est bon n’en rajoute pas ! Je ne lui en veux plus de m’avoir battu et raflé mon titre de champion depuis longtemps …. Hoy ! Red ! » Dit-il en levant la main pour le saluer.  
Son ancien rival et ami d’enfance leva la main à son tour tout en marchant rapidement à leur rencontre.  
« Green, Blue. » salua t-il d’un signe de tête en tenant sa casquette rouge. « Quoi de neuf ? »  
« Oh la routine tu sais, entraînement tout ça... » répondit la brune en faisant des gestes évasifs avec ses mains.  
La vieille dame souriait malicieusement tout en regardant les trois amis.  
« Bon je vais vous laisser les jeunes, je n’ai pas fini d’étendre ma lessive et j’aimerai profiter de ce beau temps ! »  
« A plus tard Mme Suri, prenez soin de vous ! » S’exclama Blue en faisant signe à la vieille dame qui repartit par le même chemin qu’elle avait emprunté.  
« Red, tu restes avec nous pour la journée ? »  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau haussa les épaules avant de faire un signe de tête.  
« Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir faire une démonstration de combat Pokemon avec Green devant les jeunes dresseurs qui viennent à l’arène ! »  
« Hey minute, j’ai jamais dit que …. » intervint Green.  
Red haussa les épaules à nouveau.  
« Pourquoi pas, de toute façon ça fait un moment que j’ai envie d’un bon combat et les adversaires sont rares par ici, alors ... »  
Green soupira une énième fois.  
« Bon ok, mais vas y molo. Je n’ai aucune envie que tu massacres mon équipe ! Mon devoir en tant que Gym Leader est d’enseigner aux plus jeunes la base des combats pokemon et d’évaluer les compétences des dresseurs venus me défier pour le badge, de plus, je suis le huitième et dernier Gym Leader avant la Ligue, j’ai une réputation à tenir moi ! »  
« T’inquiète Green, j’ai aucune envie de t’écraser, je veux juste qu’on s’entraîne entre potes. »  
« Hey les gars, on fait un entraînement à trois ! Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant » Ajouta Blue en riant gaiement.   
Les trois amis allaient rentrer dans l’arène pour se préparer quand Pika tira sur la veste de Red :  
« Pika, Pika ! »  
« Humm … »  
La souris électrique courut à l’extérieur et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite fleur entre les dents.  
«Oh tu veux voir Chuchu ? » en conclut Red.  
« Pi ! » répondit le Pikachu avec joie.  
« D’accord, on y ira voir Yellow en fin d’après-midi ok ? »  
« Ah tiens, d’ailleurs si tu la voit avant moi, n’hésite à lui passer un savon : Mme Suri vient de me prévenir qu’elle a encore oubliée de fermer sa porte à clé. »  
« Sérieusement ? Elle est vraiment étourdie parfois » répondit Red en souriant, « D’accord je lui dirai. Et aussi que grand frère Green n’est pas très content. »  
« Tss, arrête de dire des conneries Red ! »  
« N’empêche qu’il a raison, on agit tous comme des grands frères et sœurs vis-à-vis d’elle ! »  
«Dit celle qui couve Silver comme s’il avait encore 5 ans ! Non sérieux Blue t’es la pire d’entre nous ! Tu peux vraiment être pénible avec ça. »  
«Ah mais Silver c’est pas pareil, c’est moi qui l’ait élevé ! Je suis une vraie grande sœur pour lui ! »  
« Green, un conseil » murmura Red dans l’oreille du brun « Ne pas parler de Silver avec Blue, c’est un sujet sensible. »  
«Tu pointes toujours l’évidence Red. » Répondit le Gym Leader avec ennui.  
«Je dis ce qui est vrai c’est tout. »  
Blue continuait de parler de comment Silver était important à ses yeux, qu’elle se souciait de son bien-être et que celui-ci ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis un mois, préférant passer du temps avec Gold et Crystal.  
« Hé oh, vous m’écoutez ? »   
«Oh désolé, tu disais ? »  
« Ok c’est bon j’ai compris, j’en fais trop c’est ça ? »  
« Blue écoute, Silver est débrouillard, il n’a pas besoin que tu sois derrière son dos tout le temps. S’il avait vraiment un problème il te l’aurait déjà dit alors cesse de t’inquiéter et de le couver comme une mère Kangourex! » Expliqua le brun aux cheveux hérissés.  
La brune fit la moue et ne parla plus pendant un moment, enfin pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes.  
XXX  
L’après midi fut riche en combat de toute sorte, Blue éliminait les challengers un par un avec facilité, ne laissant à Green qu’un ou deux dresseurs à combattre.  
Le trio de Kanto fit quelques démonstrations de combat pokemon en donnant quelques conseils à une assemblée de jeunes gamins médusés venus voir en action le nouveau Gym Leader de leur ville.  
Comme à son habitude, Green ferma les portes de son arène à 19h, congédia ses quelques dresseurs d’élite et alla s’asseoir dans sa salle de repos, accompagné cette fois de Blue et de Red.  
« Tu restes avec nous pour dîner ? » demanda le brun à son ami d’enfance.  
Celui-ci grattait l’oreille de son Pikachu qui était affalé sur ses genoux.  
« C’est proposé si gentiment. »  
Les trois amis éteignirent toute les lumières du bâtiment, fermèrent les portes et prirent la direction de l’appartement de Green. On y accédait par un escalier extérieur derrière l’arène.  
Green fouilla dans la poche de sa veste à la recherche de ses clés, une fois celles-ci en main il déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer les deux dresseurs.  
Il referma la porte et alluma les lumières tandis que Blue se déplaçait vers la cuisine et ouvrait la porte du frigo. Après quelques minutes elle releva la tête.  
« Je crois que l’on a un petit problème … »  
« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié de faire les courses ! Pesky Girl ! Tu passes pourtant un temps fou au centre commercial ! »  
« Hey toi aussi tu pourrais y aller ! Et depuis quand la tâche de faire les courses est réservée seulement aux femmes ! »  
Voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler de la sorte, Red décida d'intervenir.   
Il s’avança entre les deux qui se disputaient maintenant comme le ferait un vieux couple.  
« Un restau’ ça vous dit ? Il y a un nouveau grill qui a ouvert près du centre Pokemon »  
Le brun et la brune se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant que Green décale son regard sur son ancien rival.  
« On n’a pas vraiment le choix si on ne veut pas mourir de faim » déclara t-il en jetant un regard noir à Blue qui lui tira la langue.  
Ils allèrent donc dîner au nouveau restaurant dont Red avait parlé et, une fois leur repas terminé, celui-ci insista pour payer l’addition avant de les laisser repartir chez eux, à l’appartement de Green.  
Le dresseur aux yeux cramoisis enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et mit ses mains dans ses poches, son fidèle Pika perché sur son épaule gauche.  
Les rues de Viridian étaient désertes, il était pourtant tôt dans la soirée, et le champion supposait (à juste titre d’ailleurs) que la plupart des habitants étaient assis devant un post de télévision en train de regarder la demi-finale du Pokéathlon auquel d’ailleurs l’un de ses amis, le jeune Gold de Johto, participait.  
Red sourit en pensant au jeune dresseur aux yeux dorés, il lui rappelait parfois Green quand ils étaient plus jeune et parfois lui-même dans la façon qu’il avait de se battre avec ses Pokemon.  
Le champion arriva devant la maison de Yellow, il n’y avait aucune lumière. Il se demandait si elle dormait déjà ou si elle n’était toujours pas rentrée.   
Haussant les épaules et voyant Pika s’agiter à la vue familière de la maison de la jeune fille, il décida d’entrer et poussa le petit portillon de bois et s’avança jusqu’ à la porte d’entrée.  
Il resta un moment à écouter après avoir frapper trois coups sur la grande porte en bois.  
Aucune réponse.  
Red tourna lentement la poignée, appela le nom de Yellow plusieurs fois tout en allumant les lumières du couloir d’entrée. Il inspecta soigneusement chaque pièce afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne puis revint à l’entrée.  
« Je ferai mieux de l’attendre chez elle, qu’en penses-tu Pika ? »  
La souris électrique bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire avant de hocher la tête vers son dresseur.  
Après un long moment passé dans le silence de la maison, Red décida de s’installer dans le salon, alluma le petit post de télévision et s’assit sur le canapé.  
Il regarda jusqu’à la fin les retransmissions en direct du Pokeathlon ainsi que la rediffusion des plus beaux moments de la saison avant de s’endormir, Pika sur ses genoux dormait avec la casquette fétiche de son dresseur entre ses pattes.  
XXX  
Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, Yellow allait passer une nuit bien agitée.


	5. Chapter 5

Des murmures réveillèrent la Guérisseuse en sursaut.  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée, enfin elle le supposait car tous les pokemon atour d'elle dormaient profondément. D'habitude elle vérifiait l'heure en regardant son réveille matin ou bien en levant la tête vers le ciel pour voir la progression de la lune ou du soleil, mais ici, dans la grotte aménagée qui semblait servir de maison au Dragon Master, et malgré la petite fenêtre creusée dans la roche elle ne pouvait pas voir le ciel.   
Elle pesta contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir de Pokegear, frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés et se redressa lentement.  
Les pokemon dragons l'avaient emmitouflée dans de chaudes couvertures et les deux Draco dormaient profondément, lovés autour d'elle, leurs têtes couchées l'une contre l'autre. Chuchu aussi dormait toujours, Yellow n'aperçut que la queue de sa petite compagne, son corps étant entièrement enfouit dans les couvertures.  
La pénombre ne gênait pas Yellow, elle était habituée à l'obscurité de la forêt et n'avait jamais eu de problème pour avancer à travers les bois quand la nuit tombait, ce qui avait étonné Green une fois, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était parfois si maladroite en ayant une si bonne vision.  
Les murmurent recommencèrent, elle tourna la tête dans la direction des bruits qui l'avait réveillé.  
Lance s'agitait dans son sommeil, il répétait des mots incompréhensibles pour la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne délirait pas à cause de la fièvre et décida de vérifier son état.  
Elle bougea lentement, de peur de réveiller les pokemon autour d'elle ; une fois complètement debout, elle attrapa une couverture sur le sol, la jeta sur ses épaules et s'avança toujours avec précaution vers Lance, puis resta un moment debout à le regarder.  
Sa respiration était lourde, ses doigts s'agrippaient fermement à ses couvertures, les muscles de ses bras étaient tendus et son visage crispé comme s'il semblait en proie à de violents cauchemars.  
Yellow s'agenouilla tout doucement près du bord du lit et tendit la main vers son front pour vérifier sa température mais arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Jusqu'alors elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait son souffle.  
Les lèvres de Lance remuèrent et elle tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il murmurait sans cesse, ne bougeant pas d’un pouce de peur de le réveiller.  
« Laisse … moi …. Tranquille …. Je … ne veux …. Pas …blesser …. Trop mal …. »  
Yellow ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles et elle était bien trop fatiguée pour y penser clairement.  
Comme elle l’avait fait avant pour un enfant malade de l'orphelinat, elle commença à fredonner une berceuse inconsciemment, l'esprit trop embué pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.  
Voyant qu'il se calmait peu à peu, elle ne résista pas longtemps et s'endormit à nouveau, sa tête retomba contre le bord du lit.  
XXXXXXX  
« Dra ? » Un cri familier réveilla Lance. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se frotta les paupières et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :  
« Quelle heure est-il ? »  
L'un des deux draco attrapa avec le bout de sa queue une grosse montre située dans une niche creusée dans le mur et la présenta à son maître qui fixa un moment le petit cadran avant de soupirer.  
« J'ai encore fait le même rêve, ça devient lassant à force, je …. » sentant une présence sur le bord de son lit il sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, réveillant par la même occasion la pauvre Yellow qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol en poussant un petit cri.  
« Toi ! » s’exclama t-il en tentant de dissimuler sa surprise.   
Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, ferma les yeux tout en se massant les tempes.  
« Désolée. » balbutia la Dex Holder, « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ni te réveiller mais comme tu semblais avoir encore de la fièvre j'ai voulu …. »  
« ça va c'est bon » coupa le Dragon Master un peu sèchement même si ce n'était pas son intention « tu m'as surpris voilà tout, mais ne t'avise plus de refaire ça, plus jamais ! »  
« Désolée » répéta encore la jeune fille les joues rouges et se tordant les mains.  
Un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux seulement rompu par les déplacements des deux Draco qui paraissaient inquiets pour leur maître.  
« Dra ? » demanda un des deux.  
« Je sais, je sais » répondit Lance en soupirant, il se rallongea dans son lit tout en regardant ses deux dragons.  
«Valaa dit que tu t'es réveillée à cause de moi et que tu es allée me voir en murmurant quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas compris. » Expliqua t-il, ses yeux perçants directement tournés vers la petite blonde.  
Yellow ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose et elle espérait que dans la pénombre son embarras pourrait être un peu dissimulé.  
« Euh je, oui … Tu, tu semblais faire un cauchemar alors je, j'ai voulu vérifier si tu ne faisais pas un peu de fièvre, heum … »  
un long silence suivit avant que Lance demande soudainement :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi tu restes là à prendre soin de moi ? »  
A 5h du matin elle ne s'attendait pas à répondre à ce genre de question, et elle-même n'avait pas de véritable réponse.  
« Euh, je, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Mon instinct me pousse à prendre soin de tous ceux que je soigne, qu'ils soient des pokemon ou des humains, je ne peux pas juste les soigner et m'en aller comme si rien ne s'était passé. »  
« Pourtant tu devrais. Qu'est ce que tu y gagnes à rester près de moi ? Tu n'as pas des amis avec lesquels t'occuper ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ... Je ne vais t'attirer que des ennuis. »  
« Non c'est faux ! »  
Lance la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.  
«Tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a sept ans, je le sais. »  
«Tu as tord, comme toujours tu es bien trop naïve petite sotte. »  
«Je ne suis plus une enfant et mes pouvoirs ont grandit, je peux ressentir des choses que je ne pouvais pas avant ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ? »  
«Je suis vraiment maudit c'est pas possible … » murmura le Dragon Master entre ses dents.  
« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir m'aider ? » répondit-il en retour après un moment.  
« Lance, je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes au fond, tu essayais d'aider les pokemon mais tu avais juste choisi la mauvaise façon de le faire et pour cela je ne t'en veux pas. En fait je te comprends » Ajouta t-elle en souriant, sincère.  
Lance ferma les yeux.  
«Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable même si j'étais jeune et très en colère. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens, ce que ça fait que de vivre en ressentant la souffrance du moindre pokemon qui t'entoure et qu'à cause de ça tu tentes par tous les moyens de les sauver de la folie des hommes ! »  
« Peut être pas, mais nous ne sommes pas si différents en fin de compte toi et moi. Je m'efforce tous les jours d'aider les pokemon parce que je sais que c'est ce que la Forêt veut que je fasse. »  
« La Forêt, hein ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
« Je sais que toi aussi tu l'entends et qu'elle te parle. Ça paraît complètement dingue mais c'est la vérité. Et ça aucun de mes amis ne peut comprendre …. Pas comme toi... »  
Lance ne savait plus quoi dire. Il savait pertinemment que Yellow avait les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, il savait que la Forêt lui parlait, qu'elle avait un lien profond avec la nature et cet endroit, tout comme lui et cela le dérangeait, l'irritait même au début mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, plus maintenant.  
Pourquoi ferait-il confiance à cette fille ? Elle n'était rien pour lui, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se persuader. Elle allait finir par le rendre vraiment dingue !  
Il tenta de bouger mais grogna de douleur.  
« Reste allongé, tu va rouvrir tes plaies ! Ta jambe va mettre du temps à cicatriser.» s'exclama Yellow en se précipitant à ses côtés.  
«Hmpf, quoi que je puisse te dire tu vas rester là à me surveiller comme si j'étais un pauvre pokemon blessé, c'est bien ça ? »  
«Je ne te laisserai pas seul, pas dans cet état. » confirma t elle.  
Pourquoi moi ? se demanda mentalement le Dragon Master, il serra les dents et tenta de se relever.  
« Sakor, Valaa aidez-moi à tenir debout avant que cette fille agaçante ne tente de faire quelque chose !» ordonna t-il en se servant de ses pouvoirs de télépathie.  
« Tu es vraiment un homme têtu ! »  
« Et toi tu es une petite idiote ! j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et de faire un tour si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Maintenant si tu permets. » Déclara t-il en s'appuyant sur les corps serpentins des deux dragons bleus pour s'aider à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.  
« Sakor, apporte-moi mon yukata. » Le draco s'exécuta, il alla fouiller dans une alcôve et revint près de son maître en tenant dans sa gueule ce qu'il lui avait demandé.  
« Merci »  
Yellow était toujours assise sur le sol parmi les couvertures, Chuchu dormait d'un sommeil profond, roulée en boule avec sa queue à la pointe en forme de cœur entre ses petites pattes.  
« Euh …. »  
« Fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu ne viens pas me déranger. Reste dormir ici ou reste dans la salle principale, mes pokemon qui étaient de garde cette nuit devraient revenir se reposer. » Dit-il en voyant bailler la guérisseuse agenouillée près de son pikachu.  
Yellow attendit un moment après qu'il ait quitté la pièce pour sortir à son tour.  
Dans la grande salle, le feu avait été éteint.   
Elle se figea sur place quand elle repéra deux grandes créatures massives qui bouchaient l'entrée de la caverne et qui commençaient à s'avancer vers l'intérieur. Elle fut soulagée de reconnaître Archie le Dracolosse et Amber la Dracaufeu.  
« Tout va bien ? » demanda le grand dragon orange en s'approchant d'elle tout en baillant largement.  
« Oui, Lance est réveillé, il a dit que je pouvais l'attendre ici ou rester dormir dans sa chambre. »  
« quoi ! » s'exclama la femelle de type feu tout en grognant, faisant reculer de quelques pas la jeune fille.  
« Amber, tu ne vois pas que tu la terrorise ! »  
« Et alors ? Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Tu lui fais un peu trop confiance Archie. »  
« On a besoin d'elle ! Sans elle qui aurait soigné le maître ? Sûrement pas toi avec tes grosses pattes pleines de griffes ! »  
Amber n'apprécia pas ce commentaire et regarda méchamment Archie dans les yeux, elle le toisait du regard, bien que plus petite que le dracolosse, elle n'en n'était pas moins impressionnante et Yellow regardait les deux dragons se défier du regard avec la bouche grande ouverte.  
« Amber ! va te reposer dans ta pokeball, nous rediscuterons de ton comportement plus tard. »  
La voix grave et autoritaire de Lance résonna contre les parois de la caverne faisant sursauter la Dex Holder.  
La dracaufeu changea immédiatement de comportement en entendant la voix de son maître, elle s'écarta du dragon orange, baissa la tête avant d'exécuter l'ordre de son maître et de disparaître dans un flash de lumière rouge.  
Lance s'affala dans le vieux fauteuil près du foyer et Archie alla le voir immédiatement, il était toujours entouré par ses deux draco.  
« Amber est toujours insubordonnée quand elle est inquiète, et quand je m'absente, Archie a souvent du mal à la garder à sa place. » expliqua le Dragon Master en voyant l'expression ahurie sur le visage de la petite guérisseuse.  
Après un moment, Yellow saisit le tabouret et s'assit près de Lance.  
«C'est Archie qui s'occupe du reste de tes pokemon quand tu n'es pas là ? »  
L'ancien Leader de l'Elite 4 hocha la tête.  
«Archie est mon tout premier pokemon, j'ai un lien particulier avec lui, c'est difficile à expliquer. »   
Il regarda le grand dracolosse dans les yeux. Ces deux là communiquaient par la pensée, ce qui fit sourire Yellow intérieurement.  
« rah, je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette, pourquoi je lui raconte ça à elle ! »  
« Désolée pour Amber, elle effrayait Yellow, alors j'ai voulu la calmer mais tu sais comment elle est, elle s'emporte vite ! » Archie fit une pause et observa le visage de son maître « Alors tu vas mieux ? »  
« Un peu, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi tu lui fais autant confiance ? je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour aller mieux ! »  
« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Nous six on aurait jamais pu faire la même chose que les humains et je ne crois pas que tes semblables soient prêt à te donner un coup de main vu comment tu nous parles d'eux, encore aujourd'hui. »  
«Merci de me rappeler pourquoi je vis ici, en partie... » soupira t-il en voyant l'air satisfait de son plus fidèle ami.  
« Pika ! »  
Chuchu sortit comme une furie, cherchant des yeux sa dresseuse.  
« Chuchu ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama Yellow tandis que la souris électrique sautait dans ses bras.  
« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule dans cet endroit ? »  
« euh je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu dormais. »  
« Mais moi j'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose ! »  
« Fais quoi ? » demanda Archie directement à Chuchu  
« Je sais pas moi ! Je ne le connais pas ton maître ! et Pika m'a dit qu'il était méchant !»  
« Pika ? le pikachu de Red c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Lance, agacé par les pensées de la souris électrique.  
«Oui, lui et Chuchu ont eu un petit il y a 3 ans, un Pichu, et c'est mon ami Gold qui l'a gardé avec lui.»  
« Gold ?» le Dragon Master fronça les sourcils. «Le Dex Holder de Johto c'est bien ça ? »  
Yellow acquiesça.  
«Sache petite pikachu que si j'avais voulu nuire à ta dresseuse, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps ! »  
Chuchu baissa les oreilles, elle montra ses petites dents au Dragon Master.  
« Grr,Pi … »  
« chut, c'est rien. » murmura Yellow d'une voix douce. « Elle essaie juste de me protéger, comme le fait ta dracaufeu, ne la blâme pas pour ça. »  
«Je crois que nos pokemon veulent un peu trop nous protéger.» constata Lance en croisant les bras, toujours avec un regard ennuyé.  
« La preuve que l'amitié entre pokemon et humains peut être très forte ! » rétorqua la Dex Holder.  
« Peut être, mais peu de gens sont comme nous. »  
« Mes amis sont tous comme moi ! » s'exclama la petite blonde. « Et ils viennent tous de régions différentes. »  
« Tu n'en démordras pas hm ? Tu crois toujours qu'il y a du bon dans chaque être humain. »  
« Oui et non, avec le temps j'ai appris que les gens ne sont pas tous comme ça et que certains sont cruels, qu'ils ne respectent rien et personne comme la Team Rocket par exemple. Mais je sais aussi qu'ils ne sont pas une majorité. »  
«Y aurait-il un peu de bon sens dans cette petite tête blonde ? » la taquina t-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
« Hey ! »  
« Bon si ça vous fait rien moi je pars dormir, bonne nuit ! » déclara Archie en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
« Va, tu l'as bien mérité. »  
L'estomac de la jeune fille émit un lourd grognement que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Dragon Master qui haussa un sourcil.  
« Sakor,Valaa, allez me chercher la bouilloire et des tasses. Sakor réveille Arkeos. » Soupira t-il, encore fatigué.  
Sans un mot les deux dragons partirent dans des directions différentes.  
« Je peux peut être aider ? » demanda timidement Yellow.  
« Pourquoi pas, de toute façon je n'ai pas le droit de me déplacer. » Ajouta t-il avec un regard lourd de sens.  
« Quand Arkeos sera réveillé il te montrera où sont les arbustes à baies Oran.  
« D'accord. Euh dis-moi Lance, tu as toujours vécu comme ça ? » Demanda curieusement la Dex Holder en se levant de son tabouret.  
« Comment ? ici dans cet endroit avec mes pokemon ? »  
« Euh oui, enfin en demandant à tes pokemon de faire des tâches quotidiennes pour toi. »  
« D'habitude je fais tout moi-même si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mes dragons aiment m'aider cependant, et je vis ici depuis pas mal de temps maintenant oui. »  
« Et tu n'as jamais eu de problème ? Personne ne t'as jamais vu ? »  
Elle devient ennuyeuse avec ses questions ! pensa t-il pour lui-même.  
« à part toi et moi, et peut être Giovanni, qui serait assez fou pour s'aventurer hors des sentiers battus, au cœur de la forêt de Viridian qui est réputée pour être un véritable labyrinthe mouvant hm ? »  
« Euh oui vu comme ça …. »  
Une fois complètement réveillé et descendu de son perchoir, le pokemon préhistorique volant guida Yellow à l'extérieur vers un endroit où poussait beaucoup de baies Oran, non loin de la maison troglodyte.  
Le pokemon était un vrai hyperactif et aidait joyeusement la guérisseuse à cueillir les fruits qu'elle mettait dans un petit panier que lui avait donné un des draco, il lui montrait les endroits où les fruits semblaient mûrs tout en sautillant et volant autour d'elle à une vitesse surprenante.  
« Et ceux là, j'les prend aussi ? » demanda t-il à la petite blonde mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pas comme son maître le faisait, alors il indiqua d'une de ses griffes de sa patte membraneuse, la branche qu'il fixait depuis tout à l'heure et claqua sa langue.  
« Ce n'est pas la peine, on a ramassé suffisamment de baies comme ça. »  
Arkeos poussa un cri en réponse et suivit la Dex Holder en volant tout près d'elle.  
« Et voilà ! « S'exclama Yellow en présentant le panier rempli de baies.  
« Vient boire ta tasse de thé temps qu’il est encore chaud. »  
Sans un mot elle s'assit de nouveau sur le tabouret de bois et tendit le panier vers Lance, Valaa le prit avec sa queue avant de le poser en équilibre sur un des bras du vieux fauteuil.  
Ils mangèrent et burent en silence.   
La forêt se réveillait peu à peu avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Des Roucool gazouillaient dans les arbres et des familles de pokemon pointaient leurs museaux au dehors de leurs terriers. Il semblait que tous les pokemon sauvages se réveillaient tous en même temps.  
Yellow caressait distraitement la fourrure de Chuchu.  
« Il faut que je rentre avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. » pensa t-elle tout haut.  
« Tes amis vont certainement te chercher si tu ne rentres pas chez toi tôt ou tard.» Affirma le dresseur de dragons.  
« Oh, euh désolée, je pensais à voix haute. » s'excusa t-elle.  
« Je vais venir te voir jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin et j'irai le chercher, je vais aller faire des courses ce matin. »  
Lance soupira.  
«Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, tu es vraiment tenace ! »   
Après un moment il ajouta.  
« Tu aurais du faire des études pour devenir infirmière pokemon si prendre soin des autres te tient tant à cœur. »  
« J'aurais vraiment aimé, mais quand on est orpheline et qu'on a tout juste l'argent pour payer le loyer de sa maison que l'on a réussi à avoir par miracle, on met ses rêves de côté. Et puis, je suis heureuse d'être une Dex Holder. » Expliqua t-elle en souriant.  
« Et bien ça nous fait au moins quelques points en commun. »  
« comment ça ? »  
« J'ai mis mes rêves de côtés, enfin abandonné serait un mot plus approprié et je crois comprendre que tes parents ne sont plus de ce monde eux aussi. »  
« Oh toi aussi tu es orphelin … désolée je ne savais pas. »  
Le Dragon Master secoua la tête.  
« ça ne fait rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une famille humaine, j'ai ma propre famille ici. »  
Elle l’observa avec des yeux curieux : ses deux draco étaient enroulés autour du fauteuil de leur maître, le ptera couché non loin d'eux. Ses autres pokemon dormaient apparemment dans leur pokeball qui étaient placées sur un petit socle prévu à cet effet sur la grand table en bois.  
Yellow se leva.  
« Je vais aller faire les courses, je reviendrai dès que je peux. »  
« Arkeos va te conduire jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt, il connaît bien le chemin et il restera avec toi pour te ramener ici si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te suive. »  
« Je comprends. Mais s'il te plaît ne bouge pas trop pendant mon absence, il faut changer les bandages de tes blessures et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de recommencer ce que j'ai fait hier ! »  
Lance grogna en réponse avant de lui lancer l'Hyper ball d'Arkeos.  
« Arkeos est un peu foufou parfois mais il écoute très bien les ordres. Sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour communiquer avec lui sinon tu ne pourras pas le comprendre.»  
Yellow le regarda un peu confuse.  
Lance leva les yeux au plafond, exaspéré.  
« Je peux parler avec eux sans utiliser mes pouvoirs, apparemment parler aux pokemon de type dragon est une capacité propre aux membres de ma famille mais je suis le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec n'importe quel pokemon qui ressemble plus ou moins à un dragon. »  
« Ah c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire tout à l'heure. Pour moi c'était juste des grognements incompréhensibles ! »  
« Nan là sérieux maître, je suis vexé. » déclara le ptera en secouant la tête.  
"Contente toi de l'emmener en dehors de la forêt et de la ramener ici si c'est bien ce qu'elle veut, obéis à tout ce qu’elle te dira. Je lirai tes souvenirs à ton retour ; et surtout, soit discret !"


	6. Chapter 6

Red se réveilla en sursaut, il se frotta les yeux pour évacuer la fatigue et regarda l'écran de son Pokegear : 6h du matin.  
« Wouah, je me suis endormi devant la télé, et chez Yellow en plus ! »  
Et soudain la mémoire lui revint. Il sauta sur ses pieds et partit en trombe en claquant la porte derrière lui, direction l'appartement de Green.  
Cette petite course le réveilla complètement et il tambourina à la porte de son meilleur ami.  
Green ouvrit la porte en grand tandis que Red frappait toujours.  
« Ça va je suis pas sourd ! Au moins tu auras sans doute réveillé le ronflex qui dort toujours dans la pièce d'à côté. »  
«Désolé. Je suis allé chez Yellow hier soir, je l'ai attendu toute la nuit, j'ai même dormi sur son canapé mais elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. » Répondit rapidement Red tout en reprenant son souffle.  
« Bon, ok, là on s'inquiète. »  
Il traversa le couloir et frappa à l'une des portes.  
« Blue sors de ton lit on a une urgence ! »  
Des bruits étouffés se firent entendre et quelque chose tomba sur le sol.  
« Une minute j'arrive ! »  
« ça tu vois, ça veut dire 'dans 20 minutes je suis prête' …. Ah les filles j'te jure.»  
« Heh ? »  
« Nan laisse tomber. » répondit Green en faisant un geste de la main.  
Après quelques minutes, Blue ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle était seulement vêtue d'un débardeur bleu clair et d'un très court mini-short assortit.  
« J'emprunte la salle de bain ! »   
Et sur ses paroles elle se faufila entre les deux garçons.  
Le visage du champion était indéchiffrable, le Gym Leader lui, semblait complètement blasé.  
« Et c'est comme ça tous les matins … »  
Après environ 20 minutes comme l'avait annoncé Green, Blue était prête.  
« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! je me demande toujours comment tu faisais avant d'habiter avec moi ! »  
« hum, contexte différent, priorités différentes mon cher ! » répondit t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »  
« Il faut aller dans la forêt et partir à sa recherche, et si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé ! »  
Green secoua la tête  
« Mauvaise idée, Viridian est un vrai labyrinthe tu te souviens ? Quelques fois j'ai essayé d'explorer cet endroit mais j'avoue que j'ai vite tourné en rond avant de retrouver le chemin de la route principale. Yellow a toujours vécu ici, elle connaît bien mieux que nous cet endroit. »  
« Green, et si Red avait raison, si Yellow était en danger ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Vérifions d'abord si elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle depuis que Red est partit, après tout il n'est que 7h30 du matin. Si elle n'est toujours pas rentrée alors on avisera. »  
Les trois amis hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la maison de la petite blonde.  
Après un moment.  
Blue ressortit de la maison.  
« Elle n'est toujours pas chez elle, aucune trace d'effraction cependant, elle n'a même pas emporté tous ses pokemon avec elle, juste Chuchu.  
« Bon, Ok, direction Viridian. On va d'abord prendre la grande route ensuite on reviendra en arrière quitte à explorer un peu les alentours. »  
« ça me va. » répondit Red.  
Le trio se dirigeait vers la route 2 quand un grand pokemon volant émergea de la forêt et atterrit tout près d'eux, soulevant un nuage de poussière.  
Baissant sa main avec laquelle il s'était protégé, Red identifia le cavalier du grand Ptera qui venait de se poser devant eux.  
« Yellow ! »  
« Arceus bon sang Yellow ! Tu nous as fichu une de ses frousses ! Où étais tu passée ? » S'exclama Green.  
« On allait partir à ta recherche ! on avait peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !»  
La petite blonde baissa la tête, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.  
« Vite Yellow trouve une excuse. Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité mais en même temps je n'ai pas envie de leur mentir ! Mais est ce que j'ai le choix ? »  
« Euhm désolée de vous avoir fait peur comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ce groupe de pokemon sauvages tout seul ! Ils ont été blessés par des braconniers il y a peu alors j'ai du les soigner mais ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu et … je … euh je me suis endormie avec eux en fait et quand je me suis réveillée un des leurs m'a gentiment ramené à l'orée de la forêt, tout va bien maintenant je vous assure ! Mais j'ai besoin d'aller les revoir, ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéris et j'ai promis de revenir les aider alors Ar… euh ce Ptera reste avec moi le temps qu'il m'emmène à nouveau auprès de son groupe. » expliqua t-elle rapidement et en bafouillant presque de manière confuse.  
« Yellow tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude » souligna Blue.  
La brune n'était pas dupe et savait que Yellow était en train de leur mentir, chose qu'elle avait rarement faite auparavant et très mal.  
« Okay, tout va bien alors tu es sûre ? » demanda Red.  
La jeune fille secoua la tête.  
« Sérieusement il va falloir que l'on t'offre un pokegear ! »  
« très bonne idée Blue. » Ajouta Green.  
« J'irai faire un tour au centre commercial cet après-midi. »  
« Profite en pour remplir le frigo. »  
Blue tira la langue au brun à la chevelure hérissée.  
« Si tu dois retourner dans la forêt, je peux t'accompagner, ça sera plus prudent.»  
« Euh c'est très gentil de ta part Red, vraiment mais euh …. Je pense que les pokemon sauvages vont avoir peur de toi en fait. » répliqua rapidement Yellow.  
« ça ne fait rien, je ne leur veut aucun mal et je leur ferai comprendre, fais-moi confiance. »  
« Non vraiment ce n'est pas la peine. Je préfère m'en occuper seule. »  
« D'accord …. Comme tu veux. » répondit Red en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Bon euh … je vais vous laisser, je dois me changer et j'ai des courses à faire. »  
« Je t'accompagne ! »  
« Bon moi je file à l'arène, Blue tu viens ? »  
« On se voit plus tard d'accord Yellow ? Je vais aller t'acheter un Pokegear nouvelle génération comme ça tu pourras nous appeler en cas de problème, ça sera beaucoup mieux pour nous tous ! »  
Et sur ces paroles Blue courut après Green et lui sauta sur le dos, on pouvait l'entendre pester tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous deux.  
Red raccompagna Yellow chez elle, celle-ci était gênée et ne savait pas trop quoi dire.  
Red était un garçon sympathique, bien que souvent dans la lune et c'est la raison pour laquelle il passait à côté de beaucoup de petites choses.  
Il considérait Yellow comme une bonne amie et il avait été très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était en réalité une fille, il y a quelques années.   
Une chose que Yellow ne pouvait plus cacher désormais car elle avait bien grandit et, même si son style vestimentaire n'avait pas beaucoup changé, les courbes de son corps étaient à présent bien visibles.  
Il attendit tranquillement dans le salon le temps que Yellow soit de nouveau prête, peu de temps après elle dévala ses escaliers en manquant de tomber et commença à rassembler plusieurs affaires dans un grand sac et chercha son cabas.  
La voyant s'affairer, Red se souvint soudain qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer.  
« Yellow, euh tu sais je vais bientôt partir en voyage pour tout un mois, en fait pour tout dire je pars après demain. »  
« Oh … » La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, c’était une annonce brutale.   
Depuis un moment elle voulait parler de quelque chose d'important avec lui mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point de partir pour un long moment, elle hésitait.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait le béguin pour le champion aux yeux cramoisis mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments, même si Blue insistait lourdement et taquinait la petite blonde sans relâche à ce sujet.  
« Est ce que tu seras là demain ? »  
« Je pense que oui, avant de partir il faut que je discute avec Green …. »  
« Super ! Parce que moi aussi je …. Tu pourrais repasser à la maison, enfin si tu veux bien sûr. »  
« ça serait génial, Pika sera ravi de passer du temps avec Chuchu ! »  
Yellow sourit, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait mais elle se réjouissait de passer un moment seule avec Red.  
Après avoir fait ses courses à l'épicerie du coin, elle rentra chez elle et s'apprêta à repartir dans la Forêt. Red lui dit au revoir et promit de venir demain soir puis Yellow s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt, guidée par Arkeos qui l'attendait patiemment, perché sur une branche d'un gros arbre.  
XXX  
Dans l'arène de Viridian City, Blue et Green discutaient, assis sur la banquette de la salle de repos.  
« Pfiou, j'ai l'impression que les dresseurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Y en a pas un qui m'a résisté assez longtemps pour que je sorte Blasty de sa Pokeball !»  
« Faut dire aussi que tu n'y vas pas de main morte ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà répété : l'essentiel c'est de voir de quoi ils sont capables, pas d'essuyer le sol de l'arène avec leurs pokemon ! »  
« Mais j'y peux rien s'ils ne savent pas se battre ! »  
« Blue si tu continues comme ça je devrais me passer de toi dans l'arène. »  
« Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Allez Greeny laisse-moi une dernière chance, promis je ferai attention. » Dit-elle faisant semblant d'être sur le point de pleurer  
Green soupira.   
Quelle comédienne celle là ! Et il se faisait toujours avoir à la fin.  
« ça va t'as gagné. »  
Elle se jeta à son cou puis l'embrassa sur la joue.  
« T'es le meilleur Greeny ! »  
« N'en rajoute pas non plus. et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » dit-il en la repoussant doucement.  
La brune se leva brusquement, changeant d'expression tout en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.  
« Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai des courses à faire moi ! Avec l'argent qu'on a gagné ce matin je vais pouvoir offrir à Yellow le Pokegear dernier cri »  
« A propos, tu ne l'as pas trouvé bizarre tout à l'heure ? »  
« Elle nous cache quelque chose, je n'en suis pas sûre à 100% mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle nous a menti. »  
Green secoua la tête en approbation.  
« Ce n'est pas son genre ... En revanche j’ai trouvé ce ptera sauvage plutôt louche, depuis quand des pokemon préhistoriques se promènent librement ?"  
« Laisse-moi m'en occuper, je trouverai ce qu'elle nous cache et pourquoi. J'ai déjà ma petite idée. »  
« J'te laisse faire, la manipulation ça te connaît. »  
Blue se mit à rire, les yeux brillants.  
XXX  
Il ne fallut que 20 minutes à peine en volant sur le dos du pokemon préhistorique pour que Yellow atteigne à nouveau la tanière où s'était réfugié l'homme qui avait voulu un jour anéantir la race humaine, et qui aujourd'hui se terrait loin de tout comme un ermite.  
La Dex Holder déchargea son gros sac et commença à déballer toutes les fournitures qu'elle avait achetées. Les pokemon dragons s'avancèrent. Curieux, ils commencèrent à fouiller dans les sacs.  
« Co ? »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » sourit la jeune fille aux draco qui se penchaient vers elle.  
« Où est Lance ? » demanda t-elle à voix haute.  
« Ici ! » répondit une voix tout au fond de la caverne, semblant venir d’une des salles les plus éloignées.  
Yellow suivit les deux dragons bleus. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où une petite source jaillissait de la roche et se déversait dans ce qui ressemblait à un évier, creusé à même la pierre. Le Dragon Master était appuyé contre la paroi, tentant d'arrêter le saignement de ses plaies rouvertes.  
Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avant de s'exclamer :  
« Lance ! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas bouger, tu vas aggraver tes blessures !»  
Le regard du dresseur de dragons était dur. Il répondit avec colère tout en frappant la roche avec sa main.  
« Je. N'ai. Pas. D'ordre. A recevoir ! Et surtout pas venant de toi ! Je … argh ! » La violente douleur qu'il sentit dans sa jambe meurtrie le força à se taire.  
Sans un mot, ses draco le ramenèrent dans la salle principale, ils le déposèrent doucement dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir.  
La tâche n'allait pas être facile mais Yellow n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement.  
Elle revint près de son sac, sortit tout se dont elle avait besoin et revint aux côtés du Dragon Master. S'agenouillant près de lui, elle commença tout doucement à panser ses plaies en silence.  
Lance détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas croiser celui de la petite blonde. Se faire soigner de la sorte était déjà suffisamment humiliant pour lui, sa fierté et son ego en étaient blessés bien plus que son propre corps.  
Et, le fait que ses propres pokemon soutenaient les actions de la Dex Holder le mettait hors de lui.  
« Aïe ! »  
« Désolée, mais il faut que les bandages soient bien serrés, je ne veux pas encore refaire les points de suture ! »  
Lance serra les dents, jura à demi mot et tourna la tête.  
Une fois qu'elle eu finit, Yellow rangea son matériel dans le grand sac qu'elle laissa près du fauteuil.  
Le Dragon Master caressa la tête de Sakor, qui, sans un mot partit chercher le socle sur lequel reposaient les Hyperballs de ses autres pokemon. Le draco déposa le socle dans les mains de son maître avant de reprendre sa place derrière lui.  
« Autant faire les présentations comme il se doit, vu que tu vas rester parmi nous pendant un moment. » dit il.  
Il commença à vouloir se lever mais manqua de retomber sur le siège si la petite blonde ne lui avait pas attrapé la manche.  
Sans un mot elle l'aida à se déplacer avec les deux draco vers l'entrée de la grotte. Ils s'assirent sur des rochers tout près de la grande vasque d'eau où se déversait une cascade.  
« Bien, tu connais déjà presque chacun d'entre eux, mais eux n'ont qu'un vague souvenir de toi, alors... »  
Il libéra son leviator en premier. « Voici Orage, elle est parfois un peu soupe au lait mais bon c'est une belle et loyale leviator. »  
Le serpent des mers plongea dans l'eau, projetant de grandes gerbes d'eau en rugissant joyeusement.  
« Voilà Amber, c'est également une femelle et une dracaufeu avec un tempérament un peu trop protecteur à mon goût. » poursuivit il avec un sourire narquois adressé à son type feu qui exhala de la fumée par ses narines.  
« Je ne te présente pas Arkeos qui a déjà passé un petit moment avec toi, ni Sakor et Valaa, mes deux draco qui sont des jumeaux. »   
Il lança la dernière Hyper ball en l'air. «Ni Archie, qui semble t'apprécier bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.»  
« Eh ? »  
Yellow libéra à son tour ses Pokemon et fit une présentation globale tandis que chaque créature s'approchait avec précaution vers l'homme aux cheveux roux.  
« Ça c'est Ratty, le premier pokemon que j'ai attrapé avec l'aide de Red ; Doddy qui m'a été offert par mon oncle, Omny qui appartenait à Mysty, Gravvy qui m'a été confié par Brock, Kitty mon papillusion qui voulait rester avec moi quand ce n'était qu'un tout petit chenipan et Chuchu que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt de Viridian.»  
Lance observa longuement toute la petite équipe de la Dex Holder.  
« Tes pokemon sont restés évolués à leur stade final après ce qui s'est passé ….»  
Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Yellow savait de quoi il parlait.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour lui avoir fait du mal il y 7 ans en tentant de mettre fin à ses plans et elle essayait de se rattraper maintenant en l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si ce dernier n'était pas très coopératif.  
Mais le fait qu'il l'autorise à rester près de lui était déjà un exploit.  
« Oui, au début ça m'a rendu triste mais ils m'ont fait comprendre que c'est ce que eux avaient voulu, tout ça pour moi …. » continua t-elle.  
L'expression du Dragon Master était indéchiffrable, les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu dans le vague et les mains croisées en dessous de son menton.  
Archie le regarda avec intensité, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son maître ; cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il le voyait sombrer dans une sorte de dépression. Se renfermant sur lui-même toujours un peu plus, ne pensant qu'à s'entraîner ou à faire des choses dangereuses qui finissaient toujours pas le blesser physiquement. Comme cet incident avec la femelle Tyranocif.  
Le dracolosse savait que l'esprit de son meilleur ami avait été malmené depuis ce fameux jour. Viridian l'avait mis à rude épreuve, le rendant presque fou, vulnérable et fragile mentalement. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant que ses anciennes habitudes reprennent le dessus mais ses pokemon n'étaient pas aveugles.  
Depuis cette époque, Lance doutait de lui-même, il ne savait plus qui il était vraiment et pourquoi il éprouvait tant de haine, pourquoi il avait si mal à l'intérieur de lui.  
Il ne voulait plus se venger de Yellow, ne voulait plus lui nuire et au fond de lui ne l'avait jamais voulu ; mais à présent il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle, elle qui était si gentille avec lui.  
Il la respectait et il la craignait à la fois car il savait très bien qu'elle pourrait le briser encore une fois si elle en avait envie.  
La Guérisseuse le regardait et lui souriait tout en caressant la tête de son Rattatac. Elle ressentait clairement la détresse de l'homme en face d'elle.  
Yellow s'était promis il y a longtemps que si elle le rencontrait à nouveau, elle ferait tout pour l'aider. Et espérait, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle pourrait se rapprocher de lui et le comprendre un peu mieux.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la clairière en compagnie de leurs pokemon, mangeant les provisions que Yellow avait amené tout en partageant avec eux. Quand le soleil descendit à l'Ouest, la Dex Holder prit congé et promit de revenir tôt le lendemain matin.  
Lance la regarda s'éloigner dans la forêt avant de s'en retourner dans sa tanière en claudiquant lentement, ses dragons sur ses talons.


	7. Chapter 7

« Yellow ! Alors tout va bien dans la forêt ? Tes petits protégés vont mieux ? » Demanda Blue avec malice en courant vers la petite blonde qui venait de rentrer en ville.  
« Euh oui, mais il faut que j'y retourne demain. »  
« Vraiment ? Bon, ne restons pas en plein milieu de la rue ! Viens à l'appart' j'ai fait les courses et j'ai un truc pour toi ! »  
Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, Blue lui avait agrippé le poignet et la conduisait vers l'arène à l'autre bout de la ville en courant presque.  
« Hey, pas si vite, attends ! »  
XXX  
« Blue ! C'est trop je ne peux pas accepter ! » S'exclama la petite blonde en regardant l'appareil qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
« Tatata, tu ne discutes pas ! Un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas et celui-ci est de la part de moi et de Green. C'est le meilleur moyen pour nous de garder contact avec toi quand tu pars te balader toute seule, et comme ça on pourra papoter n'importe où et n'importe quand ! »  
Yellow soupira, sa meilleure amie était vraiment trop enthousiaste, mais Blue était toujours comme ça alors elle ne se posa pas plus de question et accepta le cadeau.  
elles passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à régler le nouveau Pokegear de la Guérisseuse, entrant tous les numéros que les deux filles connaissaient et ceux qui pouvaient être utile.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, Un Gym Leader particulièrement énervé marcha vers les deux filles qui étaient assises dans le canapé du salon, suivit par un champion aux yeux rouges plutôt inquiet.  
« Green écoute… »  
« Nan, t'as rien à me dire ! Tu crois que ça m'éclate d'apprendre que tu t'en va je ne sais pas où pour on ne sait combien de temps ! Et tu oses m'annoncer ça qu'aujourd'hui, juste avant de te barrer ! »  
« Green s'il te plaît … »  
« Hm Greeny, tu veux bien t'asseoir et te calmer, Red ne pensait pas que tu allais te fâcher comme ça. » Intervint Blue.  
« Quoi ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! T'étais au courant ? » Il se calma un peu en voyant le visage inquiet de Yellow, s'assit sur le bord du canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant.  
« Toi aussi tu savais ? » demanda t-il en direction de Yellow.  
La petite blonde hocha la tête.  
« Red me l'a dit qu'hier… » Ajouta t-elle pour sa défense.  
« Okay, soupira le châtain, je suis le dernier à être au courant encore, c'est bien ça, hein ? »  
Red resta muet un long moment.  
« T'as rien à dire de plus ? OK, pars, laisse-nous dernière ! va rejoindre tes nouveaux potes à la Ligue Pokemon et si tu crois que …. Que ça change quelque chose, t'as tout faux ! »  
Le champion aux yeux cramoisis baissa le regard, enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête au point que l'on ne puisse plus voir son visage et s'enfuit dans la rue d'un pas rapide.  
« Ouais c'est ça dégage ! » Hurla Green en colère à travers la porte.  
Yellow se leva, attrapa son sac et ses affaires et courut après Red.  
« Red attends ! »  
« Bravo Green, t'as gagné le gros lot ! » Déclara Blue, les bras croisés.  
« Oh tais-toi ! »  
La brune le regarda, l'air surpris.  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas …. Rah et puis merdre, je sais plus ! » Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
Blue s'approcha de lui, elle l'entoura de ses bras et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.  
« Qu'est qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant, même quand vous vous battiez l'un contre l'autre quand vous aviez 10 ans et que tu avais soudainement déclaré être son plus grand rival, le seul et unique. » chuchota t elle d'une voix douce.  
Green inspira profondément.  
« Cet abruti n'a pas dit grand-chose… c'est surtout ce qu'il a fait …. »  
« chut. » Elle s'assit à côté de lui après avoir été fermer la porte d'entrée.   
« Raconte moi tout. »  
« … »  
XXXX  
« Red attends ! » criait Yellow en courant après le garçon aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau. Après un moment il s'arrêta.  
« Yellow écoute je … »  
« Viens boire une tasse de thé chez moi comme promis. S'il te plaît. »  
Le champion de Kanto leva la tête vers elle, ses yeux étaient sans expression.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue, des passants les regardaient curieusement.  
« Comme tu veux. »  
...  
Yellow revint dans son salon, un plateau dans les mains. Elle versa du thé dans la tasse devant Red avant de faire la même chose pour elle-même.  
Il y avait un silence inconfortable dans la pièce, seulement rompu par les rires des deux pikachu qui jouaient à l'étage.  
La jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le bon moment ni la meilleure des choses à faire après l'incident entre Green et lui mais elle s'assit à côté de Red et, prenant son courage à deux mains, lui prit la main. Elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer peu à peu mais décida d'ignorer.  
« Red, avant que tu partes, je, j'aimerai te dire quelque chose …. »  
Elle avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau. Blue et elle avaient discuté de tout et de rien cette fin d'après-midi et inévitablement, Yellow avait parlé de Red. Du fait qu'il allait bientôt partir et Blue avait encouragé son amie (encore) à lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La brune espérait que la blonde cesse d'hésiter et de faire sa timide car elle avait tout fait pour la décoincer depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Blue étaient ravie des progrès de Yellow et la poussait toujours plus avant afin de la rendre plus confiante encore.  
Ce qui avait conduit la petite blonde à faire le premier pas.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux, légèrement confus.  
« D'habitude, ce n'est pas la fille qui fait le premier pas mais je m'en voudrais terriblement si …. » elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Red, depuis que je t'ai rencontré et que tu m'as sauvé de ce minidraco sauvage dans la forêt, je … »  
Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de le dire ? Pour elle, Red était un gentil garçon, elle l'admirait tellement, il était intelligent et courageux, il comprendrait tout de suite et tout irait pour le mieux.  
La voyant lutter avec ses émotions, Red lui releva le menton et la rapprocha encore plus près de lui, brossa sa frange de cheveux blonds sur le côté de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.  
Yellow, trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir, ouvrit grands ses yeux et se laissa étreindre par le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé.  
Après un moment passé l'un contre l'autre, il s'écarta d'elle. L'air triste.  
« Yellow tu est une fille adorable, gentille et sincère, je t'aime beaucoup mais …»  
« Mais ? »  
« Pas comme toi tu le penses je crois. Tu es une très bonne amie, rien de plus. »  
Le monde tout autour de Yellow sembla se briser en mille morceaux. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, pourquoi Red agissait comme ça ? La faisant espérer puis anéantissant tout ses espoirs au même instant. Elle était tétanisée et les larmes menaçaient de couler.  
« Une fois que j'aurai tout réglé avec les dirigeants de la Ligue, je partirai explorer le Mont Silver. » poursuivit-il.  
La petite blonde ravala ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas que Red la voit pleurer, ferma les yeux très fort et demanda d'une petite voix.  
« Tu penses revenir à Viridian au moins ? »  
Red secoua la tête.  
« Je ne sais pas, pas avant un moment, un long moment. Je vais partir pour m'entraîner seul, loin de tout. C'est mieux comme ça. »  
« Alors Green avait raison, tu nous laisse derrière toi ? C'est bien ça ? »  
« Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Si je pars, ça sera mieux pour nous tous, crois-moi. » expliqua le champion avec regret.  
Yellow pris ses distances, elle tentait de calmer sa respiration.  
« Red … »  
« Je suis vraiment désolé Yellow. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. »  
La jeune fille s'efforça de sourire mais elle ne pouvait cacher sa déception.  
« Je … merci d'avoir été franc avec moi. Je, je suis vraiment maladroite, et j'espérais que … après toutes les aventures qu'on a vécu ensemble, que …. »  
« Que je ressentais la même chose pour toi » termina t-il.  
Yellow hocha la tête, se cachant derrière un des coussins du canapé.  
« Je vais te laisser maintenant … j'ai, j'ai encore mes affaires à préparer… »  
Elle se leva et le raccompagna à sa porte.  
« Pika ? »  
« Allez viens Pika, on s'en va. »  
« Aurevoir Yellow, et, merci. » déclara le champion d'une voix triste avant de descendre les marches du perron et de lui tourner le dos sans plus de mot.  
Yellow resta un moment là, adossée contre le montant de sa porte après avoir secoué brièvement sa main et embrasser Red sur la joue en lui faisant promettre d'être prudent et de revenir la voir.  
Sa pikachu étira ses petites pattes avant sur sa jambe, réclamant son attention.  
« Pi ? »  
« Hum » répondit sa dresseuse, les yeux dans le vide.  
« Pika, pikachu ! » répondit la souris électrique en mettant une main vers sa bouche, mimant l'action de manger.  
« Oh pardon Chuchu, j'arrive tout de suite. »  
Yellow rassembla ses pokemon dans son petit jardin pour les nourrir et s'assit par terre dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre de sa cuisine, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisés elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.  
Elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle était restée dans cet état avant de se rendre compte que ses pokemon l'entouraient et dans leurs yeux elle pouvait voir leur inquiétude.  
« Merci les amis, je vais bien … ce n'est rien du tout … » expliqua t elle en se frottant les yeux.  
« Pi ! » Chuchu se précipita dans la maison et revint près d'elle en tenant entre ses dents son nouveau pokégear.  
« Merci Chuchu. »  
« Pika. » le petit pokemon appuya sur l'écran ce qui eu pour effet d'appeler le premier numéro de la liste de contact : Blue.  
« Chuchu ! »  
La sonnerie retentit et bientôt la voix de Blue se fit entendre à l’autre bout de l'appareil.  
« Yellow ? Yellow c'est toi ? tout va bien ? »  
La petite blonde saisit son téléphone et répondit rapidement pour rassurer son amie.  
« Oui Blue, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. C'est juste Chuchu qui a joué avec mon pokégear et … »  
« Yellow tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu as une drôle de voix »  
Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler et elle se mordit pour l'arrêter.  
« Yellow ? Allo ! tu es toujours là ? »  
Elle inspira fortement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore une fois.  
« Oh Blue …. C'est … c'est Red, il …. »  
« Red ? oh ma chérie ne me dis pas que …. Surtout ne bouge pas, j'arrive immédiatement ! »  
« Blue je ne pense pas que …. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune avait déjà raccrochée.  
Yellow retira tous ses pokemon, exceptée Chuchu, dans leurs pokéballs, les remit sur sa ceinture et partit se blottir dans son canapé en pleurant, attendant que Blue sonne à la porte.  
C'est ce que fit la brune, à peine 10 minutes après leur échange téléphonique. Yellow se leva pour aller lui ouvrir la porte, suivit de près par Chuchu.  
« Hey …. » Salua Blue en agitant la main. « Oulà, toi tu as besoin d'un gros câlin je me trompe ? » dit-elle en observant les yeux rouges et gonflés de Yellow.  
La petite blonde acquiesça en se mouchant pour éviter de renifler, laissant Blue entrer à l'intérieur.  
Assises toutes les deux sur le bord du lit de Yellow, dans sa chambre, Blue essayait de réconforter sa jeune amie qui sanglotait sans retenue.  
« Il t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas c'est bien ça ? »  
Yellow hocha la tête, prête à pleurer à nouveau. Blue lui releva la tête, lui essuya les larmes qui commençait à perler au bord de ses yeux et lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu.  
« Comment est ce que tu sais …. ? »  
La brune soupira « Ah … disons que c'est compliqué et que Red ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut. Il agit bizarrement ces temps-ci, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. »  
« Pourquoi …. »  
« Ah ça, ne me demande pas, les mecs sont vraiment maladroits quand il s'agit d'exprimer leurs sentiments tu peux me croire ! Je vis avec un parfait exemple : Green peut paraître rude et sans émotion mais en fait c'est tout le contraire. Tu l'as bien vu ce soir. »  
Yellow hocha la tête à nouveau.  
« Je pensais, enfin … j'espérais tellement qu'il m'aime lui aussi » murmura t-elle.  
Blue secoua la tête et berça son amie dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt pour Green ou même pour Silver quand ils étaient petits. Décidément le rôle de la grande sœur qui vient pour consoler et apaiser les esprits lui collait à la peau !  
« J'y ai cru moi aussi au début tu sais, mais quelques indices m'ont confirmé que je me trompais. Pardonne-moi Yellow de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas te gâcher tous tes espoirs. »  
« Tu aurais dû, je ne me serais pas faite d'idées dans ma tête et j’aurai arrêté d’attendre bêtement. »  
« Désolée, mais comme dit le dicton : un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ! Allez Yellow tu trouveras bien un garçon qui te plaît, après tout tu as largement le temps ! »  
« Pas un garçon comme Red …. »  
« Non pas comme Red …. Je suis sûr et certaine qu'il existe des mecs beaucoup mieux, enfin je veux dire quelqu'un qui t'aimera vraiment. Tiens d'ailleurs que penses-tu d'Emerald par exemple ? »  
« Emerald ? » Répondit Yellow confuse.   
Blue la regarda en haussant ses sourcils malicieusement.  
«Hey non ! il est trop jeune et, et puis je ne l'aime pas comme ça ! » S’exclama la petite blonde presque choquée par la proposition de son amie.  
Blue se mit à rire légèrement.  
« D'accord, d'accord ! C'était par simple curiosité, juste comme ça : qu’est-ce que tu penses de Silver ? »  
« Silver ? Il est très gentil et tout mais …. »  
Blue fit un geste évasif de la main.  
«Je plaisantais Yellow. Nan Silver n'est pas du tout ton genre, et puis il est trop timide et lunatique. »   
Yellow sourit légèrement.  
« J’ai une idée ! Faisons une liste de tous les garçons que tu connais, exceptés Red et Green. » s'exclama la brune.  
« Oh Blue écoute je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit …. » commença Yellow un peu gênée avant de se couper en plein milieu de sa phrase et de regarder la brune avec perplexité.  
« Green ? »  
« Euh oui … Je vais t'avouer un secret Yellow ... »  
« ? »  
« Moi et Green on fait comme si nous sortions ensemble mais en fait ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. C'est un deal que l'on a passé tous les deux : les filles le laissent tranquille et moi je vis avec lui mais je fais ce que je veux.  
« Wow ! » souffla la blonde « ça m'a l'air d'être une situation compliquée ! J'étais pourtant sûr que vous étiez amoureux tous les deux ! »  
«Compliquée c'est le mot » souligna Blue, « Mais c'est le prix à payer quand on est célèbre héhéhé. »  
«Eh ? »  
«Euh bref, revenons à nos wattouat. Alors je vais te demander ce que tu penses de chaque garçon que je vais te nommer, et par là je veux dire sentimentalement parlant, pas amicalement. »  
« euh okay …. »  
« Bien alors, que penses-tu de … Gold tiens. »  
« Gold ? euh non, il est trop foufou, ce gars est une vraie pile électrique ! et puis je crois qu'il aime Crystal ou … »  
« Silver ? » finit Blue.  
Yellow hocha la tête, les deux s'échangèrent des regards malicieux.  
« Bien, Alors … Brock ? »  
« Il sort avec Misty ! Blue tout le monde le sait ! »  
« Je plaisante relaxe ! »  
« Brock est avec Misty ; je ne connais pas bien les Gym Leaders de Johto mais ils semblent tous avoir quelqu'un et certains sont totalement inconnus pour moi ; Ruby et Sapphire sont ensembles ; Dia je ne sais pas mais il habite trop loin et il est plus jeune que moi ! » Énuméra Yellow en soupirant tout en comptant sur ses doigts.  
« Ouaip …. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand choix dans les parages … »  
La petit blonde secoua la tête. « Non, et je me vois mal finir ma vie avec un autre garçon de l'orphelinat, un dresseur de passage à Viridian ou bien un scout ou un pêcheur ! »  
Blue ria aux éclats et bientôt Yellow fit de même.  
« Ah ça non, tu mérites bien mieux que ça ! »  
« Merci Blue. »  
« De quoi ? »  
« D'être là pour moi, de t'embêter avec mes histoires de cœur idiotes ! »  
« Mais non, c'est fait pour ça les amis » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Yellow repensa soudain au Dragon Master. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle mais quelque part cet homme si mystérieux aux cheveux flamboyants l'attirait pour une raison inconnue, c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis un moment déjà,même avant de tomber sur lui dans la forêt.   
Et, comme si elle avait lut dans son esprit, Blue déclara soudain.  
« Dommage qu'il soit si cinglé au point d'avoir tenter d'anéantir l’humanité ; de ce que je m’en souviens, il était plutôt mignon dans son genre. » songea t-elle rêveusement.  
« Qui ça ? » demanda Yellow, même s'il elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
« Tu sais bien, le leader de l'Elite 4, celui là même que tu as combattu sur les îles Cerise il y a sept ans, ah, comment il s'appelait déjà ? »  
« Lance. » murmura la petite blonde, sa voix à peine audible.   
Blue fit claquer ses doigts  
« Ah ! Lance c'est ça ! Quel fou furieux celui là ! Quand j'ai appris que Silver avait des contacts avec lui, je me suis tout de suite inquiétée et je l'ai immédiatement mise en garde. On ne sait pas de quoi est encore capable ce Dragon guy, et s'il préparait un autre plan machiavélique dans l'ombre …. »  
« Je ne pense pas non. Je, je crois qu'il a changé, enfin c'est ce que j'ai l'impression. »  
« Yellow ? » demanda Blue d'une voix inquiète.  
La Guérisseuse se plaqua une main sur la bouche, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
Blue savait que Yellow cachait quelque chose mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.  
« Tu l'as rencontré récemment ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? C'est ça que tu nous caches ? Yellow réponds-moi s'il te plaît, je sais que tu nous à menti l'autre jour au sujet du groupe de pokemon sauvages blessés dans la forêt. C'est lui qui t'as demandé de dire ça ? Il t'a menacé c'est ça ? » Demanda Blue, anxieuse en la prenant par l'épaule.  
Yellow se mordit la lèvre, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû leur mentir et que Blue détecterait tout de suite son mensonge. Et maintenant elle était obligée de dire la vérité à une Blue très inquiète qui la regardait droit dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde.  
« S'il te plaît n'en parle pas à Green, ni à personne d'autre ! Je, je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal … il a déjà assez souffert comme ça et en partie à cause de moi. » Souffla t-elle.  
« Yellow, Lance est un homme très dangereux ! Tu aurais dû nous prévenir tout de suite ! »  
« Non ! »  
Blue fut très surprise de la réaction de la petite blonde.   
« Euh je veux dire, tout va bien. Il est blessé et il m'a promis qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal et que je devais garder le secret si je voulais continuer à le soigner. »  
« Alors c'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu t'empresses depuis deux jours d'aller dans la forêt avec un gros sac hein ? Oh ne fais pas cette tête, je sais tout. »  
« Blue, s'il te plaît ne dis rien. » supplia Yellow avec des yeux implorants.  
La brune la fixa longtemps dans les yeux, voyant la panique dans les prunelles brunes, presque jaunes de son ami avant de cligner des yeux et de soupirer.  
« Bon d'accord t’as gagné, je ne dirai rien à Green ni à personne d'autre. Promis.»  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui promis ! Si je mens je suis prête à faire un tour sur le dos du Roucarnage de Green, et tu sais à quel point j'ai la phobie de tout ce qui vole !» Assura la brune.  
Yellow serra les mains de Blue dans les siennes en esquissant un sourire.  
« Seulement, tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ? si j'apprends qu'il a tenté de faire quelque chose je te jure que j'irai lui montrer ce qui arrive quand on s'attaque à mes amis! »  
Yellow sourit.   
« Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, je, je crois que je lui fais peur en quelque sorte et puis ses pokemon veulent que je l'aide alors … »  
« Ses pokemon ? Que quoi ? Attends une minute, tu as l'impression qu'il a peur de toi ? » S'exclama Blue en criant presque.  
« Ben je crois qu'il pense que si j'ai réussi à le battre il y a sept ans, je peux recommencer aujourd'hui. »  
« Alors ça …. » Blue posa une main sous son menton pensivement. « ça peut devenir un atout, surtout fais lui croire que c'est le cas, au moins il se tiendra tranquille ! Je vais être franche avec toi,je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. »  
« Blue je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir ! j'ai envie de l'aider ! »  
« Ah Yellow, ta gentillesse va parfois trop loin tu sais … »  
« Je n'ai plus dix ans, je sais ce que je fais ! » protesta t-elle.  
« Ok, ok, mais n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler si tu as un problème avec lui. » déclara Blue en pointant le pokégear flambant neuf avec un doigt.  
Yellow secoua la tête.  
« Des pokemon sauvages blessés hein ? » répéta Blue en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
« Euh … je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, enfin de vous avoir menti à tous les trois …. »  
« Je savais que ça ne te ressemblait pas et, Hum, et je dirai que tu en pince pour lui ou je ne m'y connais pas. »  
« Non, non pas du tout ! » Répliqua un peu trop vite la petite blonde en rougissant.  
Blue eut un sourire entendu.   
« Continue à t'occuper de ton Dragon guy, je ferai en sorte que Green ne se doute de rien. »  
« Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? »  
« Oui. »  
« T'es la meilleure Blue ! »  
« Je sais. » renchérit la brune en se levant « Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ma mission ici est accomplie alors je vais rentrer à l'appart' et m'occuper de mon pauvre Greeny avant qu'il ne se blesse ; oui monsieur est partit se défouler dans son arène avec ses pokemon. »  
Yellow raccompagna son amie jusqu'à la porte et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner s'écrouler dans son lit, épuisée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait éprouvé ces dernières heures elle sombra dans le sommeil presque aussitôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Nous sommes en septembre   
\----  
Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Yellow se lava et s’habilla rapidement, enfilant un pull à col roulé noir, un jean et sa tunique jaune habituelle.   
Il faut dire qu’il était déjà 9h du matin et la petite blonde devait aller voir son patient au sale caractère.  
Chuchu avait retenu le chemin qui menait à la cachette, Yellow n’avait donc plus besoin qu’un des pokemon dragon vienne la guider,   
Ce qui la rassurait car de cette façon elle n’éveillerait plus les soupçons autour d’elle.  
La jeune fille n’était pas habituée à cacher des choses aux autres, même si elle avait longtemps vécu en se faisant passer pour un garçon.  
Elle n’aimait pas mentir non plus mais préférait protéger Lance de cette façon, pour une raison qu’elle n’expliquait pas, son intuition lui disait de le faire.  
Elle continuait à s’occuper de lui, lui apportant à manger et vérifiant que ses blessures se refermaient correctement.  
Elle apprit de cette manière que le grand Dragon Master était végétarien. Un fait qui ne la surprit qu’à moitié.  
Au début, elle sursautait à chaque fois, quand le grand dracolosse courait pratiquement vers elle en grognant joyeusement mais elle finit par s’y habituer, aussi le pokemon dragon faisait tout pour la rassurer.   
Il l’a conduisit vers son maître. Celui-ci était assit dans son fauteuil près du foyer, la tête bien droite et les yeux fermés. Il portait un yukata noir non serré ; le regard de Yellow se posa sur la seule touche de couleur qu’elle voyait : ses cheveux.  
« Je n’ai pas bougé beaucoup depuis que je suis réveillé, remercie Archie pour ça, si tu tiens à le savoir. » déclara t-il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.  
« Ah … euh je, très bien, euh … je n’ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas te déplacer, je t’ai seulement demandé de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. » répondit- elle en s’approchant de lui.  
« Hmpf …. » grogna t-il en réponse.  
La petite blonde s’assit près de lui sur le tabouret que lui avait amené le dracolosse, Lance cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils tout en l’observant.  
Yellow avait la tête basse, les épaules voûtées et elle se tordait les mains nerveusement. Tous ces signes amenaient le Dragon Master à penser que quelque chose affectait le moral de sa jeune aide-soignante.  
Il l’observa un long moment avant de déclarer en soupirant :  
« Tu as l’air bouleversée... Ça ne me regarde pas et je sais que je suis loin d’être un expert en relation humaine mais je dirai que quelqu’un t’as fait du mal, enfin pas physiquement visiblement. »  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui. S’intéressait-il vraiment à elle ?  
Voulait-il vraiment savoir pourquoi elle l’avait l’air si triste depuis ce matin ? Ou bien était-ce un jeu pour lui ?  
« Je …. »  
Le regard intense de Lance la déstabilisait autant qu’il la fascinait ; dans ses prunelles dorées brillaient une ardente passion et une intelligence dont il était difficile de faire abstraction.  
Et, sans prévenir, sur une impulsion, elle alla subitement s’effondrer dans ses bras.   
Lance était trop stupéfait par la réaction de la jeune fille pour pouvoir réagir. Et instinctivement il enroula ses bras autour d’elle pour la soutenir, sans même se rendre compte de son propre geste.  
La soudaine proximité avec la Dex Holder le mettait très mal à l’aise mais cependant il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l’écarter de lui.  
Yellow agrippa fermement le devant de son yukata avec ses petites mains et enfouit son visage contre son épaule.  
«C’est Red …Il … Il, il ne m’aime pas ! » sanglota la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
Le Dragon Master regarda Archie, désemparé.   
« Et je fais quoi maintenant ! »  
Le dragon orange sourit largement et invita les autres pokemon à les laisser seuls au grand dépourvu de Lance.  
« … »  
Red ? Ah oui le nouveau champion de Pallet … un dresseur très puissant et très prometteur à qui il avait proposé de rejoindre son Elite 4 mais l’imbécile avait refusé le forçant à le mettre hors d’état de nuire. C’est en partie pour cette raison que Yellow s’était dressée contre lui se souvint Lance. Elle avait enduré tous ces combats, ces souffrances uniquement pour ce Red…  
« Pourquoi voudrait-il t’aimer ? »  
Yellow ouvrit les yeux de surprise et allait répliquer quelque chose mais il l’a coupa dans son élan.  
« Je l’ai déjà observé, ce dresseur ne pense qu’aux batailles que livrent ses pokemon, rien d’autre. D’ailleurs la capacité spéciale que lui attribut le professeur Oak, c’est bien son surnom, le Combattant, le Battler je me trompe ? »  
La Guérisseuse était étonnée que le Dragon Master sache autant de choses sur Red et se contenta simplement de hocher là tête pour confirmer ce qu’il disait en essuyant son nez avec sa main.  
« Tu dois le connaître depuis un petit moment maintenant... A-t-il déjà montré de l’intérêt pour toi, je veux dire autre que de l’amitié ? »  
Le ton du Dragon Master était plat sans pourtant être dur.  
La petite blonde ravala ses sanglots.  
« Non jamais. Mais moi j’ai toujours espéré qu’il, qu’il me remarque …. »  
« Tu espères trop voilà ton problème. » Répondit Lance, lentement. « Mais après tout, c’est ce que font toutes les petites adolescentes dans ton genre non ? »  
Yellow releva la tête, piquée au vif par la remarque.  
« Hey ! Je ne suis pas petite ! Et puis j’ai 17 ans maintenant ! »  
« Vraiment ? tu parais vraiment plus jeune que tu en as l’air. » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
« Ce n’est pas drôle ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce n’est pas ma faute si je n’ai pas encore finit ma croissance ! »  
« Ah je vois que j’ai touché un sujet sensible » Son sourire s’élargit d’avantage.  
« Non, je … je sais que j’ai une petite taille mais moi en tout cas je ne suis pas aussi petite qu’Emerald ! »  
« Emerald ? » Lance haussa un sourcil, curieux.  
« Un autre Dex Holder, il vient de la région d’Hoenn comme mes amis Ruby et Sapphire. » Expliqua t-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec le bord de sa manche.  
« De mieux en mieux …. Vous êtes combien maintenant ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop en fait … Hey ! N’essaie pas de me soutirer des informations ! » S’exclama t-elle soudain, se souvenant des paroles de Blue.  
« Des informations ? » le Dragon Master fronça les sourcils « Je n’ai pas l’intention de m’en prendre à vous, les Dex Holders n’ont aucune importance pour moi et, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, je ne suis pas en état de parcourir le monde pour vous traquer. Je n’en ai aucune envie d’ailleurs.   
Yellow tourna la tête et se redressa, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Dragon Master. Elle remarqua que ses pupilles avaient une très belle couleur ambrée, presque dorée, captivantes.  
« ça y est, tu t’es vidée de toutes tes émotions négatives ? Si oui, tu pourrais cesser de tirer sur mes vêtements ? »  
La petite blonde n’avait pas été consciente que depuis tout ce temps ses doigts étreignaient fortement le tissu noir de son yukata. Elle lâcha prise et s’écarta un peu, sans pour autant s’en aller.  
« Oups, désolée ! » dit-elle en riant, gênée.  
Alors, sans réfléchir, elle l’embrassa sur la joue en murmurant « Merci. »  
Décidément le comportement de cette fille ne cessait de le prendre au dépourvu !  
Pour éviter qu’elle ne voit son étonnement, il ferma les yeux, plaça une main sur la joue qu’elle venait d’embrasser et murmura pour lui-même :  
« pourquoi ? … »  
Mais Yellow l’avait entendu et répondit avec un sourire sincère.  
« Merci de m’avoir prêté ton épaule et de m’avoir écouté, je … Tu n’étais pas obligé de le faire. »  
Lance ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas.  
« Je suis désolée de m’être jetée dans tes bras comme ça …. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris… Je vois bien que tu n’aimes que je m’approche trop près de toi, que tu n’aimes pas les contacts. » S’excusa encore Yellow tout en s’écartant de l’homme qui, un jour avait été son ennemi.  
« … Ce n’est pas ça … » dit-il en tournant la tête.  
Il détestait le fait que cette fille lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Elle le déstabilisait au point qu’il ne savait plus comment réagir.   
Tout ce qu’elle disait était sincère, sans aucune arrière pensée, Lance n’en n’avait pas l’habitude. Et, il fallait le souligner, n’avait pas eu de réel contact humain depuis plusieurs années maintenant.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à se lever.  
« J’ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, j’en ai assez d’avoir les membres raides et engourdis à force de rester sans bouger !»  
Archie se précipita vers son maître et l’aida à tenir debout en lui offrant sa patte avant, Lance grogna en reconnaissance. Après un moment d’hésitation, Yellow lui saisit doucement l’autre bras dans une tentative de l’aider à trouver son équilibre.  
« Si tout va bien, d’ici une à deux semaines tu ne boiteras même plus ! » dit-elle joyeusement.  
Le Dragon Master serrait les dents, les blessures de sa jambe le faisaient souffrir mais il ne voulait pas que la petite blonde le remarque. Cependant il ne put s’empêcher de faire une grimace.  
« Essayer de tenir debout alors que tu as mal ne va servir qu’à amplifier ta douleur. » souligna t-elle.  
« Arrête un peu veux-tu ! Cesse de te conduire comme si tu étais ma … »  
« Ma quoi ? »  
« Oublie ça, ça n’a aucune importance …. »  
« Lance, tu es l’homme le plus têtu que je n’ai jamais vu ! »  
« Et toi la fille la plus sotte que je n’ai jamais rencontré ! »  
Yellow s’emporta, elle en avait assez qu’il la traite comme une gamine.  
« Tu n’es qu’un adolescent arrogant, imbu de lui-même qui pense qu’il peut vivre sans personne ! Comment veux-tu trouver la paix si tu ne laisses personne prendre soin de toi ! »  
Lance la regarda dans les yeux, fou de rage, mais sa colère disparut presque aussitôt quand il vit le regard de Yellow.  
La Guérisseuse était vraiment inquiète pour lui, sa gentillesse n’avait rien à voir avec de la pitié. Elle se souciait de lui, vraiment. Et la détermination dont elle faisait preuve pour lui tenir tête en était un exemple concret.  
Elle avait le même genre d’expression qu’il avait déjà vu dans les yeux de sa cousine quand il était plus jeune, cela faisait si longtemps déjà.  
« Clair … » murmura t-il sans s’en rendre compte.  
« Quoi ? »  
Il cligna des yeux et lui sourit d’un air suffisant, reprenant ses manières habituelles.  
« Et depuis quand les petits héros se préoccupent-ils du sort de leurs ennemis ? Oh et pour ton information, j’ai passé l’âge d’être traité d’adolescent arrogant. » Dit-il d’une voix basse, séduisante.  
Yellow senti la chaleur monter à ses joues mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui répondit :  
« Tu n’as jamais été mon ennemi. »  
Lance ne pouvait plus cacher son étonnement.  
« Je sais que la Forêt te parle comme elle le fait avec moi, nous ne sommes pas aussi différents que ce que tu veux me faire croire, et j’aimerai vraiment que l’on devienne ami. »  
Son sourire arrogant disparut.  
« Amis ? vraiment ? »  
« oui, vraiment. » dit-elle en souriant sincèrement.  
« Si tu insistes tellement … »   
Son dracolosse lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes  
« Hey ! »   
Le dragon orange se mit à glousser joyeusement.  
« Il faudra bien qu’un jour tu sortes de cette cachette ! J’aimerai vraiment que tu rencontres mes amis, je suis certaine que rencontrer d’autres personnes pourrait te faire le plus grand bien ! » Déclara Yellow.  
«Dans tes rêves ! » répliqua t-il.  
Le grand dracolosse et la petite blonde se mirent à rire de concert.  
« Viridian pourquoi tu continues à me torturer de la sorte ! » pensa le Dragon Master, exaspéré.  
XXXX  
« Blue ? »  
Hm ? »  
« Tu sais quelque chose à propos des longues promenades en forêt de Yellow ? »  
« Hum, pourquoi ça t’intéresse si soudainement ? »  
« Pesky girl … Je n’ai pas envie qui lui arrive quelque chose. Déjà que cet abruti de champion mets mes nerfs à rude épreuve, il ne manquerait plus que Yellow fasse une mauvaise rencontre. »  
« Oh Greenie t’est trop mignon quand tu t’inquiètes comme ça !» s’exclama la brune en entourant de ses bras le cou du châtain assit en face d’elle. Ils déjeunaient ensembles, comme tous les midis à leur appartement.  
« Blue je suis sérieux, tu ne me caches pas quelque chose ? »  
« Hum, peut être bien mai j’ai promis à Yellow de ne rien te dire. »  
« Je vois …. » répondit Green avec un air pincé.  
«Cependant, ça ne t’empêche pas d’essayer de deviner.» Dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.  
« De mieux en mieux ! » soupira le Gym leader. « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Red … je sais qu’elle a menti l’autre jour. Et ce Ptera, c’est un pokemon rare et celui-là, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part... »  
« Ça se pourrait. » confirma la brune en hochant la tête.  
« Blue, dis-moi que Yellow ne coure aucun danger.»  
« Elle m’a affirmé que tout allait bien, mais je lui ait fait promettre de m’appeler au moindres problème, et d’ailleurs j’ai un moyen de savoir où elle se trouve exactement en ce moment même. »  
« Tu as trafiqué son pokégear n’est ce pas ?»  
« Héhéhéhé »   
Blue se mit à rire et Green soupira, consterné par l’attitude de la Dex Holder.  
« Okay … c’est rassurant, ou pas. Bref, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, je veux lui parler, je veux savoir par moi-même ce qu’elle nous cache, elle finira peut être par me le dire d’elle-même, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps peut être.  
«Ou peut être pas. De mon côté je vais faire quelques recherches, j’ai un très bon espion pour ça. »  
Green haussa un sourcil.  
« Silver ? »  
« Gagné ! » s’exclama Blue en claquant ses doigts.  
« Pas étonnant que ce gamin là ait failli mal tourner ! On devrait tous dire merci à Gold et à Crystal pour l’avoir remit dans le droit chemin. »  
« Hey ! Pff … Tout de suite les grands mots …»  
« Et si mon grand-père ne t’avait pas offert un job et que moi et Red nous n’avions pas décidé de t’aider, tu serais encore en train de faire des escroqueries et des petits délits dans toute la région ! »  
« C’est pour ça que je vous adore !! » s’exclama t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour aller embrasser Green sur la joue qui lui, faillit s’étrangler avec sa boisson.  
« Comment Silver va pouvoir t’aider ? » demanda Green après un moment.  
« Disons qu’il a déjà eu des contacts avec une certaine personne et qu’il sait où trouver les informations que je veux en un temps record, il est très doué pour ça tu sais. »  
« Ouais, il aurait pu proposer ses services à la police s’il n’avait pas été aussi jeune. »  
« Il va avoir 18 ans cet hiver, c'est un grand garçon maintenant. Bon ce n’est pas tout mais il faut que je l’appelle » déclara t-elle en se levant de table.  
Green soupira   
« Et comme d’habitude, c’est moi qui doit débarrasser la table et mettre la vaisselle dans l’évier … »  
« T’es un amour, elle l’embrassa à nouveau sur la joue, « promis je fais la vaisselle ce soir ! » elle quitta la pièce et partie s’enfermer dans sa propre chambre.  
«Ouais c’est ça, prends-moi pour un Roucool. Tss, Pesky girl ! Bon allez Vivi, allons voir s’il y a des challengers qui attendent de se faire botter le fesses ! »  
« Evoli ! » répondit avec enthousiasme le petit pokemon à fourrure brune et blanche avant de grimper sur l’épaule de son dresseur.  
XXXXX  
Son pokégear sonna deux fois, une fois le correspondant en ligne, Blue n’attendit pas de réponse et parla la première :  
« Hey Silvy ! »  
« Blue. Ça fait un bail. Quoi de neuf ? » Répondit le jeune homme d’une voix douce.  
« Je suis en forme, mes pokemon aussi et Green de même. Et toi ? Toujours à dormir chez Gold, vous faites toujours chambre à part?» Demanda t-elle sur un ton taquin.  
«Je vais bien et … hey ! Arrête ça c'est pas drôle ! » S’exclama t-il à mi-phrase.  
« Oh Silvy, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Ça ne sert à rien de t’offusquer, et cacher ton visage dans ta veste ne fera qu’attirer l’attention sur toi tu sais. »  
« J’ai jamais dit que … Hmpf. Tu m’appelles pour jouer avec mes émotions ou bien tu veux quelque chose. »  
« Droit au but, comme d’habitude hein ? Mais tu marques un point, j’aimerai que tu me rendes un service.  
« J’t’écoute.»  
« Je veux que tu te renseignes sur un pokemon dragon que tu as déjà croisé, il t’a donné un coup de main y a quelques années et j’aimerai savoir ce qu’il a fait ces deux dernières années. »  
« Jeu de piste ? »  
« Gagné »

Silver avait l’habitude que Blue parle en langage codé, ou bien qu’elle ne dise pas tout dans une conversation, surtout téléphonique, c’était un réflexe qu’ils avaient conservés après avoir échappé aux griffes du Masque de Glace.  
« Retrouver sa trace ne va pas être simple tu sais, ce gars là peut se déplacer très rapidement grâce à son Dracolosse.  
« C’est pour ça que je fais appelle à toi, petit frère. »  
« Blue, tu sais où il se trouve en ce moment même, c’est ça ? »  
« ça se pourrait, je veux juste m’en assurer, pour le bien d’une amie que nous avons en commun. »  
« Pikachu ? »  
« Gagné ! »  
« Reçu 5 sur 5, je commence les recherches dès que je peux (sans avoir Gold dans les pattes, si possible, hem !) là je bosse avec Kris au labo du prof’ Elm, ma pause est presque terminée je vais devoir te laisser. Je te rappelle dès que j’ai du nouveau. »  
« Merci Silvy ! Prends bien soin de toi ! »  
« Toi aussi Blue. »   
Et il raccrocha.  
La brune s’allongea dans son lit, serrant son pokégear contre sa poitrine.  
« Ah, ma pauvre petite Yellow, mais qu’est ce qui t’as pris de te jeter dans les griffes de ce dragon à crête rouge ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Yellow voulait qu'il se ménage, qu'il se repose pour mieux guérir mais Lance était impatient et avait de plus en plus l'impression de tourner en rond. Tel un pokemon sauvage enfermé dans une cage ….

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que la petite blonde venait quasiment tous les jours lui rendre visite, vérifier si ses blessures cicatrisaient correctement et tout simplement lui tenir compagnie.   
Ses propres pokemon dragons étaient de plus en plus ravis que la Dex Holder soit parmi eux, peut être était-ce en majeure partie à cause des sucreries qu'elle leur offrait à chacune de ses visites.  
Ce matin là, Yellow le surprit en train de se laver dans la cascade se déversant dans la vasque à côté de la caverne.  
Entendant ses pokemon rugir, il tourna la tête et l'aperçut en train de venir vers lui. Perdant son équilibre, il glissa dans l'eau la tête la première.  
Lance fut secouru par Archie, son fidèle dracolosse qui ne put s'empêcher de se moquer ouvertement de son maître.  
Le dragon orange avait été témoin de toute la scène et cela l'amusait de voir son maître dans tous ses états quand la petite blonde était dans les parages.  
Les draco jumeaux se précipitèrent alors vers lui, lui apportant rapidement des serviettes pour se sécher.  
Après avoir enroulé étroitement une serviette autour de sa taille, il se hissa sur la berge à l'aide de son Dracolosse et s'avança encore tout trempé vers une Yellow rouge comme une tomate.  
« On admire la vue ? » la taquina t-il tout en frottant ses cheveux, jetant une autre serviette autour de son cou.  
« Je, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! je ne pensais pas que tu serais dans l'eau et je … »  
Yellow ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Rouge de honte et mortifiée, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas détourner le regard du torse musclé du Dragon Master, ni même de l'impressionnante cicatrice brûlée qui courait sur sa poitrine à son côté gauche.  
« Jamais vu un homme sans ses vêtements n'est-ce pas ? »  
Yellow s'empourpra d'avantage et tenta de se cacher derrière son chapeau de paille.  
« Je prends ça pour un oui. C'est quand même la deuxième fois, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça ; cela dit c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi. » Dit-il, un sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres.  
Voyant qu'elle semblait comme figée, il continua.  
« Ne sois pas si embarrassée, tu n'as rien fait de mal et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais espionné intentionnellement. Non, tu es bien trop innocente pour ça. »  
Se moquer d'elle était un moyen pour lui de cacher son propre embarras ; il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la voir débarquer si tôt ce matin là ! Ce n'était pas la présence de la jeune fille qui le gênait mais plutôt les sentiments qu'elle suscitait chez lui.  
Plus les jours passaient et plus la Dex Holder arrivait tôt et restait longtemps avec lui, étrangement cela ne le dérangeait plus, il attendait même ses visites avec impatience, tout comme ses dragons.  
« Tu nous a fait peur tu sais, maître Lance ne t'a pas entendu approcher à cause du bruit de l'eau de la cascade ». Ajouta Archie en s'adressant à Yellow dans sa tête par télépathie.  
Lance lui avait apprit que Archie et lui communiquaient de cette façon depuis très longtemps et le Dragon Master trouvait à moitié étonnant que Yellow y soit arrivée aussi facilement, après tout elle possédait les pouvoirs de Viridian, tout comme lui.  
Elle regardait toujours ses bottes et sans lever la tête, elle lui tendit un panier.  
« Je, je t'ai apporté des muffins au chocolat. Je les ai faits hier soir. »  
Lance accepta le panier.  
« Tu cuisines souvent on dirait. »  
« Ou, Oui j'aime beaucoup ! Avant je cuisinais surtout des gâteaux pour les autres orphelins à l'orphelinat de Viridian, mais maintenant je donne des conseils à Blue et à Crystal et c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! »  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux avant que Lance déclare d'une voix calme.  
« Tu m'excuseras si je te laisse un moment, j'ai besoin d'enfiler des vêtements secs avant … d'attraper froid. L'automne approche et les jours se rafraîchissent. »   
Avant de grommeler pour lui-même : « …. Un comble pour moi qui n'était jamais malade auparavant … »  
« Non, non, bien sûr ! » répondit la blonde en secouant la tête, les joues encore toutes rouges.  
Elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose en vérité, juste une grande silhouette se mouvant derrière le rideau naturel de la cascade, et quand il avait glissé, elle l'avait vu de dos. Mais cela suffisait pour qu'elle rougisse d'embarras.  
Elle attendit. Assise comme d'habitude sur un banc en bois placé près du grand foyer où rougeoyait le feu qu'entretenait Amber la dracaufeu. Pour briser le silence gênant, elle demanda curieusement à voix haute :  
« Lance ? »  
« Hm ? » répondit celui-ci depuis sa chambre.  
« Combien tu mesures ? je veux dire est-ce que tu sais quelle taille tu fais ? Je sais que je suis petite, mais je sais aussi que tu es très grand ! Enfin tu m'as toujours semblé très grand... Déjà même quand j'avais dix ans. »  
Un silence pesant s'installa et la petite blonde commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise en lui posant cette curieuse question.  
« Et quoi ? Tu veux aussi mon poids, mon âge et ma date de naissance ? Yellow, Je ne suis pas un pokemon que tu peux référencer dans ton Pokedex. » répondit-il finalement sur un ton léger, marchant vers elle lentement tout en se frottant toujours les cheveux pour les sécher.  
Il portait un pantalon et un pull à col roulé noir et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel.  
« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … »  
« Relaxe, je comprends ta curiosité. Faisons un marché : je suis prêt à t'en dire un peu plus sur moi, si toi tu fais de même. »  
« Okay … »  
« Que je me souvienne, la dernière fois que l'on m'a mesuré c'était au Plateau Indigo ... » dit il en réfléchissant.  
Ce souvenir le fit sourire « Agatha voulait savoir car elle voulait m'offrir une autre cape, celle que j'avais devenais trop petite d'après elle. Je venais d'avoir 15 ans et je devais faire dans les 1,79 m. » Lance se tourna vers son dracolosse pour confirmation : «Archie ?»  
Le dracolosse secoua la tête pour confirmer ce que disait son maître.  
« Je me souviens encore, tu as grandi d'un coup, comme si tu avais évolué ou un truc du genre ! »  
« N'importe quoi …. »  
« Je me souviens aussi que t'avais mal partout et que tu grognais pour un rien ! »  
« Pff ... »  
Il continua à voix haute :  
« L'entraînement que j'ai reçu et que je m'inflige encore aujourd'hui, par habitude sans doute. » déclara t-il en haussant les épaules, « me permet de garder une bonne condition physique par rapport à mes pokemon. Mais je dois avouer que ces derniers temps je me suis un peu laisser aller. Et ce n'est pas avec tout ce que tu me ramènes à manger que je vais arrêter de culpabiliser pour mon inactivité. »  
« Désolée » répondit Yellow avec un petit rire.  
« Plus sérieusement. Je ne te donnerai pas ma date de naissance, en revanche je te dirai simplement que moi et Archie nous somme nés le même jour, ici à Viridian. »  
« Wouah … vous êtes nés le même jour c'est incroyable ! » S'exclama Yellow étonnée.  
« J'ai cru à une coïncidence au début, mais le destin m'a confirmé le contraire. Moi et Archie sommes en quelque sorte liés pour la vie… Bien, assez parlé de moi, à ton tour maintenant. »  
« Euh, Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à savoir sur moi …Je suis née le 3 mars dans la forêt de Viridian, et je suis du signe du poisson. Maintenant j'ai 17 ans, je fais 1,56 m enfin je pense. Même si je voudrais être plus grande ! Blue m'assure que je n'ai pas fini ma croissance mais même moi j'ai des doutes.» répondit rapidement la jeune fille en comptant sur ses doigts  
« Le 3 mars hein ? tu es une fille de printemps, rien d'étonnant …. Alors comme ça tu es un poisson ? »  
« Euh oui, c'est le signe astrologique pour ceux qui sont nés à cette période. »  
« Signe astrologique, hein ? »  
Yellow hocha la tête, ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement.  
« Oh, j'ai une idée ! puisque tu ne veux pas me dire le jour de ton anniversaire, je vais essayer de deviner toute seule ! »  
Le Dragon Master leva les yeux au plafond.  
« Oh, s'il te plaît ! » supplia t-elle.  
Lance soupira « Bon d'accord. Si tu trouves ça si amusant … Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu cherches tant à le savoir ? ce n'est qu'un jour parmi tant d'autres …»  
« Parce qu'un anniversaire c'est important et … parce que c'est très important pour moi … » répondit-elle, les joues roses.  
Lance haussa un sourcil.  
« Soit. Je ne te donnerai qu'un seul indice » il s'adressa à ses pokemon présents : « Et pas de triche vous autres ! pas d'information, rien ou malheur à vos écailles ! »  
Le dracolosse allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, il sentit que son maître n'était pas d'humeur à parlementer.  
« Je t'écoute. » dit la petite blonde.  
« Cherche entre la balance, le scorpion et le sagittaire. »  
« Hey ! mais ça fait que je dois chercher sur une période de quatre mois ! » s'exclama Yellow un peu déçue.  
Lance hocha la tête, arborant un sourire entendu.  
« C'est tout ce que tu auras. »  
La Guérisseuse fit la moue mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, elle reprit le sourire rapidement et déclara : « c'est déjà pas si mal, au moins je n'ai pas à chercher entre janvier et août ! »  
« Tss, toujours à voir le côté positif de tout hein ? »  
Yellow se contenta de lui sourire plus largement.  
« Ah …Et moi qui pensais que tu avais moins de 10 ans quand tu t'es dressé contre moi… » dit-il, songeur.  
« Euh dis Lance ? »  
« Hm ? »  
« ça ne te dérange pas si je commence à chercher un peu en griffonnant ? »  
« Fais comme tu veux. » Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.  
Lance l'observa en silence avec attention quand elle commença à dessiner ce qu'elle voyait devant elle :   
Archie, assit sur le sol en train de les regarder, il pencha la tête comiquement, essayant de comprendre ce que faisait la Guérisseuse.  
Yellow plaça le crayon derrière son oreille gauche et regarda son dessin un petit moment, à la recherche du moindre défaut à ses yeux.  
L'esquisse était très réaliste et l'on pouvait reconnaître sans mal le grand dracolosse qui penchait la tête avec dans ses yeux un éclat de curiosité.  
« Tu as un vrai talent pour le dessin. » déclara le dresseur de dragons en s'approchant pour contempler son travail.  
« Je … »  
La soudaine proximité la fit rougir légèrement.  
« J'avoue que je ne suis pas le premier pour dire des compliments aux autres mais je peux reconnaître quand une personne ou un pokemon met tout son cœur dans ce qu'il fait. »  
« Merci …. » Les joues de Yellow devinrent un peu plus roses encore.  
« Tu veux essayer ? » demanda t-elle.  
« Qui ? moi ? Oulà, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu un crayon, je n'ai jamais dessiné beaucoup à vrai dire. »  
«Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ! »  
Et elle lui mit le carnet sur ses genoux et lui tendit le crayon.  
« Commence par quelque chose de simple comme … Chuchu par exemple. »  
« De simple hein ? »  
La petite blonde fit venir son Pikachu et l'installa sur un tabouret. La souris électrique devait avoir l'habitude de servir de modèle car elle était ravie et ne bougea pas tout le temps que le Dragon Master griffonnait sur le papier.  
Pour quelqu'un qui disait n'avoir jamais dessiné beaucoup, Yellow trouvait que le Dragon Master avait un bon coup de crayon, quoique plus agressif que le sien. Elle remarqua également qu'il était droitier.  
« Tu es droitier ? »  
« Oui, et toi tu es gauchère. » répondit-il « je l'ai remarqué, tu fais quasiment tout de la main gauche. » Expliqua Lance quand il vit son air étonné.  
« Oui c'est vrai... » confirma t-elle en souriant.  
Un lourd rugissement interrompit soudain leur conversation.  
« Par le Grand Dragon, qu'est ce que c'est encore ? » soupira Lance tout en se levant. « Sakor, Valaa, restez près de Yellow. Archie ! » le grand dragon orange rugit et suivit de près son maître.  
Lance était pieds nus et avait encore du mal à marcher, il boitait encore légèrement mais refusait que ses pokemon l'aide à se tenir debout.  
Yellow entourée des deux draco le suivit à l'extérieur de la grotte, prête à lancer ses pokéballs.  
Ils s'avancèrent plus loin dans la clairière, vers la source du rugissement qu'ils avaient entendu et découvrirent le ptera et le leviator de Lance luttant contre un essaim de dardagnan et d'insécateur furieux.  
« Archie ! cage-éclair! » ordonna le Dragon Master.  
L'attaque du dracolosse toucha l'essaim de pokemon insecte ainsi que le ptera et le leviator, paralysant toutes les créatures en même temps.  
« Yellow, demande à ton papillusion de produire une attaque cyclone, fais-moi déguerpir ses insectes ! »  
« D'accord ! » la Dex holder lança une de ses pokéballs en l'air. « Kitty, cyclone ! »  
le pokemon papillon battit rapidement des ailes, provoquant une violente tempête visant uniquement l'essaim de dardagnan et d'insecateur. Ceux-ci furent projetés loin dans le ciel. Une fois hors de portée, ils fuirent plus loin dans une autre région de la forêt.  
Paralysés, Arkeos le ptera de Lance, s'écrasa au sol. Orage son leviator n'était pas en meilleur forme.  
Leur maître se précipita à leurs côtés et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour les guérir, seulement cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'il ne les avait pas utilisés et il ne s'attendait à ce que ce geste si banal pour lui, l'épuise autant.   
Archie vint le soutenir, se rendant compte que son maître ne tenait pas debout par lui-même.  
« Lance !» Yellow courut vers lui après avoir rappelé son papillusion dans sa pokeball, Elle et le dracolosse l'aidèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur de la caverne.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-elle après qu'il se soit affalé dans son fauteuil, une main sur les yeux.  
« Tout va bien … je ne pensais pas que je manquais autant d'énergie …. »  
Sa tête bascula sur le côté et sa main retomba. Il s'était endormit.  
« Le maître n'a pas encore récupéré de ses blessures. Il en fait trop comme toujours ! » Déclara Amber à Archie tout en soufflant un nuage de fumée de mécontentement par ses narines.  
« Il n'aime pas nous voir souffrir et il se fiche de ce que nous on pense de lui, ça a toujours été comme ça. »  
« Il … s'est endormi ? » demanda Yellow à voix basse.  
Les dragons hochèrent la tête et Archie alla chercher la vieille cape rouge de son maître pour le recouvrir avec avant d'inviter Yellow à le suivre dehors.  
« Je vais demander à Arkeos ce qui s'est passé. » dit-il en s'adressant à elle par la pensée.  
Le pokemon préhistorique était encore un peu sonné par l'attaque de tous ces insectes mais semblait en pleine forme, grâce à son maître.  
« Wouah ! Ils étaient dingues ceux là ! Promis j'ai rien fait ! J'ai même pas pris de miel comme la dernière fois ! »  
« Calme-toi Arkeos ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé. »  
« J'ai été cherché des fruits pour le maître. A mi-chemin de la tanière j'ai commencé à me faire poursuivre par ces sales bestioles ! »  
Le dragon orange expliqua la situation à la guérisseuse.  
« Quelque chose a dû effrayer ces pokemon sauvages, comme un grand prédateur ou bien alors des dresseurs. » dit-elle, songeuse.  
La femelle leviator rugit.  
« Il n'y a pas d'humain dans cette partie de la forêt. Notre maître à fait en sorte que personne ne puisse approcher de sa tanière. Dis-le lui Archie. »  
Archie transmit le message.  
« Alors c'est sans doute un pokemon qui ne vient pas de la forêt, les dardagnan et les insécateur sont des pokemon qui ne fuient pas facilement, ça a du vraiment les effrayer ! »  
Les dragons grognèrent, approuvant les paroles de la jeune fille.  
« Est-ce que, je peux te toucher ? je voudrais voir tes souvenirs pour comprendre. » Demanda t-elle en s'approchant du pokemon préhistorique.  
Celui-ci avança son museau et souleva la main de la jeune fille, la plaçant sur le bout de son nez pointu.  
Yellow se concentra et libéra son pouvoir. Elle vit les derniers souvenirs du ptera et se concentra surtout sur le moment présent.  
Ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de voir à travers les yeux du pokemon : le ptera se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante sans pour autant se cogner dans les arbres ou arracher sur son passage la flore environnante. Elle le vit chercher des baies et cueillir d'autres fruits qu'il mettait dans un sac qu'il tenait dans une de ses pattes arrière. Arrivé dans une clairière, il aperçut quelque chose de très grand voler loin au dessus des arbres, Yellow identifia le pokemon comme étant un grand Roucarnage, plus grand que la moyenne avec des plumes très rouge sur sa tête.  
C'était ce roucarnage qui avait affolé les pokemon insecte.  
Yellow rompit le contact avec le pokemon préhistoirique et s'exclama en claquant des doigts :  
« Mais bien sûr ! Je connais ce roucarnage, c'est celui de … Green ? »  
« Green ? qui sait ce Green, un pokemon que tu connais ? » demanda Archie par télépathie en penchant sa tête sur le côté.  
« Non » répondit la jeune fille en gloussant « Green est un ami à moi, un autre Dex holder. »  
« Oh d'accord…. ! Il faut le dire à mon maître, ce Green te cherche peut être ? Je vais aller le réveiller.»  
Mais la Guérisseuse attrapa la patte avant du dragon orange.  
« Non, attends qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Je crois qu'il n'a pas bien dormit cette nuit, je me trompe ? »  
Le dracolosse fit demi-tour et s'assit près d'elle et des autres pokemon, faisant légèrement trembler le sol sous son poids.  
« Non c'est vrai, Valaa a dit qu'il n'a pas arrêté de bouger et de parler dans son sommeil. On s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui tu sais. »  
La petite blonde soupira. Cela commençait à l'agacer que Lance ne lui fasse toujours pas confiance et qu'elle devait toujours demander à ses pokemon comment il allait.  
...  
Un moment plus tard.  
« Archie ? » Appela une voix familière depuis la maison caverneuse.  
Le dracolosse vola vers l'entrée de la tanière pour se poser juste devant son maître.  
« Ah enfin réveillé. » dit la Dex Holder en faisant son chemin vers lui.  
« Tu es encore là toi ? »  
« Oui, moi et les pokemon on a passé les deux dernières heures à jouer au jeu des devinettes, c'était très drôle ! Archie est très bon à ce jeu ! »  
Le dracolosse poussa un grand cri joyeux.  
« Que, comment ? Deux heures ! Et tu n'as même pas tenté de me réveiller ? Et si quelque chose était venu t'attaquer ! » S'exclama t-il en croisant les bras, confus, un peu irrité et surtout très surpris.  
« Ne sois pas si parano ! Je ne risque rien ici, la forêt c'est chez moi aussi et puis mes pokemon et surtout les tiens sont bien assez forts pour me protéger. »  
« Ben voyons. Et depuis quand tu la protèges à ce point ? » Demanda t-il en s'adressant directement à son fidèle ami.  
Le grand dragon orange secoua ses grandes épaules d'un geste nonchalant.  
« Depuis qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ! Même Amber est d'accord avec moi ! et que …. »  
« Que quoi ? Archie cesse de me dire la moitié de ce que tu penses ou bien je serai forcé de te faire cracher le morceau ! »  
Le dracolosse déglutit.  
« … que, qu'il serait temps que tu te trouves une compagne humaine, et qu'elle, serait une très bonne compagne pour toi. »  
« QUOI ?! » Hurla Lance à voix haute, faisant sursauter Yellow qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si soudainement élevé la voix.  
Archie eut un fou rire en voyant l'expression médusée de son maître, cela le faisait tellement rire qu'il ne tenait plus debout et se roula sur le sol.  
Lance, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de rougir sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage.  
« Lance tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge … »  
« Et ça te fais rire ! » grogna t-il à l'adresse de son dragon qui tentait de se calmer.  
« Lance, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » répéta Yellow qui cherchait désespérément à savoir ce qui irritait tellement l'homme en face d'elle.  
Alors s'en prévenir, Arkeos la poussa légèrement dans le dos, assez fort pour qu'elle perde son équilibre et aille percuter le Dragon Master qui tomba à son tour sur le sol.  
Les deux pokemon échangèrent des regards complices avant de faire claquer leurs queues l'une contre l'autre.  
Pendant sa chute, Lance enroula inconsciemment ses bras autour de la taille de la petite blonde et contracta les muscles de son dos pour se préparer à l'impact du sol.  
Les deux Enfants de Viridian restèrent un moment pétrifiés ainsi sur le sol, retenant tous les deux leur souffle, tous deux ayant les yeux étroitement fermés.  
Après un instant, Yellow ouvrit ses yeux. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Lance, leurs lèvres à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
Lance ouvrit les yeux à son tour et prit une grande respiration. Il pencha la tête en avant dans une tentative de se relever et embrassa Yellow par accident.  
Yellow, trop surprise par son geste, écarquilla ses yeux en grand avant de les refermer rapidement, ne tentant même pas de le repousser.  
La situation échappait à son contrôle pourtant, au lieu de la rejeter, il resserra légèrement son étreinte. Sentant un frisson parcourir toute sa colonne vertébrale et se laissa envahir par un sentiment de chaleur apaisante.  
Pour Yellow c'était une sensation nouvelle, elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon sur la bouche de toute sa vie ! Même pas en rêve. Et maintenant elle sentait les lèvres sèches du Dragon Master contre les siennes.  
Ce n'était pas une sensation déplaisante cependant, elle pouvait presque sentir ses joues la brûler. Ses grandes mains étaient autour de sa taille, la plaquant un peu plus contre son torse.  
Leurs pokemon les regardaient avec étonnement, la plupart tentaient de comprendre ce que leurs dresseurs faisaient étendus sur le sol. Archie lui, mit une patte devant sa bouche pour couvrir ses gloussements, ravi et amusé à la fois.  
Lance bougea légèrement, son esprit lui criait de repousser la Guérisseuse mais il ne voulait plus l'écouter. Les sensations que lui procurait ce simple baiser étaient trop intenses.  
Lui qui, un jour s'était juré d'éliminer la race Humaine pour le bien des pokemon était maintenant à la merci de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
Yellow répondit à ses mouvements en bougeant ses lèvres, l'embrassant en retour.  
Le rythme cardiaque du Dragon Master s'accéléra violemment et il ouvrit grand la bouche dans une tentative de reprendre son souffle mais cela ne fit qu'intensifier leur baiser. Il écarquilla les yeux, tellement surpris que la petite blonde l'embrasse en retour qu'il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.  
Soudainement elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et s'écarta de lui, restant cependant dans ses bras.  
« Dé … désolée … je … »  
Lance se redressa maladroitement, tentant toujours de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.  
Il semblait complètement désorienté, ahurit, et relâcha son étreinte, se rendant compte de son geste seulement maintenant. Alors il la regarda dans les yeux, écarta gentiment les mèches de sa frange, et à deux mains lui saisit doucement le visage.  
« Tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre fou. » lui murmura t-il dans un souffle.  
Elle esquissa un sourire sincère avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou, le surprenant encore d'avantage.  
« Jamais je ne te laisserai devenir fou. » murmura t-elle dans son oreille en réponse.  
Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Était-ce vraiment ce sentiment que l'on appelait l'amour ? Tellement d'émotions en même temps, ça en devenait presque insupportable ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse.  
Comme pour confirmer ses pensées il l'embrassa à nouveau et Yellow ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, enlaçant même ses petites mains derrière son cou.  
Après un moment, il s'écarta d'elle.  
« Où va-t-on maintenant hein ? » demanda t-il sans conviction. Il semblait toujours désorienté.  
« Lance, écoute … je comprendrais si tu … » Commença t-elle en enlevant ses bras de son cou.  
« Si je ? »  
« Si tu me demandais de ne plus venir te voir. »  
« Et moi je comprendrais si tu voudrais me gifler » dit-il avec un sourire en coin « seulement, là tout de suite maintenant, je n'ai envie d'aucun des deux ». Dit-il dans l'oreille d'une Yellow de plus en plus rouge puis il posa le regard sur ses pokemon et déclara :  
« Archie, Arkeos, venez par ici espèce de sales traîtres ! »  
Les deux pokemon échangèrent un regard nerveux se demandant à quelle sauce leur maître allait les manger.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelque part en mer entre Olivine et Cianwood, Johto.  
« Je m’attendais à trouver, avec un peu de chance un rouquin ici, mais visiblement j’ai tiré le mauvais numéro… »  
Silver s’aventura d’avantage dans la caverne, guidé par les échos de la voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à une seule personne.  
« Clair. »  
« Silver. »  
La Gym Leader de Blackthorn city était assise, les jambes croisées en travers des blocs de pierre qui avait été sculptés pour ressembler à un siège à haut dossier. Son draco et son hyporoi postés à ses pieds.  
« Qu’est ce que tu es venus faire ici ? » demanda t-elle d’une voix acerbe.  
« Je pourrai te poser la même question. » répondit l’Echangeur sur le même ton.  
« Ok, ça ne va nous mener nulle part. Je repose ma question : pourquoi cherches-tu mon cousin ? »  
«Ça me regarde. Je te pose la même question, pourquoi cherches-tu Lance ? »  
« Question stupide, réponse stupide gamin : tout simplement parce qu’il fait parti de ma famille et que je m’inquiète pour lui ! Cette tête brûlée n’a donné aucun signe de vie depuis 3 ans ! 3 ans ! » Cria la Dragon Tamer en se levant, faisant face à Silver qui recula légèrement.  
« Apparemment nous avons un but en commun. »   
La Gym Leader le regarda droit dans les yeux   
« Rassure-toi, je n’ai pas l’intention de l’attaquer ou quelque chose du genre, Lance a toujours été là quand j’avais besoin de lui » Ajouta t-il en voyant les yeux de Clair se rétrécir dangereusement.  
« Qu’est ce qui me fait croire que je peux te faire confiance, Dex Holder ? »  
« Je suis venu seul, mon pokegear est éteint et mes pokemon n’ont pas un assez haut niveau pour rivaliser avec les siens, tu crois vraiment que j’irai le menacer dans ces conditions ? »  
La femme aux cheveux bleus le regarda intensément pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement rappeler ses pokemon dans leurs pokeballs.  
« Ok, j’admets. Tes paroles m’ont l’air honnête. » elle s’avança vers lui et lui attrapa le col de sa veste « Seulement si j’apprends que tu m’as menti, je te ferai regretter ton geste ! »  
Silver la repoussa avec un geste brusque.  
« Bon tu es prête à m’aider à le retrouver oui ou non ? Que j’arrête de perdre mon temps dans cet endroit humide ! »  
« Hmpf ! » cracha t-elle en redressant la tête fièrement « J’allais rendre visite à un ami dans la ville d’Ecruteak ; il a la faculté de retrouver les gens grâce à ses visions mais ça ne marche pas tout le temps, mais je veux essayer. Tu peux me suivre là-bas si tu veux mais ne reste pas dans mes pieds ! »  
XXXXXXXX  
« Allo ? Oh Yellow ! Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ? » s’exclama joyeusement Blue à l’autre bout.  
« Euh bien, euh Blue, j’ai besoin de te parler, c’est important …. »  
« Ohohoh ! A t’entendre on dirait qu’il s’est passé quelque chose de très intéressant. Passe à l’appart’ on mangera tous ensemble et ensuite tu pourras tout me raconter en détails ! »  
« Be, euh c'est-à-dire que …. »  
« T’inquiète, après dîner, Green part pour Pallet. Il va passer la nuit chez son Grand-père si c’est ça qui te gêne »  
« Ah euh … d’accord. »  
« Super ! à dans une heure alors ! »  
« Oui ! Merci Blue ! »  
« De rien ! »   
Et la brune raccrocha.  
Yellow laissa échapper un grand soupir. Elle était assise dans son canapé, Chuchu sur ses genoux, le type électrique ronronnait de plaisir comme sa petite maîtresse lui grattait les oreilles.  
Il était déjà 19h, Yellow avait passé toute la journée en compagnie du Dragon Master. Depuis leur baiser le matin même, celui-ci n’avait pas tenté de l’embrasser à nouveau, cependant il semblait plus à l’aise quand elle s’approchait de lui mais il hésitait encore à la toucher.  
La Guérisseuse était heureuse et à la fois inquiète. Elle savait qu’elle avait des sentiments pour lui, de tout son cœur, et elle était maintenant certaine qu’il éprouvait la même chose pour elle.   
Elle voulait en parler à quelqu’un, et se confier à Blue était devenu urgent mais dans le même temps elle appréhendait la réaction de son amie ; qu’elle ou Green, ou même un autre de ses amis s’en prenne à l’homme aux cheveux roux pour, elle ne savait qu’elle raison, et que à cause de ça il disparaisse pour toujours la terrifiait.  
Après avoir changer de vêtements pour une tenue plus décontractée, elle prit la direction du centre ville et arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard devant la porte de l’appartement que partageait Green et Blue.  
Sans avoir eu le temps de frapper à la porte, Blue ouvrit en grand pour accueillir une Yellow un peu surprise.  
« Yellow ! Aller ne reste pas plantée là, entre ! » S’exclama la brune avec enthousiasme.   
« Yo ! » Salua Green en levant la main depuis le canapé où il était assit, regardant la TV.  
« Ce soir on mange pizza, j’espère que ça te va ? »  
« Oh oui c’est super, merci ! »  
Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur autour de la petite table du salon, regardant les rediffusions des épreuves du Pokéathlon dont les demi-finales se déroulaient toujours en ce moment.  
« Il va être 22h, je vais me mettre en route pour Pallet. Oh et, Blue n’oublie pas de sortir la poubelle ! »  
« D’accord Greenie ! A demain !!! » répondit-elle en agitant la main.  
Green soupira, blasé par l’attitude de la brune. « Avant que j’oublie, Yellow, tu pourrais passer au labo de papy demain ou après-demain ? »  
« Euh oui bien sûr, pas de souci, dis lui aussi bonjour de ma part. »  
Le Gym Leader hocha la tête avant d’attraper son blouson et de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux filles seules.  
Blue claqua dans ses mains.  
« Bien alors, plus de garçon à l’horizon, allons dans ma chambre pour discuter plus tranquillement ! »   
Sans attendre le consentement de son amie, elle lui attrapa la main et la conduisit à sa chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière elles et de se laisser tomber sur son lit.  
Yellow s’assit, hésitante, sur le bord du lui.  
« Comment se porte ton Dragon guy ? » demanda Blue en se mettant à plat ventre, le visage soutenu par ses mains, les coudes sur le lit.  
C’était comme si la petite blonde avait reçu une décharge électrique.  
« Justement Blue … »  
« Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Le pauvre chéri ne supporte pas tes soins ? » se moqua la brune.  
« Si, si tout va bien de ce côté-là, il guérit même très vite, je n’ai jamais vu ça auparavant…. »   
Elle prit une grande inspiration et balbutia rapidement :   
« Moi et Lance on, on s’est embrassé. »  
« Que, quoi ? Attends tu peux répéter ça au cas où je n’aurai pas bien saisit : vous vous êtes embrassés ? » S’exclama Blue, choquée.  
« C’était un accident ! Je suis tombée sur lui, il m’a rattrapé et …. »  
« Je n’en crois pas mes oreilles ! Est-ce qu’il a mis la langue au moins? » Demanda avidement la brune les yeux brillants.  
« Blue ! » S’indigna la blonde   
« Non pas du tout ! Je te l’ai dit c’était un accident ! » Répliqua rapidement Yellow en rougissant.  
« Moui … le genre d’accident intentionnel si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
« Je »  
Blue se mit à glousser.  
« Alors il embrasse bien au moins ? »  
« Je »  
Elle continua le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Mais oui je suis bête, tu ne peux pas comparer, c’était ton premier baiser héhéhé »  
« Blue, ce, ce n’est pas tout … »  
La brune avait sa curiosité piquée à vif.  
« Oh ? allez raconte !! »  
« Ce matin, je suis arrive plus tôt à sa cachette et … »  
« Et ? Allez Yellow ! la suite ! » insista Blue les yeux brillants, avide.  
« Je, je l’ai surpris en train de se laver dans la cascade. »   
La Guérisseuse devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu’elle se souvenait de ce qui s’était passé.  
« Yellow ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi pervertie ! »   
«ou bien c’est peut être moi qui t’influence un peu trop … » pensa Blue à voix haute en mettant un index sur sa joue.  
« Hey ! non ! je ne voulais pas moi ! Blue, je ne savais pas où me mettre ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’étais morte de honte !! je n’avais qu’une envie c’était de disparaître ! »  
« Te connaissant je veux bien te croire » gloussa la brune, « Alors comment est-il ? J’imagine qu’il doit être grand et musclé, que je me souvienne, il n’avait pas l’air d’être un gringalet ! » Dit-elle en riant, extrêmement amusée par l’embarras de son amie.  
Yellow ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.  
« C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. » dit Blue comme pour confirmer ses hypothèses.   
« Alors comme ça vous vous êtes embrassés hein ? J’imagine que tu devais avoir la tête complètement dans les nuages ! »  
« Je … oui. En fait, lui aussi je crois. Il, il m’a laissé l’embrassé. »  
« Vraiment ? T’as pris l’initiative ? wow t’es vraiment devenue entreprenante ! Où est passée ma Yellow toute timide qui se cachait derrière son chapeau de paille ? hm ? »  
« Blue arrête de rire ! »  
« Je ne me moque pas ! je suis très surprise que tu aies autant d’assurance ! Il a vraiment du te taper dans l’œil celui-là. »  
« Je »  
« Plus important, est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? »  
Yellow hocha la tête de façon positive.  
« Est-ce que tu crois qu’il en a pour toi ? »  
« Je crois que oui. »  
« Red t’as déjà brisé le cœur, je n’ai aucune envie que ce Dragon guy fasse de même. » Expliqua Blue.  
« Lance, il s’appelle Lance. »  
« Dragon Guy, Lance, c’est pareil pour moi du moment que tu sais de qui je parle, ça me suffit amplement. » répondit la brune avec un clin d’œil.  
Yellow resta muette un long moment, étreignant l’une des peluches qu’elle avait saisit, entassée sur les oreillers du lit de Blue. Un détail important lui revint soudain en tête.  
« Ah oui, aujourd’hui j’ai vu le roucarnage de Green dans la forêt. Enfin pas moi mais un des pokemon de Lance. »  
« Comment tu ... ah oui j’oubliais que tu peux communiquer avec les pokemon toi. » dit Blue en se plaquant une main sur le front.  
« C’est Arkeos qui la vu. »  
« Arkeos ? »  
« oui, le ptera de Lance. J’ai lu ses souvenirs parce qu’on venait de se faire attaquer par un essaim géant de pokemon insectes, je voulais en savoir plus et c’est comme ça que j’ai identifié le pokemon de Green. »  
« Tu es bien sûr que c’était le sien ? »  
« Certaine, des roucarnage aussi gros avec des plumes aussi rouge il n’y en a pas deux ! »  
« Ok, ça veut dire que Green cherche à savoir lui aussi à qui tu rends visite si souvent dans la forêt. »  
« Lui aussi ? »  
« Euh, c'est-à-dire que … Yellow je me fais du souci pour toi, et je ne te cache pas que je veux en savoir plus sur Lance. Je veux pouvoir m’assurer qu’il s’est rangé du bon côté en quelque sorte. »  
« Mais personne n’a entendu parler de lui depuis des années ! Et puis il ne me fera aucun mal ! »  
« ça fait bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Je veux juste me renseigner sur lui, rien de plus, du calme ! »  
« Je ne veux pas qu’il soit blessé ou bien qu’il ait des problèmes à cause de moi. Ni que quelqu’un le trouve. »  
« Hm, dans ce cas, essaie de le faire sortir de la forêt par lui-même. Moi et Green on s’assurera qu’il ne lui arrive rien, je te le promets. Même si je doute qu’il accepte. »  
« Lance n’aime pas beaucoup la compagnie des autres gens. Il n’a pas l’air très social à vrai dire … »  
« Et bien il fera un effort s’il veut rester avec toi, j’en suis certaine » déclara Blue en souriant.  
Yellow soupira « Je vais essayer. »  
XXXXXX  
« Clair ! Et, Silver ! ça fait un bail. »  
Morty les accueillit tous les deux dans une salle plongée dans le noir, à l’arrière de son arène.  
« Salut Morty. » fit Clair en agitant la main.  
Silver se contenta de secouer la tête.  
« Vous cherchez quelque chose en commun, c’est pour ça que vous êtes venus me voir, je me trompe ? »  
« On ne peut décidément rien te cacher. »  
Le Gym Leader blond sourit largement.  
«Bien. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »  
« Nous cherchons une personne en particulier » déclara Silver en s’asseyant en tailleur sur un des coussins posés à même le sol.  
« Mon cousin pour être précise. » ajouta Clair en faisant de même.  
« Ah, le Dragon Master Lance. »  
Tous deux hochèrent la tête.  
« Clair, as-tu un objet qui lui appartienne ou alors qu’il aurait touché ? »  
La Dragon Tamer décrocha ses boucles d’oreilles et les tendit dans sa main à Morty.  
« C’est lui qui me les a offert quand j’ai eu mon acceptation pour devenir Gym Leader, apparemment il les a fabriqué lui-même avec l’aide de ma grand-mère. »  
« Oh, je vois … »   
Le medium examina les bijoux de plus près « ce sont de petits crocs de dragons dorés à la feuille d’or, impressionnant »  
Clair hocha la tête.  
Morty se rassit correctement sur son coussin.  
« Bien, je vais essayer de le localiser. Par contre je vous préviens de suite, je ne peux pas savoir exactement l’endroit où il se trouve, mais ça vous le savez déjà. »  
Morty se concentra et libéra ses pokemon spectres autour de lui. Ceux-ci commencèrent à tourner autour de leur dresseur dans une sorte de danse inquiétante qui libéra une puissante énergie.  
Son ectoplasma lui apporta un carnet et un crayon et Morty se mit à griffonner très rapidement d'une main fébrile, en transe.  
« Je vois beaucoup d’arbres, des pokemon partout et un … pikachu. » déclara t-il d’une voix presque inhumaine.  
Ses paupières cessèrent de papillonner et il retrouva peu à peu son état normal tandis que ses deux invités échangeaient des regards inquiets.  
Il tendit son dessin à Clair.  
« C’est une forêt où il y a des pikachu ? » questionna t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
« Désolé, c’est tout ce que je peux faire car c’est tout ce que mes visions m’ont laissé entrevoir. »  
Silver examina attentivement le dessin.  
« Viridian …Yellow. » murmura t-il.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Viridian. » répéta plus fort l’Echangeur « Lance est à Viridian. »  
« ça c’est pas nouveau et ça va me poser des problèmes. » Dit-elle tout en commençant à se lever.  
« Morty merci pour ton aide, faut que j’y aille maintenant, on se voit plus tard ? »  
« Comme tu veux Clair, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi, et oh, si tu changes d’avis pour ce que je t’ai dit l’autre jour, fais-moi signe. »  
Silver crut voir une légère teinte rose colorer les joues de la femme aux cheveux bleus.  
« Morty. » dit-il en s’inclinant avant de quitter la pièce à la suite de Clair.  
« Au plaisir Silver ! Passe le bonjour à Gold et à Crystal de ma part ! » répondit le Gym Leader en les escortant jusqu’à la porte. Silver hocha la tête de nouveau puis il s’empressa de suivre la Dragon Tamer.  
« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as la confirmation que ton cousin est dans la forêt de Viridian ? »  
« Certainement pas courir après lui. Non, ça serait une perte de temps. Lance a toujours été dans son élément là-bas, impossible de le retrouver si lui, ne le veut pas. Et ça fait des années qu’il a désactivé son pokegear, il a du se douter que j’essaierai de retrouver sa trace avec !»  
« Donc la piste s’arrête là pour toi alors ? »  
« Que veux-tu que je fasse d’autre !? j’ai une arène à tenir moi !» S’exclama t-elle, vrillant les tympans du pauvre Silver par la même occasion.  
« Bon moi je pars pour Viridian. » dit-il en relâchant son Corboss de sa pokeball.  
« Hey minute ! tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu peux le retrouver en claquant des doigts ! ça va faire 3 ans que j’essaie et je ne supporterai pas que toi tu y arrives! » Répliqua t-elle sur un ton irrité tout en lui agrippant la jambe tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à décoller.  
« Lâche-moi ! »  
« Hors de question ! Tu n’iras nulle part sans moi ! »  
« Comme si j’avais besoin d’elle ! Blue ne va pas être ravie ». Soupira le pauvre Silver entre ses dents.  
« Ok, Rendons une petite visite à mon éminent collègue de Kanto. »  
« Green sera très enthousiaste que tu lui rende visite, j’en suis certain. »  
« Garde tes sarcasmes pour plus tard ! »  
« Laisse-moi l’appeler en premier. Je le connais mieux que toi »  
« Comme tu voudras, c’est vrai que tu dois bien le connaître vu que vous faites partis du même ‘‘club’’ privé. »   
Silver s’éloigna un peu et tapa le numéro de Blue en fait de celui de Green.  
« Silvy ! »  
« Blue. »  
« Alors as tu de bonnes nouvelles pour moi ? »  
« en quelque sorte, je suis à Ecutreak avec Clair la gym leader de Blackthorn city, sa cousine. »  
« Ohoh ! et que fais-tu à Ecutreak dis-moi ? »  
« J’étais parti pour les îles Whirlpool, le dernier endroit où j’ai croisé Lance, et je suis tombé nez à nez avec Clair. Elle cherche également à savoir où il se trouve donc je suis bien obligé de faire équipe avec elle si je veux en savoir plus. »  
« T’es le meilleur Silvy ! »  
« Blue laisse-moi finir ! Après un commun accord nous sommes allés voir Morty, on a découvert que Lance était à Viridian, Morty a vu un pikachu dans une forêt quand il a eu une vision grâce aux boucles d’oreilles de Clair. Bref, j’allais partir pour venir te voir mais elle ne me lâche pas d’une semelle et s’est mise en tête d’aller voir Green ! »  
« Il ne manquait plus que ça … » soupira Blue à travers l’appareil. «Hm, ça ne fait rien, on change légèrement le plan. Dis-lui de venir demain avec toi, Green doit aller voir son grand-père et ne sera de retour que demain après-midi. »  
« Ok, je fais quoi si elle veut venir tout de suite ou qu’elle l’appelle directement ? »  
« Débrouille-toi pour la distraire. »  
« Génial …. »  
« Tu es intelligent Silver, tu trouveras bien quelque chose. »  
Il soupira à nouveau « Bon je raccroche, elle s’impatiente. A demain Blue »  
« Amuse-toi bien ! » Chanta la voix de Blue avant qu’il raccroche et ferme son pokegear avec un léger « clap ».  
Silver leva les yeux au ciel « Pff, je déteste quand elle dit ça ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Forêt de Viridian, quelque part en plein cœur de la forêt.  
Etrangement, Lance passa une très bonne nuit.  
Il s’était endormit dans son fauteuil près du feu et ses pokemon n’avaient même pas essayé de le réveiller, même Archie ne l’avait pas reconduit dans sa chambre et s’était contenté de dormir contre son maître. Les draco jumeaux les avaient tous deux recouvert avec des couvertures avant de s’endormir également, enroulés tout près de leur maître.  
XXXX  
Le Dragon Master étira ses longues jambes vers l’avant et ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla légèrement.  
« Archie, pousse ta tête, t’es lourd ! » Dit-il d’une voix ensommeillée.  
Le dragon grogna et se retourna, cherchant une nouvelle position confortable pour finir sa nuit.  
« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Lance d’une voix pâteuse.  
C’est en essayant de se mettre en position assise qu’il prit conscience de là où il avait dormit.  
Valaa lui apporta sa montre.  
« Merde ! Il est déjà presque 10h du matin, et j’ai dormi dans la salle principale en plus ! … Archie ?! » S’exclama t-il en haussant la voix dans une tentative de paraître légèrement menaçant.  
« Je peux finir de dormir au moins ? »  
« Bouge ta carcasse pleine d’écailles de là avant qu’elle n’arrive et explique-moi pourquoi je suis ici avec une tonne de couvertures sur moi ? »  
« Euh … les couvertures c’est pas moi ! C’est Sakor et Valaa. Je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais tellement bien que je me suis juste couché à côté de toi et là tu m’as attrapé la patte et tu l’as serré contre toi ; tu sais comme quand on était petit et que tu n’arrivais pas à dormir sans que je sois tout contre toi. » Raconta le grand dracolosse en frottant son museau contre la joue de son maître.  
« Ah ça va, j’ai compris, arrête ça ! » soupira Lance à voix haute tout en repoussant le dragon qui continuait à démontrer son affection.  
« Tu t’es endormi quelques heures après que Yellow ait quitté la tanière. »  
« Archie a dit vrai, le maître dormait tellement bien que nous n’avons pas osé le réveiller. »  
« Cela faisait bien des nuits que nous n’avions pas vu le maître aussi bien dormir. »  
« Alors nous avons apporté ses couvertures au maître pour qu’il dorme paisiblement. » répondirent les draco simultanément.  
« Vous savez que vous en faites toujours trop pour moi ? Je ne suis plus un enfant. » Dit-il en souriant tout en caressant les têtes de ses dragons qui émirent des doux sons de contentement.  
«Bon, il faut que je me lève. »  
Il se mit debout et courba le dos, sentant les courbatures dues à sa nuit passée dans son fauteuil au lieu de son lit. Archie trouva que son maître marchait comme un krabby sur une plage et les draco ne purent s’empêcher de rire à leur tour.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la voix d’une certaine Dex Holder de Kanto résonnait dans la caverne.  
« Lance ? tu es là ? Archie ? » Elle s’avança avec précaution vers l’entrée de la maison troglodyte.  
La mésaventure d’hier matin l’avait quelque peu refroidit et elle préférait maintenant l’appeler pour savoir où il était plutôt que de provoquer une autre situation embarrassante pour tous les deux.   
Elle aperçut les deux dragons bleus, s’avançant à sa rencontre.  
« Oh, bonjour les draco ! Où est votre maître ? »  
« Ici. » répondit Lance tout en marchant, une tasse fumante dans les mains et Archie le suivant derrière lui.  
« Bonjour. » répondit Yellow avec un sourire.  
« Tu es venues plus tard qu’hier. »  
« Euh oui, je, je me suis levée un peu tard en fait. J’ai dormi chez Blue. »  
« Blue ? La fille avec qui Silver a été kidnappé et que Pryce a quasiment élevée depuis le berceau ? »  
La petite blonde hocha la tête. « C’est ma meilleure amie. »  
« Oui, je me rappelle que cette fille est extrêmement rusée. C’est une pro des arnaques en tout genre, du mensonge et de l’extorsion d’information doublée d’une voleuse. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’elle est maligne et qu’elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur l’évolution. »  
« Hey ! Blue n’est plus comme ça ! Elle s’est calmée depuis qu’elle vit avec Green à Viridian. » Protesta Yellow pour défendre son amie.  
« Voyez-vous ça. » dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son thé.   
« Intéressant, mais je ne t’apprendrai rien en te disant que certaines manies ne partent jamais vraiment, et j’en sais quelque chose crois-moi. »  
« Blue a arrêté les arnaques définitivement, Red et Green ont fait en sorte qu’elle ne pense plus à monter des plans de ce genre, elle travaille avec Green à l’arène de Viridian en tant que Top dresseur. Et elle ne vole plus ! »  
« Green est loin d’être un idiot, ce qui me fait penser que son roucarnage n’était pas là par hasard. S’il a repéré Arkeos et qu’il s’est débrouillé pour savoir ce que son pokemon a vu alors il va sûrement te poser un tas de questions très bientôt. Il me cherche, c’est évident. »  
Le Dragon Master tenta de s’asseoir mais fit une grimace.  
« Tu vas bien ? » s’enquit la Guérisseuse en se rapprochant de lui.  
Lance soupira.  
« Cesse de …. Rah ! Oui ça va ! Je me suis endormi dans la pièce principale et à cause de ça j’ai des crampes un peu partout voilà tout… »  
L’expression de Yellow passa en un éclair d’ennuyée à ravie. Il y avait du progrès, un mince progrès certes mais un progrès tout de même !  
« Ah, pour les crampes, Crystal m’a apprise une super technique ! C’est une grande sportive donc ça lui arrive souvent d'avoir des crampes. » Dit-elle avant d’aller chercher son sac rapidement et de revenir auprès de lui.  
La petite blonde ouvrit son sac, fouilla un moment dedans avant d’en retirer deux petits pots ronds.  
« J’aimerai aussi vérifier l’état de ta cicatrice sur la jambe, enfin si tu veux bien … »  
Lance haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de sourire en coin.  
« Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de jouer les infirmières, c’est plus fort que toi n’est-pas ? »  
« Je … » Bégaya t-elle.  
Mais Lance la tira doucement contre lui avec des gestes hésitants et lui murmura tout bas.  
« Tu mérites largement ton surnom de Guérisseuse. »  
Yellow ne put s’empêcher de rougir furieusement, à cause de la soudaine proximité entre eux et de ce qu’il venait de lui dire.  
« Où, où est ce que tes crampes sont les plus violentes ? » demanda t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard. Comme pour changer de sujet.  
« C’est rien je t’assure, je suis juste un peu ankylosé c’est tout. »  
« Lance … » Dit-elle sur ton de reproche.  
Il lâcha un soupir, déclarant forfait devant une Yellow affichant un sourire satisfait.  
« Dans la nuque et dans les jambes… Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela va t’avancer de savoir ça.»  
Yellow ouvrit le couvercle d’un des pots, en appliqua dans ses paumes et sans prévenir posa ses petites mains froides sur la peau de la jambe droite de Lance.  
Celui-ci sursauta légèrement à la différence de température et se raidit à cause du soudain contact.  
« Désolée, c’est un peu froid. »  
« Merci de me prévenir. » dit il ironiquement entre ses dents.  
Après quelques minutes, les muscles de sa jambe se détendirent sous les doigts agiles de la petite blonde. Elle recommença l’opération sur son autre jambe puis se redressa et plaça délicatement ses mains derrière sa tête. Elle lui massa la nuque jusqu’à le sentir complètement détendu, les épaules relâchée et la respiration calme.  
Le Dragon Master l’observa, d’abord un peu anxieux, mais ferma rapidement les yeux quand il sentit ses courbatures disparaître dans un soulagement.  
« Tu es tellement incroyable …je … Je dois te remercier pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi. Je sais très bien que tu n’y es pas obligée et je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi tu fais tout cela mais … Merci. » Déclara t-il en inclinant la tête.  
Yellow sourit comme une idiote, tellement heureuse de le voir sortir un petit plus chaque jour de son armure d’écailles.  
« Mon, montre-moi ta cicatrice s’il te plaît. »  
« Le devoir d’abord hein ? » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.  
Il retroussa légèrement les pans de son grand yukata noir en jetant un bref coup d’œil d’appréhension vers la petite blonde.   
Essayant de rester concentrer sur ce qu’elle devait faire, Yellow s’agenouilla près de lui et ouvrit le couvercle de l’autre pot.  
« C’est une pommade cicatrisante » expliqua t-elle « mais ça risque de piquer un peu. »  
La Guérisseuse inspecta d’abord la blessure : elle se refermait bien, cela voulait dire que les seconds points de suture qu’elle avait dû lui refaire n’avaient pas cédé.  
Lance serra les dents en étouffant un grognement quand l’onguent entra en contact avec sa peau malmenée et tourna vivement la tête dans la direction opposé afin que la petite blonde ne puisse pas voir son expression.   
Yellow lui étala doucement la pommade sur la cuisse en faisant de petits cercles avec ses doigts pendant un petit moment tandis qu’il se détendait peu à peu à nouveau.  
« Et voilà c’est fini ! » s’exclama t-elle, l’air satisfaite de son travail.  
« Mer, merci. » dit-il à nouveau, hésitant et gêné.  
Les draco et le dracolosse s’approchèrent alors, ce dernier tenait pleins de baies dans ses pattes, il en présenta à son maître qui hocha la tête en remerciement avant d’engloutir plusieurs baies.  
« Tu n’as pas déjeuné ? » Demanda la jeune fille blonde.  
« Je viens de me réveiller il y a à peine une heure si tu veux tout savoir. »  
« Oh … j’ai bien fait de venir plus tard ce matin alors. »  
« En effet, autrement mes pokemon ne t’aurait pas laissé approcher de cet endroit. Et tu ne pouvais pas compter sur Archie, ce grand débile pionçait contre moi ! »  
Yellow se mit à rire. Une fois calmée, elle demanda soudainement :  
« Lance, ça fait une petit moment que je me demande : Que manges-tu si tu ne sors jamais de la forêt ? »  
« Toujours aussi curieuse hm ? »  
La petite blonde hocha la tête.  
« Je ne peux pas t’en vouloir, après tout je dois te sembler vraiment bizarre par rapport aux gens que tu connais, je suis conscient que ma façon de vivre est quelque peu singulière … Bref, je me sustente avec ce que la forêt m’offre et c’est principalement des baies. Pour éviter de rentrer en conflits avec les pokemon sauvages j’ai planté il y a quelques années des arbustes à baies de différentes variétés dans des endroits cachés bien précis un peu partout dans la forêt. Arkeos est chargé de rapporter de la nourriture pour tout le monde ; je précise que c’est lui qui l’a voulu, je ne l’ai pas forcé. Il n’a pas perdu ses instincts de chasseur préhistorique et parfois il me ramène du poisson. »  
« Du poisson et des baies, et c’est tout ? »  
« J’envoie de temps en temps Archie acheter ce que je ne trouve pas dans la forêt, certains commerçants des villes voisines ont l’habitude de voir débarquer de temps à autre un grand dracolosse avec un sac et une liste de courses. »  
« ça ne doit pas être un spectacle que les gens doivent voir tous les jours ! » déclara Yellow en riant, imaginant sans peine le gros dracolosse demandant aux commerçants les produits écrits sur un morceau de papier.  
« Sans doute, mais j’ai déjà remarqué que certains dresseurs laissaient leurs pokemon en qui ils avaient le plus confiance faire leurs courses à leur place et ceux-ci semblaient très heureux de faire cette tâche alors j’ai essayé à mon tour. »  
« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »  
« Je sors parfois en dehors de la forêt tu sais. Je ne suis pas non plus un vieil ermite reclus. »  
« Alors … tu voudras peut être m’accompagner en ville d’ici une semaine, quand tu pourras marcher sans avoir mal je veux dire et ...»  
« C’est une idée de Green ou de Blue ça ? » demanda t-il, suspicieux.  
Yellow se tordit les mains.  
« Je »  
« Qui est au courant que je suis ici ? » dit-il d’une voix froide.  
« Lance, je. »  
« Réponds-moi. » demanda le jeune homme fermement.  
« Seulement Blue, je lui ai juré de ne le dire à personne. Mais Green se doute de quelque chose. » Expliqua rapidement Yellow sur la défensive.  
« Evidemment …. » soupira t-il, un peu agacé.  
Lance était pensif à présent, il jouait à faire tourner le fond de son thé contenu dans sa tasse.  
« Archie a peut être raison après tout … je me terre ici depuis bien trop longtemps. »  
Le grand dragon orange regarda son maître avec de grands yeux écarquillés d’étonnement.  
« Sérieusement ? »  
« Je suis sérieux Archie. Je commence à en avoir assez d’être limité dans mes mouvements. Je suis en manque d’action à vrai dire.» répondit Lance à voix haute.  
« Alors tu serais d’accord pour venir avec moi en ville ? »  
« Je n’ai pas dit oui Yellow. »  
La petite blonde eu l’air un peu déçue.  
« Mais je n’ai pas dit non. » Ajouta Lance après une pause.  
Yellow l’étreignit de toutes ses forces en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
« Il faudra bien si je veux que mon infirmière personnelle reste auprès de moi. » dit-il avant de tenter maladroitement de l’embrasser. Yellow le guida un peu et leurs lèvres se touchèrent un bref instant.  
« Le maître est tombé sur la tête ! » S’exclama Archie à l’adresse des deux draco.  
« Il a reçu un autre coup de foudre dans la poitrine ! » renchérit Valaa.  
«Maître Lance tient plus à cette humaine que ce qu’il veut nous faire croire c’est évident ! » ajouta Sakor.  
« ça suffit vous trois ! » avertit Lance.  
« Qu’est ce qu’ils disent ? » demanda Yellow.  
« Ce n’est pas important. »  
Après un moment, elle s’écarta de lui.  
« J’ai encore une question. »  
« Qu’est ce que c’est ? » dit-il, intrigué.  
« Est-ce que toi et moi on est, enfin je veux dire, on est … »  
« Ensemble ? » finit-il.  
Yellow hocha la tête.  
« Sortir ensemble, c’est bien par cette expression que l’on désigne communément pour deux personnes étant très proches l’une de l’autre au point de vouloir s’embrasser et de passer le plus de temps l’une avec l’autre ? »  
« C’est une bonne définition. »  
« Tais-toi Archie ! »  
« On peut dire ça comme ça aussi. » répondit la petite blonde en hochant la tête, les joues roses.  
Lance la serra contre lui à nouveau, posant son menton au dessus de la tête de la petite blonde, un sourire arrogant sur son visage.  
« Si c’est si important pour toi, disons que …. Tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi. D’une façon dont personne avant toi ne l’a jamais été … Je ne sais pas comment l’expliqué »  
« Alors ne l’explique pas. Fais plutôt confiance à ton cœur et ne réprime plus tes sentiments. »  
« Hmpf, pourquoi tout semble si facile avec toi … »  
XXXXXXX  
« Silver ! » s’exclama Blue en accueillant son quasi petit-frère devant l’arène de Viridian.  
«Tu es une des Dex Holder de Kanto toi, Blue c’est bien ça ? »  
La Gym Leader de Johto sauta du dos de son draco et marcha d’un pas déterminée vers Blue.  
« Salut Clair, tu as fais du chemin pour venir à Viridian, qu’est ce qui t’amènes ici. » répondit joyeusement Blue en réponse.  
« Euh salut. Bref, où est Green ? » Coupa Clair.  
« Il va arriver dans une heure ou deux je pense, patience. » répondit une Blue un peu trop souriante.  
« Tu penses ? ça ne me suffit pas ça ! »  
« Arrête de crier, on n’est pas sourd ! » répliqua agressivement Silver  
« Hum Clair, je peux t’offrir une tasse de quelque chose en attendant, un petit en-cas ? » Déclara Blue avec un sourire de plus en plus figé.  
« Si tu insistes. » répondit la gym leader en croisant ses bras, faisant voler sa frange d’un air hautain.  
« Silver, et si tu allais voir ce que fait Green ? »  
« Mais j’ai pas … »  
« Fais ce que je te dis, j’ai besoin de parler avec elle seul à seul. » dit-elle en langage des signes.  
L’Échangeur soupira mais se contenta de faire ce que lui demandait sa sœur.  
« Hey ! où il va comme ça lui ? »  
« Lui a un nom, c’est Silver, et il va chercher Green. Allez suis-moi maintenant. »  
« Attends, je n’ai pas dit que … » Clair n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle se faisait entraîner par une Blue très déterminée dans une autre pièce à l’arrière de l’arène.  
Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, invita Clair à prendre place sur une des banquettes avant de sortir deux cannettes de soda du petit frigo placé dans un coin.  
« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, nous allons pouvoir parler des choses sérieuse toi et moi.  
Les yeux de Clair se rétrécir.  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »  
« Je sais que c’est l’hypothétique présence de ton cousin qui t’amène à Viridian, et non le fait que tu veuilles rendre visite à Green. »  
« Comment est-ce que … ? »  
« J’ai mes sources. » répondit Blue avec un clin d’œil.  
« Je vois. » Déclara la Dragon Tamer en respirant fortement.  
« Il s’avère que je sais où se cache ton Dragon Master de cousin. Et si mon plan fonctionne comme prévu, d’ici environ une à deux semaines il ne devrait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. » Continua Blue.  
« Que veux-tu dire, explique ! Dis-moi où est Lance ! » S’écria Clair, prête à se lever.  
« Hey du calme ! Tu m’as l’air bien énervée. Tu es sûr que tu ne bois pas trop de café ? »  
« Mais que … comment est ce que tu … » Clair ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était très énervée, peut être à cause des 6 tasses de café noir qu’elle avait prise ce matin.  
Après avoir pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, elle reprit plus calmement de la voix la plus neutre qu’elle pouvait gérer.  
« Explique-moi, pourquoi dans une à deux semaines plus exactement ? »  
Blue commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, entortillant nonchalamment une boucle autour de son index.  
« Vois-tu, une amie à laquelle je tiens tout particulièrement, est en ce moment même avec lui. J’ai envoyé mon frère Silver se renseigner sur ton cousin quand visiblement il est tombé sur toi. »  
« Tu veux dire que Lance est avec une fille en ce moment même et que tu as intentionnellement envoyé ce fouineur de rouquin sur ses traces dans l’espoir d’en apprendre plus sur lui ? »  
« Précisément. »  
« pff, tu perds ton temps, Lance est insaisissable. Il m’a laissé sans nouvelle depuis tellement longtemps que j’ai cru qu’il était mort ! Moi, sa propre famille ! »   
« Tu ne t’es jamais demandé que s’il te laissait sans nouvelle, c’était intentionnel ? Qu’en réalité, il te fuit peut être ? Rien qu’à voir comment tu réagis, j’ai l’impression que tu veux lui mettre la main dessus pour l’étriper ! » Déclara Blue avec un sourire narquois.  
« Hey ! je ne veux pas l’étriper, je m’inquiète beaucoup pour lui au contraire ! » Se défendit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.  
« Et moi je m’inquiète beaucoup pour mon amie. »  
« Qui est cette fille d’ailleurs? Nan laisse-moi deviner, c’est cette petite garce blonde qui a tenté de le tuer y a quelques années c’est ça ? » Dit-elle avec dédain.  
« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Elle n’a jamais voulut le blesser, et encore moins le tuer ! »  
« Qu’est ce qui me prouve le contraire ? »  
« Hum voyons voir, parce qu’elle est auprès de lui et qu’elle le soigne actuellement. »  
« QUOI !!? » s’exclama Clair en se levant d’un bond.  
« Arrête de crier s’il te plaît, c’est vraiment désagréable. » Répliqua Blue en se massant les oreilles.  
« Tu m’apprends ça comme si c’était une chose anodine, que mon cousin est affaiblit et qu’il est peut être en danger. Et toi tu me demandes de me calmer ? »  
Blue ne put se contenir plus longtemps et pouffa de rire.  
« Sérieusement, c’est ton petit frère, ton fils, ton amant ou quoi ? »  
« Gné ? »  
Clair commençait à avoir le visage rouge.  
« Tu réagis exactement comme si tu essayais de le surprotéger ! Un peu comme moi avec Silver en fait. » Expliqua la brune.  
« Je n’essaie pas de … Il … il est quasiment la seule famille qu’il me reste, en dehors de notre grand-mère et notre grand-père à Blackthorn.»  
« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »  
« Quand j’étais petite, Lance a toujours été là pour moi, comme une sorte de grand frère. »  
« Tu l’aimes vraiment beaucoup n’est ce pas ? »  
« Je … oui beaucoup, comme on aime un membre de sa famille. Et ce n’est certainement pas mon amant, ça va pas la tête !! » Avoua la Dragon Tamer les joues en feu avant de se rasseoir.  
« Moui et c’est cette raison qui t’a poussée à menacer mon Silver ? »  
« Je ne l’ai pas menacé, il s’est mis en travers de ma route. Bref, je commence à voir plus clair dans ton jeu Blue, qu’est ce que tu veux ? »  
« Mais la même chose que toi voyons ! Laisse-moi t’expliquer. »  
XXXXXXXX  
« Oï! Silver ! »  
« Salut Green, quoi de neuf. »  
« Ah tu tombes à pic Silver, j’allais juste vous envoyer un message à toi et aux autres Dex Holder de Johto. » Déclara le professeur Oak en voyant l’adolescent s’approcher pour serrer la main de son petit-fils.  
« Professeur. » Salua Silver en secouant la tête.  
« Bonjour Silver. Montre-moi ton pokédex s’il te plaît. »  
Silver fouilla dans une de ses poches et lui tendit l’appareil rouge. Le professeur retourna à son bureau et connecta le pokedex à son ordinateur.  
« Et voilà. J’ai téléchargé les nouvelles données qui me viennent du professeur Juniper de Unova. »  
« Unova ? »  
« C’est très très loin d’ici sur un autre continent. » expliqua Green.  
« Oui, très loin. Silver j’aimerai que tu transmettes le message à Elm, à Crystal et à Gold. Dis à tes camarades de venir me voir quand ils le pourront, Elm ne semble pas avoir lu mon mail. » Soupira le professeur.  
« Je leur dirai dès que je retourne à New Bark. » Confirma Silver en hochant la tête.  
« Tu viens rendre visite à Blue ? » demanda Green.  
Silver hocha la tête.  
« Elle m’a envoyé te chercher, Clair est avec elle. »  
Green haussa un sourcil, surpris.  
« Clair ? »  
« La Gym Leader de Blackthorn city. »  
Green soupira.  
« Ah , Qu’est ce qu’elle me veut cette fois-ci ? »  
Silver haussa les épaules.


	12. Chapter 12

Presque un mois déjà.  
Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que quasi tous les jours il se promenait en sa compagnie dans l’immense forêt qui les avait vu naître.  
« Je me sens tellement bien ici, c’est si calme, si apaisant. Je ne saurais comment expliquer, c’est comme si j’étais à ma place ici. » Soupira Yellow en s’allongeant dans l’herbe, respirant à pleins poumons les parfums de la forêt.  
Lance hocha la tête.  
«Oui apaisant, c’est le mot. » dit-il en s’allongeant précautionneusement à côté d’elle.  
Elle joua un moment avec les brins d’herbe et les fleurs qui se trouvaient à portée de ses mains avant de lui demander.  
« Lance ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Ce soir Blue a dit qu’elle voulait faire un dîner à plusieurs… »  
« Et ? »  
« Elle m’a invité à venir manger chez elle, enfin chez Green… »  
« Et ? »  
« Elle t’a invité toi aussi. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui, elle a aussi invité une autre personne mais elle ne m’a pas dit qui. »  
« Quelqu’un d’autre ? Yellow, je me rappelle très bien ce que je t’ai dit il y a deux semaines mais, même si beaucoup de gens me croient mort, certains n’ont jamais renoncé à me traquer pour ce que j’ai fait par le passé. »  
Yellow resta pensive un moment, considérant ses paroles.  
« Hm, connaissant Blue et Green, l’autre invité ne peut être que Silver ! Mais oui ! Tu m’as dit que tu le connaissais, et puis tu m’avais aussi dit que tu m’accompagnerais peut-être en ville la semaine dernière. »  
« C’est vrai j’ai dit ça ? » Répondit le Dragon Master en jouant avec ses cheveux blonds.  
Yellow ria comme ses grands doigts lui chatouillaient l’oreille.  
« Lance ! Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question ! Lance arrête ça chatouille ! »  
« Ah, tu es chatouilleuse toi ? »  
Il continua à la taquiner jusqu’à ce que tous deux aient besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Allongés sur le dos dans une clairière baignée par le soleil qui déclinait à l’horizon.  
Après un moment, avec un geste hésitant Lance prit sa petite main dans la sienne.  
« Le soleil se couche, la nuit vient vite... On ferait mieux de se mettre en route, la tanière n’est pas tout près de là où nous sommes.»  
La petite blonde se redressa, enlaçant toujours ses doigts avec les siens.  
« Viens avec moi, enfin je veux dire … »  
Lance la regarda curieusement.  
« ça veut dire quoi : viens avec moi ? »  
« et ben …. Avec moi, à Viridian, enfin je veux dire en ville …. »  
Il haussa un sourcil.  
« Me proposerais-tu de venir chez toi ? »  
« Euh je, oui pourquoi pas ! Enfin si tu veux bien sûr, je ne veux pas te forcer. » répondit-elle en se tordant les mains nerveusement.  
« Laisse-moi récapituler tout ce que je sais : tu vis toute seule dans une maison presque en dehors de la ville à Viridian City, tu n’es même pas majeure encore et tu proposes à un homme plus âgé que toi, que tu connais à peine, de venir le soir chez toi. Rien ne te choque ? Et tu n’es pas effrayée ? »  
« Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu n’es pas un étranger pour moi, tu ne l’es plus. Je dirai même que je te connais mieux que n’importe qui d’autre maintenant. Et puis Archie m’a dit l’autre jour que tu étais bien trop gentil pour faire du mal à ceux que tu apprécies. »  
« Ce dragon ne peut pas tenir sa langue depuis qu’il sait qu’il peut parler avec toi ! » soupira t-il exaspéré,  
« Ta naïveté te perdra un jour, tu le sais ? Et heureusement pour toi que je n’ai pas l’intention de profiter de toi …»   
Il se mit debout et serra la petite blonde contre lui.   
Yellow aimait sentir la chaleur de son torse contre son dos, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, protégée par la force et la grande taille du Dragon Master.  
« Alors ça veut dire oui ? » demanda Yellow d’une petite voix toute timide en levant la tête.  
Lance semblait lutter contre ses émotions, il hésitait à lui répondre et ne savait plus ce qu’il voulait réellement. Malgré ça, ses incertitudes eurent raison de son cœur.  
« Non. Je ne peux pas. » Dit-il finalement, évitant de croiser son regard.  
Il savait qu’il lui faisait de la peine et ne voulait pas la voir triste mais il était persuadé qu’à ce stade de sa vie il était incapable de quitter la forêt. Comme prisonnier de ses propres peurs.  
« Oh …. » Commença Yellow, ne pouvant cacher sa déception dans sa voix.  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendit la main et lui effleura la joue, le forçant gentiment à baisser la tête et à la regarder dans les yeux.  
« Je comprends, ne te fais pas autant de souci pour ça. Je suis consciente que tu fais beaucoup d’effort pour me faire plaisir et pour ça je ne pourrai jamais te montrer à quel point cela me fait plaisir à moi, vraiment ! Il te faut plus de temps, voilà tout. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Le Dragon Master ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.  
« Du temps … j’en ai déjà assez perdu. »  
« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »  
Lance secoua la tête « oublie ça, ce n’est pas très important … »  
Yellow le regarda, dubitative.  
« Tu ne changeras pas d’avis n’est-ce pas ? »  
Le Dragon Master hésita longuement avant de donner une réponse.  
« Non Yellow. » répondit-il amèrement.  
La petite blonde esquissa un faible sourire « tant pis, j’aurai vraiment tout essayé. Bon je vais devoir te laisser … je viendrai te voir demain d’accord ? » Déclara t-elle en ouvrant ses bras pour le serrer brièvement dans un geste d’au revoir.  
Lance tressaillit au contact et résista à l’envie de s’écarter vivement. C’était comme si les dernières semaines n’avaient strictement rien changer, balayées par le doute.  
Yellow cacha son étonnement et n’insista pas plus longtemps ; elle s’apprêtait à partir quand une légère pression tira sur sa tunique.  
« Attends, laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner jusqu’à l’entrée de la route 2. »   
La petite blonde sourit gentiment en retour avant de répondre :  
« d’accord. »  
Un silence pesant s’installa entre eux durant le trajet. Ressentant la détresse de son maître, Archie ne put rester plus longtemps dans sa pokéball et surgit dans un éclair rouge à côté des deux dresseurs.  
Yellow qui était un peu plus en avant se retourna soudain en entendant le bruit familier du cliquetis mécanique d’une pokéball s’ouvrant.  
« Archie ! Qu’est-que tu fabriques ! Je ne t’ai pas appelé ! » Protesta Lance  
Le grand dragon orange s’interposa de son corps massif, empêchant son maître d’avancer plus avant.  
« Et ça ne te pose aucun problème de raccompagner Yellow jusqu’à l’orée de la forêt mais tu flippes lorsqu’elle te demande de venir avec elle en ville ? »  
« Qu’est ce que tu vas insinuer, je ne flippe pas ! »  
« Si ! et la preuve en est flagrante ! ça fait des semaines que tout va pour le mieux, que nous te voyons moi et tous les autres, heureux et serein comme jamais depuis tant d’années et voilà qu’elle te demande une petite faveur et que d’un seul coup tu te renfrognes à nouveau comme avant ! »  
« Ne commence pas à »  
« À quoi ? À dire ce qui est vrai ? Lance, on s’inquiète tous pour toi et tu le sais. Je te connais depuis bien assez longtemps pour te dire que tu refoules tes sentiments pour des raisons stupides et que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te rendre malade. »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?tu n’es pas comme moi. Tu n’es pas moi ! »  
« Quoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas un humain ? De tous les pokemon je suis un des rares qui comprennent le mieux les Humains, qui te comprends le mieux je devrais dire. Et je sais que ce n’est pas ton genre de reculer mais là c’est ce que tu fais clairement avec Yellow ! »  
« … »  
« Lance, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, qu’est-que tu as ? »   
« Yellow est si … Je ne mérite pas son attention et si je reste près d’elle je sais pertinemment que je vais lui attirer des problèmes. » Répondit-il en baissant les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le ventre écailleux de son dragon.   
Yellow observait la scène un peu en retrait. Elle ne pouvait entendre ni comprendre la conversation mais à en juger par leurs expressions respectives, elle soupçonnait l’intelligent dragon de vouloir savoir pourquoi son maître était si lunatique tout d’un coup, pourquoi il était sur la défensive depuis qu’elle lui avait gentiment suggéré de l’accompagner en ville. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu inquiète et de se sentir coupable mais aussi de se demander, (bien qu’elle soupçonnait être beaucoup plus jeune que lui), d’aller un peu trop vite dans leur toute nouvelle relation.  
Un peu rasséréné par son dracolosse, Lance rejoignit la petite guérisseuse qui attendait patiemment malgré la lumière déclinante du crépuscule.

XXXXXXXX  
« Tu es vraiment sûr qu’il va se montrer ? »  
« Hm, disons qu’il y a 50 % de chance je dirai. »  
« 50 ce n’est pas assez pour moi ! »  
« Relaxe Clair, Lance n’est pas stupide, il doit déjà se douter de quelque chose. On verra bien s’il est prêt à aller plus loin pour elle. »  
« Hmpf … » souffla la Gym Leader, faisant voler une de ses mèches devant ses yeux.  
« J’étais tout aussi sceptique que toi à l’idée au début » déclara Green en prenant des assiettes dans un des placards de la cuisine « mais après tout, Yellow peut avoir qu’une influence positive sur lui. »  
« Dis plutôt ce que tu penses tout bas, Oak. Tu ne l’apprécies pas. »  
« D’un côté il n’a rien fait pour mériter ma sympathie. Dois-je te rappeler que c’est bien ton cousin et son Elite Four qui ont bien faillit raser une bonne partie de Kanto il y a sept ans simplement pour assouvir ses rêves d’utopie complètement insensée. »  
« Oui bon, si on le voit comme ça …. Mais pour sa défense je dirai qu’il a ses raisons de haïr les humains comme il le fait. »  
« Yellow affirme qu’il a changé, elle m’a dit avoir l’intuition que quelque chose avait changé en lui. » Ajouta Blue.  
« Changé ou pas, je te conseille de l’avoir à l’œil ou on s’en chargera. »  
« Ma famille, ma responsabilité Oak ! » Déclara Clair sur un ton dur, prenant un siège autour de la table.  
« Alors garde-le à l’œil dès qu’il sera parmi nous. »  
« Compte sur moi, mon grand-père le voudrait de toute façon. Il veut qu’il revienne à Blackthorn. »  
Blue enfila un petit appareil sur son oreille droite et parla dans le micro une fois activé « Renard bleu à corbeau rouge, tu me reçois ? »  
Un bruit de grésillement emplit l’appareil pendant un moment avant qu’une voix chuchote en retour de manière blasée « pff, corbeau rouge à renard bleu. Je suis en place terminé. »  
La brune afficha un sourire en coin avant de répondre.  
« Reçu 5 sur 5 ; reste caché et hors de porté jusqu’à ce que tu repères la cible. »  
« Bien reçu. Terminé. »  
Blue déconnecta l’appareil mais le garda accroché à son oreille.  
« La cible ? ça veut dire quoi la cible ?!! » Vociféra Clair que l’attente rendait de plus en plus à cran.  
« Relaxe Clair, c’est juste une façon de parler, du code en conversation cryptée. »  
« Pesky Girl a raison, tu devrais te détendre. » renchérit Green en voyant sa collègue de Johto faire les cents pas devant l’entrée en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.   
« Je ne- »  
Elle s’arrêta à mi-phrase comme l’appareil de Blue se mit à clignoter et à émettre un bip sonore.  
« Corbeau rouge à renard bleu, cible repérée. Identification confirmée, il s’agit bien de Dragon Guy. » Déclara la voix de Silver à travers l’appareil, assez distinctement pour Clair qui était presque collée à l’oreille de Blue, entende clairement.  
« J’hallucine ! Cet espèce de …. » S’emporta la Dragon Tamer avant de disparaître comme une furie de l’appartement, laissant la porte grande ouverte.  
« Clair attends ! Tu vas tout ruiner !! » s’exclama Blue en vain.  
Green soupira avant de saisir et d’enfiler rapidement sa veste et ses chaussures « Grouille-toi avant que ça se termine mal, je suis prêt à parier mon badge d’arène que Clair ne va faire qu’empirer la situation si nous n’intervenons pas tout de suite. »  
« D’accord avec toi. » elle appuya sur son appareil « renard bleu à corbeau rouge, tornade bleue en approche, je répète tornade bleue en approche ! »  
« Bien reçu renard bleu, attentes de nouvelles instructions. »  
Blue courait dans la rue en compagnie de Green, une main prête à lancer une de ses pokéballs.  
« Silver, laisse tomber le code, on a plus le temps pour ça ! La situation risque de s’envenimer rapidement si Clair débarque alors que Yellow est avec le Dragon Guy ! On ne sait pas comment il va réagir ! »  
« Bien reçu. Blue je fais quoi ? je reste planqué à attendre ou quoi ? »  
« Fais diversion le temps que Green et moi arrivions sur place, on suit le signal GPS de Yellow. »  
« Okay … et je fais quoi si je vois la tornade bleue débarquer ? »  
« Tu essaies de la tenir éloignée par tous les moyens. »  
« Pff … génial … je vais essayer, terminé. »  
XXXXXX  
Deux ans. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu’il n’avait pas mit les pieds dans une zone habitée et encore moins une ville.   
Se contentant de survoler la région en quête de problèmes à résoudre.  
Trafiquer les ondes radio de la police locale et de la police internationale avait été un jeu d’enfant pour lui, installer des brouilleurs transmetteurs autour de sa cachette dans la forêt également et il se servait de son pokégear modifié et in-traçable pour se tenir au courant de toute l’actualité du monde.  
Se tenir à l’écart de toute civilisation ne signifiait pas vouloir devenir aveugle et sourd, pas pour Lance en tout cas.  
Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait de l’orée de la forêt, il pouvait voir le chemin pavé, les pancartes indiquant la direction et les fils électriques tendus dans les airs, reliant les maisons les unes aux autres.  
« Et puis à ce moment là Gravy a frappé le sol si fort qu’il a renversé Blasty, le tortank de Blue sur le dos ! Le pauvre essayait de se relever mais avec sa grosse carapace et ses courtes pattes c’était plutôt difficile ! »  
Yellow riait, elle n’avait pas arrêté de bavarder tout le reste du chemin qui menait à la ville de Viridian et Lance se contentait de l’écouter d’une oreille distraite, hochant la tête de temps à autre.  
Soudain il s’arrêta.  
« Ça y est nous y sommes. »  
La petite blonde se retourna, remarquant qu’il ne la suivait plus.  
« Lance, tout va bien ? »  
Il rappela son dracolosse dans sa pokéball, le grand dragon orange pourrait le faire paraître menaçant et il n’avait aucune envie d’attirer l’attention sur lui en ce début de soirée même s’il n’avait pas l’intention de sortir du couvert des arbres.  
« Dimoret ! » cria une petite voix comme une petite créature se déplaçait rapidement vers eux.  
« Un dimoret ? » dit Yellow en se baissant pour accueillir le petit pokemon noir et rouge qui ne semblait pas sauvage et se laissa caresser avec plaisir « Hey mais attends, ce ne serait pas le- »  
« Dimoret de Silver. » finit Lance à sa place comme le pokemon peu farouche, s’approchait d’eux.  
Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Le Dragon Master était à présent sur ses gardes, pressentant que quelque chose allait arriver.  
« Vous en avez mis du temps. Je commençais à croire que Green avait raison sur ce coup là. »  
« Silver ! » s’exclama Yellow en marchant vers lui pour le saluer.  
Le jeune Dex Holder de Johto sortit de l’ombre de l’arbre sous lequel il était adossé près du sentier, il était dissimulé dans l’ombre et seuls ses cheveux roux étaient visibles.  
« Salut Yellow. Et Lance. Ça fait un petit moment que je vous attends et j’aimerai bien rentrer maintenant. »  
« C’est Blue qui t’a demandé de m’attendre ici ? »  
« En quelque sorte … »  
« Silver, qu’est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda le Dragon Master, de plus en plus suspicieux.  
Celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec le dimoret de Silver.  
Silver cacha son visage avec sa longue frange pour dissimuler son expression.  
« Disons que je suis en quelque sorte en mission » dit-il, faisant attention à ses mots.  
« Silver ? » demanda Yellow en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Tu vis avec Gold maintenant ? C’est très surprenant de ta part. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes si proche de cet idiot comme tu aimes l’appeler » Déclara Lance après un moment, légèrement étonné.   
Silver s’empourpra légèrement.  
« Il m’héberge voilà tout, ça facilite les choses comme je travaille avec lui et Crystal au labo de Elm. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.   
« Tu as l’air en forme en tout cas. »  
« La même chose pour toi. »  
Lance esquissa un sourire.  
« Disons qu’une certaine petite blonde y est pour quelque chose. »  
« Euh les garçons, désolée de vous interrompre mais j’ai cru apercevoir quelqu’un venir vers nous en courant. »  
Lance se retourna pour observer la route principale quand son sang se figea.  
Instinctivement il mit la main sur l’Hyperball de son dracolosse, attrapa Yellow par la main et la plaça derrière lui comme pour la protéger.  
« Lance ? » dit-elle d’une voix de plus en plus inquiète.  
« Et merde, la tornade bleue a été plus rapide que prévue ! » pesta Silver entre ses dents.  
« Toi ! » Cria vers eux une voix féminine furieuse.  
Silver tenta de s’interposer et courut ver la Gym Leader en furie, lançant vers elle une de ses pokéballs.  
« Hyporoi, brouillard ! »  
Un écran de fumée noire envahit soudain la rue pavée mais cela ne fit que ralentir de très peu la Dragon Tamer qui sortit son propre Hyporoi de sa pokéball.  
« Saphyra, Bulle d’O ! »  
L’attaque aquatique annula le brouillard que Clair traversa sans attendre, arrivant devant le groupe d’arbres où Lance s’était caché, protégeant une Yellow très confuse.  
« Espèce de salaud ! Tu m’as laissé croire pendant quatre ans que tu étais mort ! Aucun signe de vie, aucun message ! Moi ta propre cousine qui te considère comme mon frère ! Et est-ce qu’un frère laisserait sa sœur le croire mort durant des années ? »  
Clair était hystérique à présent. Le visage rouge de colère et la respiration rapide, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n’avait pas franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l’orée de la forêt était cette crainte qu’elle avait toujours eu de cet étrange endroit.  
Silver jetait des coups d’œil inquiets vers là où se trouvait le Dragon Master. Il avait rappelé son hyporoi et sortit son Aligatueur juste par précaution, priant intérieurement pour que Blue et Green rapplique en vitesse.  
« Je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi ! » Cria Clair sur un ton de défi.  
La tension était palpable, Lance restait toujours dans l’ombre tentant d’ignorer les cris de sa chère cousine tout en serrant étroitement la petite main de Yellow.  
« A moins que cette petite garce aie fait de toi un lâche ! Si c’est le cas ton cœur s’est attendrit un peu trop après toutes ces années à rester planqué de tous et même de ta propre famille ! »  
S’en était trop pour lui. Il sortit de l’ombre des arbres, Yellow sur ses talons, plaquée contre son dos et dissimulée par sa longue cape rouge. Il franchit les quelques mètres séparant les premiers arbres des pavés de la ville, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour paraître plus menaçant.  
« Ose encore une fois l’insulter de garce et je m’occupe de toi de façon à ce que tu ne puisses pas entreprendre seule le voyage retour jusqu’à Blackthorn ! » Gronda t-il en regardant sa cousine droit dans les yeux.  
« Clair ! »  
C’était la voix de Blue, légèrement essoufflée par sa course si soudaine. Elle rejoignit la Gym Leader et lui mit fermement une main sur l’épaule, comme pour la prévenir e ne pas aller plus avant.  
Green arriva presque en même temps. Il alla voir directement Silver qui surveillait à courte distance les deux cousins se faisant face.  
« Alors comment ça se passe ? » demanda le Dex Holder à son junior tout en jetant de brefs coup d’œil en direction de Clair et de Lance.  
« Je dirais pas trop mal pour le moment, la ville n’a pas encore explosé. » répondit Silver tout en gardant ses yeux sur la Gym Leader aux cheveux bleus.  
« Mouais, à la moindre étincelle on intervient. Tiens-toi prêt. »  
L’Échangeur hocha la tête.  
XXX  
Clair resta un moment à fixer Lance, s’assurant qu’elle n’avait pas des hallucinations presque à s’en frotter les yeux pour s’en convaincre.  
Elle le trouva changé, plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, le visage dur et attractif à la fois, ses cheveux roux en bataille défiant la gravité. Il n’avait rien perdu de son charisme.  
« Cesse de me regarder comme si j’étais un spectre, Clair. » déclara Lance soudainement, rompant le silence de glace.  
« Pardonne-moi d’avoir cru que c’était le cas pendant quatre longues années angoissantes sans aucune nouvelle de ta part ! »  
« C’est justement pour éviter tes crises d’hystérie que j’ai coupé tout contact avec toi, tu es trop impulsive. »  
« Impulsive ! Impulsive tu dis ! » Cria t-elle en haussant la voix.  
Blue resserra son étreinte en signe d’avertissement « Clair … »  
La Dragon Tamer aux cheveux bleus se dégagea vivement en lui jetant un regard meurtrier mais Blue ne broncha pas, indifférente.  
Lance avait les yeux braqués sur tous les dresseurs qui l’entouraient. La situation était délicate à présent et il fallait à tout prix éviter d’attirer l’attention de toute la ville et des autorités.   
Sachant que Green en tant de Gym Leader de la ville avait le devoir d’assurer la sécurité des habitants de toute menace potentielle. Et le Dragon Master savait pertinemment qu’il restait une menace aux yeux du petit-fils du professeur Oak.  
L’obscurité envahissait totalement les environs à présent et la seule source de lumière qui demeurait encore était les lampadaires électriques de Viridian City s’allumant dans les rues un à un. Et seul un unique lampadaire éclairait la grande rue vers la forêt et l’entrée de la route 2 où se tenait le groupe.   
Un passant marchant par là par hasard penserait sans doute qu’un petit groupe de dresseurs se disputaient après un combat pokemon, chacun campant sur ses positions, près à agir au moindre geste.  
Mais heureusement pour eux que les rues restaient désertes.


	13. Chapter 13

Clair, en furie, tapa du pied, faisant claquer ses hauts talons sur le sol pavé.  
« Tu oses me menacer ? Moi ? » S’insurgea Clair, choquée.  
« Toi ou n’importe quel autre membre du Clan, ça ne fait aucune différence tu n’es plus qu’un chien obéissant aux ordres de ce vieux fou ! Je sais ce qu’il veut et je peux t’assurer qu’il n’obtiendra plus jamais rien venant de moi ! Tu m’entends ! Jamais !» Répliqua Lance, de plus en plus en colère, sa voix grave résonnant avec force.  
« tss, je savais que tu n’écouterai pas, tu as toujours été si borné ! Et maintenant tu n’en n’as plus rien à faire de la famille, de moi ou de Granny ! »  
Clair avaient à présent les yeux au bord des larmes, sa vision brouillée par un mélange de rage et de tristesse. Elle avança courageusement de quelques pas vers son cousin qui ne broncha pas, inébranlable.  
Il restait calme d’apparence mais en lui commençait à bouillir une rage qu’il n’avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps.  
C’est à ce moment là que Yellow sortit de l’ombre protectrice du Dragon Master.   
La petite blonde n’en pouvait plus de rester là sans rien faire à voir et écouter les deux cousins se défier et s’insulter mutuellement ; elle savait qu’elle y était un peu pour quelque chose et, dans une tentative de protéger l’homme qu’elle aimait, elle essaya de discuter avec Clair.  
Yellow la connaissait à peine, mais si elle était Gym Leader, la petite blonde savait qu’elle serait une adversaire redoutable si combat il devait y avoir.  
La Guérisseuse s’avança dans la faible clarté, abandonnant l’abri des arbres et s’écartant légèrement de Lance. Elle lâcha les doigts du Dragon Master qui remarqua à peine son geste tellement il était sous tension.  
Elle s’avança timidement et d’une voix la plus rassurante possible elle déclara :  
« Euh … Clair, je vois bien que tu es en colère contre Lance mais il y a aucune raison d’être si menaçante. Laissons la nuit passer et nous pourrons discuter plus calmement de tout ça dès demain matin d’accord ? »  
Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna vers la petite blonde, la fusillant de ses intenses prunelles bleues.  
« Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? La nuit ?! Mais bien sûr et puis quoi encore! Pour que ce courant d’air à crinière rousse s’échappe je ne sais où hors de portée ? Pour que tu le réconfortes dans tes bras de sorcière ? Hors de question !! Moi vivante jamais ! Tu m’entends petite garce, je préfère encore te mettre hors d’état de nuire de mes propres mains et sur le champ ! » S’écria Clair complètement en furie.  
Et la situation échappa à tout contrôle en l’espace d’un battement de cils.  
Tout se passa très vite, tellement vite qu’aucun des Dex Holders n’eurent le temps de réagir.  
Clair fit un geste violent et rapide du bras, donnant un ordre silencieux à son Hyporoi qui fonça droit sur la pauvre Yellow, sa queue prête à lui infliger une violente attaque souplesse.  
Sentant le danger, Lance réagit par instinct en se jetant sur Yellow pour la pousser en arrière, lui évitant de recevoir la terrible attaque du dragon aquatique. Seulement, c’est lui qui reçut l’attaque souplesse à la place de la guérisseuse et ce de plein fouet dans les côtes.   
La puissance du pokemon envoya le Dragon Master valdingué contre le tronc de l’arbre le plus proche et sa tête heurta l’écorce avec force, l’assommant sous le choc.  
« Lance !!! » Cria Yellow, horrifiée, avant de se relever tant bien que mal et de courir vers lui.  
Se rendant compte de qui elle avait frappé en réalité, la femelle Hyporoi de la Gym Leader se retira immédiatement dans sa pokéball, refusant d’en ressortir, trop honteuse.  
Dans la confusion la plus totale, Green et Silver se précipitèrent vers Yellow tandis que Blue neutralisait Clair en la frappant dernière la nuque d’un coup sec du plat de la main. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s’écroula sans même se rendre compte de se qui lui arrivait. Assommée.  
Green fut le premier auprès de Yellow.  
« Yellow ? »   
Celle-ci se retourna vers son ami, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.  
« Tout est de ma faute, c’est entièrement ma faute … »  
Silver posa alors doucement une main sur son épaule et dit d’une voix calme :  
« Non, tu n’y es pour rien. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer, pas avec quelqu’un d’aussi imprévisible que Clair. »  
Elle esquissa un faible sourire tandis que Green prenait le pouls du Dragon Master, tendant son oreille pour capter son souffle.   
« Il respire. Faiblement mais c’est normal après avoir reçu un tel coup ! Il faut l’emmener à l’hôpital le plus proche au plus vite sans bouger sa tête, j’ai bien peur qu’il ait une légère commotion. Il a reçu un gros choc sur le crâne. »  
« A l’hôpital ? Il ne serait pas d’accord ! » Sanglota la petite blonde tout en serrant étroitement la main inerte de Lance.  
« Tu oublis un détail : pratiquement tout le monde le croit mort, comment tu veux expliquer qui il est aux infirmières et médecins et puis aussi, comment on va le déplacer s’il ne faut surtout pas bouger sa tête ? » Ajouta Silver.  
« Avec ou sans sa permission, dans son état je m’en fiche complètement. Il lui faut des soins d’urgence peu importe qu’il soit ami ou ennemi, je ne le laisserai pas ici. » Rétorqua le Gym Leader.  
« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. »  
« Laissez-moi réfléchir. »  
Le brun à la chevelure hérissée se releva et alla voir Blue qui se servait de son grodoudou comme coussin géant pour porter Clair, totalement inconsciente.  
« J’ai dû expédier Clair au pays des rêves. J’espère qu’elle ne m’en voudra pas trop quand elle se réveillera. » Expliqua la brune.  
« Tu as bien fait. Elle va sans doute vouloir t’étriper à son réveil. » répondit Green calmement avec un haussement d’épaule.  
« Je préférerai qu’elle se défoule sur son si précieux cousin » dit-elle en ricanant « C’était du spectacle ! j’ai vraiment cru qu’elle allait lui sauter à la gorge et décharger toutes ses frustrations sur lui tout en l’étranglant. »  
« J’y ai bien cru aussi quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles elle a agit comme ça, je peux au moins comprendre pourquoi Lance se cachait ici depuis tout ce temps. »  
« Ouais … Il vient de se passer quoi en fait ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Green.  
Il se plaqua une main sur son visage, désespéré par l’attitude de la brune.  
« De ce que j’en ai vu : Clair a donné l’ordre à son hyporoi d’attaquer directement Yellow mais notre ancien ennemi s’est interposé et maintenant il est dans les vapes, sa tête a heurté un tronc un peu plus loin. » Expliqua t-il en secouant la tête vers là où se trouvait Silver et Yellow.  
« Outch, attaque de pokemon plus collision avec un arbre ça fait beaucoup pour une soirée. On peut dire que les retrouvailles entre cousins ont été plutôt agressives ! »  
« Ahaha très drôle Pesky Girl.   
Elle lui sourit largement,  
« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? J’imagine qu’on ne va pas rester dehors avec ces deux là dans les pommes à regarder le clair de lune se lever, si ? »  
« Pff … »  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A la grande surprise de Yellow et de Silver, Lance commença à bouger faiblement.  
« Empêche-le de bouger, je vais chercher Green ! » murmura rapidement Silver à l’oreille de la Guérisseuse qui hocha vivement la tête.  
Les deux garçons revinrent rapidement auprès de la petite blonde.  
« Bon, faut faire vite avant qu’il essaie de se lever ou autre. Blue rentre à l’arène, elle va s’occuper de Clair et nous on s’occupe de Lance. »  
« Ok, on improvise un camp médical de fortune ici même où on prend le risque de l’hôpital ? » Demanda Silver.  
« Hm, Yellow, une idée ? » Demanda Green en observant d’un œil critique le sang couler d’une blessure à la tempe du Dragon Master.  
Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle était habituée aux situations d’urgence avec les autres Dex Holders, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de stresser.  
« Je … Je pense que l’hôpital est une mauvaise idée, on risque d’avoir de gros problèmes parce que Lance ne se laissera pas faire, croyez-moi. Mais rester ici n’est pas un meilleur choix, nous sommes trop exposés au bord de la route comme ça …. Le seul choix qu’il nous reste c’est l’arène ou chez moi, et je n’habite pas très loin d’ici … » Répondit-elle tout en faisant de son mieux pour se retenir de pleurer.  
Green fronça les sourcils  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
Yellow secoua la tête.  
« Tu es sûre de toi et tu te portes garante pour lui ? »  
Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.  
Le Gym Leader soupira.   
« Yellow … »   
Le murmure prononcé d’une voix râpeuse interrompit les pensées de Green ; tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Dragon Master.   
Les yeux mi-clos, Lance avait du mal à se concentrer mais tout ce qu’il voulait était de savoir si sa précieuse petite blonde saine et sauve.  
La Guérisseuse avait les yeux écarquillés, embués par des larmes qu’elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Elle lui étreignit un peu plus fort la main, lui montrant qu’elle était là.  
Lance faisait de gros efforts pour garder ses yeux ouverts, il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l’inconscience et parvint à articuler quelques mots : « Tu … n’as rien ? »  
Yellow était sous le choc. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que la seule préoccupation du Dragon Master soit de savoir si elle n’était pas blessée. C’était une étrange façon de lui prouver son affection mais s’en était une tout de même.  
« Chut, garde tes forces. » lui murmura t-elle tendrement.  
« Bon, vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux, mais ce n’est l’endroit ni le moment ! »  
« Silver a raison, Yellow il faut faire vite » Green s’accroupit alors au niveau de des deux Enfants de Viridian.   
«Lance … écoute moi, avant que tu ne sois plus en état de le faire ; nous allons te déplacer dans un endroit plus sûr. Ne lutte pas ou tu aggraveras tes blessures, tu as bien compris ? »   
Lance tenta de regarder en direction de la personne qui lui parlait mais il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer  
Le Gym Leader se releva rapidement, inspectant le ciel à présent quasiment noir, couvert de lourds nuages. Il saisit une de ses pokéballs et libéra son akwakwak. Le pokemon aquatique observa brièvement son environnent avant de se tourner vers son dresseur, attendant un ordre de sa part.  
Green pointa un doigt vers son pokemon : « Tu vas utiliser télékinésie sur cet homme pour le faire léviter doucement, tu dois le faire léviter jusque chez Yellow sans interruption. Je compte sur toi, mais d’abord, attaque hypnose. »  
Le pokemon hocha la tête avant de concentrer ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
« Ok, on s’arrache. Silver, ouvre la marche s’il te plaît. »   
Silver hocha la tête avant de partir sur la route en direction de la ville, son aligatueur sur ses talons tandis que le pokemon aquatique de Green exécutait les ordres de son dresseur.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Après 30 minutes d’une marche lente mais pressée à la fois, le petit groupe arriva enfin à destination. Yellow se précipita pour ouvrir sa porte d’entrée, allumant par la même occasion toutes les lumières de sa maison. Elle ouvrit en grand les portes de sa cuisine et de l’ancienne chambre de son oncle, préparant le lit à la hâte.  
Silver entra à reculons dans la pièce, tenant dans ses mains la tête de Lance tandis qu’il lévitait à moins d’un mètre au dessus du sol. Green lui, continuait à encourager son akwakwak tout en tenant les pieds de Lance, profondément endormit à cause de l’hypnose.  
Le type eau à l’apparence de canard était à bout de force, ses pouvoirs psychiques ayant drainée presque toute son énergie mais l’entraînement intensif que lui imposait son dresseur l’avait rendu plus résistant.  
Green et Silver placèrent Lance sur le lit sous le regard anxieux de Yellow. Le Gym Leader remercia son pokemon avant de finalement le retirer dans sa pokéball pour un repos bien mérité.  
« Et maintenant ? » demanda Silver.  
« On attend. Il n’y a pas vraiment grand chose à faire de toute façon. Juste panser les plaies apparentes et après on avisera pour les dégâts internes. Je vais aller chercher la valise de secours de l’arène, il y a quelques appareils portatifs qui vont nous être utiles, je compte sur toi Silver pour le surveiller durant mon absence, retire-lui ses pokemon et mets-les hors de sa portée. »  
« Ouaip, c’est toi le patron. » répondit l’Echangeur avec un haussement d’épaule.  
« Lance a eu de la veine que tu suives des cours de secourisme et de médecine à distance, sans toi je crois que je l’aurai emmené direct à l’hosto même si j’ai horreur de ces endroits. »  
« Il faut bien que quelqu’un sache soigner les petits bobos. Comme je suis entouré de bras cassés, il fallait bien que je me dévoue. » répondit Green, sarcastique.  
« Green t’es pas drôle ! » renifla Yellow.  
« Pesky Girl n’arrête pas de me rappeler que je n’ai pas d’humour. Bon je file, je reviens aussi vite que je peux. » dit-il avant de s’engouffrer vers la porte d’entrée, laissant seuls Yellow et Silver.  
Le Dex Holder de Johto attendit d’entendre les pas de Green s’éloigner de la maison avant de s’adosser contre le cadrant de la porte.  
« Pfiou, le plan de Blue a faillit tourner à la catastrophe, j’le crois pas. » déclara le DexHolder de Johto en soupirant.  
Non sans mal, il retira les grandes bottes de cuir du Dragon Master et les déposa au pied du lit avant de couvrir ses longues jambes avec une couverture.  
Yellow se figea.  
« Le plan de Blue ? » répéta la petite blonde, incrédule.  
« ouais …. Je suis un peu responsable. C’est de ma faute si Clair a mis les pieds ici. » Expliqua Silver, en se frottant la nuque, un peu embarrassé.  
Yellow continua de nettoyer la blessure à la tête du Dragon Master. Plongé dans un profond sommeil, celui-ci n’avait pas l’air d’aller très bien.  
La petite blonde épongea doucement son front, écartant les mèches rousses collées par la sueur.  
« Pff, de la fièvre. C’est une habitude chez lui … » soupira t-elle.  
Elle dégrafa les attaches de sa cape et posa le vêtement à plat sur le bureau.  
Silver leva les yeux vers elle.  
« La fièvre je sais pas, mais ne pas dormir ou alors faire des cauchemars, ouais ça c’est une habitude chez lui. Alors le voir dormir aussi paisiblement ça fait grave bizarre. »  
« Eh ? Comment tu sais ça ? »  
« Y a quelques années, je me suis entraîné un moment avec lui. On a formé une sorte de pacte donnant-donnant. Et parfois je demandais à crécher dans la grotte qu’il avait aménagée dans les Whirld Islands ; et les parois d’une grotte c’est loin d’être insonorisées. Au début je croyais que l’on se faisait attaquer en pleine nuit par des pokemon sauvages ou autre et puis j’ai découvert que c’était lui qui poussait de drôle de cris pendant qu’il dormait, entouré par ses dragons pas très rassurés eux non plus. »  
« Et c’est pour ça que Blue t’as demandé de partir à sa recherche, parce que tu avais été en contact avec lui avant et que pour cette raison tu savais des tas de choses à son sujet ? »  
L’Echangeur hocha la tête.  
Yellow se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable pour tout ce qui arrivait. Et comme pour la contredire, les doigts du Dragon Master se serrèrent faiblement autour de sa main reposant tout près.  
Green débarqua alors, ouvrant avec fracas la porte d’entrée. Silver se demanda un instant si ce n’était pas quelqu’un d’autre et s’embusqua dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, la pièce la plus proche de l’entrée, prêt à lancer la pokéball de son Aligatueur dans le couloir pour faire face à l’intrus.  
« Wow ! On se calme, c’est moi. »  
Le rouquin baissa sa main et rangea la ball à sa ceinture.  
« T’es vraiment flippant quand tu veux. »  
« Désolé, réflexe. »  
Green soupira « Y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais pour toi et Pesky Girl. »  
Il posa sur le sol la grosse caisse qu’il avait été chercher ainsi qu’un sac à dos. Silver l’aida à transporter la caisse jusque dans la chambre.  
« Tu comptes rester chez elle comme ça longtemps ? »  
« Aussi longtemps qu’il sera dans ma ville. »  
« … » Silver ne répondit pas mais fit rouler ses yeux.  
Quand les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Yellow à genou au chevet du Dragon Master, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés installés sur le bord du lit, les yeux rougis.  
L’Echangeur s’approcha d’elle, lui donnant une petite tape sur l’épaule pour la faire réagir. Elle se retourna vers lui, l’air fatigué.  
« Hey … »  
« Tu devrais aller te reposer ou même aller te coucher directement. » Intervint Green.  
« Je ne pourrais pas dormir sachant qu’il »  
« Tu vas aller te coucher, le veiller ne sert à rien. Il n’est pas en danger de mort. » Répliqua le Gym Leader d’une voix autoritaire.  
« Mais je »  
« Yellow … écoute ce n’est pas en passant une nuit blanche à dormir sur le sol près de lui que tu vas améliorer sa condition … au contraire il risque de s’en vouloir. » répliqua Green d’une voix un peu plus douce.  
La petite blonde, tout comme Silver, était surprise par ses paroles mais Green semblait vraiment sincère.  
« T’inquiète, je vais faire le guet devant la porte. » la rassura Silver avec un clin d’œil. « Au moindre bruit suspect venant de cette chambre, je viendrai te réveiller. »  
La Guérisseuse lui sourit avant de se lever en se frottant les yeux, titubant sous la fatigue.  
Green l’accompagna jusqu’à sa chambre à l’étage. Il était sur le point de la laisser et de tourner les talons quand Yellow lui saisit la manche.  
« Je ne vous ai même pas cuisiné à manger ou sortis des couvertures, ou, ou même ranger le salon et arrangé le canapé ! »  
Green fit un geste évasif de la main avant de lui répondre : « t’en fais pas pour ça, je vais commander une pizza. Et t’inquiète pas pour Silver et moi, on va se débrouiller. »  
« D’ac, d’accord. Faites comme chez vous, de toute façon vous connaissez la maison… »  
Green hocha la tête « Bonne nuit Yellow. »  
« Bonne nuit …. »  
« Et tâche de dormir ! » dit-il depuis la cage des escaliers.  
Ses paroles furent suivies d’un claquement de porte.  
Il rejoignit Silver, installé dans le canapé du salon. Le Gym Leader haussa un sourcil « Tu n’es pas sensé faire le guet ? »  
« Sneasel s’en occupe. »  
« Mouais. »  
« Relaxe Green, Lance est vraiment dans les vapes. C’est pas comme s’il allait se réveiller en pleine nuit et tout détruire sur son passage avec une armée de pokemon dragons. »  
« Qu’est-que t’en sais ? On ne sait pas ce qu’il a fait durant toutes ces années. »  
« Tu vois des complots partout toi. Tu crois vraiment qu’il aurait préparé quelque chose après toutes ces années ? sérieux ? Qu’il aurait planifié de se venger de Yellow qui, je te rappelle, lui a foutu une raclée sévère ya sept ans, et que dans ce but précis il essaierait de se rapprocher d’elle par tous les moyens ? »  
« Qui sait … » répondit Green, suspicieux.  
« C’est pas pour le défendre mais je doute qu’il soit capable de lui faire du mal. Okay il fout la trouille parce qu’il est balèze et qu’il en impose et tout mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à Yellow, ça c’est clair.»  
« Et pourtant c’est ce que t’es en train de faire, tu le défends. Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, après tout tu ne le connais pas. »  
« Toi non plus. »  
« Raison de plus pour le surveiller. Tant qu’il ne m’aura pas prouvé qu’il n’a pas de mauvaises intentions envers Yellow ou même envers nous, je ne lui ferai pas confiance. »  
« Je peux comprendre, tu te sens responsable de Yellow et des autres Dex Holders. Mais elle est loin d’être stupide, elle sait ce qu’elle fait et je suis prêt à parier qu’elle est la seule personne dont il soit proche et qui puisse le faire écouter. »  
« Mouais …. Un peu trop proche à mon goût. »  
« Pff, t’es comme Blue au final. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de jouer les grand-frères, c’est plus fort que toi hein. »  
« Tss … et ben en attendant le grand-frère va faire son boulot et commander une pizza avant que le petit-frère ne meurt de faim. »  
« Ahaha. » se moqua Silver avec un regard blasé.  
Green soupira « Je sens que la nuit va être longue … »  
« Hey, on ne surveille pas un dangereux criminel prêt à tout moment à s’évader de sa chambre d’hosto. »  
« Tout comme. »  
« On t’a déjà dit que t’aggravais toujours la situation ? »  
« Fais-gaffe, tu commences à ressembler à Blue là. »  
« Pas ma faute, elle m’a tout appris. »  
« J’me disais bien que t’avais eu une mauvaise éducation. » déclara le Gym Leader avec un sourire en coin.   
L’Echangeur lui donna une frappe sur le bras pour cette insinuation.


	14. Chapter 14

« Dimo, dimoret ! ! »  
Une patte noire aux griffes rétractées gratta soudain la joue de Green qui finit par se réveiller en sursaut.  
Le petit pokemon avait d’abord tenté de réveiller son propre dresseur mais décida après quelques tentatives ratées de réveiller l’autre humain présent dans la pièce.  
Le type glace et ténèbres avait immédiatement quitté son poste quand la personne qu’on l’avait chargé de surveiller avait commencé à bouger.  
Quand Green se leva enfin, baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, il concentra son attention sur la créature à la fourrure sombre qui s’agitait dans tous les sens pour attirer son attention.   
Green avait finit par s’endormir sur le canapé et Silver dormait encore, allongé sur un tas de couvertures étalées sur un coin du tapis du salon.  
«Dimo ! Dimoret !!! »  
« ça va, ça va, deux minutes ! »  
Le petit pokemon commença à tirer frénétiquement sur le bas de son pantalon, ses griffes traversant le tissu.  
« Ok, j’ai compris, je viens. » soupira Green en supprimant un nouveau bâillement tout en suivant d’un pas traînant le pokemon de Silver.  
Le dimoret ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre du bout de ses griffes. Green, juste derrière lui, jeta un coup d’œil critique à l’intérieur. Regardant le cadran de sa montre qui affichait sur l’écran digital : 07h34 du matin, très étonné de constater que Lance émergeait déjà de son sommeil forcé.  
Marchant pieds nus dans le couloir pour faire le moins de bruit possible, Green s’avança dans la pièce avec prudence. Décidant d’allumer la lampe plutôt que de choquer l’occupant du lit avec la lumière du jour, si faible soit elle à cette heure de la matinée. Il saisit la chaise du bureau et s’installa à bonne distance au chevet du lit, attendant des signes de réveil plus flagrant que les faibles mouvements décelés par le pokemon de Silver.  
Green observa le roux attentivement, examinant de ses yeux verts acérés la moindre particularité de cet homme dont il avait tellement entendu parler mais jamais rencontré réellement.   
N’en pouvant plus d’attendre après vingt bonnes minutes, la main tendue vers l’avant, il s’apprêtait à inspecter le bandage que lui avait fait Yellow autour de la tête quand ses iris vertes entrèrent soudain en contact avec des iris dorées aux pupilles anormalement en fentes.  
La réaction de recul fut identique chez les deux jeunes hommes. L’un fixant l’autre avec la même intensité.  
Le Dragon Master était à présent pleinement réveillé, la respiration haletante, il fixait Green avec une appréhension non dissimulée.  
« Hey. Du calme, je ne suis pas en train de te menacer là. » Déclara le brun d’une voix qu’il voulait la moins agressive possible.  
Comme pour lui prouver sa bonne volonté, il répéta son geste et retendit sa main vers l’avant. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Lance réagisse en reculant sa tête en arrière, si vite qu’il se heurta à la tête de lit en bois qui frappa contre le mur avec un bruit mat.  
« Wow, hey relaxe ! je veux juste inspecter ta blessure à la tempe. C’était plutôt moche hier soir. »  
Lance le fixait avec des yeux fous. En proie à une soudaine panique, il ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa respiration et sa soudaine douleur derrière la nuque n’arrangeait rien.  
Green haussa un sourcil, incrédule et légèrement inquiet.  
« T’es sérieux là ? T’es en train de me faire une crise d’angoisse ou quoi ? »  
Silver déboula alors dans la chambre en ouvrant grand la porte suivit de près par Yellow, Sneasel et Chuchu sur ses talons.  
La petite blonde analysa rapidement la situation et se précipita au chevet du Dragon Master qui luttait clairement pour respirer. Elle lui prit doucement la main et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l’oreille.  
Sous les regards étonnés du Gym Leader et de l’Echangeur, Lance se calma rapidement et se rallongea lentement et avec précaution contre les oreillers. Il étreignait la main de Yellow comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
« Yellow … » Articula le Dragon Master entre deux respirations saccadées.  
« Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant. » murmura t elle de la voix la plus rassurante qu’elle pouvait gérer.  
Green fit un signe de tête à Silver qui sortit de la pièce.  
« Yellow? »  
La petite blonde murmura encore quelques paroles apaisantes à l’oreille de Lance avant de le laisser se reposer et d’aller rejoindre Green. Elle tira celui-ci par la manche, ferma la porte de la chambre complètement et s’adossa contre cette dernière.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda t elle sur un ton de reproche.  
« Mais rien, c’est ça le problème ! Sneasel est venu m’avertir qu’il commençait à se réveiller alors j’ai été voir. Je voulais inspecter sa blessure à la tête rien de plus mais il a réagit de façon anormale quand j’ai voulu le toucher. »  
La Guérisseuse fronça les sourcils d’avantage, peu convaincue.  
Green soupira, exaspéré.  
« Ton protégé souffre vraisemblablement d’haptophobie. Et même d’haptophobie aigüe j’ajouterai. »  
Yellow était de plus en plus perplexe.  
« C’est la peur d’être touché, ça entraîne des crises d’angoisse, de panique et un sentiment de malaise extrême au moindre contact physique à l’individu qui a cette phobie. Silver est haptophobe, beaucoup moins qu’avant mais il le reste quand même un peu. Cette phobie est généralement due à un traumatisme physique et émotionnel ; en ce qui concerne Silver c’est évident mais Lance ? Je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ça chez lui...» Expliqua Green.  
L’explication de Green était très scientifique mais elle avait le mérite d’être claire et de bien expliquer le comment du pourquoi, et grâce à ça Yellow obtint des réponses à plusieurs questions qui trottaient dans son esprit depuis qu’elle s’occupait du dresseur de dragons.  
« Je comprends mieux maintenant… ça explique des tas de trucs ! » murmura t elle pour elle-même.   
« Ok, ne tente plus rien et laisse-moi faire avec lui d’accord ? Je n’ai aucune envie que ce qui vient de se produire recommence ou pire. » dit elle en regardant Green droit dans les yeux, presque méchamment.  
Celui-ci soupira lourdement.  
« J’ai compris la leçon. Ne pas toucher un pokemon blessé si c’est Yellow qui s’en occupe ou gare à la morsure. »  
« Heh ? Mais il n’est pas un pokemon ! et il ne mord pas ! »  
« Pour moi ça y ressemble étrangement, surtout niveau comportement. Et qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? Il a pt'être développé des crocs à force de vivre avec ses dragons. »  
« N’importe quoi …. » Commenta Silver, rester en retrait à surveiller dans le couloir.  
« En tout cas on peut dire qu’il a vraiment confiance en toi. »  
La petite blonde lui sourit.   
« Laissez-moi dix minutes, que je le rassure et lui explique ce qui s’est passé d’accord ? » déclara Yellow qui commençait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre.  
« Non je te- »  
« Écoute Green, je peux comprendre que tu sois inquiet mais ça fait un petit moment que je m’occupe de lui et il ne m’est jamais rien arrivé okay ? J’aimerai que tu me fasses un peu confiance maintenant, je ne suis plus une petite fille ! »  
Et sur ce, elle rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
« Elle marque un point là. » Déclara Silver.  
« Tch … »   
« J’suis haptophobe ? sérieux ? c’est quoi ce terme scientifique débile, on dirait une maladie chelou ?» Intervint Silver, son dimoret sur l’épaule et Chuchu à ses pieds.  
« Pas moi qui l’ait inventé. » Répondit Green en haussant les épaules.

XXXXXXXX  
Le stress de Lance retomba rapidement quand il vit que seulement Yellow était entrée. Il commença à vouloir se redresser mais s’arrêta soudain, prit d’une violente douleur au côté droit.  
« Reste tranquille. »  
« Pourquoi j’ai un sentiment de déjà-vu … »  
Elle se mit à rire doucement « Autant j’aime soigner les gens et les pokemon, autant j’aimerai que ça ne devienne pas une habitude avec toi ! »  
« Quoi ? tu n’aimes plus jouer les infirmières avec moi ?- outch !’  
« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Montre-moi ça. »  
La petite blonde n’attendit pas une réponse et commença à lui soulever son pull et son t-shirt. Un gros hématome était visible à l’endroit où il avait reçu l’attaque de l’hyporoi ; ce n’était pas très beau à voir et Yellow soupçonnait qu’il ait des côtes cassées ou fêlées.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre « Tu as peut être des côtes cassées … il faut absolument que Green t’examine. »  
« Hors de question ! Et pourquoi lui ? Il n’est pas médecin que je sache ! être le petit-fils d’un chercheur reconnu ne fait pas de vous un docteur d’office ! Et puis j’ai déjà eu des côtes cassées et je peux te dire que ça n’y ressemble pas. Non c’est plutôt -Argh!- »  
La petite blonde secoua la tête « Green suit des études de médecine depuis un peu plus d’un an maintenant, il en sait plus que moi, il m’a appris un tas de choses déjà ! et même, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça sans rien faire ! C’est de ma faute si tu es encore blessé ! »  
« … »  
Yellow était sur le point de pleurer, toute tremblante dans son pyjama rose, elle agrippa le bord du matelas avec force.  
Dans une tentative de la calmer, Lance lui caressa alors la joue doucement avec son pouce, bien qu’un peu hésitant.  
«Hey, tu n’y es pour rien. Ce qui s’est passé n’est absolument pas ta faute. C’est moi qui me suis fait avoir. Et comme un bleu. Clair m’a pris de court, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle t’attaque directement … je ne m’attendais pas à la voir débarquer ici d’ailleurs … »  
La porte s’ouvrit soudainement.  
« Yellow tout va bien ? je t’ai entendu crié. » Demanda Green sans quitter des yeux le Dragon Master qui faisait de même.  
« Ou-oui tout va bien Green. » dit elle en s’essuyant le coin des yeux avec sa manche « puisque tu es là, tu veux bien m’aider s’il te plaît. »  
« T’aider à quoi ? » demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils  
«M’aider à vérifier si Lance n’a pas des côtes de cassées. »  
Le Gym Leader hocha la tête «c’est pour cette raison que j’ai ramené le kit de secours de l’arène : il y a un appareil de radiologie portatif conçu exprès pour ce genre de situation. Un accident est vite arrivé avec de jeunes dresseurs imprudents…»  
Yellow eut l’air un peu plus rassurée  
« d’accord, je vais chercher des antidouleurs et une poche de glace. »  
Lance serra les dents.  
« Hey une minute vous deux ! je n’ai pas dit que j’étais d’accord ! Je refuse de me faire manipuler comme un cobaye pour étudiant inexpérimenté ! Et surtout pas par lui ! »  
Green s’avança alors vers le lit. Il plaqua une main contre le mur près de la tête du Dragon Master et lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Tu préfères aggraver ta condition et finir réellement à l’hôpital où les autorités se feront une joie de venir te cueillir. Après tout, tu restes un criminel, même après toutes ces années à te planquer et te faire passer pour mort, tu crois vraiment que les gens ont oublié ? Surtout les habitants de Vermillon. En fait je pourrai dire de tout Kanto même.»  
Green savait qu’il jouait un jeu dangereux en provocant Lance de la sorte mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’agir ainsi, c’était plus fort que lui.   
Cependant mettre en colère Lance dès son réveil n’était pas vraiment une bonne chose à faire, le menacer encore moins et Green le découvrit à ses dépends.  
Les yeux habituellement dorés de Lance virèrent soudain à un bleu brûlant, l’espace d’un instant. Une étrange et puissante aura fit reculer Green mais il fut stoppé net dans ses mouvements comme le Dragon Master le saisissait par le col de son T-shirt.   
Les deux pokéballs de pokemon dragons accrochée à la ceinture placée sur la table de bureau s’agitèrent violemment, comme si les pokemon étaient prêt à briser leurs sphères pour en sortir.  
« Toi ! » grogna Lance d’une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.  
Sa colère se muant en rage si intense qu’il n’avait même plus conscience de qu’il faisait ni de ce qui l’entourait. Tout ce qui importait était de faire regretter son geste à ce Gym Leader un peu trop sûr de lui.  
Yellow assista à la scène, terrifiée.  
La présence de la petite blonde réussit par chance à sortir Lance de sa brusque transe et quand il tourna son regard vers elle, l’effroi qu’il vit dans ses yeux le culpabilisa tellement que ses pouvoirs cessèrent de se manifester instantanément. Il relâcha alors Green qui recula jusqu’à percuter le mur.  
« Mais quel genre de monstre es-tu ? » haleta t il, choqué.  
Lance enfouit son visage dans ses mains, n’osant pas regarder la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, qu’il venait de terrifier malgré lui. Tandis qu'un sentiment de fatigue extrême envahissait tout son corps.  
A sa grande surprise, Yellow s’approcha de lui et écarta ses mains de son visage. Il ne put résister bien longtemps à la regarder dans les yeux et quand il le fit, ce ne fut pas de la peur qu’il vit mais de la compassion.  
« Non tu n’es pas un monstre. » dit-elle doucement « Un monstre ne retiendrait pas sa force surtout si cela lui coûte autant d’effort pour se contrôler. »  
Il écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles « comment est-ce que tu ? »  
« Je l’ai senti. Ça, ce, ce n’était pas les pouvoirs de Viridian n’est-ce pas ? »  
Lance ferma les yeux, se pinça l’arrête du nez pour s’éviter de trembler et secoua la tête.  
« Non, c’est pire. Bien pire… »  
Yellow était inquiète à présent, jamais elle ne l’avait vu dans un tel état, comme si l’homme qu’elle commençait à connaître était devenu une toute autre personne pendant un court instant.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda t elle, redoutant un peu la réponse.  
« Héritage familial en quelques sorte. Pour moi c’est une vraie malédiction. » Expliqua t il péniblement.  
« Héritage familial ? ça veut dire que Clair aussi a ce genre de pouvoir ? Vous êtes tous des dangers publics dans ta famille ou quoi ? » Déclara Green, à présent debout à côté de Yellow, les bras croisés.  
« Non Oak. Elle n’a rien à voir avec ça, aucun autre membre du Clan non plus…. Car seul un descendant mâle de cette famille de damnés à laquelle j’appartiens peut avoir ce genre de capacités. »  
« Capacités ? Vous les dresseurs de dragons de Blackthorn vous avez toujours été bizarres mais j’étais loin d’imaginer à quel point ! »  
« Réfléchit un peu Oak. Si l’on m’appelle Dragon Master tu crois que c’est pour faire joli, non. C’est bien plus complexe que ça. » Lui répondit sèchement Lance.  
« Titre ou pas, ça ne m’enlèvera pas l’idée que tu restes un individu dangereux et apparemment j’avais sous-estimé à quel point. »  
Lance laissa échapper un rire nerveux « La crainte est ce qui a toujours poussé les humains à détruire ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas ou ce qui les dépassent. Dis-moi, Green Oak, as-tu peur de moi ? Même allongé dans un lit, dans l’incapacité de combattre ? »  
« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit ! Ne déforme pas mes paroles dresseur de dragons ! »   
« ah vraiment ? Pourtant tu respires la peur. »  
« Ah ça suffit vous deux ! » S’exclama Yellow en tapant du pied.  
Les deux garçons la regardèrent, étonnés.  
« Green arrête de menacer Lance, il ne t’a rien fait ! Et toi Lance arrête de faire croire que tu es méchant ! On sait toi et moi que c’est faux et il n’y a vraiment personne à impressionner ici, tu n’as que des amis ! »  
La soudaine autorité de la petite blonde était stupéfiante. Sa petite taille et sa gentillesse naturelle dissimulaient la plupart du temps sa force de caractère ; force capable de faire écouter sans broncher même deux fortes têtes tels que Lance et Green. Un atout qui n’avait pas échappé à Blue dès la première fois où elle avait rencontré la jeune fille.  
« Si nous somme amenés à cohabiter, j’aimerai que ça se passe dans le calme. Je ne veux pas devoir être obligé de vous séparer toutes les cinq minutes parce que l’un a menacer l’autre pour une raison stupide ou je ne sais quoi d’autre ! Et puis vous êtes chez moi ici ! » continua t elle après avoir marqué une pause pour attirer toute leur attention.  
« Wow, elle est en forme la Yellow ! » murmura Silver. Il venait de rentrer des quelques courses qu’il avait été faire, supposant qu’apporter le petit-déjeuner pour toute le monde serait une bonne idée et pour éviter à Yellow de faire la cuisine. Et surtout parce que son dimoret avait insisté lourdement à sa manière.  
Green et Lance se lancèrent de brefs coups d’œil avant que le Gym Leader soupir finalement.  
« Je ... n’aurai … pas du agir comme ça, je me suis emporté. » dit il platement.  
« …te foutre la trouille n’était pas mon intention, tu m’as pris au dépourvu avec tes menaces vide de sens. » Répondit Lance après un moment.  
Green le foudroya du regard comme Lance le regardait avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
Yellow mit ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit plus largement.  
« Et ben voilà ! vous voyez que ce n’est pas si compliqué ! Et si maintenant on faisait ce qu’on avait dit au tout début, mais d’une autre manière ? »  
« Mouais …ça peut attendre je pense. Yellow, va déjeuner et t’habiller. Silver pareil, moi j’ai deux-trois petites choses à éclaircir seul à seul avec notre invité. »  
Yellow était hésitante à laisser Green seul avec Lance mais son optimisme reprit le dessus et, estimant avoir assez confiance en tous les deux elle décida de suivre les conseils de Green.  
« D’accord, mais s’il vous plaît plus de menaces ! »  
« Tant fais pas pour ça. » répondit Green en hochant la tête.  
« Soit. Comme tu voudras. » Répondit le Dragon Master en inclinant la tête.  
Satisfaite de leurs réponses, elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit Silver qui attendait toujours dans le couloir.  
Green attendit de les entendre s’éloigner vers la cuisine avant de s’asseoir dans la chaise du bureau placée près du lit.  
« Des menaces vides de sens hein ? Qui es-tu pour te croire au-dessus des lois ? »  
« Pas au-dessus de lois non. Mais me menacer de me livrer aux autorités comme tu viens de le faire était complètement stupide et inutile. »  
« Mais encore ? »  
« Tu es bien jeune pour avoir de tels propos. De mon point de vue, tu agis comme un vrai senseï protégeant ses apprentis. »  
« Jeune ? t’as quel âge pour dire ça ? J’me rappelle de toi y a sept ans, j’avais entendu dire que t’était le plus jeune des Elites de toute l’histoire de la Ligue de Kanto. »   
« … que de rumeurs ! Mais je vais te dire un truc : quand tu joues avec le pouvoir, mieux vaut se forger une bonne réputation. Tu es Gym Leader maintenant non ? Alors tu dois savoir qu’il existe un département interne à la Ligue chargé de la défense interrégionale. »  
« Qu’est-ce ça a en rapport avec toi ? »  
« Les agents d’élite ne sont pas répertoriés et leurs noms ne figurent dans aucun registre pour conserver leur anonymat. A ton avis comment je suis au courant de telles informations, hm ? »  
Green fronça les sourcils.  
«… Parce que tu fais partis de ces fameux agents sans nom ? »  
Le sourire de Lance s’élargit.  
« Tu es perspicace Oak, bien plus que je ne le pensais. »  
Green ignora l’insulte.  
« Alors explique-moi une chose : comment est-ce que le la Ligue et surtout la police t’ont laissé errer dans la nature aussi longtemps sans te traquer et surtout pourquoi, si tu possèdes de si puissants pouvoirs, tu n’as pas essayé de t’en servir depuis tout ce temps. Hein ? »  
« Simple. La Ligue n’est pas un obstacle quand on est Elite. Je n’aime pas l’admettre mais le système de la Ligue n’a plus aucun secret pour moi depuis que j’y ai mis les pieds ; et la police … oh ils ont bien essayé de me traquer comme tu le dis si bien, mais ils n’ont jamais réussit à savoir où j’étais exactement, même les agents d’élite. » répondit Lance avec un sourire narquois, « quant à mes ‘pouvoirs’ ... ceux liés au sang de mes ancêtres, je ne les contrôle pas. ils agissent sur le coup de la colère et sont comme une sorte mécanisme de défense indépendant de ma volonté. C’est quelque chose dont je n’aime pas parler et je préférerai que le moins de personne soit au courant. »   
« Difficile d’oublier quand quelqu’un vous menace de vous étrangler d’une voix inhumaine avec des yeux bleus luisants. Tu es quelqu’un de très étrange Lance et j’avoue ne pas savoir si tu dis la vérité ou non. J’ai du mal à te croire sur parole. »  
« Crois-le ou non, je t’ai dit la vérité et je n’ai aucun intérêt à te mentir. Je n’ai qu’une parole. » Déclara Lance, le regard dur. Il fit une grimace de douleur, supprimant un grognement.  
Green restait sceptique mais décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, pour Yellow.  
« Mouais. Yellow et Silver semblent avoir confiance en toi, enfin dans le sens où tu n’es pas ici pour nous nuire. Je veux bien faire un effort et accepter ta présence dans la ville de Viridian mais au moindre faux pas, je m’occuperai de toi personnellement et je rajouterai le terme pervers sadique à ta liste de crimes. » Déclara le Gym Leader en s’apprêtant à quitter la pièce.  
« Encore des menaces Oak ? » Grogna le Dragon Master en serrant les dents.  
« Disons un simple avertissement, le temps de me permettre d’en savoir vraiment plus sur toi et tes intentions. » répondit celui-ci en prenant la ceinture de Lance sur laquelle étaient accrochées seulement deux pokéballs : Archie et Arkéos.  
Le Gym Leader le lui avait retiré à peine entré chez Yellow, par mesure de sécurité.  
Ayant la ceinture bien en évidence dans ses mains, Green claqua la porte, laissant le Dragon Master complètement seul avec ses réflexions.  
« Ah … le vieux Oak a trop déteint sur ce sale gamin, c’est presque une copie !…. » Maugréa le dresseur de dragons en se passant une main sur ses yeux pour masser ses paupières.  
Les prochains jours promettaient d’être explosifs. Il trouvait le petit-fils du professeur Oak un peu trop protecteur vis-à-vis de Yellow et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela l’irritait beaucoup. Mais Lance savait que dans son état actuel, se mettre en colère ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses et empirer sa migraine.  
Aussi le fait que Green ait mentionné que ses yeux aient changé de couleur n’était pas pour le rassurer ; il savait très bien que les pouvoirs de la forêt de Viridian rendaient ses yeux verts quand il les utilisait, mais bleu ? Jamais de sa vie il n’avait eu les yeux bleus, ou peut être une seule fois quand ….  
Un douloureux souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Un souvenir qu’il avait toujours essayé d’oublier sans jamais y parvenir. Souvenir qu’il avait tenté d’enfouir au plus profond de son esprit en espérant s’en débarrasser un jour, en vain.  
Les réminiscences du jour où son propre grand-père s’était servit de lui pour commettre un acte irréparable. Un acte si terrible et si traumatisant qu’il avait décidé après cet événement de renier son nom de famille et d’oublier son vrai prénom, s’éloignant à jamais de sa propre famille. Laissant Clair à la merci d’un vieil homme obnubilé par la restauration de la gloire passée de son Clan. 


	15. Chapter 15

Même matin, arène de Viridian City.  
Sur l’un des battants de la grande porte principale de l’arène était placardée une affiche posée à la va-vite avec du ruban adhésif, on pouvait y lire en écriture manuscrite soignée :   
« Avis aux top dresseurs de l’arène de Viridian City : pas d’entraînement demain matin, inutile de vous présenter à l’arène. L’arène sera fermée jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Faites passer le message. G.O »  
Deux dresseurs étaient plantés devant la porte. Tous deux lurent l’affiche avec étonnement.  
« Pff, c’était bien la peine que je me lève aussi tôt ! » Maugréa l'un des deux.  
« Ouais … mais pense au bon côté : pas d’entraînement, ce qui veut dire … »  
« Pas de boss pour nous gueuler dessus et nous dire que nous sommes à la masse niveau entraînement ! » trépigna l’autre.  
« Et pas de cette folle de Blue et de son énorme tortank flippant ! » continua le premier en souriant largement.  
Tous deux tournèrent les talons, trop contents d’avoir une matinée de libre rien que pour eux.

Pendant ce temps à l’intérieur de l’arène, Blue avait décidé de se barricader dans la salle de détente dans laquelle elle avait improvisé deux lits avec les fauteuils et canapés : l’un pour Clair et l’autre pour elle.  
Après que Green fut passé prendre le matériel de secours et que tous deux aient convenus de retirer les pokéballs que Clair avait en sa possession et de les placer en sûreté dans le bureau de Green fermé à clé. Ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord que la laisser dans leur appartement était une mauvaise idée après ce qu’ils venaient d’être témoin la nuit dernière et que la salle de détente capitonnée de l’arène serait un bien meilleur endroit au cas où Clair serait prise d’une crise de colère sans précédent, ce dont Blue était quasiment certaine.  
Après y avoir longtemps réfléchit elle décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester lui ‘tenir compagnie’. A vrai dire Blue n’était pas tranquille, elle s’inquiétait pour Yellow et se demandait si elle n’avait pas fait une boulette en mêlant Clair à ses plans.   
Au début, quand Silver lui avait annoncé qu’il était tombé sur elle, Blue s’était réjouie de cette nouvelle inattendue. Car grâce à Silver, elle avait pu collecter un certain nombre d’informations précieuses que la Dragon Tamer avait immédiatement convoité à la seconde même où Blue avait commencé à en parler.  
La brune avait alors décidé d’intégrer Clair à ses plans, pensant qu’elle lui serait utile d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais elle était loin d’imaginer que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus serait si incontrôlable, même pour elle.   
Et elle en était là, surveillant une Clair complètement inerte. Pas étonnant étant donné le coup qu’elle lui avait assené derrière la nuque. Blue en avait encore légèrement mal à la main.  
L’Evolueuse avait ordonné à son grodoudou de déposer Clair dans un canapé puis elle lui avait enlevé ses bottes à talons, défait sa cape et jeté une couverture sur elle, considérant que cela suffisait amplement comme ça.  
Blue s’était ensuite confectionné un nid douillet dans un coin de la pièce à l’opposé, à l’aide de toutes les couvertures et coussins qu’elle avait pu rassembler. Entourée de son tortank et de son grodoudou, elle n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit pour autant, bien trop occupée à élaborer de nouveaux plans et surtout à penser à un moyen efficace de gérer Clair.  
Elle baillât pour la énième fois en ce début de matinée, regardant de ses yeux ensommeillés le soleil commençant à éclairer la pièce par la haute fenêtre.  
La Gym Leader de Blackthorn commença à bouger dans son sommeil puis à émettre des grognements, attirant l’attention de Blue et de ses pokemon.  
« Le début des ennuis Blasty … » Soupira t elle.  
Le tortank regarda sa dresseuse avec un air intrigué.  
Blue saisit son pokégear et tapa rapidement un message à l’adresse de son petit frère :  
« -Silvy, t’es réveillé ? tout va bien chez Yellow ? »  
C’est seulement après avoir envoyé le message qu’elle regarda l’heure afficher sur l’écran digital de son appareil : 9h43  
Le pokégear se mit à vibrer à peine quelques minutes plus tard  
« - ouais, débout depuis 8h. Tout va bien, Lance est déjà réveillé. Je suis partis chercher de quoi grailler au boulanger du coin et quand je suis rentré y avait de la tension dans l’air : Lance et Green arrête pas de se clasher. Yellow les a calmé et Green est resté un moment seul avec Lance, j’ai pas pu écouter leur conversation mais quand Green est sortit il avait la ceinture de Lance dans ses mains. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil vite fait dans la chambre après, il s’est rendormit. Et toi ça va ? Clair ? »  
Le message de Silver était rassurant et inquiétant à la fois mais Blue n’eut pas le temps d’y penser plus car Clair commençait à se réveiller.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se mit en position assise en grognant, elle se massa la nuque à l’aide de l’une de ses mains et de l’autre frotta vigoureusement ses yeux maquillés. Elle se rendit compte de son geste et cessa immédiatement, ses yeux azures se posèrent alors sur Blue.  
Son regard se rétrécit dangereusement et elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la brune.  
« TOI ! tu vas me le payer ! »  
Blue leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.  
Blasty n’attendit pas l’ordre de sa dresseuse et se mit à gronder tout en avançant vers Clair remplissant le peu d’espace qu’il restait dans la pièce.  
« Pff, si tu crois m’impressionner avec ton type eau à carapace alors là tu rêves ! » cracha Clair avec un regard dédaigneux.  
Par réflexe, elle porta la main à sa ceinture mais constata avec surprise qu’elle n’était plus là, ni ses pokemon.  
Blue afficha un petit sourire satisfait  
« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu’on allait te laisser équiper de tes pokemon non ? »  
Clair serra les dents, se sentant prise au piège.  
La brune se rallongea dans son lit provisoire, se mettant à son aise, étirant les bras au dessus de sa tête.  
« Oh, et la porte est fermée à clé de l’extérieur, ne tente même pas de la défoncer, elle est capitonnée et cette pièce est insonorisée. »  
« Libère-moi tout de suite !! Tu n’as aucun droit de faire ça ! Rends-moi mes pokemon ! Ou tu vas connaître la fureur du dragon ! » S’emporta Clair.  
« Ouh ! j’ai peur … la fureur du dragon, rien que ça. » Se moqua Blue en imitant la voix de la Gym Leader.   
Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir.  
Blue la regarda avec un air amusé, changeant de position, elle posa ses mains croisées pensivement sous son menton avant de déclarer :   
« Si j’étais toi, je craindrais plutôt la fureur du Dragon, et je n’aimerai pas être à ta place quand il te verra et qu’il te demandera des explications, surtout que tu t’en es prise directement à sa dulcinée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai le sentiment que ça va craindre pour ta tête ! »  
Une lueur de peur passa brièvement dans les yeux de Clair, ce qui n’échappa pas à Blue dont le sourire s’élargit d'avantage.  
«Ton silence parle pour toi Clair, allez vas-y crache le morceau, ton cousin représente plus à tes yeux que ce que tu veux bien faire croire ! Tu redoutes sa réaction encore plus que n’importe quoi d’autre parce que tout ce que tu veux c’est son attention ! »  
Le regard de Clair se rétrécit mais ses joues prirent une teinte rose vif.  
« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »  
« Justement ça me regarde ! Tu ne vas pas t’imaginer que je vais te laisser tranquille après tout ce qui vient de se passer, hm ? Je t’ai déjà expliqué que mes amis sont ce que j’ai de plus cher au monde car pendant des années j’ai cru que je n’avais que Silver comme famille. Mais maintenant Il y a Green, Red et bien évidemment Yellow que je considère comme une vraie petite sœur, alors tout ce qui la concernerait de loin ou de près j’en fais une affaire personnelle, capiche ? »  
« Ouais, ouais, j’ai compris ! Mais je m’en contrefous ! Tout ce que je veux c’est récupérer mon cousin indemne et- »   
Elle s’arrêta de parler comme son pokégear se mit à vibrer et à sonner. Elle se saisit de son appareil, lut l’identifiant de l’appelant et décrocha.  
« Mike, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Ah bah ça fait plaisir ! De mauvaise humeur ou c’est comme d’hab’ ? »  
« Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes ! »  
« Wow, du calme ! Ok t’es de mauvais poil, euh, alors je ne sais pas comment t’annoncer ça sans te foutre en rogne plus que tu ne l’es déjà mais … »  
« Rah ! Accouche Mike !»  
« Ok, ok, mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t’avais pas prévenu ! …. Maître Wataru est venu à l’arène hier soir » Mike déglutit péniblement «... Il, il voulait te voir, alors je lui ai dit que tu n’étais pas là et que tu étais partie ce matin. Clair, je sais que c’est pas mes affaires mais tu devrais vite rappliquer à Blackthorn ! tu connais le Maître mieux que moi vu que c’est ton Grand-père, et sérieux il m’a fait flipper, enfin plus que d’habitude si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
Clair resta un moment sans répondre, regardant par la fenêtre sans pourtant faire attention à ce qu'elle voyait.  
« Clair ? Oh ? Allo? » Continua son interlocuteur avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
« …. Va voir le vieux Katsuya, dis-lui que tu veux une audience avec Grand-père, euh enfin le Maître, et surtout explique-lui que tu suis un ordre direct venant de moi. Y aura pas de problème normalement …. »  
Clair regarda intensément Blue.  
« Ouais … pas de problème, normalement … » répéta Mike ironiquement.  
« Précise que je suis les ordres de grand-, du Maître, et que je rentrerai à Blackthorn qu’une fois assurée d’avoir contact et que je ne rentrerai potentiellement pas seule. »  
« Okay, message reçu. Qui sait qui va encore devoir ramper dans l'Antre, c'est bibi …. Attends une minute ! Mission ? Pris contact ? Pas seule ? Clair qu’est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? T’es où ? J’espère que tu ne t’es pas fourrée dans le pétrin encore une fois ! J’te jure si je dois encore supplier de l’aide pour toi je-»  
Elle lui raccrocha au nez et éteignit son pokégear brutalement. Sachant que Blue avait tout entendu de la conversation.  
« Tiens, tiens, il semblerait qu’il n’y ait pas que moi qui aie des petits secrets. Ton grand-père, c’est bien le chef de ton clan et donc ton maître, non ? T’es en mission pour lui ? »  
« Les affaires du clan ne concernent que les membres du clan. » rétorqua sèchement la Gym Leader.  
« Oh épargne-moi ton discours à la noix ! ça ne marche pas avec moi. Clair, si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es réellement ici et pourquoi tu as marché dans mes plans avec autant d’assiduité, je serai forcée de te faire parler d’un moyen ou un autre. » Déclara Blue en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts en affichant un sourire presque sadique.   
« Et quoi ? Comment tu comptes me faire parler ? À l’aide de tes pokemon ? tu n’as aucun type psy et tu es encore moins une psychique ! Je me méfierai plus de Sabrina que de toi, tu ne me fais pas peur ! »  
« Peur ? Mais qui a dit que je voulais te faire peur ? Non, pas besoin de types psy quand tu as passé toute ton enfance à être entraînée par un homme masqué, à pratiquer différents moyens de torture psychologiques et physiques. »  
Clair écarquilla les yeux.  
« Tu n’oserais pas !   
Blue afficha un sourire en coin qui était loin de rassurer la Dragon Tamer.  
Clair recula contre le mur tandis que la brune avançait lentement vers elle, toujours avec la même expression. Quand elle n’était plus qu’à quelques dizaine de centimètres d’elle, Clair s’effondra sur le sol. La tête basse, la poitrine haletante, elle supplia au bord des larmes.  
« Non ! S’il te plaît ne me fais rien ! Je, je vais parler ! Je te le jure ! »  
Blue était surprise de la soudaine docilité de Clair mais ne le laissa pas paraître, elle s’agenouilla près d’elle et laissa échapper un rire.  
« Et bien voilà ! Ce n’était pas si compliqué ! »  
Clair profita de la position précaire de Blue pour la saisir par l’épaule et lui faire une clé de bras.  
« Maintenant écoute-moi bien attentivement, tu vas appeler Green pour qu’il ouvre cette satanée porte, me redonner mes pokemon et me laisser partir ou sinon je te briserai ton joli petit cou ! »  
Blue étouffa un hoquet de surprise et instinctivement enroula ses bras autour de ceux de Clair dans une tentative pour se dégager de son emprise. Profitant que la Dragon Tamer ne puisse pas voir ses mouvements, elle fit quelques signes bien précis avec ses doigts.  
L’ordre silencieux fut très vite décrypté et Blasty, l’imposant Tortank, chargea un de ses canons incrusté dans sa carapace et tira à bout portant une attaque hydrocanon droit à la figure de Clair qui fut catapulté contre le mur avec violence.  
Blue se dégagea rapidement et alla se réfugier derrière son pokemon qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur.  
« C’est bon Blasty, tu peux arrêter maintenant sinon tu vas noyer toute la pièce et Greeny ne sera pas content de passer la serpillière. »  
Le type eau grogna et exécuta l’ordre de sa dresseuse immédiatement.  
Clair était à genou, à bout de souffle et complètement trempée. Elle regarda Blue avec des yeux amplis de rage.  
« Tatata, je te conseille de te calmer ou tu auras droit à une autre douche froide gratuite ! » déclara Blue avec un clin d’œil.  
La Dragon Tamer bouillait littéralement de rage, elle se releva, toute tremblante, essuya l’eau qui ruisselait sur son visage et plaqua ses mèches rebelles en arrière. D’un pas chancelant elle s'avança, ses pieds mouillés se heurtèrent alors à un objet brillant.  
L’une de ses boucles d’oreilles crocs de dragon en or s’était détachée de son oreille droite pour atterrir à ses pieds. Ses fameuses si précieuses boucles d’oreilles.  
Dans un flash, le souvenir du jour où elle les avait reçut ressurgit de sa mémoire :   
Elle venait d’avoir 10 ans et se préparait à affronter la Route de Glace située au nord de la ville pour commencer son voyage initiatique et se préparer à hériter de l’arène de son père.  
Lance était déjà alors un dresseur accomplit, figurant parmi les meilleurs dresseurs que rassemblait la Ligue Pokemon et passait énormément de temps hors de Blackthorn, loin dans les montagnes au pied du mont Silver à la frontière des régions de Kanto et de Johto dans l’immense complexe du Plateau Indigo. Il avait été nommé Dragon Master par l’approbation de leur Grand-père quelques mois plus tôt, le proclamant comme le plus jeune Dragon Tamer depuis des générations et authentique Master. Titre que l’on n’avait pas attribué depuis l’avènement de leur plus vieil ancêtre.  
A l’anniversaire de la jeune Clair, son cousin lui avait fait l’honneur de sa présence. Ils avaient passé de longs moments ensembles, jouant et se chamaillant dans leur jardin secret à l’abri dans les montagnes, puis le soir venu il l’avait raccompagné au manoir et lui avait remit son cadeau.   
Clair s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier du serment qu’il lui avait fait prononcer ce jour là :   
« Quoi qu’il arrive, reste fidèle à toi-même, n’écoute que toi et si jamais un jour on voulait te forcer à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté alors donne-toi le courage de dire non. Poursuis tes rêves et ne laisse jamais personne te les prendre, jamais ! Promets-le moi, non jure sur ses crocs de dragon, ils te porteront chance tu verras ! »  
Porté chance ? Peut être, mais Clair ne s’en était jamais séparé depuis lors car c’était la seule chose qu’il lui restait de son cousin, partit précipitamment de Blackthorn cette nuit là, sans un mot, pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
Elle ramassa le bijou le plus délicatement possible, le porta à ses lèvres et l’embrassa. Alors elle réalisa subitement et avec brutalité à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point elle était devenue une autre personne et pire que tout, maintenant elle avait réussit à blesser celui qui était le plus cher à son cœur.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire, qu’est-ce qui m’a prise ? » murmura t elle d’une voix brisée.  
Elle venait d’ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que ces quatre dernières années, elle avait obéit aveuglément à son grand-père, ne posant pas de question, ne se demandant pas pourquoi le vieil homme voulait qu’elle retrouve coûte que coûte les traces de son cousin. Après tout il était le Chef du clan et elle lui devait obéissance.  
Mais un jour elle l’avait surpris dans le sanctuaire, en train de parler tout seul devant une pile de livres et de rouleaux anciens éparpillés sur le sol. Il divaguait sur l’importance de le retrouver, d’assurer la pérennité du clan à tout prix, qu’elle devait le trouver, qu’elle était la clé à la solution et que sa descendance lui apporterait la puissance nécessaire pour retrouver la gloire de ses ancêtres.  
Et ceci Clair n’en n’avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à sa grand-mère à qui elle confiait tout.   
En peu de temps, Clair avait compris de qui parlait précisément son grand-père et elle s’était faite à l’idée avec une grande joie à l’époque. Mais à présent elle se rendait compte à quel point elle faisait fausse route, à quel point son grand-père voulait se servir d’elle en utilisant ses sentiments et surtout ce que cela impliquait. Elle éprouvait du dégoût pour elle-même, de la haine envers son grand-père et un profond sentiment de culpabilité.  
Clair se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche dont les coussins et couvertures étaient trempés, ne s’en souciant aucunement, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.  
Blue et son tortank assistèrent à la scène, le pokemon regarda sa dresseuse avec confusion tandis que Blue se demandait qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Clair dans tous ses états. Alors elle retira ses pokemon dans leurs pokéballs puis s’assit près de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Clair sursauta légèrement et renifla bruyamment. D’un geste sympathique, Blue lui tendit un mouchoir sec que Clair s’empressa de prendre afin d’éponger ses yeux dont le mascara avait coulé, traçant deux sillons noirs à chaque coin de ses yeux.  
« Pfiou ! T’es toujours comme ça ? nan parce que il vaut mieux pas être cardiaque avec toi et tes sautes d’humeur!Tu sais, tu ferais une très grande comédienne ! crois-en l’experte ici présente, t’as du talent Clair. »  
La Dragon Tamer se moucha bruyamment.  
« Ne te moque pas ! J’ai, j’ai pas la force d’écouter tes moqueries débiles ! » Hoqueta t elle.  
« Oh mais je peux t’assurer que je ne me moque pas ! Sérieusement, ce sont tes jolies petites décorations pour oreille qui viennent de te transformer en fontaine vivante ? non pas qu’on ait besoin d’eau ici …. » Dit Blue en faisant un large geste de la main indiquant la pièce dévastée.  
Clair sourit malgré elle. Blue était étrange mais pas si retord que ça, pensa t elle. Et il était temps qu’elle se confie à quelqu’un, même à quelqu’un comme Blue  
« Ces décorations à oreilles comme tu dis, sont ce que j’ai de plus précieux au monde. Elles sont le gage d’une promesse que j’étais sur le point de briser complètement sans même m’en rendre compte, quelle idiote je fais ! »  
Les yeux de Blue se mirent à briller de curiosité.  
« Hmm, et si tu me disais le pourquoi du comment pendant que j’envoie un texto à Greenie pour qu’il vienne nous délivrer et qu’on aille squatter la salle de bain de l’appart’ ? Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, et puis je commence à avoir faim. Alors marché conclu ? »  
Clair soupira en pensant à l’offre que venait de lui faire la brune.  
La femme aux cheveux bleus pesa le pour et le contre très rapidement dans sa tête et décida finalement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.  
« Pff, Okay c’est bon. »  
« Yes ! J’étais persuadée qu’on allait trouver un terrain d’entente toutes les deux ! Malgré ce léger incident ... on va dire, arrosé, toujours amies ? »  
Clair leva les yeux au plafond et soupira à nouveau :  
« tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Qui ? moi ? Pas tout le temps mais à 95% des cas je dirais, oui. » répondit la brune en souriant largement.  
Elle tapa rapidement un message à l’adresse de Green :   
« Clair s’apprête à me déballer sa vie, viens nous ouvrir la porte mais ne viens pas trop vite je veux avoir le temps de l’écouter sans qu’on vienne nous déranger. Oh et fais pas attention si tu vois de l’eau par terre, j’arrangerai ça plus tard, promis ! ;) jt’adore <3 »  
Elle rangea son appareil dans une de ses poches et se tourna vers Clair.  
« Bien, et si tu commençais par le début ? »  
La Gym Leader essuya le dessous de ses yeux avec le mouchoir à présent noircit par son maquillage avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de garder sa chaleur corporelle.  
« Ce que je vais te dire, je ne l’ai jamais dit à personne …. Alors s’il te plaît garde ça pour toi parce que c’est très personnel ! »  
Blue hocha la tête.  
« Ce sera notre petit secret, juste toi et moi, juré ! » Répondit la brune en crachant dans sa main avant de la tendre vers Clair.  
La Dragon Tamer lui lança un regard choqué et à la fois dégoûté avant de faire la même chose à contre cœur. Les deux filles se serrèrent brièvement la main en se regardant dans les yeux, un vieux serment enfantin mais qui avait son petit effet.  
Blue s’essuya la main sur son T-shirt sous le regard à moitié dégoûté de Clair.  
« Bien. Je suis toute ouïe, copine ! »  
Clair prit une grande inspiration, regrettant déjà intérieurement d’avoir accepté ce deal, enfin, cela pouvait avoir des avantages et des bons côtés d’avoir une copine à qui parler.  
Blue écoutait très attentivement le récit de Clair quand sa poche se mit à vibrer. Elle sortit discrètement son pokégear et lut le message venant de Green :   
« Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fais comme connerie ? Ne me dis pas que t’as encore noyée l’arène ?! »  
Elle refourra l’appareil dans sa poche, se concentrant sur ce que Clair disait tout en tentant de garder tout son sérieux pour ne pas sourire.


	16. Chapter 16

Chose certaine, les événements de la veille furent loin d'avoir été une partie de plaisir et la journée qui débutait à peine, ainsi que les prochains jours promettaient d’être des plus chaotiques pour Yellow et ses amis.  
La petite blonde avait avalé son petit-déjeuner en vitesse accélérée et avait fait de même pour se laver et s’habiller, tentant de faire plusieurs tâches en même temps mais échouant lamentablement et avec tant de maladresse qu'elle s’était cognée dans pratiquement tous les meubles de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain.   
Green et Silver l’avaient observé courir dans tous les sens, affolée, jusqu’à ce qu’elle trébuche en glissant sur l’une de ses pantoufles en plein milieu du couloir menant vers la cuisine.  
Green s’avança vers elle et l’aida à se relever, l’air complètement exaspéré.  
«Tu vas finir par te blesser, arrête de paniquer ! »  
«Désolée. » répondit elle dans un souffle en se massant la tête.  
« Ouais ….. Bon, quand j’aurai montré à Silver comment marche l’appareil que j'ai ramené, tu voudras bien vérifier avec lui si le dresseur de dragons n’a pas un truc de cassé ? Mais je te préviens d'avance, si ça s’avère être le cas je l’embarque direct à l’hosto compris. »  
« euh … ok … »  
« Bon, j’dois filer. Blue a encore fait un coup foireux et faut que j’me dépêche avant que ça ne me retombe sur la tête comme d'habitude... Profite-en pour faire ce que je t’ai dit pendant qu’il est à nouveau dans les vapes ; il n’est pas très coopératif d’après ce que j’ai pu constater donc ne traînez pas. » Expliqua t-il en soupirant.  
Une fois que Silver eu saisit les bases du fonctionnement de l’appareil de radiologie, Green enfila sa veste et quitta la maison de Yellow en lui adressant un dernier coup d’œil lourd d'appréhension.  
« Je reviens aussi vite que je peux. Oh, et interdiction de le laisser sortir de chez toi ou d'utiliser un pokemon, les siens, je les garde avec moi pour le moment : on verra si je lui fais assez confiance pour lui redonner ses dragons, pigé ? »  
« Ouais, ouais, elle a compris la leçon papa Green, allez dégage. »   
Silver répondit à la place de Yellow qui s'apprêtait à lui parler. Il poussa le brun dehors avant de refermer la porte et de s’adosser contre cette dernière en poussant un soupir.  
« Putain le bordel ! Tout ça pour un mec quoi ! Bon ok c’est pas n’importe qui mais quand même, il abuse Green là. Qu’est-ce qui lui prend tout d’un coup ? Il s'est fait piquer par un dardagnan radioactif ou quoi ?»  
« Silver ! Surveille ton langage ! »  
Le rouquin leva les yeux vers elle, blasé.  
« Ouais … désolé. Bref, on s’active ou on attend que ça dégèle ? »  
« Eh ? »  
Il leva les yeux au plafond.  
« Faut profiter que le dragon dorme encore, il risque de moyennement apprécier ce qu’on va lui faire, même si c’est toi Yellow, tu vois où je veux en venir ? »  
« euh ... » répondit elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
Silver leva à nouveau les yeux en l'air.   
« Du peu que je m'en souvienne, quand Lance était mal en point, il n'était pas vraiment coopératif, carrément le contraire même, et je pense pas qu'il ait changé depuis le temps. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Mais Green fait une grave erreur de priver Lance de ses pokemon. Et je crois que ça va nous poser de gros problèmes, de très gros problèmes très très rapidement. »  
« Ouais … on verra bien mais ça craint c'est clair ! Bon, on va remplir la mission de 'papa Green' et on avisera. »  
Yellow hésita un instant mais décida de suivre le plan de Silver.  
Les deux DexHolders entrèrent sans bruit dans la chambre toujours éclairée par l’éclairage artificiel.  
Le Dragon Master n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé. Le vieux lit de l'oncle Wilton n'était pas vraiment adapté à sa taille et ses jambes dépassaient hors du matelas ; une chance que la structure du lit n'avait pas de bordures en bois autre que la tête de lit !  
Les deux Dex Holders étaient restés près de la porte, n'osant pas vraiment s'approcher ou faire le moindre bruit. Silver posa l'appareil sur la table de bureau en faisant bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit puis il se dirigea vers le lit.  
Le jeune rouquin observa un moment le visage de Lance, guettant le moindre signe de réveil, il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement quand il se rendit compte que Lance ne semblait pas respirer. Il s'apprêtait à poser deux doigts contre sa gorge afin de sentir son pouls quand le Dragon Master ouvrit subitement les yeux et lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste vif, faisant sursauter le rouquin qui hoqueta de surprise, ce qui lui fit relâcher sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue depuis son entrée dans la chambre.  
Les yeux de Silver entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Lance. Et comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, l'emprise du Dragon Master sur le poignet de l'adolescent se resserra d'avantage.  
« Putain ! Lance ! T'as envie de me broyer le poignet ou quoi ? Sérieux lâche-moi ! C'est bon j'ai compris je te touche pas okay ?! » Hurla t-il  
A ses cris le Dragon Master sembla revenir à lui et lâcha prise.  
« Silver ? Je … Désolé, réflèxe. »  
Le jeune roux recula de quelques pas et commença à se masser vigoureusement le poignet avec son autre main.  
« Désolé, désolé …. T'es vraiment flippant quand t'es en stress toi ! Va falloir que Yellow te donne des cachetons ou je sais pas quoi pour te calmer avant que ça finisse mal ! … réflexe, réflexe … bordel, faut que t'arrête de croire que tout le monde veut ta peau ! »  
Lance ferma ses yeux et soupira bruyamment.  
Yellow qui n'avait pas bouger de la porte d'entrée regarda avec inquiétude d'abord Lance puis Silver. Ce dernier avait l'air très énervé et ce n'était vraiment ni le lieu ou ni le moment.  
« Silver ... » commença t elle d'une voix inquiète, un avertissement.  
Le rouquin en furie se tourna vers elle.  
Ses yeux argentés presque exorbités, Yellow pouvait presque voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles, presque.  
« Quoi ? Nan mais c'est vrai ! Il a faillit me réduire le poignet en bouillie ! La prochaine fois ça sera quoi ? Le cou ?! »  
« Silver ... » tenta t-elle de l'avertir avec une petite voix craintive  
« T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Il faut le calmer ! Le calmer! »  
C'en était trop pour la jeune guérisseuse, elle tapa du pied et haussa la voix, les oreilles virant au rouge.  
« C'est plutôt toi qui aurait besoin de te calmer. Tu t'es vu ? Tu as le visage tout rouge ! »  
Lance, à moitié réveillé, était dans la confusion la plus totale. Sa migraine menaçant de revenir plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les paupières.  
Profitant de la diversion qu'il venait de créer, Silver s'empara de l'appareil, le mit en marche, arracha les couvertures du lit et de ses mains agiles, souleva les vêtements de Lance et posa l'appareil contre sa peau à peu près dans la zone que Green lui avait indiqué.  
Ni Yellow ni Lance n'eurent le temps de réagir, tout se passa dans une fraction de seconde. Le Dragon Master était en état de choc tandis que Silver concentrait toute son attention sur l'écran de l'appareil, attendant les résultats.  
Et Yellow, elle, n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.  
Le scanner émit un bip sonore Et Silver s'empressa de retirer toutes les connexions et de remettre tout en ordre comme si absolument rien ne s'était produit. Allant même à border les couvertures du lit qu'il venait de défaire avec violence et rapidité.  
Les regards confus de la petite Blonde et du dresseur de dragons se braquèrent sur lui.  
Silver, assit sur le rebord du bureau leur esquissa un sourire narquois « Bah quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la 'ruse' ? Pourtant je me souviens d'un truc que tu m'avais dit un jour Lance, au sujet d'affiner mes aptitudes tout ça ... »  
Lance grimaça « Et tu trouvais vraiment nécessaire de hurler comme un enragé ? »  
« Pas vraiment, mais il fallait que je détourne ton attention. » répondit il en haussant les épaules, avec au coin des lèvres un sourire de jubilation qu'il peinait à dissimuler.  
Lance défit péniblement les couvertures bordées et s'assit au bord du lit, palpant son côté ayant été en contact avec l'appareil froid que Silver avait utilisé sur lui.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda t-il, l'air en colère mais n'ayant pas la force de paraître méchant ou menaçant.  
« Il .. enfin on, voulait vérifier si tu n'avais pas de fractures et … c'était une idée de Green d'utiliser un scanner d'urgence » bredouilla Yellow.  
« Oak ... » maugréa Lance en faisant une grimace.  
« Ouaip, papa Green voulait t'envoyer à l'hosto si t'avais une fracture, j'pense qu'il veut le faire même sans fracture d'ailleurs. »  
Le Dragon Master tenta un rire sarcastique mais se tût rapidement en grimaçant, se tenant les côtes.  
« Il me compare à un pokemon mais c'est lui qui en a le comportement typique : il considère Viridian City comme son territoire et visiblement je ne suis pas le bienvenu. »  
Yellow vint s'asseoir près de Lance, elle secoua la tête « Green n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, il est juste un peu trop protecteur et autoritaire c'est tout .»  
Silver renifla « Un peu trop ? Des fois j'me demande si tu vois clair ou si tu l'fais exprès. Ça crève les yeux pourtant ! Depuis que Monsieur à des responsabilités avec son titre de Gym Leader et le fait qu'il bosse avec le maire, ses chevilles ont gonflé encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ! »  
« Je vois .. Oak veut jouer au petit chef, intéressant ... » déclara le Dragon Master, songeur.  
Yellow lui effleura la bras pour attirer son attention.  
« Tu veux un verre d'eau, quelque chose ? »  
Lance posa son regard sur elle, ses yeux dorés encore lourd de sommeil, il ne reflétaient cependant pas la moindre animosité non, juste une soudaine tendresse.  
Ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux acérés et observateurs de Silver.  
« Un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus. » répondit Lance doucement en inclinant la tête.  
« Je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! » s'exclama la petite blonde en se levant d'un bond tout en frappant dans ses mains.  
Silver attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir pour se tourner vers le Dragon Master.  
«T'es vraiment amoureux toi, y a pas de doute là dessus. »  
Lance leva la tête vers lui  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »  
Silver haussa les épaules tout en jouant avec le cuir de ses gants :  
« T'aurais vu ta tête, j't'ai jamais vu avec des yeux pareils, même avec tes pokemon auxquels tu tiens plus que n'importe quoi … j'sais pas expliquer ... »  
Le dresseur de dragon émit un grognement avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.  
« Je suis un cas désespéré …. »  
« Raconte pas de conneries ! » Répliqua Silver en haussant la voix, puis il ajouta plus timidement « Tu verras, c'est pas si désagréable de sentir que l'on compte vraiment pour quelqu'un d'autre …. de …. »  
Il se tût soudainement quand Yellow fit irruption dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains.  
Lance ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils puis esquissa un léger sourire en voyant les joues de Silver se colorer de rouge.  
« Et voilà ! » Déclara joyeusement la petite blonde en s'asseyant à nouveau près de Lance, posant le plateau sur ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se servir.  
Elle avait garnit le plateau d'un verre et d'une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un assortiment de gâteaux et quelques fruits.  
Lance s'empressa de vider le contenu du verre, puis le remplit à nouveau jusqu'à vider complètement la carafe, il prit alors un fruit commença à l'éplucher tout en se levant du lit et en mettant le plateau sur les couvertures avec délicatesse. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrouverte et la poussa légèrement pour l'ouvrir d'avantage.  
S'adossant contre le mur, il huma avec plaisir l'air frais du matin. Pour une matinée de fin de mois d'octobre il faisait relativement chaud encore mais la température n'avait pas réussit à duper les végétaux et les arbres dont les feuilles arboraient de belles couleurs cuivrées.  
Lance aimait cette saison autant qu'elle le rendait mélancolique pour plusieurs raisons, cependant il ne s'attarda pas à vagabonder dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs comme le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il rejoigne la forêt et retrouver ses pokemon restés dans son antre se faisait de plus en plus urgent, tourmentant son esprit à tel point qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de ses gestes.  
Se tenant debout devant la fenêtre grande ouverte à présent, il s'apprêtait à enjamber le cadre de bois dont la vieille peinture blanche s'écaillait par endroit.  
Le jeune Dex Holder de Johto fut le plus rapide à réagir, il poussa le Dragon Master de toute ses forces, lui faisant heurter le mur le plus proche. Il ferma rapidement la fenêtre en rabattant le loquet et se retourna vers le dresseur de dragons.  
« T'avais l'intention de faire quoi là ? Retourner dans la forêt en boitant comme un vieux rattata? Tu sais parfaitement qu'on te laissera pas faire, moi le premier. Blue est avec ta cousine, elle m'a pas collé aux basques jusqu'à Kanto et s'est pas obstinée à suivre les plans de Blue pour que dalle. Non elle veut quelque chose c'est clair et mon petit doigt me dit que ce quelque chose c'est plus que ta personne, hein Lance. J'me fout de ton passé et de tes secrets du moment que ça ne met pas en danger mes amis et particulièrement Yellow dans ce cas précis, tu piges ? »  
Lance le regarda droit dans les yeux puis après un moment, esquissa un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.  
« Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir Silver, seulement pour le moment je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de faire disparaître les crampes qui me paralysent les jambes et de prendre l'air. » Répondit il sur un ton pressant, presque agressif.  
Il commença à se lever mais Silver l'arrêta en le repoussant de ses deux mains, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau.  
« Je crois que ça non plus ça ne va pas être possible, faut que tu restes dans la maison. »  
Le Dragon Master fronça les sourcils, les traits de son visage se crispèrent, il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation.  
« Je suis comme prisonnier c'est bien ça ? » Demanda t il en sifflant entre ses dents.  
« Désolé Lance » répondit Silver.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu suivais aveuglément les ordres que te donnait Oak, Silver. »  
« Hey ! Green ne me donne pas d'ordre ok ! Je ne suis pas ce qu'il dit, je le respecte uniquement parce qu'il s'occupe de Blue, capiche ? »  
Voyant la situation s'envenimer à nouveau et ne supportant pas de voir ces deux là se disputer, Yellow décida d'intervenir.  
« Eum Lance, et si je te montrais la salle de bain ? Je crois que ça te fera le plus grand bien. »  
« Ouais bonne idée tiens, comme ça, ça sentira moins le fauve ici » Se moqua le jeune rouquin en agitant la main devant lui.  
« Ahah très drôle Silver » le gronda la petite blonde en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.  
Lance la regarda d'abord elle, puis son regard alla vers Silver. Ces deux là n'étaient pas prêt de le laisser tranquille et il avait cette désagréable impression de se sentir pris au piège, seulement, pour Yellow, il ne tenterait rien qui puisse lui amener d'avantages de problèmes que ce qu'il avait déjà causé.  
S'était-il attendrit au fil des années ? Si Archie avait été là, il se serait moqué de lui ouvertement pour penser de telles absurdités !   
« Archie …. » murmura t il d'une voix à peine audible.  
L'absence de l'aura de son fidèle ami était cruelle, sachant ses deux pokemon aux mains de Green n'était pas pour rassurer le Dragon Master ; il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le bien être de ses dragons, non, Green était un excellent dresseur, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela. Seulement la connexion mentale et physique qu'il avait établit avec ses six pokemon était si forte que le moindre éloignement le rendait mal à l'aise.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore ? » demanda Silver en haussant un sourcil.  
Mais Lance n'eut pas le temps de répondre lorsque une petite main douce se posa sur sa joue, lui relevant le menton. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent les siens : elle savait !  
« T'inquiète pas, Green te les rendra, il pense bien faire c'est tout. »  
Le Dragon Master saisit du bout des doigts la main de la jeune fille et soupira.  
« Je ne suis pas inquiet. »  
Mensonge.  
Il commença à se lever, le voyant grimacer, Silver leva les yeux au plafond.  
« fais gaffe et appuie toi sur moi. »  
Le dex Holder de Johto se colla contre le flanc gauche du dresseur de dragon et le força gentiment à poser son bras sur son épaule droite. Même courbé, Lance n'en restait pas moins grand et la tête de Silver ne dépassait pas le niveau de ses premières côtes.  
Le jeune rouquin se positionna avec précaution contre lui, et Lance s'appuya avec gratitude sur l'aide si gentiment offerte.  
« Hey, mets pas tout ton poids non plus ! « Grogna l’Échangeur.  
Lance serra les dents mais se força à sourire « pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais si fragile. »  
« Haha, mort de rire ! Bon maintenant avance, la salle de bain est pas tout près et on a un escalier à monter ! »  
Yellow suivit à distance raisonnable les deux compères se déplaçant tant bien que mal à travers le couloir puis le salon. Arrivée devant le pied de son escalier, elle passa devant eux.  
« Euh, je vais ranger un peu la salle de bain et te préparer des serviettes de bain, je crois que j'ai encore les super grandes de plage que mon oncle m'a envoyé, ah et aussi il doit rester un vieux pyjama de oncle Wilton dans l'armoire comme ça je pourrais faire une lessive et ... »  
«Yellow. Ça ira très bien comme ça. » L'interrompit Lance en soupirant.  
La petite blonde fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua son ascension quatre à quatre, se précipitant dans le couloir de son étage.  
Le Dragon Master essaya d'étouffer un grognement d'exaspération mais Silver l'entendit sans difficulté et commença à ricaner.  
« Quelle chance ! Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir te brosser les poils hirsutes de ta tête quand tu auras pris ton bain ? »  
« Pff, abruti ... »  
pour cela Silver lui assena un léger coup de coude, réflexe qu'il avait développer avec Gold : quand celui-ci devenait trop proche ou était carrément insupportable du point de vue du rouquin, il lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes plus ou moins violent selon les circonstances.  
Tandis qu'ils commençaient à monter les premières marches, Lance resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur le bras de l'adolescent, le faisant pousser un léger cri.  
« Mais t'es dingue ! » S'écria t-il avant de crier dans la cage d'escalier « Yellow grouille ! Le dragon va pas tenir longtemps debout ! Et j'espère que t'as une chaise ou un tabouret là-haut parce que ça craint ! »  
« Ou-oui ! » se précipita t elle de répondre.  
Notre petite blonde, rangeait hâtivement le désordre de sa salle de bain, bougeant toutes ses affaires de place, bousculant ses vêtements laissés en tas sur le sol.  
Elle nettoya rapidement la douche pourtant propre et s'empressa de mettre un nouveau tapis sur le sol. Se rappelant subitement de la demande de Silver, elle débarrassa prestement toutes les affaires entassées sur la chaise en plastique posée dans un coin de la pièce et la positionna bien en évidence près du tapis. Fouillant dans ses placards elle constitua une pile des plus grandes serviettes de bain qu'elle avait et posa le tout sur la chaise. Les yeux scrutant une dernière fois la pièce, elle sortit rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte.  
Ouvrant la porte en grand, Yellow se retrouva nez à nez avec un Silver rouge comme une tomate et paraissant essoufflé ainsi qu'un Lance serrant la mâchoire si fort que l'on pouvait quasiment entendre grincer ses dents à chaque pas qu'il faisait.  
Lance observa la pièce avec curiosité, il remarqua la petite fenêtre en hauteur, ouverte en grand.  
Yellow suivit son regard.  
« Elle donne sur la forêt, je la laisse toujours ouverte, de toute façon personne ne peut voir cette fenêtre, ni y avoir accès, elle est trop petite et trop haute. »  
Lance fronça les sourcils.  
« Bon euh, je crois qu'on va te laisser seul maintenant …. » dit elle, embarrassée.  
« Euh ouais pas trop tôt ! Tu pèses une tonne ! » s'exclama Silver en lâchant Lance qui s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.  
Silver réfléchit un moment avant de plaquer une main sur la porte : « minute papillusion, toi j'te quitte pas des yeux ! » déclara t il en pointant un doigt vers le Dragon Master.  
« Mais bien sûr et tu veux aussi me laver par toi-même ? »  
Silver s'empourpra violemment avant de forcer son aîné à rentrer dans la pièce de toute ses forces en lui hurlant dans les oreilles.  
« T'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête toi ! Tu te démerdes tout seul moi je surveille la porte c'est tout, faut pas déconner. » s'écria le jeune roux complètement rouge à présent.  
Yellow étouffa un petit rire.  
« Je crois que je suis de trop ici, je vais vous laisser et attendre en bas, je serai dans la cuisine. » dit elle avant de fermer la porte et de s'éloigner en tentant d'étouffer ses rires avec l'aide de ses mains.  
La cohabitation improvisée promettait d'être haute en couleur !


	17. Chapter 17

« Putain de merde, Blue !! » s'exclama la voix de Green résonnant à travers toute l'arène.  
Le bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans les couloirs déserts de l'arène, quelques secondes plus tard le verrou de la porte cliqueta avec bruit et un Green relativement énervé ouvrit la porte en grand.  
Les bras croisés, le jeune homme brun observa tout d'abord la pièce dans sa globalité afin d'évaluer les dégâts puis ses yeux verts se concentrèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes assises sur un monticule de canapés, de coussins et de couvertures en tout genre.  
Sur sa tempe droite était visible une veine saillante, preuve de son irritation grandissante : il était à deux doigts d'exploser.  
Le Gym Leader leva un index accusateur vers Blue. Celle-ci s'attendait à une remontrance typique de son brun préféré mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.  
A la place, Green laissa échapper un long soupir de consternation en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait sa collègue de Johto. D'après une rapide observation, ses yeux rouges et sont teint blafard ne pouvait pas seulement être le résultat de l'inondation de sa salle de repos.  
Il agrippa le poignet de Blue et la força à se rapprocher de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton acide :  
« On en rediscutera plus tard.... »  
Blue gloussa nerveusement sous le regard sévère de Green et le regard confus de Clair qui tentait de comprendre.

Green leva la tête vers elle :  
« Je m'excuse d'avance pour le bordel de l'appart'. Disons qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à autre chose. »

Épuisée et ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à une douche bien chaude, Clair secoua la tête, ses cheveux humides virevoltant dans l'air.  
« Oh point où j'en suis, j'accepterai n'importe quoi. »  
Green soupira pour la énième fois : « suis-moi. »

L'appartement de Green était quasi accolé à l'arène et occupait une grande partie de l'étage du grand bâtiment comme le ferait un loft.   
Il s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte et laissa entrer les deux jeunes femmes en premier.   
A peine eut-il fermer la porte qu'il commença à pester tandis que Blue conduisait Clair dans la salle de bain.  
« Bordel Blue ! Tu dépasses les bornes là ! J'en ai marre de toujours devoir passer derrière toi ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Merde quoi ! »

Blue qui était en train de fouiller sa penderie à la recherche d'affaires à prêter à Clair, se crispa de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Green autant jurer de la sorte.  
Le brun aux cheveux hérissé avait atteint un tel niveau de frustration qu'il ne savait plus comment gérer son stress, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et Blue ne lui facilitait pas la chose. A vrai dire ses nerfs étaient à vif depuis le départ précipité de Red et la soudaine apparition du Dragon Master n'avait fait qu'aggraver son état d'énervement.  
Green était loin d'être stupide, il avait bien remarqué que la petite blonde flirtait avec celui à qui elle avait porté secours et lui semblait jouait le jeu, comme deux tourtereaux se faisant mutuellement la cour.   
Écœurant.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne : le fait que Yellow ait tellement grandit qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule sans l'aide de personne maintenant et tenir tête à un homme tel que Lance au point de l'amadouer complètement ou bien le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, pas même ses propres sentiments.  
Culpabilité, fierté, amertume, le sentiment d'être abandonné, rage, stress des responsabilités. A seulement 19 ans le petit-fils du professeur Oak assumait déjà beaucoup de responsabilités, bien qu'il n'ait jamais montré aucune gêne à être plus mature que la plupart des gens de son âge, parfois il se surprenait à penser vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, de moins sérieux, de moins fier que lui mais il balayait rapidement cette pensée absurde d'un revers de la main.  
Las de faire les cents pas dans son salon afin de se calmer un peu, il s'écroula sur son bon vieux canapé et soupira avec emphase. Son evoli vint le réconforter en grimpant sur ses genoux, Green la caressa distraitement. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté perdu dans ses pensées mais quand il releva un peu la tête, il aperçut les deux filles dans le couloir.   
Blue ne faisait pas la fière quand elle entra dans le salon, talonnée par une Clair méconnaissable. Green l'avait toujours vu, connu, habillée de sa combinaison bleue moulante, les cheveux tirés en arrière, bottes, cape et gants ; or là c'était une toute autre Clair qu'il vit : vêtue d'un jean délavé et d'un sweat rose à l'effigie de rondoudou, les cheveux détachés simplement retenus par sa frange et ses mèches rebelles.  
Il devait se l'avouer, Clair avec quelque chose de spécial et la voir habillé dans une mode normale la rendait très jolie à ses yeux.

Le voyant bloquer sur elle, Clair ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque  
« J'ai l'air vraiment stupide accoutrée de cette manière …. »  
Green se surprit à rougir légèrement, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés comme pour atténuer son malaise.  
« Non, non pas du tout ! Tu es très jol.... euh très bien comme ça je t'assure ! » bafouilla t-il.  
Blue ne put s'empêcher de retenir un éclat de rire  
« Oh Greenie, t'es trop chou ! »  
Et ce fut au tour de Clair de rougir, embarrassée, elle concentra son regard sur la paire de chaussette bleu ciel que lui avait prêté Blue.

Green sembla retrouver un peu ses esprits et tourna ses yeux verts vers la fille source de ses malheurs présents.  
« Oh toi la ferme ! T'as pas vu dans quel pétrin tu nous a foutu avec tes conneries de plan foireux ! »  
Blue savait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il déblatérait mais Clair ne pouvait pas le savoir et elle réagit au quart de tour pour prendre la défense de sa nouvelle amie.  
« Dans un sens Blue n'a rien fait de mal ! Au contraire. J'avais besoin que l'on me remette les idées en place et elle l'a fait, ok un peu brutalement, mais c'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux. »  
Green haussa un sourcil, confus « Pardon ? Depuis quand tu prends la défense des autres ? »  
Il allait sur une pente glissante, et ce n'était pas le moment de mettre en colère une nouvelle fois la Dragon Tamer, mais Clair ne céda pas à ses instincts et continua à plaider en la faveur de sa nouvelle amie.  
« Tu vis avec elle et tu la connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi mais je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que Blue ne fait jamais rien au hasard et je suis fière de te dire que je la compte parmi mes amies les plus chers à présent. »

Blue fut à la fois étonnée et vraiment heureuse d'entendre cela de la bouche de Clair, cela renforçait un peu plus le lien qu'elle venait de tisser avec la jeune femme qui visiblement avait vraiment besoin d'une véritable amie.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil   
« Merci copine ! Et n'écoute pas ce vilain Greenie, il dit toujours des choses méchantes ; et je te confirme que tu as la pure classe habillée comme ça ! Faut que je reprenne mes petites affaires de styliste un de ces jours moi ... »  
« Tss, pesky girl.... » maugréa le Gym leader en faisant la moue, faussement vexé par sa remarque.  
Blue lui tira la langue.  
Alors Clair s'éclaircit la gorge et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de Green, Blue bondit et occupa nonchalamment la place restante entre les deux. Elle étira ses bras et posa ses mains sur une des épaules de ses compères.  
« Bien, alors la suite ? »  
« Quoi la suite ? » soupira Green, toujours un peu agacé.  
« Et bien on débarque direct chez Yellow ou bien on attend qu'elle et son Dragon Guy finisse de déjeuner en tête à tête avec mon Silvy tenant la chandelle.... oh comme c'est romantique ! » déclara Blue en papillonnant des yeux.  
« QUOI !! » s'exclamèrent Clair et Green à l'unisson.

Blue éclata de rire.  
« C'est fou ça, vous réagissez comme des magicarpe, mordant à l'hameçon à chaque fois ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! »  
« Tss mais n'importe quoi !! »  
« Alors, que veulent décider maman Clair et papa Green pour leurs deux charmants enfants ? Hm ? Il faut leur donner l'autorisation de minuit sinon ils feront systématiquement le mur pour se voir, et puis ne soyez pas choqués s'ils veulent habités ensembles dès maintenant. Faites leur confiance un peu, je peux vous assurez qu'ils feront chambre à part car apparemment le fils de maman Clair est plutôt du genre timide avec les filles si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …. » Déclara Blue en prenant une voix comique.  
« N'importe quoi …. » répéta Green, visiblement gêné par les sous-entendus de sa colloc '. Clair n'était pas dans un meilleur état, Blue avait touché un point sensible.

« Bon maintenant que j'ai attiré votre attention sur la stupidité de votre petite guéguerre dans le rôle de chaperon, on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses ? Je sais que je met les pieds dans le plat et que peut être je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais on est tous les trois plus ou moins impliqués, responsables de ce qui se passe entre ces deux Enfants de la Forêt. » Elle se tourna vers Clair : « Tu veux bien répéter à Green dans les grosses lignes, ce que tu m'as raconté à l'arène ? »

Clair hocha la tête, après tout elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Green, son collègue de Kanto était peu bavard et digne de confiance.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et choisit avec soin ce qu'elle allait raconter.  
« Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, c'est assez personnel à vrai dire. Voilà, il y a quelques années j'ai reçu l'ordre de mener une mission à bien par le chef de mon Clan qui se trouve être mon propre grand-père. »  
Elle marqua une pause. Et malgré les questions qui brûlaient les lèvres de Green, il patienta.  
Blue fit un sourire encourageant à Clair et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.  
« Ma mission première était de retrouver mon cousin coûte que coûte, que ce soit une simple trace et la preuve qu'il était toujours en vie ou bien sa position. Il y a trois ans j'ai cru pouvoir le retrouver grâce à la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyé et j'ai pu remonter la piste jusqu'au Tourbs'îles dans la mer de Johto mais j'ai découvert une planque déserte et j'ai rencontré pour la toute première fois Silver. Depuis ce jour je n'ai cessé de continuer mes recherches à Johto, délaissant la forêt de Viridian …. Je savais que de toute manière si Lance était bien là, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, une énorme botte de foin pleines de pièges. La forêt a toujours été son élément, autant chercher à mettre la main sur un truc impalpable : c'est simple, c'est tout simplement impossible. Alors j'ai dû abandonné mes recherches du côté de Kanto, me concentrant sur Johto, et voilà qu'en visitant à nouveau les Tourbs'îles je retombe sur le même rouquin ! Ironie du sort, je ne sais pas trop ...  
Lance est très important pour notre Clan, enfin plus précisément très précieux pour mon grand-père car il est le dernier descendant mâle de notre famille à posséder l'héritage de nos ancêtres. Un héritage très particulier qui est devenu l'obsession de mon grand-père au point qu'il veuille que je m'unisse à mon cousin pour former une nouvelle génération avec laquelle il pourrait continuer ses desseins.   
Blue m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, autant l'amour que je porte à Lance est réel, autant je ne peux le forcer contre son gré à revenir auprès de notre famille après toute ces années, après ce qu'il a subit … Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. » Elle eut un rire sardonique   
« Ma grand-mère avait raison, personne ne peut tenter de mettre en cage un esprit libre sans en payer les conséquences. Si Lance est comme il est aujourd'hui c'est en partie la faute de mon Clan, j'en suis persuadé maintenant. »

« Tu es en train d'insinuer que c'est la faute de ta famille si ton taré de cousin a faillit nous rayer de la surface de la Terre ? C'est un peu gros ça ? Nan sérieux ce type est dingue et même s'il affirme avoir changé et que Yellow et Silver sont de son côté, il va falloir qu'il me prouve qu'il est sincère. » Objecta Green.  
« Je t'interdis de le traiter de taré ! Mon cousin n'est pas dingue, il est juste tourmenté et pas étonnant vu ce qu'il a eu comme enfance et ce qu'il a subit ! »  
Green haussa un sourcil devant l'emportement de Clair. Il soupira et leva les mains paumes en l'air vers la jeune femme.  
« Okay, okay, désolé ! T'énerve pas ! J'me fiche du passé, ce qui m'intéresse c'est la situation présente. Et puis de toute manière j'ai pris ma décision. »  
« Et je peux savoir laquelle ? » demanda Clair sur un ton sec.  
« La décision de l'aider et de tout faire pour que ce dresseur de dragon se sente mieux : il n'a pas l'air d'être au meilleur de sa forme, du moment qu'il reste chez Yellow je n'ai rien contre. En revanche il faudra faire en sorte que l'on reste les plus discret possible, je n'ai pas envie que les habitants de la ville paniquent. Et puis je peux bien faire ça pour Yellow. »

Clair et Blue clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux comme si elles avaient reçu une gifle en pleine face, abasourdies par ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Green, le bon vieux Green qu'avait toujours connue Blue, de une, s'excusait pour son comportement et de deux : il proposait volontairement son aide à Clair et surtout acceptait de faire tout ça pour Yellow ! Blue avait du mal à y croire, elle avait préparer mentalement un long discours et pleins de mimiques qu'elle savait tout particulièrement efficaces pour agacer le brun aux yeux verts. Toute cette préparation avait été inutile, la brune aurait boudé pour cela mais la joie de la décision de Green contra son humeur boudeuse.  
Elle sauta au cou du Gym Leader et l'embrassa avec force sur la joue.  
« Oh t'es trop mignon Greenie !! Je ne te croyais pas aussi gentil et aussi compatissant ! »  
Le brun aux cheveux hérissés la repoussa gentiment à sa place sur le canapé.  
« C'est bon, lâche-moi ! »  
« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi vouloir aider Lance ? » Demanda Clair, soucieuse.  
Green se leva, attrapa sa veste et commença à l'enfiler.  
« J'ai mes raisons. Et si mon intuition ne me trompe pas, ça pourrait arranger les choses.... »  
Les deux filles l'imitèrent. Blue fouilla dans son placard à chaussures et prêta à Clair une paire de baskets de la plus grande pointure qu'elle possédait. Pendant qu'elle enfilait ses propres chaussures elle dit :  
« Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ou je ne te reconnais plus. »  
« Je suis d'accord. Ça arrangerait quoi le fait que tu veuilles faire ami ami avec mon cousin ? »  
« Des tas de choses bénéfiques pour nous tous, crois-moi. »

XXXXXXXX

La maison de la petite blonde était étrangement calme depuis qu'elle avait laissé les deux roux dans la salle de bain. Connaissant Silver, elle ne l'imaginait absolument pas  
rester à observer le Dragon Master pendant qu'il prenait sa douche ou bien à l'aider. Non, il serait plutôt du genre à se planquer derrière l'un des meubles, accroupit et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux formant un rideau rouge naturel.  
Cette pensée la fit rougir et glousser à la fois, cette situation était tellement cocasse !  
Ne sachant combien de temps elle allait attendre, elle se décida à faire un brin de ménage dans la chambre qu'occupait rarement son oncle et qui allait servir à Lance jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, elle commença par aérer la pièce en ouvrant grand la fenêtre puis elle s'affaira à changer draps et couettes du lit, mais elle ne remarqua pas les mouvements furtifs dans son jardin.

A, l'étage dans la salle de bain, la situation était quelque peu tendu.  
Les suppositions de Yellow s'avéraient en fait être très proches de la réalité : Lance n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise par la présence de son cadet et savait qu'il aurait besoin de lui à un moment donné car ses côtes le faisaient vraiment trop souffrir par moment. Quant à Silver, il s'était accroupit contre la porte, la tête baissé et le visage noyé dans ses longs cheveux rouges, il jouait avec ses chaussettes, retirant méticuleusement toutes les bouloches de tissu.  
Le Dragon Master observa plus attentivement la pièce, c'était une grande salle de bain avec une douche et une baignoire dont le carrelage était bleu et vert sans aucune autre décoration. Les meubles étaient en bois blanc, comme l'essentiel du mobilier de la maison et la fenêtre en vasistas de la fenêtre en pente suivant le toit de la maison était suffisamment ouverte pour qu'une légère brise s'engouffre à l'intérieur.   
Lance ferma les yeux et respira lentement, de peur de raviver ses douleurs, il crut entendre un cri familier au loin mais c'était sans doute son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.... 24 heures sans la présence rassurante d'Archie et il commençait à entendre des voix …  
L’Échangeur le sortit alors de ses rêveries en toussant bruyamment.  
« Hem ! On va pas y passer la journée quand même ! Il te faut combien de temps pour prendre une foutue douche ! »  
Lance fixa son regard sur l'adolescent, visiblement il tentait de cacher son embarras en lui hurlant son impatience dessus.  
« Ah Silver … Tu n'as pas vraiment changer, toujours à cacher tes sentiments derrière une fausse colère. » Ricana Lance.  
« Ta gueule ! » Répliqua automatiquement l'autre roux avant de lever la tête vers son aîné, un peu honteux par se qu'il venait de dire.

Silver ne respectait que très peu de gens, parmi eux comptaient tous les Dex Holders ainsi que les professeurs Elm et Oak mais aussi le Dragon Master. Un respect mutuel s'était développé entre eux depuis leur première collaboration et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre pouvait se ressentir aisément.  
Lance fit un petit signe de tête, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réplique de Silver.  
« Viens m'aider s'il te plaît, j'aimerai éviter de me déboîter l'épaule pour enlever mes vêtements. »  
Le jeune rouquin soupira fortement, faisant voler ses mèches rouges devant lui, il semblait réticent mais se leva tout de même et s'approcha du dresseur de dragons avec détermination. Celui-ci courba le dos et pencha la tête en avant pour faciliter le travail.  
Silver s'exécuta en prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer la peau de Lance avec ses doigts gantés, tous deux étaient parfaitement au courant du comportement de l'autre et rien que pour cela ils se toléraient dans la proximité.  
« Tut' débrouilles pour le reste, j'suis pas ton larbin. » Renifla Silver.  
Une fois le pull à col roulé noir à terre le Dex holder s'aperçut que Lance avait une autre couche de vêtement sur lui.  
« Putain mais tu veux ressembler à un coconfort ! T'as combien de couches de tissu sur le dos ? »  
« Suffisamment pour me protéger du froid. » Rétorqua sèchement Lance qui n'aimait pas se justifier.  
« Ouais … t'as pourtant pas l'air d'avoir froid. »  
« Cesse de parler et continue à tirer. »  
Silver répondit à cet ordre en tirant d'un coup un trop sec sur le bord du maillot ce qui exerça une torsion sur les bras du grand roux.  
Lance retint un juron et siffla entre ses dents.  
« Désolé, c'est toi qu'à demandé. » expliqua Silver avec un haussement d'épaule.  
Une fois son travail terminé, il alla se rasseoir à sa place devant la porte et tourna tout son corps à l'opposé de la direction où se trouvait le Dragon Master. Il sortit son pokégear, enfila une paire d'écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se concentra sur la musique qu'il venait de mettre en lecture à fond pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant rapidement de la douche.  
C'était un moyen de se distraire l'esprit de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Il lui avait été inévitable de voir le Dragon Master torse nu, pendant les longs mois qu'il avait dû passer à ses côtés dans les Tourb'îles et du fait que les cessions d'entraînement dans l'eau ou à contre courant d'une cascade souterraine avaient été inévitable.  
Ce n'était pas la nudité qui gênait Silver, il était un mec aussi et puis l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de Blue l'avait désensibilisé à ce niveau là. Non, c'était plutôt la vue de l'effroyable cicatrice qui lacérait le torse à la peau mat de cet homme si étrange et si puissant. Silver n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué grâce à ses yeux vifs que Lance était affaiblit, maigre et bardé de cicatrices comparé à ses souvenirs d'un Dragon Master musclé et en pleine forme. Cependant la vue de cette cicatrice était toujours aussi perturbante pour lui. Il savait que c'était Pika qui l'avait blessé et par extension Yellow.  
Blue lui avait raconté l'histoire de la bataille de Cerise Island mais Silver s'était bien gardé d'en parler au principal antagoniste de peur de réveiller quelque chose.  
Il ne l'aurait jamais avouer à haute voix mais l’Échangeur admirait vraiment celui qui était devenu un modèle pour lui, celui avec lequel il avait tant appris en si peu de temps et qui d'une certaine façon lui ressemblait.

Lance savait qu'il avait eu un impact sur la vie et le mode de pensée de l'adolescent qui figurait parmi le peu d'humains qu'il appréciait mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point.  
Plaquant son dos nu contre le carrelage froid de la douche, il accueillit avec gratitude l'eau brûlante qui coula sur sa peau et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Combien de temps avait il passé loin du confort d'une vraie salle de bain et non de la pièce humide et caverneuse qu'il s'était efforcé d'aménager comme tel ?   
Il serait bien resté des heures dans cette chaleur qui délassait ses muscles endoloris mais il savait que cela ne pouvait durer.  
Par respect pour Yellow, dont la gentillesse et le soutien ne cessait de le surprendre mais aussi parce qu'il devait se préparer mentalement à affronter dans une joute verbale deux personnes dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier : Green Oak et sa propre cousine, Clair.  
Il se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux avec les produits que lui avait mit à disposition la petite blonde tout en pensant aux situations qui pouvaient se produire avec un duo de Gym Leaders. Le groupe de Dex holders que formaient Green, Blue, Yellow et Silver, et surtout comment Clair allait se justifier de ses actes. A ce sujet, il était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il n'allait pas être tendre avec elle. Sa propre cousine avait commit une grave erreur en s'en prenant à la personne pour laquelle son affection était grandissante de jour en jour, la seule qui le comprenait réellement, il le savait maintenant.  
Après une quinzaine de minutes, il sortit finalement de la douche. Ses pieds mouillés trempèrent immédiatement le tapis, agrippant rapidement les serviettes de bain que Yellow avait laissé à sa disposition, il eut un sursaut réflexe quand quelque chose de blanc et de pelucheux atterrit sur sa tête et le jeta au sol.  
« Essuie ta tignasse orange, on dirait une touffe de poils hirsutes d'arcanin ! Ça dégouline de partout ! » Déclara Silver, auteur de ''l'agression'' et dont le sourire était à peine dissimulé par rapport à la réaction qu'avait eu Lance.  
« Haha …. mais c'est quoi ce drôle de sens de l'humour dis-moi ? Est-ce que c'est ce garçon de Johto qui t'apprend de nouvelles manies ? Hm ? »  
« Gold, il s'appelle Gold » Marmonna Silver en réponse avant de hausser la voix « Et non je ne copie pas les tics de ce débile ! Tu m'as pris pour qui !? »

Lance ne put se retenir de rire.  
Silver ne trouvait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Il tourna le dos au dresseurs de dragons et commença à taper du pied. « Grouille de t'habiller, on va pas rester là à blablater alors qu'on nous attends en bas, et puis fais une chaleur de dingue ici on étouffe ! Tu t'es lavé à l'eau bouillante ou quoi ? »  
Le Dragon Master ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire, il savait que Silver avait raison, on les attendait.

Au rez de chaussé, Yellow était occupée à faire un peu de ménage, rassemblant le linge à laver dans la buanderie accompagnée de Chuchu, ses autres pokemon dégustant leur petit-déjeuner comme à leur habitude dans son jardin.  
Elle venait de finir de mettre en route la machine à laver quand on sonna à la porte.  
« J'arrive ! » cria t-elle depuis la buanderie.  
Quelques instants plus tard elle ouvrit la porte et fut étonnée de voir deux têtes brunes et une bleue sur son palier.  
« Salut Yellow ! Bien dormis ? » Salua Blue avec entrain tout en faisant un signe de la main.  
Green restait un peu en retrait, les bras croisés. La troisième personne que la petite blonde ne connaissait pas restait près de lui et s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard.  
Sentant le malaise s'installer, elle décida que le mieux pour tout le monde c'était de renter à l'intérieur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
Bien que ses voisins n'étaient pas nombreux dans ce quartier de la ville.  
« Entrez ! » dit elle avec un large sourire. Elle se mit sur le côté pour que les trois dresseurs rentrent.  
Green fut le premier à entrer, connaissant la maison comme si c'était la sienne. Blue revint à la hauteur de Clair et la poussa gentiment dans le dos pour qu'elle avance.  
« Je reste avec toi, t'inquiète tout ira bien ! » dit elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
Yellow referma la porte derrière eux, appréhendant un peu ce qui allait pouvoir se passer.  
Au même moment où Green entrait dans le salon, Silver et Lance descendaient de l'escalier, le premier soutenant le second qui releva brusquement la tête en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Il se raidit instantanément en voyant le Gym Leader de Viridian City et plus encore à la vue de sa cousine.  
Yellow vint à la rencontre des deux roux et guida Lance vers le seul fauteuil du salon, au lieu du canapé. Silver s'installa dans le canapé, juste en face de Lance et Green s'assit près de Silver ne laissant pas le choix à Blue et à Clair qui occupèrent les dernières places libres. Green se trouva alors encadré par Clair d'un côté et Silver de l'autre.  
Yellow alla chercher son pouffe qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et le mit au milieu du salon, près du Dragon Master. Elle ne s'assit pas tout de suite et dit « Je vais faire du thé, je reviens tout de suite ! »  
puis elle disparut dans le couloir.  
Clair ne put s'empêcher de suivre tous ses faits et gestes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Blue ni à Lance.  
« Attends je vais t'aider ! » déclara t-elle avant de rejoindre la petite blonde dans la cuisine.  
Dans un silence pesant, les quatre personnes restantes dans le salon se jetaient mutuellement des regards. La tension commençait à se faire sentir quand Blue réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent durer une éternité, avec un plateau dans les mains, suivit de près par Yellow avec Chuchu grimpée sur sont épaule droite.  
« Et voilà ! » chantonna la brune en posant le plateau sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir.  
Elle scruta tous les visages voyant que personne ne faisait le moindre mouvement.  
« Wow, on enterre qui aujourd'hui ? Nan parce que vous faites une de ces têtes ... » commença t-elle pour briser la glace.  
« Silver, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » Demanda subitement Green, attirant tous les regards sur lui.  
« Nickel ton matos. Pas de fractures, juste des contusions et des bleus. C'est pas beau à voir mais c'est pas très grave. »

Green lança un regard sérieux au Dragon Master.  
« Tu as échappé à l'hospitalisation on dirait bien. »  
Yellow fut soulagée d'entendre cela de la bouche du brun.

« On dirait bien. » répéta Lance sur le même ton que Green.  
« Ouh c'est électrique à souhait entre vous ! » constata Blue à voix haute.  
Green se retourna vers elle avec un air d'avertissement parfaitement lisible sur son visage.  
« Bah quoi, c'est vrai, on dirait deux nidoking qui se préparent pour un duel à mort. » expliqua Blue en haussant les épaules, pas le moins du monde affectée par le comportement de Green.  
Clair ne disait rien, elle se contentait de faire aller son regard de la petite blonde à son cousin, observant les deux comme si elle essayait de les analyser à la manière d'un pokemon utilisant clairvoyance.  
Observant leurs moindres gestes l'un envers l'autre avec les yeux plissés. Elle trouva que son cousin avait mauvaise mine et qu'il avait quelque peu changé, et que Yellow, elle, était rayonnante au point de presque la dégoûter.

Yellow se sentait très observée mais elle essaya d'y faire abstraction, elle servit une tasse de thé, ajouta un sucre et s'approcha du fauteuil pour la tendre à Lance qui accepta en la remerciant d'un petit sourire auquel elle répondit en souriant plus largement encore à son tour.  
Cette marque d'affection choqua Clair qui faillit oublier la raison première pour laquelle elle se trouvait en terrain ennemi. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer avant de déclarer en regardant le tapis.  
« C'était un accident. Pour hier soir … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise,j'ai agit sous l'effet de la colère et... Je veux dire … enfin ... »  
Elle s'adressait particulièrement à Yellow mais aussi à son cousin qui fronça les sourcils et la regarda durement droit dans les yeux.  
« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses tant que ne m'auras pas avouer la véritable raison de ta présence ici. »  
Clair essaya de soutenir son regard mais ses yeux dorés reflétaient tellement de colère qu'elle baissa rapidement les yeux et tenta de se faire toute petite. Elle lutta contre l'envie de partir sur-le-champ, ravala un sanglot et se força à nouveau à lui faire face.

« J'étais venue pour te ramener à la maison ! Parce que j'étais persuadée que ça changerai les choses, pour nous, pour moi …. et puis on m'a fait réaliser qu'on m'avait bourré le crâne d'illusions. Tu, tu comptes tellement pour moi … Mais j'ai compris, oh oui. Que tu n'aurais jamais la même affection que j’éprouve pour toi. » Dit elle en levant le menton vers Yellow.  
« Non, mais ça je peux l'accepter maintenant car je ne suis plus une gamine. » Elle essuya une larme avec sa manche, à bout « Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?? »  
Le regard de Lance perdit de sa dureté devant la vibrante déclaration de son unique cousine. Malgré les personnes étrangères à leur famille, elle s'était livrée à cœur ouvert devant tous, et rien que pour cela il admirait le courage et la détermination dont elle avait dû faire preuve.  
« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sais très bien. Mais tu n'as jamais été seule. »  
« Non » renifla t-elle « Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Lance allait ajouter quelque chose mais Yellow le devança, elle se leva et vint s'agenouiller auprès de Clair, lui présentant un mouchoir.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus la regarda, tout d'abord étonnée par ce geste puis elle comprit.  
Yellow ne parla pas, elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment et de la regarder de ses grands yeux brun dorés dans lesquels dansaient une lueur verte presque imperceptible.  
Ce regard elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était le même qu'avait son cousin quand il voulait la consoler lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.  
Elle cessa de pleurer et prit d'un geste maladroit le mouchoir offert.  
« Vous êtes pareils … toi et lui … comme les deux facettes d'une même pièce … »  
« Hé ? » Fit Yellow, ne comprenant pas le sens des paroles de la femme devant elle.

Elle avait juste ressentit son désarroi et essayé de l'atténuer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, agissant par instinct. Visiblement ça avait marché.  
Lance était à moitié étonné de la réaction de Yellow. Son empathie était bien plus forte que la sienne en ce qui concernait les sentiments humains. Quand elle revint s'asseoir dans le pouf près de lui, il se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur son épaule. Sa façon de la remercier pour son geste envers sa cousine.  
« ça y est la séquence mélodramatique est terminée ? » déclara Silver après avoir bu une gorgé de la tasse qu'il s'était servit.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il avait prévu le coup en fermant ses yeux.  
« Comment peux tu être si insensible Silvy ! » le réprimanda Blue sur un ton faussement autoritaire.  
« Il n'a pas tort. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses. » Déclara Green en débouclant la ceinture de Lance qu'il avait passé au-dessus de la sienne et en la posant bien évidence sur la table basse.  
Le Dragon Master se redressa dans son fauteuil, regardant Green avec un air intrigué, attendant ce qu'avait à lui dire le petit-fils du professeur Oak.  
« Où sont les quatre autres ? Je n'ai identifié d'un dracolosse et un ptéra dans les deux hyperballs accrochées, j'imagine que les autres sont planqués quelque part dans la forêt. »  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre si tu fais les questions/réponses à toi tout seul. » rétorqua Lance en croisant les bras.  
« Tu as quoi d'autres en réserve ? Planqués dans les bois attendant tes ordres. »  
« Je n'aime pas tes insinuations Oak. C'est de ma famille que tu parles là. »  
« Famille ? Et Clair, c'est qui pour toi ? »  
« Là n'est pas la question. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie. »  
« Ouais .. A mettre sur la liste des choses étranges à ton sujet. Bref, passons là-dessus, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, la preuve je suis prêt à te rendre tes pokemon. J'avoue que je ne les pas sortis de leurs balls de peur qu'ils me sautent dessus à la première occasion, ce n'est pas comme si c'étaient des pokemon de dresseur débutant. »  
Le regard du Dragon Master se durcit à nouveau mais il ne dit aucun mot.  
« J'accepterai de te les rendre à condition que tu me promettes de ne rien tenter contre nous. »  
Lance regarda Yellow qui hocha la tête et lui sourit puis se concentra à nouveau sur Green.  
Lance hocha la tête.  
« Tu as ma parole. »

Soudain un rugissement retentit au loin. Un cri particulièrement familier pour le Dragon Master qui se leva d'un bond.  
Green, voyant son geste, récupéra la ceinture avant que Lance ne la récupère et se leva également, imités par les autres.  
«Si jamais c'est un coup foireux de ta part ... »  
« Je n'ai pas de plan ! Mets toi ça dans la tête Oak ! Le seul à voir des manigances partout c'est toi ! » rétorqua Lance en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.  
Quand le amonistar de Yellow débarqua précipitamment dans la cuisine, Chuchu courut à sa rencontre. La souris électrique discuta très rapidement avec le pokemon fossile en tentant de le calmer car il était complètement affolé. Une fois le pokemon aquatique rassuré, elle revint vers sa maîtresse et commença à faire des gestes rapides et des petits sons.  
« Va moins vite, je ne comprends rien ! »  
« Pika ! » s'exclama la souris électrique en mimant le geste de poser une main sur sa tête : la manière qu'avait Yellow de lire les souvenirs des pokemon.

Lance compris rapidement et se tourna vers le pokemon jaune.  
« Je peux ? » demanda t-il, non à Yellow mais à la souris électrique.  
« Pi ! » acquiesça celle-ci en grimpant sur son épaule.  
Le Dragon Master ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur la fourrure jaune. Des picotements parcourent ses doigts avant que la sensation familière de ses pouvoirs ne se manifeste.  
Il se concentra sur les derniers souvenirs du pokemon, omettant tous les autres qui le gênait et se focalisa sur le langage.  
« Omni vient de dire que y a un dracaufeu qui vient de sortir de la forêt ! Les autres l'ont vu eux-aussi parce qu'ils jouaient dans le jardin et Kitty a dit qu'il était très en colère. »  
« Amber … » Murmura Lance pour lui-même.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? » s'enquit Green qui enfilaient en vitesse accélérée ses chaussures restées dans le couloir par politesse.  
« Il faut se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégât, elle est inquiète parce que je ne suis pas revenu. Elle s'inquiète toujours trop ce qui peut parfois la rendre berserk. » Expliqua le Dragon Master avant de partir récupérer ses bottes.  
« Mais enfin c'est qui 'elle' ?? Berserk ??!!» déclara d'une voix forte Green qui commençait à s'énerver.  
« Euh je ne suis pas sûr » lui répondit Yellow.  
Un autre rugissement retentit, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus près. Sachant que la maison de Yellow faisait partie des dernières de la ville avant la route 2, Green se précipita dehors sans plus attendre.  
Il fut suivit de près par Blue et Clair.  
« Oak ! Attends ! » S'exclama Lance.   
Trop tard.


	18. Chapter 18

« Pff, allez papy, c'est pas le moment de traîner ! » Déclara Silver en aidant Lance à marcher rapidement pour rejoindre les autres, Yellow prenant l'autre côté du Dragon Master.  
A peine arrivés dans la rue ils virent une créature ailée orange cracher de puissantes flammes en direction du ciel.

« Un dracaufeu ? » déclara Green en fronçant les sourcils. Il se saisit d'une de ses pokéballs et la lança en l'air, son propre dracaufeu apparut devant lui dans un éclair rouge.  
« Tu veux un coup de main Greenie ? » demanda Blue, prête à sortir Blasty, son tortank.  
Il hocha la tête  
« Non laisse, je m'en charge. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux. »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de reculer un peu. « comme tu voudras »  
« Green attends, ce n'est pas un dracaufeu sauvage ! Ni celui d'un dresseur à qui il n'obéit pas. » l'avertit Clair.  
Elle n'avait pas ses pokemon avec elle car Blue et Green n'avait pas prit le risque de les lui rendre et elle avait accepté comme preuve de sa bonne volonté à coopérer.

« Non sans blague je n'avais pas remarqué. » répondit sarcastiquement le brun aux cheveux hérissés.  
Il fouilla dans sa poche quelques instants avant de mettre la main sur son pokédex et d'analyser le pokemon.  
Il découvrit qu'il s'agissait bien d'un dracaufeu dressé, de niveau 75 ! qui était dans un état de confusion avancé.  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment un fraîchement évolué celui-la ... » marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

« Green attends ! »  
L'intéressé ne se retourna qu'après avoir donné l'ordre à son dracaufeu de ne pas laisser avancer l'adversaire par tous les moyens possibles, quitte à le mettre à terre si nécessaire. Green craignait un incendie pour sa ville et pour la forêt.

Il aperçut le trio que formait Silver et Yellow encadrant le Dragon Master, c'est lui qui venait de parler.  
Un peu essoufflé il s'avança rapidement vers Green et se mit en face de lui en écartant ses bras.  
« Rappelle ton pokemon immédiatement ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation ! »  
« Aggraver quoi, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ou lui-même ! »  
« En l'attaquant de front tu la provoque encore plus, crois-moi. »  
« La ? Ne me dis pas que... »  
« Ce dracaufeu m'appartient et c'est elle, c'est une femelle ! » répliqua agressivement Lance.

Le groupe assistait à un duel de dracaufeu en pleine rue.  
Les deux pokemon se faisaient face. Toutes griffes dehors, la gueule fumante et les flammes de leurs queues brûlant d'un feu ardent.  
Amber fit soudain un geste rapide de sa queue et entoura son adversaire et elle-même dans un large cercle de flammes en exécutant une attaque danseflammes. Dans sa confusion, elle n'avait pas vu que son si cher maître était présent.  
Rugissant de rage, la lézarde de feu se rua sur son congénère qui avait osé la défier.  
Le dracaufeu de Green réagit prestement, et, suivant l'ordre de son dresseur tenta un plaquage.  
Sa force décuplée par son état de confusion, la dracaufeu du Dragon Master repoussa sans mal son adversaire qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol. Se relevant tant bien que mal celui-ci lui envoya un lance-flamme en pleine face, remplissant toute la rue de fumée acre.  
Les dresseurs présents se mirent à tousser et à se protéger le nez et les yeux . Les passants s'apprêtant à emprunter la rue firent demi-tour et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en hurlant de terreur.  
« Merde, ça va finir par attirer les flics ! » Pesta Green qui se couvraient les yeux avec sa manche.

Le museau noircit et couvert de suie, la femelle dracaufeu avait les yeux bouillant d'une rage inouïe. Elle se redressa et commença à charger une attaque utlralaser.

Lance, comprenant rapidement ce que son pokemon était en train de faire, quitta ses aides et se précipita vers les deux pokemon feu. Il disparut rapidement dans le nuage de fumée.  
« Lance ! » crièrent Yellow et Silver à l'unisson, en vain.

Le Dragon Master marchait à l'aveugle vers les deux pokemon, se protégeant les yeux et la bouche comme il pouvait avec ses mains.  
Soudain le dracaufeu de Green eu l'excellente idée de faire une attaque cru-aile, ce qui dissipa immédiatement la fumée. Il frôla d'à peine quelques centimètres la tête de Lance avec l'une de ses ailes.  
La femelle dracaufeu rugit de plus belle en revoyant son adversaire.   
« Amber ! » Cria Lance de toute ses forces.  
La dracaufeu daigna lui jeter un regard enragée avant de lui rugir dessus à pleins poumons.  
Lance ne recula pas, le souffle ardent du pokemon feu l'affectant à peine. Il rouvrit ses yeux et tonna d'une voix ferme :  
« ASSEZ ! »

Les deux pokemon reculèrent en sursaut et prirent une posture défensive devant l'humain qui osait interférer dans leur combat.  
Lance marcha vers le dracaufeu de Green et posa une main sur son flanc. Voyant qu'Amber ne sortait pas de son état berserk, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la neutraliser.  
Il lui était arrivé quelques fois que sa dracaufeu perde le contrôle d'elle-même et rentre dans une rage folle, détruisant tout sur son passage, blessant ses proches comme elle-même et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la stopper était de la mettre KO. Même si cette action lui déchirait le cœur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour sa sécurité et celle de son équipe. Ne possédant que les gênes d'un type dragon et n'en étant pas un réellement ; il était difficile pour le Dragon Master de la tenir sous son contrôle très longtemps dans cet état car cela lui demandait un effort et une énergie considérable.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'il choisit d'utiliser le pokemon de Green dans cette situation. Concentrant ses pouvoirs, il entra en contact avec l'esprit du pokemon et décupla momentanément ses forces avant de lui ordonner de réaliser une attaque Pouvoir antique extrêmement puissante.  
Des rochers se matérialisèrent devant le pokemon qui les balança sans plus attendre avec ses pattes sur Amber.  
La pauvre type feu les reçut de plein fouet et s'effondra peu après dans un nuage de poussière.  
Lance cessa le contact avec le dracaufeu de Green, à bout de souffle à cause des ses pouvoirs qui lui drainaient énormément d'énergie, il s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers son pokemon et s'agenouilla près d'elle.  
« Pauvre Amber, pardonne-moi de t'avoir infligé ça. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »  
Il caressa affectueusement le museau de la lézarde de feu. Sa main se mit à luire légèrement comme il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour la soigner.

Sa main trembla mais il se concentra pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la guérison complète de son pokemon, mais il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Quand Amber se réveilla tout à fait, en pleine forme, elle fut surprise de découvrir son maître collé contre elle.  
Véritablement à bout de force, le Dragon Master s'affaissa de tout son poids contre elle et s'évanouit.

Les Dex Holders et Clair étaient dans un état de véritable stupeur par ce qu'ils venaient d'être témoins.  
Green le premier, restait dans un état de choc et ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre son propre dracaufeu et Lance.  
Il se ressaisit finalement après quelques minutes et rappela son pokemon.

« Je n'ai jamais appris Pouvoir antique à Dracaufeu ! C'est quoi ce délire. Et puis comment il a pu ... »  
« Mon cousin possède de grands pouvoirs au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Expliqua Clair qui n'osait pas bougé de sa position malgré son envie d'aller auprès du Dragon Master.

« Sans blague … Je me répète, ce mec est bizarre ! » rétorqua le Gym Leader en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Moi et Silver, ça fait longtemps que l'on a compris que beaucoup de choses dans ce monde ne s'expliquent pas. En voilà encore une preuve. » Ajouta Blue tandis que son frère hochait la tête.

Clair décida finalement de bouger. Elle ne fit qu'un pas lorsqu' Amber se mit à gronder sourdement, enveloppant son maître de ses grandes ailes orange et verte.

« Tout doux ma belle ... » déclara Clair en reculant, revenant à sa position initiale.

« Amber ? » dit Yellow d'une douce voix.

La femelle dracaufeu leva sa tête vers elle, la pencha sur le côté de façon comique et perdit son expression agressive en voyant la guérisseuse.  
Yellow avança alors lentement et finit par s'agenouiller à un mètre du pokemon.  
Elle attendit patiemment que le pokemon de type feu écarte ses ailes.  
Alors la petite blonde rampa jusqu'au Dragon Master et posa une main sur son épaule avant de le secouer gentiment.

« Lance ? Lance ? »

Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir elle lui caressa la joue. Après quelques secondes il se réveilla subitement en hoquetant de surprise.

« Yellow ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit « tout va bien. Et grâce à toi en plus, tu as réussit à calmer Amber. »

« Amber ? »

La dracaufeu poussa un doux cri. Lance leva les yeux vers elle et alors la situation lui revint en mémoire comme un coup de poing.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit de rester à la tanière, au lieu de ça tu es partie me chercher voyant que je ne revenais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femelle de type feu baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir désobéit.  
Ne supportant pas de voir son pokemon triste, Lance cessa ses réprimandes.  
« C'est rien va, n'en parlons plus. »

« J'étais très inquiète pour toi maître Lance ! Tu n'as pas repris de force depuis que tu as tes blessures et j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Sakor et Valaa m'ont dit d'attendre que tu reviennes mais je n'en pouvais plus alors je suis partie à ta recherche. J'ai volé loin dans la forêt puis je suis revenue vers la ville, après je ne me souviens plus. »

Soupirant, Lance se hissa debout en s'appuyant sur Amber et avec l'aide de Yellow. Il manqua de trébucher mais ne laissa aucun signe paraître de sa fatigue.  
Tous les Dex Holders avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, il pouvait voir dans leurs visages un mélange de stupeur et de crainte.

« Bordel c'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama Green en s'avançant mais en gardant ses distances à cause du regard ardent qu'Amber lui jeta.

Le Dragon Master se pinça l'arrête du nez.  
« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes jérémiades Oak ! Comme tu le sais je suis comme Yellow, je possède des pouvoirs que la forêt de Viridian m'a donné mais aussi d'autres qui me viennent de ma famille. J'ai 'emprunté' ton dracaufeu pour quelques minutes, tu ne vas pas en faire un drame ! »

Le brun aux cheveux hérissés fut piqué au vif. Mais voyant qu'une foule commençait à se former dans la rue, il décida qu'il était préférable pour tous de revenir chez Yellow.  
Il fit un signe de tête à Silver qui comprit tout de suite.

« ça va j'ai compris, je m'occupe de l'éclopé. »  
Amber lui gronda dessus pour avoir ainsi appelé son maître mais celui-ci la calma rapidement en lui caressant les écailles du cou.

« Désolée ma belle mais je vais éviter de parler avec toi, te soigner m'a un peu épuisé. »

« Un peu ? Tu verrais ta tronche, on dirait un cadavre ! » répliqua Silver en reprenant son rôle d'appui.

« On va régler ça chez Yellow. Évitons de se faire remarquer ok ? La catastrophe est pas passé loin. » déclara Green en marchant à la hauteur de Lance et de Silver.  
« comment voulais-tu que je prédise qu'Amber tenterai de me retrouver après une nuit seulement ? »

« Amber ? C'est comme ça que t'as surnommé ta dracaufeu au mauvais caractère ? »

La dracaufeu en question lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Elle marchait derrière son maître, fermant la marche.

« Elle s'appelle Amber, et ce n'est pas un surnom ! » déclara Lance en soupirant d'exaspération.  
« Peu importe. » répondit Green en faisant un geste de la main. « Il y a une chose que j'explique pas : qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon dracaufeu ? »  
« Rassure toi il va bien si c'est ça qui te préoccupe, je l'ai soigné aussi. »  
« C'est pas ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Yo Green, ça peut pas attendre ? C'est pas un poids plume le dragon à moitié mort que j'aide à marcher alors vas y mollo, j'ai pas envie qu'il claque sur le bord de la route ! » maugréa Silver entre ses dents.

Green ne dit rien, Silver n'avait pas tort, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Lance était sur le point de s'évanouir. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui coûtait un effort mais il voulait rester conscient à tout prix.  
Quand ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la maison, Blue et Clair entrèrent les premières suivit par Yellow. Silver ayant de plus en plus de mal à soutenir Lance, c'est Green qui finit par le faire sans aucune protestation de la part du Dragon Master qui se laissa guider. Avant qu'il rentre dans la maison, Lance ordonna à Amber d'obéir à Yellow et d'être calme puis Green le força à entrer dans la chambre. Sans brutalité ni tendresse le gym leader le força à s'allonger sur le lit.

« Tu ferai bien de te reposer, Silver a raison t'as une mine affreuse. » déclara Green.

Avant de partir il déposa la ceinture de Lance sur laquelle étaient accrochées deux Hyperballs.  
« Un gage de la confiance que je place en toi, ne me fais pas regretter mon choix. » dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Une fois seul, Lance se saisit de L'hyperball d'Archie et la serra contre lui avant de laisser la fatigue l'emporter.

Dans le jardin de la guérisseuse, se trouvant juste derrière sa maison, s'était rassemblé le groupe. Ils observaient avec intérêt la petite blonde interagir avec ses pokemon mais surtout avec la femelle dracaufeu.  
Quand Green les rejoignit, il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Oak ? » demanda Clair en le rejoignant (il s'était adossé contre le mur.)  
«Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que vient de faire ton cousin. Qu'il puisse contrôler des pokemon ressemblant aux types dragon je veux bien, mais là, apprendre une nouvelle attaque à un pokemon qui n'est pas sensé l'apprendre me dépasse. »  
Clair esquissa un sourire.  
« C'est peut être ça le problème avec toi. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu as du mal à croire en ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
Green eut un air pincé.  
« Hmpf.... »  
« Je me souviens encore que quand j'étais petite, il arrivait à Lance d'être somnolant tout d'un coup alors que nous étions seulement en train de jouer dehors. Il s'endormait très souvent et un peu partout d'ailleurs mais Archie veillait toujours sur lui. »  
« Archie ? »  
« Un diminutif pour Archibald, c'est le nom de son dracolosse. »  
« C'est pas commun comme surnom pour un pokemon ça. »  
« Ce n'est pas un surnom » répliqua Clair agacée par cette même réflexion. »  
Green leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
« Et j'imagine que c'est le développement de ses fameux pouvoirs qui l'obligeaient à dormir autant. Comme Yellow y a quelques années, au début je pensais qu'elle faisait exprès et puis j'ai compris, ça puise dans son énergie vitale à chaque fois qu'elle s'en sert pour soigner un pokemon. »  
« Oui, ma grand-mère m'avait expliqué que plus Lance utilisait ses pouvoirs et plus ça lui demandait de l'énergie et ça, de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'en servait, c'est-à-dire tout le temps, alors ma grand-mère à décider de lui apprendre à méditer pour qu'il canalise cette énergie afin d'éviter qu'il se mette en danger. »   
« Visiblement il n'a pas retenu la leçon au vu de son état actuel. »  
« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, non pour moi il y a autre chose. »

Clair continua à observer les pokemon de Yellow jouer avec l'impressionnante dracaufeu. Tout ce petit monde donnait l'impression de bien s'entendre, ce qui l'étonnait énormément.  
Blue et Silver avaient rejoint Yellow avec leurs pokemon et il sembla à Clair que la dracaufeu de Lance avait une tendance naturelle à materner toutes les créatures avec lesquelles elle s'entendait bien.  
« Regarde-moi ça, une fois calmée elle ressemble plus à une grosse maman lézard qu'autre chose. » déclara la Dragon Tamer en gloussant.

Green haussa un sourcil :  
« Maman ? Elle était sur le point de cramer la ville quand même. » dit-il.

« Ne lui en veut pas. Elle était inquiète pour son maître, ça peut se comprendre. Tous les pokemon que possède Lance sont très attachés à lui, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça … il y a un lien très fort entre eux, quelque chose que peu de personnes peuvent comprendre. »

« Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre. D'ailleurs je lui ai rendu ses deux pokemon »

« Je te remercie pour lui. Je crois que tu aurais eu des problèmes très rapidement si tu ne l'avais pas fait. »  
« Explique. »  
« Dans l'une des deux hyperballs il y avait un dracolosse n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui et ? »  
« C'est le pokemon le plus puissant de Lance, je l'ai toujours connu avec, et leur lien est très fort, c'est comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. »  
« Le premier pokemon d'un dresseur est toujours spécial. Quoi que l'on dise il sera toujours un peu différent des autres. »

Clair approuva en hochant la tête.  
« Oui, sauf que là ça dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer. »  
« Et elle ? » demanda Green en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la femelle dracaufeu qui regardait avec bienveillance les autres pokemon s'amuser autour d'elle.  
« Amber. C'est le Starter de Lance, elle est avec lui depuis aussi longtemps que son dracolosse. Ce pokemon lui a été offert par mon oncle, son père ... »

« Je vois, pas étonnant qu'elle soit si balèze. Au fait, j'imagine que te redonner tes propres pokemon serait légitime. Après tout, tu nous a confirmer à moi et à Blue que tu n'étais plus là pour accomplir une mission ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. »

« J'ai dit vrai, ça m'a fait réfléchir et je préfère encore savoir la dernière famille qu'il me reste entre les mains de cette blonde de la forêt plutôt que celles de mon Clan. »

Ils finirent pas s'asseoir sur le sol en lattes de bois de la terrasse, pour un mois d'octobre il faisait encore doux et agréable au soleil.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à regarder les autres s'amuser dans le jardin.  
Yellow distribuait de la nourriture et des baies tandis que Blue et Silver câlinaient tous pokemon qui le demandait.

« Bon, et tu va faire quoi maintenant ? Rentrer à Blackthorn et mentir sur tes raisons de ta présence à Viridian city ? » Demanda Green soudainement.

« Je ne peux pas mentir et puis ça ne sert à rien avec mon grand-père ou ma grand-mère, ils ont cette horrible manière de lire les expressions des gens comme un livre ouvert … en revanche je ne suis pas forcée de tout leur dire. Le mieux est que je rentre à Blackthorn retrouver mon arène, j'aviserai par la suite. »  
« Comme tu veux, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'un alibi, passe un coup de fil ok ? »  
Elle lui sourit.  
« Je n'y manquerait pas. Bon, je vais voir s'il est réveillé. »  
Clair se redressa et allait ouvrir la grande porte-fenêtre de la cuisine pour rentrer à l'intérieur quand Green l’interpella.  
« Hey »  
Elle tourna sa tête vers lui.  
« Sois prudente avec ce dragon là, il a des sautes d'humeur si on le réveille trop brusquement … j'en ai fait l'expérience hier. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Hey, Green »  
« Hm ? »  
« Merci. »  
Puis elles disparut dans la maison.

Deux heures environ s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident avec Amber. Clair se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible dans le couloir et s'approcha de la chambre. Elle entrouvrit lentement la porte. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et seule une faible lumière laissait dessiner les contours d'une masse endormit sur le lit.  
Clair entra avec précaution et s'assit le plus doucement sur le bord du lit.  
La respiration lente et régulière du Dragon Master lui signala qu'il dormait encore. Elle remarqua qu'il serrait étroitement une hyperball contre sa poitrine, sans doute celle d'Archie.  
C'était un spectacle qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Elle se demanda quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu si paisible, mais seuls de lointains souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent à la surface.  
Sentant une présence, Lance remua dans son sommeil et finit par ouvrir un œil.  
Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Yellow, il ne bougea pas et poussa un soupir, mais soudain la réalisation le frappa et il fit un bond hors du lit, complètement réveillé.  
Clair ne s'attendait absolument pas à sa réaction et se leva vivement.  
« wow, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi ok ? »  
« Clair !? NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA !! »  
La Gym Leader recula vivement.  
« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »  
« Tu …. » Il se passa une main sur ses yeux et se massa les tempes.  
« Tu pensais que c'était elle n'est-ce pas. » Dit elle en fronçant le nez.  
Il soupira.  
« Là n'est pas la question ! C'est une manie ou quoi en ce moment de vouloir m'observer quand j'ai les yeux fermés ? Vous vous attendez à quoi ? A ce que je me transforme en monstre ou autre pendant mon sommeil ? »  
« Non …. mais tes réactions ne sont pas si éloignées que ça d'un pokemon sauvage ! Je voulais juste venir te voir, comment tu allais et aussi te parler. »  
« Me parler ? »

« J'ai remarqué comment tu la regarde elle. Ça se voit que tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle, tu l'aimes c'est évident même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment. »  
« tu penses sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda t-il complètement incrédule.  
« Oui je suis sincère ! Faut que je te le dise dans quelle langue ? » répondit Clair en s'énervant un peu.  
« Je ... »  
« qu'elle te rende heureuse c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Ne dis pas le contraire, j'ai vu comment tu te comportes quand elle est près de toi ; ça me fait mal de dire ça mais elle a réussit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais su faire. Granny avait raison : c'est le destin. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
Clair s'assit près de lui et voulut saisir sa main dans la sienne mais elle se rétracta au dernier moment, se souvenant à la dernière seconde que son cousin ne supportait pas ce genre de contact. Et effectivement il avait reculé, par instinct.  
Elle soupira « Même ça, elle a réussit. »  
« ça ? »  
Elle eut un petit rire.  
« Ne fais pas l'ignorant, pas avec moi. Je te connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et je sais que tu prends beaucoup sur toi pour l'accepter. Pour elle tu changeras, même moi je le sais. »  
Un bruit de gargouillis vint troublé le discours de Clair.  
« quelqu'un meurt de faim on dirait. » dit-elle en riant.  
Lance fronça les sourcils  
« Haha très drôle. »  
« Allez viens, on est tous dans le jardin avec les pokemon. »

Le Dragon Master desserra l'étreinte de sa main pour regarder son dracolosse dormir au travers de sa sphère noire et jaune.  
« Celui-là aussi doit être affamé, comme son maître. Allez viens. » Déclara Clair avant de sortir de la chambre.

N'allant pas assez vite à son goût, elle se retourna et repartit en sens inverse. Elle revint dans la chambre pour constater qu'il essayait de se mettre debout en s'appuyant sur tout ce qu'il trouvait d'assez solide. Elle soupira.  
« Tu veux que j'appelle le morveux à tignasse rouge pour venir t'aider ? »  
« ça ira, j'arrive, pars devant. »  
« ça veut dire oui. »  
« ça ira j'ai dit, Clair ! » répondit-il, sa voix faisant écho dans le couloir comme Clair était déjà repartie d'un pas rapide pour chercher Silver.

Lance avança tant bien que mal à travers le couloir en s'appuyant contre les murs et les meubles. Il songea un instant à faire appel à Archie mais renonça à cette idée en pensant aux dégâts que subirait la maison de la petite blonde si son gros dragon ne faisait pas attention où il mettrait les griffes.

Silver apparut soudain devant lui, l'air passablement énervé.  
« Ah t'es là toi, allez ramène-toi. » dit il en soutenant Lance pour qu'il avance.  
« Sérieux faut que t'aille voir un toubib si c'est à ce point là ! T'as pas de côte cassée mais c'est tout comme ! »  
« Si j'avais vraiment des côtes cassées, tu crois que je tenterai de me déplacer. »  
« Pas faux, mais je suis sûr que t'en serais capable. N'empêche tu commences à me faire pitié. »  
« Merci du compliment ! » répondit Lance, sarcastique.  
« De rien c'est gratuit. »

Quand Lance mit les pieds sur la terrasse il fut accueillit par un concert de cris et de rugissements en tout genre.  
« Hey, alors on a fait une bonne sieste le beau au bois dormant. » Déclara Blue en lui lançant un clin d’œil.  
« Pff, t'es nulle Blue. » répondit Silver.  
Celle-ci gloussa « Bah quoi, ça lui va bien non ? »

« Tiens assis-toi là, j'en peux plus de te traîner. » Dit Silver en avançant une chaise de jardin pour Lance, celui-ci prit le siège avec gratitude.  
Amber s'approcha de lui, toute heureuse et fière.  
« Maître Lance ! Tout va bien ? Je me bien amusée ça faisait longtemps ! et j'ai bien mangée, j'ai dit merci à Yellow et à ses amis et je crois qu'il m'aime bien. On peut rester un peu ici et amener les autres, s'il te plaît ? »  
La femelle dracaufeu parlait tellement vite et avec tellement de joie que Lance dû lui demander de ralentir.

« Doucement Amber, va moins vite. »  
« Désolée. » dit elle en rabattant ses oreilles vers l'arrière de sa tête.

Le dresseur de dragon libéra alors son dracolosse. Archie apparut dans un éclair rouge, à moitié réveillé et visiblement affamé, le gros dragon bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
« C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu faisais quoi depuis tout ce temps ? Ce drôle d'humain aux poils marrons hérissés n'a pas l'air si méchant mais qu'est-ce qu'il est méfiant c'est dingue ! Un peu dans le même genre que toi d'ailleurs … Au fait qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi ! Oh, Salut Amber ! Qu'est-que tu fais là ? J'ai raté un truc ? »

Lance poussa un long soupir.

« ça va pas toi. Tu as une de ces têtes ! C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier c'est ça ? Je l'ai ressenti tu sais. Même à travers ma ball … il s'est passé un truc de pas normal je le sais, c'était ce fameux pouvoir qu'on arrive pas à expliquer c'est bien ça ? »  
Lance ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux.  
« Je le savais ! Si tu ne trouve pas l'origine rapidement, ça finira par te tuer ! On le sait tous les deux ! »   
« Inutile de me le rappeler » maugréa le Dragon Master.

Green le regardait interagir avec les pokemon avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Il s'approcha de Yellow qui était en train d'ajouter des chaises autour de la table de jardin avec l'aide de Clair.  
« Il comprend vraiment ce qu'ils disent, comme ça, sans les toucher ? »  
« oui, par télépathie. » répondit Clair pas le moins du monde étonnée par ce phénomène.  
« T'es sérieuse ? »  
« Bien sûr que c'est possible » répondit Yellow en riant. « Moi j'y arrive mais il faut que je me concentre vraiment beaucoup et c'est épuisant parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Lance a plus d'expérience que moi avec ses pouvoirs. »  
« Tu me fais flipper des fois, tu sais ça. » déclara Green en regardant la petite blonde d'un air choqué.

« Bon c'est bien joli tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Demanda soudainement Blue.  
Tous se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire à ce constat.  
Devant un silence éloquent, Green finit par soupirer et se leva de sa chaise « Ok, j'ai compris, vous voulez quoi ? C'est moi qui paie. »

Les yeux de Blue brillèrent d'un éclat féroce.  
« Oh mon héros ! » s'exclama t-elle en étreignant le brun aux yeux verts qui la repoussa gentiment d'une main.  
« Ouais, ouais c'est ça … ça ne me dit pas ce que vous voulez ! On va pas y passer la journée. » Il tourna son regard vers Lance « D'ailleurs y en a un qui va faire une crise d'hypoglycémie si vous ne vous décidez pas très vite ! »

« Quoi? » répondit l'intéressé comme insulté par cette remarque, mais les gargouillis parfaitement audibles provoqués par son estomac lui firent perdre toute crédibilité quant à son air sévère.  
Archie ne put s'empêcher de rire et son maître lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui mange d'habitude le Dragon Master ? Un plat à emporter ça te dis ? Y a un bon resto qui fait des hamburgers à tomber par terre, ça vient juste d'ouvrir.» Demanda le Gym Leader.  
« Te fatigue pas Green, c'est un bouffeur de salades. Par contre je suis OK pour c'que tu proposes. » déclara Silver.

« C'est pas vrai, t'es végétarien ? Toi ? » soupira Green, incrédule.

« Il l'a toujours été, ce n'est pas la faute de Granny d'avoir essayé de varier les menus quand nous étions petits. » Expliqua Clair en haussant les épaules.

« Clair ! Tu veux lui raconter toute ma vie pendant que tu y es !» Protesta Lance.

« Trop tard... » murmura Blue pour elle-même avant de glousser.

« ça ne colle pas avec le personnage, vraiment pas. Tu parles d'un redoutable dresseur qui élève uniquement des pokemon dragons ou qui en ont l'apparence, on s’attendrait presque à ce que tu manges de la viande crue …. »

« Merci pour ce cliché des plus grotesque » répliqua Lance, sarcastique.

« Faut avouer que c'est surprenant …. à la réflexion faite pas tant que ça, si tu es bien un Enfant de Viridian et que tu es né dans la forêt, comme Yellow, ça paraît logique d'une certaine façon. »  
« C'est le cas. »  
« Alors tu as du être élevé à la sève d'arbre quand t'étais bébé, tu es sûr que tu es un être humain ? Non parce que là on se rapproche plus du type plante » Se moqua Green avec un sourire narquois.  
« Tes tentatives de moqueries sont aussi futiles que tes essais de compréhension de qui je suis. » rétorqua Lance sur un ton sérieux.  
« Ouh … ça sent la bataille verbale entre mecs ça ! » chuchota Blue à Clair.

« Peut être. Mais je finirai pas comprendre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Répondit Green sur un air de défi.  
« Ah non ! Plus de ça entre vous deux ! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous chamailler comme des miaouss ! » S'exclama Yellow en colère.  
« Plaît-il ? »  
« Tu m'as très bien comprise. Et toi aussi Green, arrête de le provoquer, c'est pas le moment ! »  
« Ok, ok, à vos ordres mademoiselle ! » répondit celui-ci en levant ses mains devant lui.  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Silver, ennuyé.  
« Toi, moi et Clair nous allons aller chercher de quoi manger. » Expliqua Green.  
« Moi ? Habillée dans cette tenue, tu rêves » Protesta la Dragon Tamer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« T'as l'air de bien connaître les habitudes alimentaires de ton cousin alors tu viens avec nous lui commander un truc, à moins que tu préfères le laisser mourir de faim. »

elle soupira, résignée « C'est bon j'ai compris. »

Les trois dresseurs partirent bientôt en direction du centre ville.

Profitant de l'absence de Yellow, partie s'affairer dans sa cuisine, Blue prit une chaise et s'assit à distance raisonnable du Dragon Master. Non pas qu'il lui faisait peur mais il dégageait une telle aura qui semblait crier à quiconque 'ne m'approche pas ou je te mords'   
« Alors, grand beau et ténébreux dresseur de dragons, ça fait combien de temps que tu te planques dans l'immense et verte forêt de Viridian ? Hm ? » demanda t-elle, les jambes croisées et les coudes sur ses genoux.

Lance cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris que cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et de réputation s'adresse à lui aussi directement.  
Les grands yeux bleus de la brune étaient troublants et magnifiques. Inquisiteurs et à la fois joyeux et malicieux pourtant il arrivait à sentir que ces prunelles n'avaient pas vues que de la joie. 

Elle agita sa main devant lui, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
« Ouhou ? Allo c'est déjà la faim qui te fait délirer ou bien mon corps de rêve qui te trouble tant que ça ? »  
« Qu- quoi ? Je te demande pardon ? Je … Je n'étais pas ... »

Elle se mit à glousser.  
« Ainsi donc voilà le point faible du terrible Lance : il ne sait pas comment réagir face à une fille ! »  
« C'est faux ! » objecta instantanément le Dragon Master, les joues teintées de rose.  
« Oh ? Et en plus je te fais rougir ! T'es trop mignon ! »  
Archie se mit à rire lui aussi.  
Lance croisa les bras et s'empourpra d'avantage, n'osant plus regarder Blue en face.  
« Notre chère petite Yellow a bien eut de la chance d'attirer l'attention d'un homme tel que toi. »  
Lance releva la tête, intrigué par ses paroles.  
« Que veux tu dire ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et répondit à voix basse :  
« Entre nous, on sait bien que c'est elle qui fera toujours le premier pas vers toi. Tu peux être aussi intimidant et aussi sûr de toi que tu le veux, ce n'est que du bluff et au fond je parie que tu es un grand timide autant en amour que dans la vie. »

La façon dont Blue avait percé à jour son comportement était effrayant. Le choc passé il se ressaisit rapidement et esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Crois-tu être la seule à pouvoir jouer avec le ressenti et les sentiments des êtres humains ? Ne me sous-estime pas, mon antipathie envers mes semblables n'a d'égal que les nombreuses leçons que j'ai retenu de mes observations. Silver m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Blue, et ta provocation n'est qu'un moyen de cacher tes réels intentions. D'ailleurs tu me rappelles quelqu'un. » Dit il d'une voix suave pleine de malice.

La brune recula soudainement.

« Méfie-toi des apparences, n'est-ce pas un fameux dicton ? » répondit le Dragon Master en étirant son sourire.

...

« Et voilà ! » s'exclama soudain Yellow de retour dehors et portant un large saladier contenant un quantité impressionnante de chips en tout genre.  
Lance changea radicalement d'attitude quand il vit la Guérisseuse et cela n'échappa pas à Blue.

« Mangez ! Je reviens, je vais chercher des serviettes en papier et des gobelets. »  
« Attends, je vais te donner un coup de main. » répondit Blue en se levant. Elle passa près de Lance et murmura distinctement pour que lui seul entende.  
« N'empêche, elle sait s'y prendre avec toi ! » puis elle disparut dans la cuisine par la porte-fenêtre.

Archie s'empressa de tendre une patte vers le saladier pour y saisir un grosse poignée de chips et de l'enfourner avidement dans sa gueule sous le regard exaspéré de son maître.  
« Espèce de goinfre ... »  
« Bah quoi ? J'ai faim moi ! Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. En plus c'est Yellow qui les a apporté rien que pour toi ! »  
« Hmpf ... »

à peine avait il entrouvert la bouche qu'Amber s'était emparée du saladier et lui présentait une poignée de chips entre ses griffes.

« Si tu ne manges pas Maître Lance, je suis prête à te gaver comme je l'ai fait une fois ! Archie et moi on est d'accord là dessus : tu n'as jamais mangé assez pour un humain et nous on veut que tu sois en pleine forme ! »  
Le dragon Master écarta gentiment et fermement la patte de la dracaufeu.

« Arrêter de vouloir me couver ! C'est pénible à la fin ! »

Amber regarda Archie et celui-ci se mit à éclater de rire dans un rugissement tonitruant.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Blue en sortant dehors, affolée.

« Oh rien, juste mon dracolosse qui se paie ma tête. » répondit Lance, agacé.

« Oh, tout va bien alors. » déclara Blue en haussant les épaules avant de rentrer dans la cuisine.  
« Je te déteste ! » Murmura Lance en direction d'Archie qui continuait de rire.


	19. Chapter 19

Une fois le repas terminé, les dresseurs discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lance avait décidé de renvoyer Amber dans son repère dans la forêt tandis qu'il gardait avec lui Archie et Arkeos.   
Le pokemon préhistorique était tout excité de pouvoir enfin sortir à l'air libre et il le faisait savoir en poussant de puissants cris stridents mais il se calma rapidement quand Yellow lui présenta à manger.

Quand il fut finalement rassasié, il se pendit par la queue à la plus grosse branche d'un des arbres du jardin de Yellow et s'endormit la tête en bas, enveloppé dans ses longues ailes membraneuses.

Green apprit au Dragon Master qu'il ne recevait plus vraiment d'ordre du Plateau Indigo depuis un moment et que le départ précipité de Red l’inquiétait franchement (d'un point de vue professionnel et également personnel).   
Celui-ci n'assumait pas vraiment les tâches incombant à un champion et que par conséquent la Fédération Pokemon avait dépêcher sur place un directeur provisoire. 

Clair confirma ces informations en ajoutant que ce directeur, dont elle connaissait seulement la première lettre du nom : F, avait engagé un bon nombre de top dresseurs et d'agents de sécurité soit disant pour assurer la sécurité du Plateau.

Lance joignit ses mains sous son menton et appuya ses coudes sur la table. Il était pensif, cette situation n'augurait rien de bon et il se doutait que les Agents Spéciaux qu'il avait côtoyé autrefois ne devaient pas être bien loin.

C'était tentant de remettre les pieds dans les affaires de la Ligue mais en même temps il perdrait la tranquillité qu'il avait obtenu en se terrant dans la forêt de Viridian ; agissant uniquement dans l'ombre quand il avait connaissance d'un problème quelque part dans les régions de Johto et de Kanto. Se rendant utile à sa manière tout en restant caché.

« Lance, maintenant que je suis à peu près sûr que tu es dans le même camp que nous, j'aurai un service à te demander » Déclara Green, sortant le Dragon Master de ses pensées et attirant tous les regards sur lui.

« Je t'écoute Oak. » Répondit prudemment Lance.

« Tu sais maintenant que ça ne va pas très fort à la Ligue Pokemon. Ce directeur à la noix exige de plus en plus de paperasse à remplir pour nous les Gym Leaders et les combats se font de plus en plus rare à cause des ses stupides restrictions vu qu'il n'y a aucun Champion pour veiller au grain. Ça peut vite dégénérer si personne ne fait rien, je sais comment marche la Ligue et là ça craint. »

« Que veux-tu de moi ? Je ne suis plus un membre de la Ligue ni d'aucune Elite ou quoi que ce soit, et comme tu me l'a fait remarqué, je suis toujours recherché par une partie de la Police Internationale. »

« Ouais, ça j'ai pas oublié. Mais d'après les lois tu as le droit à une amnistie en tant qu'Elite, je sais pour l'avoir lu qu'un dresseur atteignant ce niveau est obligatoirement rattaché à un service spécial du gouvernement, comme une sorte de corps appartenant aux forces de police, mais ça j'en sais pas plus, c'est pas clairement expliqué dans les documents officiels. »

« Je vois que tu es bien informé pour un Gym Leader. »

« Faut bien. Remplacer Giovanni n'était pas une partie de plaisir, au début quand j'ai pris mon poste à Viridian City. Le maire était méfiant, sans blague, et puis je ne suis pas uniquement que Gym Leader, je bosse toujours pour mon grand-père en plus de suivre quelques études à côté. »

« Greenie en fait trop, il en fera toujours trop!Monsieur je me crois responsable de tous les autres Dex Holders » se moqua gentiment Blue en faisant une grimace, ce qui amusa beaucoup Silver et Yellow.

« Intéressant tout cela, mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi ? » Demanda Lance même s'il savait déjà où voulait en venir Green.

« ça me ne me plaît pas de dire ça mais la ligue a besoin de quelqu'un pour leur sonner les cloches, je veux dire le Plateau Indigo manque clairement d'un leader, de quelqu'un qui se soucierait à la fois des dresseurs, des pokemon et qui toucherait à la politique. Kanto est au bord de la crise : les autres Gym Leaders sont à cran. » Déclara Green en croisant les bras.

« Si j'ai bien compris tu me demandes de remettre les pieds au Plateau Indigo ? Et pour quelle raison je ferai une chose pareille ? » Répondit Lance, méfiant.

« Comme preuve que tu as changé comme tu le prétends, aide-nous à rendre ce monde un peu meilleur ! Vois cette opportunité comme un moyen de te racheter, de ne plus être pourchassé et comparé à un criminel aux yeux du monde. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Si jamais tu te mettais en tête je ne sais quel plan de dingue encore une fois, moi et les autres on se fera un plaisir de te t'écraser comme il y a 7 ans sauf que maintenant notre groupe s'est agrandit et nous avons gagné suffisamment d'expérience pour tenir tête à n'importe qui, tous ensemble. Même Yellow saura te battre sans l'aide de personne cette fois-ci. »

Lance haussa un sourcil, une ombre de crainte passa dans ses yeux quand il posa son regard sur la petite blonde assise tout près de lui. Bien sûr que Green tentait de l'intimider et sa tentative était des plus risible excepté qu'il avait raison pour une chose : elle.   
Cette petite fille blonde au chapeau de paille, non cette jeune femme à présent, avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais et continuait de le faire. Elle représentait aussi bien son Némésis que sa rédemption et il avait réalisé cela il y avait à peine quelques années avec effroi.

Le Dragon Master arriva à dissimuler son expression derrière un faux sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Green.

« Il a raison. La Ligue a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour diriger. Et il faut quelqu'un de qualifier pour ce poste, pourquoi tu refuserais ? » Déclara Clair en faisant des gestes expressifs avec ses mains.

Lance inspira profondément et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cette demande était plutôt inattendue et le fait que les deux plus puissants Gym Leaders des régions de Kanto et Johto lui proposent cela était plutôt alarmant.  
Il retourna dans tous les sens la situation dans sa tête. Pesant le pour et le contre : qu'avait-il à y gagner, lui, et qu'est-ce que cela allait changer pour les autres, pour la Ligue, pour les Dex Holders … 

Lance savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement fuir. Fuir ses responsabilités, fuir son héritage maudit et fuir les répercussions de ses actions passées. La décision n'était pas facile à prendre, encore moins à assumer cependant il fallait que les choses changent et il le savait parfaitement c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décider d'agir. La demande de Green n'y était pour rien car il avait décider de faire en sorte de se rendre utile bien avant que Yellow ne bouleverse à nouveau son quotidien.

Il prit un air pensif, croisa ses bras et ferma les yeux avant de déclarer : « Je vais y réfléchir. »  
Annoncer sa décision maintenant ne l'intéressait pas, il préférait jouer avec les nerfs du Gym Leader, c'était beaucoup plus amusant.

Et Green réagit exactement comme il s'y attendait.  
« Tu vas réfléchir … c'est ça … ouais bah ne traîne pas trop, ça urge quand même. »

« Green ! Du calme ! Laisse lui au moins le temps d'aller un peu mieux. » suggéra Clair en chuchotant à l'oreille de son collègue.

« Ok, ok. J'te donne une semaine après il faudra que tu me dises tes plans que je m'organise. »

« T'organise à quoi ? C'est pas la guerre non plus » déclara Silver.

« C'est tout comme perso, j'ai pas envie que la Ligue soit dirigée par une bande de bureaucrates qui savent à peine ce qu'ils font. Ça peut tout chambouler pour les dresseurs comme pour les Dex Holders. Nous avons le soutien des professeurs mais pour combien de temps ? Ce n'est pas eux qui prennent les grandes décisions. » Expliqua Green.

« Ouais, t'as raison, ça craint. » rectifia Silver.

« Il est évident que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe au Plateau. » Intervint Lance qui s'adressait à Green.

« Pas plus que toi on dirait bien. »

« Je l'admet. Faisons un deal : tu m'apportes tous les renseignements que tu peux avoir et moi je reste chez Yellow à ta disposition, enfin si elle le veut bien. Je pourrai agir en conséquence. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Proposa le Dragon Master.

« Oh oui ! Une collecte d'info comme au bon vieux temps ! Ah .. ça rappelle des souvenirs, hein Silvy ? » déclara Blue en mettant un petit coup de coude à l'Echangeur qui grommela.

« Mouais, ça peut se faire. Du moment que Yellow garde un œil sur toi, ça devrait aller. » Répondit Green en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

L’intéressée devint toute rouge et tenta de cacher son visage en remontant le col de son pull sur son nez.

Lance s'adressa à elle.  
« Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de proposer de telles choses et … je n'ai pas envie de te déranger ... » 

Yellow ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête : « N-non ! Tu ne me déranges pas ! Pas du tout ! Et puis il y a assez de place à la maison pour deux, euh je veux dire, tu pourras occuper l'ancienne chambre de mon oncle et puis ... » 

Il lui sourit. Un sourire qui termina d'embraser les joues de la petite blonde.

Le Dragon Master inclina la tête « Je vais me répéter, mais je ne sais pas si je mérite toute l'attention que tu me portes ... »

Yellow se contenta de lui répondre par un large sourire.

Green se leva et claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Parfait. Bon profitons des quelques heures qu'il nous reste de l'après-midi pour commencer à récolter des infos. Blue tu viens ? »

« Je vais retourner à Blackthorn une fois que j'aurai récupérer mes pokemon. » déclara Clair en se levant à son tour. « Oh, et. Je suis juste venue discuter boulot avec toi et ça nous a pris toute une soirée. » dit elle à l'adresse de Green.

Lance haussa un sourcil.   
« Que vas tu raconter à ce vieux fou ? Qu'importe ce que tu choisis de lui dire, tu penses vraiment qu'il va te croire ? »

« Il la croira, je me porte garant. » intervint le brun aux cheveux hérissés.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Oak. Il n'est pas dupe ce vieux cinglé, et puis que vas-tu raconter à grand-mère hm ? Elle verra tout de suite que tu lui caches quelque chose ! »

« Pour Granny c'est différent ! Elle t'a toujours soutenue et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va s'arrêter. »  
« C'est vrai mais ... »  
« Mais quoi ? De quoi t'as peur ? » Interrogea Clair.  
« Je n'ai PAS peur ! Je suis juste … contrarié. »

« Contrarié ? Mon œil oui ! Tu as surtout la trouille qu'elle remonte jusqu'à toi, ici en pleine ville de Viridian City ! Parce que toi, en pleine ville, au milieu d'humains, ça serait nouveau.et surtout qu'elle sache pour Yellow, mais ça elle le saura de toute façon ...»

« Silence Archie … » Avertit son maître en parlant entre ses dents.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vient de dire ton dracolosse mais il doit sûrement avoir raison vu la tête que tu fais. » Déclara Clair en faisant un clin d’œil à Archie qui lui renvoya le geste.

La Dragon Tamer se dirigea vers Yellow qui finissait de ranger.   
« Yellow ? »  
La petite blonde se retourna vers la jeune femme, plutôt surprise que celle-ci s'adresse à elle avec une voix si douce.

« Euh oui … ? » répondit elle, hésitante.  
« Je peux te parler seule à seule cinq minutes ? »  
« Bien sûr » répondit la guérisseuse mal à l'aise.

Elle invita Clair à venir vers l'endroit le plus éloigné de son jardin, à la limite de sa clôture vers la forêt. A cet endroit était un grand pommier où pendait une balançoire en bois à l'une des plus grosses branches (une construction de son oncle)

Clair n'osa pas s'asseoir et préféra s'adosser contre le tronc.   
Yellow l'observa un moment sans bouger avant que le soupir d'impatience lâchée par la cousine du Dragon Master la fasse réagir, elle alla s'asseoir sur la vieille planche de bois usé et commença à se balancer tout doucement.

« Alors euh … tu voulais me parler ? » demanda maladroitement la petite blonde pour démarrer la conversation après un silence gênant.

Clair évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, regard qui lui rappelait étrangement celui de son cousin quand il était petit.

Elle secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de déclarer.  
« oui, je voulais te parler seule à seule. Uniquement toi et moi sans toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes qui traînent partout .. bref, je vais être franche avec toi : ça ne me plaît pas que tu aies pu amadouer mon cousin de la sorte. C'est vrai quoi ce mec est un cas spécial à lui tout seul et franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi ni comment tu as pu le battre et vouloir l'aider en même temps.

« Euh ... »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » répliqua Clair en claquant sa langue.

Yellow sursauta et devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne commençait à l'être.

« Pourtant je sais que toi seule arrivera à l'aider, tu as déjà commencé à le faire et c'est déjà visible ! Je n'aime pas ça, je te l'ai déjà dit mais visiblement va falloir que je m'y fasse à vous deux ... »

« Nous … deux ? » répéta timidement Yellow en bégayant.

« Ouais, me force pas à me répéter ! »

Elle se rapprocha brusquement de la Guérisseuse, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

« Juste un conseil : vas y mollo avec lui, il n'est pas habitué d'accord ? » dit Clair d'une voix douce qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même.

Yellow cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté « hé ? »  
puis elle réfléchit un moment avant qu'elle percute réellement le sens de cette phrase.  
« O-oh ... oui, euh … ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » se défendit une Yellow au visage cramoisie.

Clair eut un petit sourire en coin.  
« Je sais bien, je te taquine c'est tout. Tu es trop innocente pour imaginer quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Mais un conseil : n'attend rien en retour venant de lui, il a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments … Bon, bref, il est temps que je parte je crois. »

Yellow acquiesça sans dire un mot avant de suivre la femme aux cheveux bleus et rejoindre les autres.

Décidément, Clair était une femme étrange, à la fois intimidante et pleine de bonne volonté. Yellow sentait qu'elle voulait protéger son cousin qui restait visiblement sa seule famille mais lui ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et restait froid et distant avec elle. Quoi qu'il se soit produit dans le passé, cela avait beaucoup affecté leurs vies et malgré sa curiosité, Yellow avait trop de respect pour Lance pour lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle était confiante, si tout allait bien , elle saurait tout en temps voulu.

Les dresseurs quittèrent le jardin et sa terrasse sous un soleil déclinant.

Silver pianotait furieusement sur son pokegear à cause d'un message qu'il venait de recevoir.  
« T'es où Silv' ? T'es parti te planquer dans une de tes cachettes secrètes c'est ça ? Chiche je te retrouve avant demain matin. »

« Merde, Gold ! » jura le rouquin à mi-voix.

« Encore ce fameux Gold ? » demanda Lance en se rapprochant de Silver.

« c'est pas tes affaires ! » répliqua un peu agressivement l'adolescent.

« Nan sérieux bro réponds, tu me fais flipper là et puis y a Kris qui s'inquiète grave là. Elle est au labo depuis hier à bosser comme une folle, elle t'a texto ? »

Le Dragon Master ne pu s'empêcher de lire le message en regardant facilement par dessus l'épaule du rouquin.

« Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi tu devrais leur dire que tu es ici. »  
« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu joues les mères inquiètes toi maintenant ? Tu t'fous de moi là ! t'es le premier à pas donner de nouvelle pendant des mois voire même des années ! La preuve avec ta cousine ! » répondit Silver.

Pour le coup il n'avait pas tord.

Lance ne répondit pas mais était visiblement contrarié par la pique que venait de lui lancer son cadet.

« Tu n'es pas si bête que tu en as l'air gamin ! Pour un peu je t'apprécierai presque, j'aime ton côté tête brûlée. » Déclara Clair en passant à côté de Silver.

« Pff, cause toujours ! »

La dragon Tamer lui lança un clin d'oeil ce qui rendit l'adolescent mal à l'aise à tel point qu'il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

Clair se mit à glousser avant de suivre les autres, partis à la porte d'entrée de la maison.  
« Bon, demain retour à la routine quotidienne. » Déclara Green, les mains dans ses poches.

Blue s'approcha de Yellow et lui murmura à l'oreille « tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir laissé seule avec un mâle dans ta maison. » dit elle en regardant brièvement Lance, posté dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

Yellow secoua la tête. « Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis je ne serai pas toute seule, il y aura tous nos pokemon aussi. » Répondit la Guérisseuse avec un large sourire.

« Oui, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète » murmura Blue pour elle-même. 

« Blue, allez on rentre. » déclara Green, impatient.  
« Oui deux minutes Greenie ! Ce n'est pas comme si on habitait dans la ville d'à côté, relaxe.  
« Non, magne-toi, je te te signale que Clair attend qu'on lui rende ses affaires alors bouge ! »

La brune soupira  
« Ah … c'est bon j'arrive pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! » 

Clair regarda avec amusement les deux Dex Holders se disputer comme un vieux couple, elle allait les suivre mais se retourna une dernière fois vers son cousin.  
Celui-ci, resté en retrait sur le perron en compagnie de Yellow, la regardait avec une expression impassible.

« J'espère que je te reverrai bientôt ... »  
« garde espoir, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion. » répondit-il sans émotion.

Clair baissa la tête mais cacha sa déception comme elle pu. Elle releva la tête, fière et défiante.  
« Je passerai le bonjour de ta part à grand-mère, elle sera sans doute ravie de savoir que tu es en vie.  
« Ne te fatigue pas Clair, elle sait déjà. »  
« Haha, je me doute bien, je ne suis pas stupide ! » répliqua t elle avant de tourner les talons et de poursuivre Blue et Green, déjà partis sur la route.

« Bon ben moi j'vais y aller aussi …. euh … à plus Yellow ! » Déclara rapidement Silver qui n'aimait pas les au revoir. Il sortit son corboss de sa pokéball et s'apprêtait à s'envoler en s'accrochant à l'une des pattes du pokemon quand Yellow ajouta :

« D'accord ! Tu diras bonjour de ma part à Gold et à Krystal ! »

Silver lui répondit simplement en hochant la tête comme la petite blonde lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

Après quelques instants, elle rentra finalement chez elle et s'affala sur le sol contre sa porte d'entrée.  
« Pfiou ! Quelle journée ! » soupira t-elle sous le regard intrigué du Dragon Master, resté dans le couloir sans savoir où aller exactement dans cette maison qui lui était inconnue.  
Elle se releva, épousseta machinalement ses vêtements et l'invita à s'installer avec elle dans le salon.

Les deux Enfants de Viridian se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls et cela n'était pas vraiment pour plaire à Lance qui n'arrivait pas à se détendre malgré le fait que sa cousine et Green ne soit plus présent.  
Ironie du sort, il se retrouvait dans la maison de son ancien ennemi juré. Ennemi qui était venu à son son secours plus d'une fois déjà depuis lors dernière rencontre, mais pouvait t-il vraiment encore employer de tels mots ?

Par où commencer ?

La terrible question revenait sans cesse dans son esprit ; que faire lorsqu'une situation vous échappe totalement ? 

A cela Lance avait tendance à répondre par un comportement stoïque et froid, préférant jouer avec son adversaire par la provocation et le cynisme afin de cacher son propre stress et sa détresse.

Seulement cela ne marchait pas avec Yellow. Comme lors de leur toute première rencontre au large des côtes de la ville de Vermillion, il avait tenté d'intimider cet étrange petit opposant blond qui venait perturber ses plans mais cela n'avait pas servit à grand chose.   
Lance ne s'était pas sentit immédiatement menacé mais un sentiment désagréable avait mis le doute dans son esprit, ébranlant un bref instant sa confiance. Dès que leurs regards se furent croisés, il avait ressenti quelque chose de fort émanant de Yellow et cela l'avait perturbé mais il avait décidé de ne prêter aucune attention à ce trouble qu'il pensait passager. 

Ce qui causa en partie sa perte.  
Et il en était là, à se demander pourquoi.

La présence de la petite blonde tout près de lui le fit émerger de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Il recula de surprise, la respiration haletante. Son corps lui rappela douloureusement qu'il devait se ménager et il dut soutenir son côté droit en ravalant un gémissement.  
Incapable dorénavant de cacher ses émotions face à elle, il la laissa l'observer tout à sa guise, exposé comme seuls le connaissaient ses pokemon dragons.

Yellow avait un regard tellement emplit de tendresse qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas de la pitié mais il n'était pas dans sa nature de pouvoir, ou plutôt de vouloir supporter autant d'affection.

S'en était trop, il retint un tremblement en crispant son poing et ferma hermétiquement ses yeux si fort que tout son visage se crispa.

Yellow était désemparée, elle voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors elle eut soudain une idée. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, ouvrit en grand sa porte-fenêtre et courut dans le jardin vers Archibald resté assit dans l'herbe à discuter les autres pokemon.

« Yellow ! » s’écria t-il joyeusement mais voyant l'expression soucieuse de la petite blonde il se renfrogna.  
« Qui y a t-il ? »  
« Viens vite, Lance ne se sent pas bien du tout et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » répondit elle, son inquiétude emplissant ses mots.

Le gros dragon soupira  
« Encore, il recommence ... »

D'un commun accord, Yellow rentra rapidement le dracolosse dans son hyperball et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle le libéra à peine arrivée dans le salon et le dragon orange ne perdit pas de temps, il alla droit vers son maître qui se frottait vigoureusement les yeux.  
Archie poussa tout le mobilier sur son passage puis se coucha presque sur le sol pour que ses antennes effleurent le front moite de son maître.  
Le contact fut bref mais il eut pour effet de rendre Lance presque comme léthargique, permettant à Archie d'agir comme il l'entendait.   
Le gros dragon invita Yellow à l'aider d'un signe de tête et tout deux allongèrent le Dragon Master dans le canapé.  
La petite guérisseuse empila une montagne de coussin sous la tête du dresseur de dragons qui ne semblait pas réagir.

« Archie ... » commença Yellow, très inquiète.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai juste apaisé. Tu sais, je devais faire ça souvent avant que tu nous trouves … On est tous tellement inquiet pour lui ! Et on sait que rien de ce qu'on pourra faire ne l'aidera vraiment mais toi tu peux. »  
« Moi ? »

Archie hocha la tête avant de reposer ses antennes sur le front de son maître.  
« … comment vous dites vous les humains déjà .. ah oui ! Embrasse-le ! »  
« Que je .. quoi ? » bredouilla Yellow, incrédule face à la demande du pokemon dragon.  
« Les actes parlent parfois mieux que les mots, fais-moi confiance. »

La petite blonde prit son courage à deux mains, s'agenouilla près du Dragon Master et se pencha sur lui. Toute hésitante, elle ferma ses yeux et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ce simple contact sembla ranimer Lance qui contre toute attente ne se braqua pas mais au contraire, se détendit complètement, allant même jusqu'à poser maladroitement une main le long du visage de la petite blonde.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, aucun des deux ne voulant bouger de peur que l'instant ne s'évapore. Tout cela sous le regard attendris et bienveillant d'Archie qui restait figé sur place, espérant se rendre invisible.

Alors Lance enlaça Yellow et l'obligea à basculer sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la petite blonde il exhala bruyamment avant de dire.  
« Pardonne-moi. »

« pour quoi ? » répondit la voix étouffée de Yellow, son visage étant contre son épaule.

Lance déglutit et lui répondit le cœur serré par des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu.  
« Pour tout. Pour t'attirer autant d'ennuis, pour ce que j'ai fait, pour manquer autant de tact et pour être surtout si, si, maladroit ... »

Yellow se redressa et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
« Chut. Plus de blâme d'accord ? » dit elle d'une voix douce.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, surprit par ce geste et par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne sut quoi répondre en retour.

La petite blonde s'écarta de lui et se mit debout, prenant conscience de la présence du dracolosse qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Les joues encore rouges par ce qu'elle avait fait, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

« Euhm ... et si je te faisais visiter la maison, comme tu vas rester un petit moment je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de... »

Lance se redressa comme il put, encore tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ses émotions se bousculant dans sa tête.  
Il se figea quand il vit le regard de son dracolosse et son visage prit une jolie couleur rouge.  
« Tu, tu étais là ! Tu as tout, tout vu, tout entendu !? »

le dragon orange hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Oh que oui, je n'en ai pas raté une miette ! »

Cette réponse ne fit qu'empirer l'embarras du Dragon Master qui ne pensait plus qu'à une chose à présent : changer de sujet et vite.

Il se leva avec précaution et regarda Yellow avec un sourire timide.  
« Tu me fais la visite du propriétaire ? »

Yellow hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et fit un signe de la main.

« Oui ! C'est pas très grand mais, mais c'est chez moi ! »

Le Dragon Master sourit d'avantage avant de la suivre à travers les différentes pièces de cette petite maison si proche de la forêt qui leur était si chère. 

Archie s'assit sur le sol du salon et soupira d'aise, comme cela lui faisait du bien de voir son maître enfin ouvrir son cœur à un autre humain ! Même si c'étaient de tout petits pas, il y a un progrès et le dragon ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Peut être que finalement il y avait de l'espoir.


	20. Chapter 20

Yellow était ravie de pouvoir montrer à Lance où elle vivait.   
Il fallait dire que cette maison avait dans un premier temps été abandonnée pendant des années à cause des rumeurs qui couraient au sujet de la forêt, étant jugée située bien trop près de cet endroit pour leur sécurité, les habitants de Viridian avaient donné mauvaise réputation à cette pourtant bien jolie maison qui avait finit par être délaissée et inhabitable.  
Jusqu'au jour où le pêcheur Wilton décida de l'acheter (pour une bouchée de pain) pour sa petite nièce si attachée à cette ville et sa forêt.  
Il avait entreprit de la retaper il y avait de cela cinq ou six ans déjà, les travaux avançaient bien et la maison était de nouveau habitable et saine dans ses parties principales, suffisamment pour y vivre correctement, mais Wilton se faisant vieux et les voyages de Johto à Kanto plutôt longs et pénibles pour lui (malgré la possibilité de prendre le train express ou le ferry) il venait de moins en moins souvent lui rendre visite.

Le Dragon Master suivit en silence et avec curiosité la petite blonde qui gravissait les escaliers menant à son étage. Elle ne lui présenta pas la salle de bain qu'il connaissait déjà mais plutôt sa chambre et une grande pièce adjacente qui lui servait d'atelier.

La chambre de la petite blonde était lumineuse, spacieuse et chaleureuse. Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à la vision caricaturale que se faisait Lance d'une chambre de fille : pas de moquette bariolée, ni de coussins roses ou encore de montagnes de peluches recouvrant un lit aux couvertures pleines de motifs floraux. 

Non, c'était seulement une pièce au parquet blanc dont les murs aux couleurs neutres servaient de support aux nombreux dessins et peintures faites par la petite blonde. Quelques meubles simples en bois peint sur lesquels étaient disposés des cadres photos et des vases emplis de fleurs meublaient la pièce dont la lumière venait principalement de la grande fenêtre au simple voilage jaune pâle. Contre le mur supportant la fenêtre avait été placé le lit de la petite blonde ; les couvertures à motifs de pokemon et les quelques peluches rassemblées près de l'oreiller apportait un peu de contraste à cette ambiance neutre mais chaleureuse.   
Un lit que Lance trouva ridiculement trop petit mais finalement à la taille de son possesseur avec sur le sol son grand tapis plus large qu'il ne devrait et qui mettait en évidence la taille des meubles.  
Puis elle l'emmena dans son atelier, cette pièce dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire au début avait d'abord été un débarras puis au fur et à mesure que son oncle lui amenait des choses et retapait les pièces avec son aide, elle avait eu l'idée d'en faire son atelier, l'endroit où elle pourrait dessiner et peindre ainsi qu'entreposer ses cannes à pêche.  
Cannes qui étaient bien alignée contre l'un des murs, une étagère tout près leur était dédiée. Malgré le léger désordre Lance trouva la pièce ordonnée et étonnamment propre, seul la large table en bois gardait les traces des activités consacrés à cette pièce.

Yellow observait avec amusement les yeux du Dragon Master bouger dans toutes les directions avec une expression de curiosité et d'étonnement. On aurait dit un enfant découvrant pour la première fois un endroit incroyable pour lui. Il n'osait pas vraiment rentrer dans les pièces et restait sagement dans le couloir, refrénant l'envie de toucher tout ce qu'il voyait en restant les mains jointes derrière son dos.

« Et voilà ! Bon après y a les placards, les toilettes et le grenier mais c'est pas vraiment intéressant et puis ce n'est pas une pièce qui te sera utile tout le temps que tu restes ici …. Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais acheter ma maison. » Plaisanta Yellow en faisant un geste vague de la main avant de l'inviter à redescendre au rez-de-chaussé.

Archie les accueillit avec un petit rugissement de joie.  
« Ah vous voilà ! Alors c'est comment là-haut ? » demanda t-il tout curieux à son maître.

« Je te raconterai plus tard, elle n'a pas fini. »  
« Ok, ok, je vous laisse » soupira le gros dragon avant de s'affaler de tout son long dans le salon, sa tête posée sur le tapis.

La petite blonde continua la visite guidée avec toute l'attention de Lance. Le salon devait effectivement être l'une des pièces les plus grandes de la maison, ce qui rassura un peu le Dragon Master (cela le gênait de laisser ses pokemon constamment dans leurs pokéballs à cause de leurs tailles imposantes, il préférait de loin les avoir avec lui, (surtout Archie.)

Le couloir principal menait à la porte d'entrée et permettait l'accès à plusieurs pièces dont la chambre qu'on l'avait forcé à occuper et qui semblait lui être attribué dorénavant. Bien sûr il y avait des pièces fonctionnelles comme la buanderie ou le garde-manger mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Lance en particulier.  
A première vue on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple mur fait avec une plaque de bois mais en réalité il s'agissait d'une porte dont la poignée avait été retiré ou semblait inexistante.   
Devant le regard interrogateur de son hôte, Yellow expliqua.  
« Il y avait bien une porte avant si c'est ça que tu te demandes, seulement elle grinçait tout le temps alors mon oncle a enlevé la poignée aussi à l'intérieur qu'à l’extérieur et il a remit des planches de bois contre pour éviter que le vent ne passe. »

« Je vois ... » 

Elle l'amena enfin dans la cuisine et ouvrit la port-fenêtre à travers de laquelle les pokemon restés dans le jardin l'observaient avec intérêt.

« Et voilà ! Maintenant que tu connais ma maison, tu es ici chez toi. » Déclara t-elle en souriant.

« … Merci.Pour. Ton hospitalité et … tout le reste. » répondit il un peu gêné.  
« C'est la moindre des choses, après tout je viens 'chez toi' depuis un petit moment maintenant, ce n'est pas vraiment une maison ordinaire mais pour moi s'en est une. »  
« Peut être ... » répondit-il, songeur.

Yellow n'était pas idiote, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et voulait lui demander quoi exactement, elle cherchait juste les bons mots pour ne pas le mettre sur la défensive. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question qu'un drôle de gargouillis se faisait entendre.

« Ah ? Je connais ce bruit, c'est l'heure de manger ! » rugit Archie dont la tête dépassait dans le couloir : le reste de son corps ne passant pas par le cadre de la porte.

Yellow étouffa un rire tandis que Lance se couvrait le visage avec une main.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vient de dire Archie mais il a sans doute raison, c'est l'heure de préparer le dîner. »

Le Dragon Master grommela quelque mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'il prenait une chaise et s'accoudait à la table en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Yellow quitta rapidement la cuisine pour s'avancer dans le salon et récupérer l'hyperball d'Archie qui ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer à l'intérieur, comprenant qu'elle voulait l'emmener dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Et effectivement c'est qu'elle fit, le laissant réapparaître dans le jardin tout près de la porte-fenêtre ouverte en grand cette fois malgré la fraîcheur de fin octobre.

« Tu m'inquiètes tu sais, tu ne manges pas assez et tu le sais très bien. Green l'a remarqué, Silver et Blue l'ont remarqué, ta cousine la remarqué ! Je pensais qu'en t'apportant des plats que j'ai préparé et des fruits et des légumes tu mangerais d'avantage mais tu picores comme un piafabec …. Tes pokemon sont très inquiets. » Déclara Yellow en se retournant vers Lance.

Archie s'attendait à la réaction plus que prévisible de son maître : celui-ci se braqua, fronçant les sourcils et fit un grimace.

« C'est encore Archie qui t'as dit ça ? » demanda t-il, jetant un regard noir vers son dragon.

Yellow hocha la tête  
« Non, pas besoin de parler, ça se voit ! Et arrête de le gronder ! Il ne veut que ton bien. »  
« Ts, me donnerais-tu des ordres maintenant ? » Ne put il s'empêcher de répliquer.

Yellow fit la moue et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression mitigée de colère et d'exaspération.

« S'il le faut je le ferai. » décida t-elle de répondre sur un ton de défi, ses paroles soutenues par un rugissement d'approbation de la part du dracolosse.

Lance haussa un sourcil, il oubliait bien vite qu'au dehors de ses airs de gentille petite fille toujours souriante, Yellow possédait une très forte volonté et une détermination incroyable qu'il ne devait plus remettre en doute.  
Il soupira, incapable de lui tenir tête pour cette fois, et surtout parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie.  
« J'me rends, c'est bon. J’admets j'ai peut être un peu faim, contente ? »

La petite blonde se détendit, c'était déjà mieux que rien.  
« je préfère entendre ça. Si je te fais des pâtes avec des légumes ça ira ? »  
« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Ce qui te va, me va ... »

« Sérieux, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Elle essaie d'être gentille avec toi là ! Tu es l'Humain le plus difficile à nourrir que j'ai jamais connu ! Si tu n'es pas mort de faim depuis tout ce temps c'est bien grâce à moi, à Amber et aux autres ! Si Granny voyait dans quel état tu es je crois qu'elle t'enfermerait pour te gaver ! » gronda Archie, n'en pouvant plus des caprices d'adolescent de son maître.

Piqué au vif, Lance partit dans le jardin envahit par l'obscurité. Il fut suivit de près par Archie qui n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

Yellow n'insista pas et préféra se concentrer sur la préparation du dîner.

« Pika ? » demanda Chuchu en rentrant dans la cuisine, visiblement intrigué par le comportement de l'homme aux cheveux roux et de son dracolosse.

« Il vaut mieux les laisser un petit moment seuls, je crois que Archie sait ce qu'il fait. Après tout il le connaît mieux que moi et je suis sûr qu'il viendra me dire ce qu'il ne va pas quand il aura trouvé. »

« Chu ? » répondit la souris électrique en penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de grimper sur le rebord du plan de travail.

Lance marcha un peu dans l'herbe humide avant de s'allonger brutalement au sol. Il soupira profondément, humant l’air nocturne.   
Archie et Arkéos se rapprochèrent de lui et le regardèrent curieusement.

« Quoi ? Qu’est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? »

« On s’inquiète pour notre maître c’est tout. » lui répondit le dragon orange. 

« Et bien arrêtez ! Vous allez finir par me stresser encore plus que je ne le suis actuellement ! »

« C’est Yellow qui te mets dans cet état là ? » demanda Archie en se rapprochant de son maître, s’asseyant tant bien que mal à côté de lui.

« Euh oui, enfin non ! Rah c’est compliqué ! …. Je, je ne sais plus quoi penser à vrai-dire. » Parvint à marmonner leur maître.

« Peut être qu’elle ressent la même chose. Tu sais, je crois qu’elle fait beaucoup d’effort pour que tu te sentes à l’aise avec elle. Et toi tu es encore plus lunatique qu'un miaouss dans les phases de pleine lune ! »

« Et qu’est ce qu’un pokemon connaît des sentiments humains ? » demanda t il en relevant la tête et en haussant un sourcil.

« Ah là je suis vexé ! Lance, je te connais par cœur, on est né et on a grandit ensemble je te rappelle ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non je suis le pokemon le plus apte à comprendre ce que ressent un humain, et surtout ce que toi tu ressens ! »

« Inutile de me le rappeler ! Et toi, tu profites de ton cas particulier pour me dire des choses pareilles. De plus je trouve que tu parles bien trop facilement avec elle d'ailleurs ... »

« Et toi pas assez apparemment. »  
Archie se mit à rire doucement et Lance lui jeta un regard noir.

« Arrête de refouler ce que tu ressens, ça ne fera qu’empirer la situation. Tu l’apprécies beaucoup, nous ne sommes pas aveugles tu sais. Mais tu ne sais pas comment lui dire c’est ça ? »

Le Dragon Master émit une petite plainte

« Rah c'est compliqué je te l'ai déjà dit ! Yellow est bien trop gentille, je ne mérite pas qu’elle s’accroche à moi comme elle le fait, mais d’un autre côté … »

« C’est ce que tu veux. »

« Oui ... »

« Alors laisse-la faire et cesse de répéter que tu ne le mérite pas ! Admet que ce n'était pas si mal tout à l'heure hm ? »

Lance soupira  
« Vous allez finir par me rendre dingue tous, vous le savez ? » déclara t il en regardant ses dragons qui rugirent en cœur.

L'air commençant à se rafraîchir, il se mit à frisonner.   
« Allez, rentre à l'intérieur, tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour rester dehors, Faudrait pas qu'en plus de tout ça tu te rendes malade. » déclara Archie.

« Arkéos, rentre à la tanière pour cette nuit. Tu pourras revenir demain avec Sakor et Valaa si tu veux mais, il faudra annoncer ton arrivée à Archie. Toi Archie tu restes avec moi mais dans ta ball. » Ordonna le Dragon Master tandis qu'il se relevait avec l'aide de ses pokemon.  
Le ptéra hocha la tête puis s'envola prestement sans bruit exécuter l'ordre de son maître mais Archie le regarda avec des yeux implorants.

« Nan, ne me fais pas ses yeux là, je ne céderai pas Archie. Pas cette fois. »

Le Dracolosse poussa un petit gémissement en faisant semblant de bouder, la tête basse et les antennes pendantes de chaque côté de sa tête, ses grands yeux bleus brillants.  
Lance ne résista pas bien longtemps à cette bouille que le gros dragon faisait quand il voulait absolument quelque chose de la part de son maître.

« Bon d’accord, tu m’as eu, encore … » souffla l’homme aux cheveux roux.

Le dracolosse cessa de jouer la comédie et poussa un cri joyeux.

« Par contre, je te conseille de rentrer dans ta pokeball, nous ne somme pas à la tanière et les portes sont trop étroites pour ta grande carcasse ! Je te libérerai dans la chambre promis. »

Archie hocha rapidement la tête et rentra dans la sphère noire et jaune qui était la sienne, revenant automatiquement dans la main de son maître.

Celui-ci rentra rapidement dans la cuisine, fermant la grande porte-fenêtre derrière lui et se retourna vers Yellow, pensant affronter tout un tas de questions de sa part. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
En fait la petite blonde finissaient de nourrir ses pokemon regroupés dans un coin de la cuisine qui leur était dédié.  
La pièce étant très grande, toute son équipe pouvait s'y tenir sans se marcher les uns sur les autres. Seul le grolem n'était pas avec eux. Finissant de caresser Chuchu, elle se releva pour l'accueillir.

« Les nuits sont fraîches maintenant, il va falloir que je ferme toutes les fenêtres un peu plus tôt. »

Lance haussa un sourcil  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? »  
« Tu as le bout du nez tout rouge » répondit-elle en souriant.  
« ... »  
« Allez viens t'asseoir, c'est tout juste prêt. »

Il alla s'asseoir à table, prenant la chaise en face d'elle. Il était étonné qu'elle ne lui demande rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé et cela le perturbait beaucoup.

Le dîner se passa dans le silence le plus total, même les pokemon de la Guérisseuse étaient soit ailleurs dans la maison soit retournés dans leurs pokéballs. Archie étant enfermé dans son hyperball ; Lance s'assurait qu'il ne joue pas les trouble paix.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, le Dragon Master se leva sans un mot et débarrassa complètement la table et se prépara à faire la vaisselle.  
Yellow resta assise, complètement choquée, elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se persuader de ce qu'elle voyait.

Lance rompit finalement le silence.

« Quoi ? Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’as jamais vu un homme faire la vaisselle ? »

« Et bien c’est que … » tenta de répondre Yellow.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je vis seul sûrement depuis plus longtemps que toi et que je n’ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes pokemon remplir les tâches ménagères. »

« Depuis quand exactement ? Enfin je veux dire, depuis quand tu vis sans être avec d'autres êtres humains ...» demanda t elle, curieuse.

Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! s'empêcha de répondre le Dragon Master par automatisme.

« Depuis trop longtemps. » répondit-il finalement dans un soupir, arrêtant de laver l'assiette qu'il tenait pour soutenir son côté avec sa main, l'autre agrippant fermement le bord de l’évier.  
Yellow se précipita vers lui, elle avait bien vu qu'il tentait de réprimer la douleur que lui causaient ses côtes.  
Alors elle le tira doucement par la manche puis le poussa dans le couloir, l'obligeant à avancer non pas à cause de la force inexistante de la petite blonde mais parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de lutter à ce stade.

« Allez viens, laisse ça comme ça, je m'en occuperai plus tard. » dit-elle en l'amenant vers le canapé.

Lance s'installa sans un mot, se demandant pourquoi elle agissait comme ça si soudainement.  
Sans plus de réponse à ses actes elle ajouta avant de gravir ses escaliers :   
« reste-là et repose toi, j'arrive dans dix minutes ! »

Le Dragon Master fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et supprimant un bâillement. Ses yeux fatigués identifièrent une télécommande au pied du canapé, il la ramassa et sans faire exprès appuya sur un des boutons.  
Le poste de télévision s'alluma bientôt, diffusant une vive lumière dans la pièce. Lance s'abrita les yeux un instant avant de s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran diffusant les images d'une publicité beaucoup trop colorée à son goût, presque agressive pour ses iris dorés habituées à la pénombre.

Depuis combien d'années n'avait il pas regardé la télévision ? Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir à quand remontait son dernier souvenir. Peut être au Plateau Indigo, dans la salle commune, et encore ce n'était pas pour son plaisir mais pour éplucher ce que disaient les médias. A vrai dire il ne savait plus vraiment.  
Il se prit au jeu de zapper de chaîne en chaîne lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre tout près de sa tête.

« Chu ? »

Lance sursauta malgré lui avant de repérer la souris électrique.

« Ah tu es là toi ... » dit-il à la femelle pikachu qui avait grimpé sur les coussins du dossier du canapé.  
Chuchu sauta sur le canapé, près du Dragon Master qui suivait tout ses mouvements avec une méfiance non dissimulée.

« pika ! » dit elle en s'installant sur lui, lui chipant la télécommande des mains.

Lance se retint de tout mouvement. Il savait Chuchu amicale envers lui mais le fait qu'elle soit un pikachu lui laissait quelques réticences et il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit de la profonde cicatrice qu'il portait et qui ne guérissait pas.  
Les doigts de son autre main effleurèrent par inadvertance le pokemon jaune.

« … il en fait une drôle de tête le maître d'Archie ce soir ! Bon y a quoi à la télé ? …. »

Lance retira vivement ses doigts, sans s'en rendre compte il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs.

« qu'est-ce que tu appelles drôles de tête ? » murmura t-il.

Les oreilles de Chuchu se dressèrent et elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Oups …. va falloir que j'évite de parler tout haut moi .. »

« Hey ! Tu penses à quoi exactement ? » demanda t-il, incapable de savoir les pensées de la souris électrique s'il ne la touchait pas directement.

Savoir parler avec les pokemon dragons était une chose, la télépathie aussi mais ça ne marchait pas avec toutes les espèces pour qui le contact physique était inévitable s'il voulait les comprendre.

« Pi ? »

C'est le moment que choisit Yellow pour réapparaître dans le salon. Enfin tout ce que virent Chuchu et Lance fut une espèce de boule faite de couvertures et d'oreillers avec des jambes.

Yellow disparut dans le couloir, déposa son chargement dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Voilà, je pense qu'avec ça tu auras largement de quoi dormir. J'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup de couvertures et d'oreillers 'chez toi' alors je me suis dit qu'avec tout ça tu serai peut être plus à l'aise. » expliqua t-elle avec un sourire.

Explications qui ne pouvaient être entendues par son destinataire tellement celui-ci était choqué par la vision qu'il avait en face de lui : 

Yellow avait ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une tresse lâche qui pendait sur son épaule gauche et était seulement vêtue d’un T-shirt rose et d’un mini short de pyjama.

La vue de la jeune fille dans cette tenue accéléra étrangement le rythme cardiaque et la respiration du Dragon Master qui resta là, à la regarder avec des yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, comme figé par ce qu’il voyait. 

« Et euh je … et puis je voulais … te souhaiter bonne nuit. » dit elle avec un timide sourire.

Lance suivit tous ses mouvements affichant toujours la même expression figée jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’approche de lui d’un peu plus près et lui agite une de ses mains devant son visage.

« Lance ? Lance ? Hé ho !? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Je … oui, euh ... merci… »

« Oh tu regardais la télé avec Chuchu ? J'espère qu'elle ne voulait pas t'obliger à regarder des dessins animés ? » demanda t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller … »

Lance recula instinctivement, attrapant Chuchu toujours sur ses genoux.  
Les pensées du petit pokemon emplirent bientôt son esprit.

« Il est vraiment bizarre cet humain aux cheveux oranges ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ? Hey ! Pourquoi tu me soulèves comme ça tout d'un coup ? Tu t'es fait piquer par un dardagnan ou quoi ? »

Il la relâcha subitement, elle retomba sur les coussins du canapé se demandant toujours ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Lance ? » demanda Yellow, légèrement inquiète.  
« Tout va bien, tout va bien. » s'empressa t-il de répondre en frottant ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

La petite blonde hocha la tête  
« Moi je ne crois pas. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Oh et si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu n'auras qu'à te servir dans la cuisine, j'ai laissé un tube d'aspirine et des antidouleurs près de la théière, au cas où. »

Lance déglutit péniblement avant de pouvoir répondre  
« D'a, d'accord. Merci ... »

« Bon et ben alors, bonne nuit. » Murmura t elle en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de disparaître en trombe dans les escaliers, talonnée par sa pikachu.

« Pika, pika ! » chantonna celle-ci dans sa direction.

Il l’entendit remonter les escaliers et fermer la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit. » souffla t il, encore complètement abasourdit par ce qui venait de se passer.   
Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois et se leva finalement pour ramasser le tas de couvertures et d'oreillers supplémentaire avant de se diriger vers la chambre et de fermer la porte, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, elle était uniquement éclairée par la lumière des étoiles et de la lune filtrant par la fenêtre à présent.   
Il se tourna vers le lit et s’effondra dessus, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, une partie de ses jambes dépassaient du lit,visiblement trop petit pour sa grande taille.

Il défit sa ceinture et la posa sur la table de bureau et libéra Archie.  
Le gros dragon occupa bientôt tout l’espace et, pour ne pas endommager la pièce, il se fit le plus petit possible à côté du lit où était allongé son maître.  
Celui-ci se redressa et commença à enlever délicatement ses vêtements, pendant ce temps Archie attrapa la couette et les draps et les déplia sur le lit.  
Il plaqua les meubles contre les murs et se tourna vers le lit, pensif.

« Définitivement, c'est pas assez grand pour toi ce genre de truc en bois pour dormir. Je vais faire un nid avec tout ces trucs en tissu, ça sera bien plus confortable pour nous deux.» déclara le grand dragon plus pour lui-même plus que pour son maître.

Une fois terminé il observa un moment son maître se débattre avec ses vêtements avant de demander.

« Euh Lance, tu es sûr que tu n’es pas blessé autre part encore ? Tu as une drôle de bosse ici. »   
Il pointant de l’une de ses griffes l’entre-jambe de son maître.

Le Dragon Master agrippa d’un geste brusque la couette et recouvrit son corps avec en grognant.

« Archie ! »

« Bah quoi, je demande, c’est pas normal pour un humain ? si ? »

Lance continua à grogner plaintivement, plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit … »

« Hé ? »

« C’est rien Archie, je vais très bien je t’assure … laisse moi tranquille maintenant et endors-toi. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui vraiment ! » répondit Lance en criant presque de frustration et en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures encore d'avantage et à tel point que seuls ses cheveux étaient visibles.

« D’accord, ça va, pas la peine de t’énerver. » répondit le dragon orange en s'allongeant près de lui, mais par contre lui de peur de lui faire mal avec ses écailles rugueuses.

« N'empêche c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de réaction chez toi … ah si peut être une fois quand on était plus jeune mais c'était à cause de- »  
« Archie ! » Tonna son maître, de plus en plus embarrassé, voulant oublier toute cette histoire.  
« Ok, ok, j'me tais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellow allait éteindre sa lampe de chevet quand son pokegear vibra. Elle se leva et décrocha l’appareil de son sac resté au pied de son lit. Ouvrant le clapet elle lut ce qui s’affichait sur l’écran.  
C’était un message de Blue :

Blue – 23H36 : Alors, est ce que ton dragon sauvage dort sur le canapé ou bien dans ta chambre ? 

Quand elle eut terminée de lire le message, son visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie, sans hésiter elle répondit par un autre message :

Yellow – 23H39 : Non, il dort dans la chambre d’amis, pas dans la mienne ! Arrête de penser des trucs pareils ! Et ce n’est pas un dragon sauvage !

Elle appuya sur le bouton envoyer et éteignit son pokegear, ne voulant pas savoir la réponse de son amie, elle bailla fortement avant d’éteindre sa lampe de chevet, de glisser sous ses couvertures, fermant les yeux et rêvant d’une certaine personne qui dormait au rez de chaussé.


	21. Chapter 21

Quand Clair fit atterrir son Draco devant les grandes grilles noires du manoir de sa famille, un vent glacé tout droit descendu des montagnes soufflait sur Blackthorn et il menaçait de pleuvoir.

Resserrant sa cape étroitement autour de son cou, elle rappela son pokemon et marcha hâtivement vers les grandes portes en bois sombre du gigantesque manoir.

« Ah te voilà enfin ! » S’exclama une veille femme aux longs cheveux gris et blancs coiffés dans un chignon tout en s’approchant d’elle tandis que Clair refermait les lourdes portes.

« Bonsoir Granny. » répondit la jeune femme en embrassant sa grand-mère.

La septuagénaire lui rendit son geste chaleureusement.

« Tu reviens bien tard. Mais dis-moi, où étais tu ces derniers jours ? Tu n’étais pas dans ton arène, ni dans l’Antre ... »

« Non, j’étais à Viridian City. Green et Blue m’avaient invité pour dîner. » Expliqua t elle tout en dégrafant sa cape et en l'accrochant à une patère.

« Ah oui, cette fille Blue, une des Dex Holders c'est bien ça ? »

Clair hocha la tête.

« Te serais-tu faite une nouvelle amie ? » demanda sa grand-mère en esquissant un sourire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, même si au départ ce n’était que par simple intérêt. Elle est très intelligente et n’hésite pas à employer tous les moyens qui sont à sa portée pour obtenir ce qu’elle veut, cette fille est dingue, Green m’avait averti d’ailleurs … »

« Ah ? Et comment va le petit-fils de Samuel ? »

« Très bien, il n’a pas changé depuis notre dernier meeting de Gym leaders… » répondit la jeune femme un peu distraite.

« Clair, as-tu autre chose à me dire ? »

Sa Grand-mère la regardait droit dans les yeux à présent. Les deux femmes étaient assises dans l’un des grands divans de cuir qui garnissaient le salon principal.

« Blue, cette fille, elle... Elle était persuadée que cette fille réussirait à le faire sortir de sa planque, et moi je ne le pas cru jusqu’à ce que … »

La Dragon Tamer baissa les yeux et sa grand-mère lui serra la main gentiment, l’incitant à continuer son récit.

« Je l’ai vu Granny ! Je l’ai vu avec cette fille blonde ! Elle a réussi à l’amener jusqu'à Viridian City sans problème ! Je ne sais pas comment elle s’y est prise. Si elle l’avait drogué ou je n’en sais rien …. » S’exclama Clair en élevant soudainement la voix, faisant reculer sa grand-mère.

« Tu veux dire que tu as vu ton cousin, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle hocha furieusement la tête.

« Cette grande perche était très surpris de me voir, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Je voulais lui dire à quel point je m’inquiétais pour lui …. Et, et j'ai dérapé, j'me suis un peu emportée ... Et elle a voulu intervenir .. puis tout à mal tourné... »

« Calme-toi Clair. »

« Je suis parfaitement calme là. »

L’aïeule posa une main sur celle de sa petit-fille pour l'apaiser comme elle le faisait d'habitude à chaque fois.

Clair se relaxa lentement mais sûrement. Sa grand-mère exerçant une aura apaisante sur elle, elle l'invita à continuer son récit.

« Saphyra … Elle ne veut plus sortir de sa pokéball depuis qu'elle a blessé Lance par accident … en réalité c'est moi la coupable, je n'aurai jamais dû lui ordonner d'attaquer … Oh Granny si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! » continua Clair, au bord des larmes. 

« Allons, allons calme-toi. Ce qui est fait est fait. D'après ce que tu me racontes, tu as blessé ton cousin par le biais de ton pokemon alors que tu lui avais ordonné d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre. Clair c'est très grave ! Le Grand Dragon sait que tu n'as pas un caractère facile mais de là à laisser libre cours à ta colère … Il faudra remédier à ce comportement jeune-fille ! »

Clair baissa la tête.

« Je me suis excusée après ! Elle est si … si, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, absolument pas ! Et lui, il est toujours aussi distant .. sauf avec elle ... »

« Ainsi donc les Enfants de la Forêt se sont enfin retrouvés … » murmura la vieille femme tout en caressant son draco.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh rien du tout, je me parlais à moi-même tout haut. » répondit la veille dame en riant.

« J’ai encore du mal à y croire … comment elle peut l’approcher comme ça ? Elle n’est même pas intimidée ! Et lui d’un autre côté se laissait toucher pas cette fille sans broncher ! Tu les aurais vu, s’en était écœurant … »

« Clair, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je dirais que tu es jalouse de cette fameuse Yellow. »

« Non ! je … » répondit elle un peu trop vite, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard en faisant la moue.

« Non, je … et mais comment tu connais son nom ? Je ne te l'ai même pas dit ? Et puis non, je ne supporte pas qu’une vulgaire inconnue qui l’ait fait souffrir par le passé soit aussi proche de lui alors que moi … sa propre cousine avec laquelle il a été élevé, n’y arrive pas ! » cria t-elle, sa voix résonnant à travers la pièce.

« Ce n’est pas une vulgaire inconnue, comme tu le penses. Elle et Lance se connaissent depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Je suis certaine qu’il le sait à présent, que c’est la volonté de la Forêt. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Clair en entendant les paroles énigmatiques de sa grand-mère.

« Je l’ai vu il y a longtemps, dans une de mes visions. C’est leur destin. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils.

« Destin ou pas, je vais faire en sorte qu’elle ne le brise pas en petits morceaux comme la dernière fois ! Et qu’il revienne vivre avec nous à Blackthorn, là où a toujours été sa place ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas le forcer Clair, personne ne le peut. »

« Je sais Granny … » Elle serra ses poings,« Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, pas encore une fois … »

« Oh moi non plus, moi non plus ma chère enfant. » déclara la veille femme avec un léger rire.  
« Et c’est en partie pour cette raison que demain matin je vais aller faire une petite promenade dans une certaine forêt, à un certain endroit. »

« Hé ? Hey mais comment est ce que tu sais que …. Nan ne me dis rien, encore une de tes visons c’est ça. »

Sa grand-mère ferma les yeux et continua à rire doucement.

« As-tu vraiment besoin d’une réponse mon petit dragon ? »

Clair lui sourit, posa une main sur celle de sa grand-mère puis se leva d’un bond.

« Bon, ce n’est pas tout mais j’ai entraînement moi demain matin. »

« Tiens, à ce propos. Vu ce que tu as fait, j'aimerai que tu reprennes des leçons de méditation avec Mortimer. »

Clair fit une grimace.  
« Granny, s'il te plaît ... » commença t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

« C'est pour ton bien ma chérie, et puis Mortimer est un beau garçon, je suis persuadée qu'en réalité vous vous entendez à merveille. »

« Ce n'est pas ça … » tenta d'expliquer Clair en entortillant une de ses mèches autour d'un de ses doigts, un léger blush couvrant ses joues. 

« Clair, as-tu déjà raconté tout ceci à ton grand-père. » Demanda subitement sa grand-mère, la mine sombre.

Le visage de la jeune femme changea de couleur.

« Non, je suis venue d'abord vers toi. Mais je vais devoir le faire … Dans les grandes lignes en tout cas. »

La vieille femme soupira.

« Son état ne va pas en s’améliorant, j’ai bien peur que ses jours ne soient comptés désormais …. Cette nouvelle va lui redonner envie de tenter de remettre la main sur son petit-fils et cela ne me réjouis absolument pas comme tu le sais bien ... »

« Tu l’as dit toi-même, Lance est insaisissable. Qu’importe ce que tente Grand-père pour le faire revenir à lui, jamais plus il n’y arrivera, pas après ce qui s’est passé... » Répondit Clair en se levant.  
« Bon, aller, bonne nuit Granny. »

Elle embrassa sa grand-mère une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa chambre.

« Tu as peut être raison Clair, mais jamais Wataru n’abandonnera ses rêves, même s’il est à l’article de la mort. » murmura la vielle dame en regardant par la fenêtre le vent rabattre les gouttes de pluie contre les grandes parois de verre. Son draco poussa un cri plaintif et colla sa joue contre celle de sa maîtresse dans un geste de réconfort.

XXXXXXXX

Comme il s’y attendait, Lance ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit. 

Il s’était enroulé dans les couettes et s’était allongé le dos contre le ventre d'Archie dans une vaine tentative de trouver le sommeil.   
Partagé entre la furieuse envie d’aller rejoindre la petite blonde à l’étage et l’envie d’aller dormir dans le jardin, espérant que l’air froid et l'humidité lui ferait oublier ses pulsions. Maudissant ses hormones de le maintenir éveillé et de lui torturer l'esprit et le corps, lui faisant presque oublier ses côtes douloureuses.

Vers 5h du matin il finit par s’endormir, épuisé par toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

XXX

Yellow, elle, se réveilla en sursaut et s’assit brusquement dans son lit avant d’attraper son réveil tout en se frottant les yeux.   
Elle réveilla par la même occasion Chuchu qui dormait contre son oreiller.

7h du matin.  
Il était tôt mais elle savait qu'elle n’arriverait pas à se rendormir et décida donc d’aller se laver et de s’habiller pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Descendant les escaliers en bois avec le plus de précaution possible, elle passa devant la chambre de son oncle et constata que la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte.

Hésitant un instant, sa curiosité eut raison d’elle et la petite blonde s’approcha pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur.

Le Dragon Master était roulé en boule contre son dracolosse, comme un enfant le ferait avec sa peluche, emmitouflé dans les couvertures qu’elle lui avait donnée.  
Le fait qu'il n'occupe pas le lit ne la surprit pas, un mobilier ordinaire devait paraître minuscule à ses yeux pensa t-elle en comparant ce qu'elle avait vue dans la tanière : à l'échelle de ses dragons.  
Son regard s'attarda sur la forme endormie.  
Seule la tache de couleur rousse indiquait sa présence dans ce monticule de tissus.

La jeune fille s’adossa contre la porte. Ce qui fit grincer les gonds et réveilla les deux occupants de la chambre en sursaut.

Le grand dragon orange ouvrit en grand sa bouche et poussa un grand bâillement, clignant des yeux, il fut le premier à reconnaître Yellow et la salua avec un doux rugissement.

Lance, lui, semblait encore endormit.   
Il se redressa légèrement, s’aidant du corps massif d’Archie, imita quasiment tous les gestes que venait de faire le dragon et se passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de les coiffer en arrière.

« Bonjour, euh, désolée, vraiment désolée … je ne voulais pas te réveiller … »

« Bonjour. Hm, il doit être déjà tard non ? » Répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse en la regardant de ses yeux dorés toujours embrumés par la fatigue.

« Euh pas vraiment, en fait il est à peine 7h30 du matin et comme … je n’arrivais plus à dormir … je me suis dit que j’allais préparer le petit-déjeuner et euh … la porte était ouverte …. »

Lance l'écoutait à peine, ses yeux se fermant tout seuls à cause du manque de sommeil. Dodelinant de la tête inévitablement, un faux mouvement raviva ses douleurs qu'il aurait tellement voulu oublier.

Archie regarda Yellow d'un air inquiet. Celle-ci comprit le message et vint s'agenouiller près du Dragon Master.

« Rallonge-toi, tu vas te faire mal si tu gardes cette position. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea sur le dos en serrant les dents dans l'espoir que cela passe plus vite.

Yellow s'approcha de lui et commença à vouloir retirer les couvertures qui le recouvrait.  
Lance arrêta son geste en plaçant une main sur la sienne.

« Je peux savoir, ce que tu fais ? »

« Je veux voir si tu as des hématomes visibles ou non. Si c'est le cas, ça sera plus facile à traiter. »

« Et sinon ? »

« ça veut dire que c'est interne et peut-être plus grave que ce que l'on pensait. »

« On ? »

« Green a promis qu'il ne t'emmènerait pas à l'hôpital si je m'occupais de toi, alors c'est que je fais surtout si tu souffres comme ça ! » Expliqua la Guérisseuse.

«Nous y voilà … Oak … me casse déjà les pieds déjà à 7h du matin ! » Soupira le Lance en se frottant les yeux, desserrant son étreinte sur les couvertures.

Yellow examina d'un œil critique le côté droit de son patient soupe au lait. Archie veillant à ce que son maître se laisse faire pendant tout ce temps.

« Tu as une belle contusion au niveau des dernières côtes ...enfin si on peut appeler ça 'beau'. Quelques jours de repos, du froid et des anti-douleurs et ça devrait vite passer, enfin plus vite que ta jambe. »

« Du froid ? » répéta Lance qui n'aimait pas ce mot, pas du tout ; tout en se recouvrant le haut du corps avec les couvertures et ce jusqu'au niveau du menton.

« Oui, pour éviter tout gonflement et pour soulager la douleur. » répondit Yellow qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui n'allait pas.

« Nous les dragons, on déteste le froid. Lance a toujours eu horreur du froid … je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il vit avec nous tout le temps ou alors que ça a toujours été le cas … Je me souviens que Granny lui mettait toujours des habits très chaud quand il était petit et qu'elle disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui touche la peau avec mes écailles sinon il perdait sa chaleur … ouh ! C'est un vieux souvenir ça ! » Expliqua Archie par télépathie.

Elle se mit à rire avec le dracolosse, laissant le Dragon Master tranquille en s'écartant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a de si drôle ? »

« Je lui racontais un vieux souvenir et que tu n'aimes pas avoir froid. »

« Mais arrête de lui raconter ma vie ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Qu'elle puisse écrire une fiche pour réellement m'indexer dans son pokédex ? »

« Non. Juste quelle en sache assez pour te comprendre. » répondit Archie avec un clin d’œil.  
Exaspéré, Lance se couvrit la tête avec un oreiller en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Granny ? J'imagine que c'est comme ça que tu appelles ta grand-mère ... »

Lance poussa un grognement, consterné.  
« Archie …. »

Le dracolosse se mit à rire en poussant de drôles de grognements.

« rendors-toi si tu veux, je vais voir ce qu'il me reste dans le frigo et l'armoire à pharmacie et puis je partirai faire des courses. Ne sois pas surpris si Ratty reste campé devant la porte tout le temps que je suis partie … il a tendance à jouer les chiens de garde … Bon ben, j'y vais. » Déclara Yellow en étouffant un rire avant de quitter la pièce et de faire un petit signe de la main à Archie qui fit de même avec ses griffes.

Après avoir fait une longue liste à l'aide de Chuchu, Yellow se prépara à partir en compagnie de sa pikachu et de Kitty, son papillusion. La petite blonde mit une écharpe verte autour de son cou et après réflexion, enfila sa veste parka de couleur jaune (un peu comme celles que portent les pêcheurs.)

Contrairement au beau temps qu'affichait la journée d'hier, celle-ci promettait d'être venteuse et pluvieuse.  
Yellow empoigna son grand sac de course et referma sa porte d'entrée le plus doucement possible.

Marchant dans les rues désertes pour se rendre au centre ville, elle songea aux derniers événements.

Il avait fallu une balade dans un secteur de la forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment pour que sa vie prenne un tournant radical. Comme si une force surnaturelle l'avait conduite à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis, jusqu'à lui.  
En vérité, Yellow avait espéré un jour le revoir. Cet homme aux pouvoirs semblables aux siens. Les Dex Holders avaient tout fait pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise parmi eux, Red le premier avait toujours été là pour elle. Tellement là qu'elle avait cru qu'il s'était attaché à elle sentimentalement parlant mais elle avait découvert avec tristesse et amertume que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.  
Cependant la tristesse et le sentiment de perte qu'elle éprouvait dans son cœur fut vite oublié grâce à Lance. Et ça malgré lui !

Yellow l'avouait volontiers elle avait eu un peu peur la première fois qu'elle s'était confronté au Dragon Master ; non pas peur de lui, mais peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Elle avait toujours vécu en croyant être la seule à avoir ces étranges pouvoirs venant de la forêt et elle découvrait avec stupeur qu'il y avait une autre personne possédant les mêmes dons. A quelques différences près apparemment ; d'après ce que Lance lui avait révélé, lui ressentait les émotions des pokemon quand il les touchait bien avant de voir leurs souvenirs et il pouvait communiquer facilement avec eux sans avoir besoin de plus de concentration.  
La façon dont il communiquait par télépathie avec ses pokemon était impressionnante pour la petite blonde, même après qu'elle ait découverte avec étonnement qu'elle pouvait faire pareil ! Enfin seulement avec Archie le dracolosse visiblement ….

En pensant au dracolosse elle se mit à sourire. Ce pokemon géant (même pour son espèce, elle en était sûre) était si incroyable, si intelligent et si doux et attentionné.  
Archie semblait posséder un caractère complètement à l'opposé de celui de son maître et ils semblaient se compléter l'un l'autre tellement naturellement que Yellow ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lance était si sceptique de voir une telle relation entre un pokemon et son dresseur chez d'autres personnes.  
Elle savait qu'il avait changé sur beaucoup de points depuis ces sept dernières années mais pas sur tous les points.  
Aussi, les changements de comportements et de caractère de Lance l'inquiétait beaucoup ; il lui faisait enfin confiance ouvertement, montrant une part de lui que pratiquement personne ne connaissait. Yellow sentait bien qu'il avait besoin d'affection, d'affection humaine surtout, mais depuis l'incident avec Clair il était redevenu distant et presque timide avec elle.  
Yellow soupira, rendre confiant et amical un pokemon sauvage était de loin beaucoup plus facile que de gagner la confiance de Lance !

Arrivée devant le magasin, Kitty et Chuchu s'emparèrent d'une partie de la liste de course et du panier tandis que leur dresseuse était toujours dans ses pensées.  
Il n'était pas rare de voir des dresseurs ou des gens normaux possédant des pokemon, faire leurs courses avec eux, se baladant dans les rayons des magasins et les galeries marchandes en compagnie de leurs créatures. Bien sûr il y a avait des réglementations imposées par les magasins comme la restriction de la taille des pokemon pouvant entrer dans les boutiques.   
Et point important pour Yellow, tous les pokemon accompagnaient leurs dresseurs parce qu'ils en avaient envie et surtout parce que cela leur faisait plaisir (enfin à quelques exceptions près.) Un aspect de la vie quotidienne que Yellow voulait à tout prix montrer au Dragon Master un jour.

En allant vers le comptoir de la pharmacie, la petite Guérisseuse aperçut madame Suri.  
La vieille dame était en compagnie d'une autre femme qui rappelait quelque chose à la petite blonde, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Elle portait une longue cape brune et ses longs cheveux verts avait été coiffés en une longue tresse. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait un leveinard à la couleur inhabituellement verte au lieu de rose.

« Oh Yellow ! » S'exclama madame Suri en apercevant la jeune fille.

« Bonjour madame Suri ! » Répondit la petite blonde en souriant.

« Tu es tombée du lit ce matin ? » plaisanta la vielle dame.

« Euh oui, on peu dire ça... » 

« Oh bonjour petite Guérisseuse. » déclara la femme que Yellow semblait avoir déjà vu.

« Euh, bonjour... »

« Oh, tu ne te souviens pas de Emma ? »

« Emma ? » un flash raviva sa mémoire.   
« Ah si ! Vous êtes la dame qui habite la forêt et qui vient souvent à l'orphelinat, c'est ça ? Un jour j'ai voulu chercher votre maison parce que je voulais vous apporter du gâteau pour vous remercier mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé …. » Expliqua la petite blonde d'un air désolé.

La femme eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

« Bonjour ma chère Yellow. Oh je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir trouvé ma maison, la forêt est un vrai labyrinthe même pour ceux qui la connaissent bien et même parfois pour ses Enfants. »

« … euh si vous le dites ... »

La petite blonde ne sut quoi répondre d'autre.   
Cette femme était vraiment étrange, bien que sympathique, elle dégageait quelque chose de surnaturelle que Yellow ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que sa liste de courses avait glissé sur le sol.  
La femme à la longue tresse de cheveux verts la ramassa en en se baissant à peine, comme si la liste était venue à elle.

« C'est une bien longue liste pour une jeune fille qui habite seule... Quelqu'un que tu connais et dont tu es très proche s'est fait mal et tu le soigne en ce moment même, n'est-ce pas ? Hm, dans ce cas je pense que je peux te conseiller sur quels médicaments acheter. » dit elle en examinant à peine le bout de papier.

Yellow n'aimait pas beaucoup le don que cette femme avait de savoir le but de sa venue au magasin rien qu'en lisant les quelques mots qu'elle avait griffonné sur le bout de papier. Cela en était franchement perturbant et dérangeant.

« Emma a de nombreuses connaissances en remèdes et potions, tu devrais l'écouter ma chérie. » Déclara madame Suri en hochant la tête.

« Je ne sais pas trop ... » Avoua Yellow un peu confuse.

Emma se rapprocha d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule.  
« Je vois bien que tu hésites à me faire confiance. Pourtant tu ne crains rien avec moi, tu as peut être oubliée depuis, mais je suis souvent venue te rendre visite quand tu étais toute petite à l'orphelinat. »

« Possible … je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Pas du tout en fait. »

La petite blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante, cette femme ne semblait pas « normale » même si elle dégageait quelque chose de familier.  
C'est alors que le leveinard à la peau verte s'approcha d'elle et lui effleura le dos de la main.  
Le contact fut bref mais puissant. 

Les pouvoirs de Yellow se manifestèrent sans qu'elle le veuille ou ne s'en rende compte et avec une telle force qu'elle put voir la totalité des souvenirs du pokemon en un flash tellement puissant qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais tout s'effaça de son esprit de la même manière, aussi brutalement, et elle se rappela seulement une phrase prononcée par ce pokemon : 

« Tu diras bonjour à Archibald de la part de Feuille, d'accord ? »

Yellow eut l'impression d'être restée figée sur place pendant des heures, en réalité une fraction de secondes s'écoula.

Tandis que madame Suri discutait de totalement autre chose, Emma, elle, fut témoin de la scène et observa avec une attention toute particulière, et avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour d'elle, Yellow vit parfaitement les gestes rapides qu'échangèrent l'étrange femme et son leveinard tout aussi étrange. C'était comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée …

« Vous aussi, vous, vous êtes ... » bredouilla la jeune fille sans pouvoir trouver ses mots tellement elle était incrédule face à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Que je suis une vieille dame qui s'y connaît un peu en herboristerie médicinale et en remèdes de grand-mère ? Ma foi c'est pourtant vrai mais je connaît une femme bien plus experte que moi, j'aimerai te la faire rencontrer un jour. Elle n'a pas l'air commode mais ce n'est qu'une apparence, un peu comme certains pokemon à écailles … enfin bref. Ne perdons plus de temps en bavardage, je vais t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. » Déclara Emma d'une voix douce mais ferme.

La petite blonde ne sut quoi répondre à nouveau et se contenta de hocher la tête, son esprit toujours embrouillée.

Madame Suri les laissa seules et la femme aux cheveux verts promena la Dex Holder dans pratiquement tous les rayons du magasin, remplissant le panier de choses et d'autres.  
Durant tout ce temps, Yellow essaya de se remémorer les souvenirs du leveinard et sa phrase énigmatique, seulement à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de son but c'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de s'en rappeler précisément.  
Comme une barrière mentale très puissante.

« Et voilà ! Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut cette fois. » Déclara la femme en regardant le contenu du panier et se parlant à elle-même plus qu'à une personne en particulier.

Yellow la regarda un instant, cherchant toujours à savoir ce qui lui échappait.

Emma l'observa de même, un sourire sur son visage, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de la petite blonde.  
Elle mit son index contre son nez et dit d'une voix pensive.

« Hm, voyons, qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié …. »

« Levei ! » répondit le leveinard vert en faisant des gestes avec ses petites pattes.

« Ah oui ! Du chocolat ! » S'exclama la femme aux cheveux verts en claquant des doigts.

« Du chocolat ? » répéta Yellow, complètement perdue.

Emma eut un léger rire.

« Oui. Tu verras que ça le rend heureux. C'est fou comme les friandises ont un pouvoir anti-stress sur lui ! »

« Qui ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Yellow.

Alors Emma s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et murmura :

« L'Enfant que tu héberges et dont tu prends soin depuis quelques temps. »

La Guérisseuse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce que cette femme venait de dire et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, celle-ci ajouta : 

« Oh mais tu sais très bien de qui je parle, inutile que je prononce son nom. De plus, je peux sentir son odeur sur toi et sur tes vêtements ! »


	22. Chapter 22

Était-ce un rêve, de la pure imagination, ou alors un phénomène surnaturel complètement inexplicable ?

Quoiqu'il ce soit passé ce matin là, Yellow ne parvint pas à s'en rappeler clairement. Et ses souvenirs restèrent incomplets.

Elle revint à la réalité en entendant ses pokemon discuter joyeusement entre eux. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait parcourut le chemin pour rentrer chez elle et se trouvait à présent devant son portail.  
Kitty portait un sac tandis que Chuchu se baladait au pied de sa maîtresse.

« Pi ? » demanda la femelle pikachu quand elle vit que Yellow n'avançait plus.

La petite blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et posa son regard sur le pokemon jaune. Elle regarda autour d'elle, constata qu'elle portait un sac remplit à ras bord et plutôt lourd. Elle leva la tête et c'est alors qu'une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur son nez. Secouant la tête et enfonçant machinalement son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir en grand la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir échapper à la pluie quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle posa son sac à terre et demanda à ses deux pokemon de s'approcher d'elle.

« Chuchu, tu vas aller voir si Lance et Archie dorment encore et toi kitty, tu vas aller ouvrir la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine. Je vais faire le tour du jardin et je t'attendrai dehors à la porte, compris ? »

Les deux pokemon hochèrent la tête avec sérieux.  
Yellow entrouvrit alors délicatement sa porte d'entrée et laissa entrer son papillusion et sa pikachu, qui aussitôt s'approcha de Ratty pour lui expliquer la situation avant que le rattatac ne s'énerve.

Il s'avéra que ses actions ne furent pas vaines car Lance s'était rendormit (Archie le confirma à Chuchu qui le confirma à sa dresseuse.)

Rien d'étonnant pensa Yellow même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète.  
Pour éviter de le déranger, elle s'enferma dans sa cuisine avec les pokemon présents et s'affaira à diverses tâches comme ranger ses courses dans un premier temps, vérifier son emploi du temps pour la semaine à venir et diverses petites choses quotidiennes.

La matinée était presque terminée quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. La petite blonde se sourit à elle-même mais décida de rester dans la cuisine pour ne pas le déranger.

« Pi ? »

« Ah bonne idée Chuchu, monte voir si Lance n'a pas besoin de quelque chose. »

« Pika ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard et un drôle de bruit à l'étage (comme si quelque chose était tombé) Chuchu revint dans la cuisine en courant.

« Pika ! Pika pi ! » gémit elle.

« Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le Dragon Master avait demandé en express à Chuchu de rapporter ce qu'il voulait : que Yellow libère Arkéos afin qu'il ramène Valaa ici.

La petite blonde ne demanda pas plus d'explication et partit chercher la pokéball du pokemon préhistorique dans la chambre. Elle se précipita dans le jardin et libéra à la fois Archie et Arkeos. Ce dernier étira ses grandes ailes membraneuses et se frotta les yeux.  
Archie comprit tout de suite que son ami allait devoir faire le coursier pour leur maître, et, sans demander à Yellow plus d'explication il lui expliqua :

« Salut Arké ! Bien dormi ? Je n'ai pas encore demandé ce qu'il se passe à Yellow mais vu que l'on est tous les deux dans le jardin ça veut dire que- »

« Salut Archie ! Nan, me dis rien. Le maître a encore un souci et j'dois retourner chercher un truc. » Déclara Arkéos en coupant la parole au dracolosse après un large bâillement.

« C'est sans doute ça. Demande à Valaa de revenir avec toi et prend un sac et demande lui aussi de le remplir d'habits, elle saura quoi faire. »

« Valaa ? Pourquoi elle ? » demanda le pokemon volant en se grattant la tête avec une griffe. « Oh attends, j'ai pigé ! T'es trop gros pour la petite maison de Yellow ! Du coup tu me demandes de ramener les jumeaux pour rester près du maître ! C'est ça ?» Répondit le pokemon à sa propre question tout en pointant une de ses griffes en direction du dracolosse, étirant sa mâchoire pour dévoiler tous ses crocs pointus dans un drôle de sourire.

Archie plissa ses yeux mais ne répondit pas à l'insulte.  
« C'est ça tu as tout compris, maintenant file ! »

« Ouais c'est bon, t'inquiète ! À vos ordre cap'tain ! »  
Et sur ses paroles il s'envola, rapide et silencieux.

« Attends ! Je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fallait faire ! » s'exclama Yellow en levant sa main dans la direction où le pokemon préhistorique était partit.

Archibald s'avança vers elle avec un sourire confiant, il posa doucement sa patte sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien deviné ce que tu voulais. Enfin je suppose. »

« Euh, tu aurais pu attendre que je te le dise, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je voulais voir Arkéos. » Répondit-elle

« Maître Lance utilise souvent Arkéos pour diverses missions, surtout quand il faut aller chercher quelque chose le plus discrètement possible. Vu ce qui s'est passé récemment et l'état de mon maître, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait que Valaa vienne auprès de lui. »

Yellow resta sans voix, décidément l'intelligence et l'intuition du dracolosse n'était vraiment plus à prouver.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda t-elle à haute voix, très surprise.

Archie haussa les épaules.

« Simple, Valaa elle la plus délicate d'entre nous, la plus … comment dis t-on déjà … ah oui ! La plus maternelle. Elle sait s'y prendre avec le maître, tu peux me croire, Nyméria lui a tout appris et heureusement d'ailleurs ! »

« Nyméria ? »

Archie hocha la tête.  
« Oui, la femelle Draco qui s'est occupée de nous dès que nous sommes nés. Sa maîtresse c'est Maîtresse Lady Enora, la grand-mère de maître Lance. » Expliqua t-il avec un profond respect.

« Oh … Madame Enora doit être une très grande dame et une grande dresseuse aussi alors ! »

Archie eut un petit rire,  
« Elle l'est ! Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! »

Yellow et le gros dragon allèrent s'abriter sous le porche de la terrasse pour attendre le retour d'Arkeos. Le vent était froid et il continuait de pleuvoir par intermittence.

La petite blonde soupira.  
« Il ne fera pas très beau pour le festival d'automne cette année. »

Archie émit un grognement en approbation.  
« l'automne est une période étrange, à la fois triste et joyeuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh , euh … et bien pour des tas de choses. Maître Lance n'aime pas vraiment ça depuis ce qui s'est passé ce jour là et puis pour une autre raison mais on m'a demandé de tenir ma langue … désolé ! » Expliqua le gros dragon.

« Hé ? » dit Yellow en regardant curieusement le dracolosse.

Mais elle ne put se questionner d'avantage sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire comme Arkeos revenait déjà avec la femelle draco.  
En fait ce que vit la petite Guérisseuse ressemblait plus à quelque chose de flou violet et bleu fonçant vers son jardin.  
Le pokemon préhistorique atterrit sans bruit devant elle tandis que Valaa flottait avec grâce dans l'air. Elle salua Yellow d'un doux cri en hochant la tête avant de rentrer rapidement dans la maison, tenant dans sa gueule un grand sac de randonnée usé.

20 minutes plus tard, Lance, soutenu par sa draco, mit les pieds dans la cuisine.  
Il vit Archie assit dans un coin de la pièce en train de se régaler avec un monticule de pancakes dans une grande assiette devant lui.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es assez gros comme ça espèce de goinfre ? » déclara son maître sur un ton de reproche.

Le dragon orange le regarda d’un air innocent, la bouche pleine.

« Ah tu tombes pile au bon moment, le petit-déjeuner est servit ! » déclara Yellow en lui pointant une chaise rangée autour de la petite table en bois du bout de sa poêle.  
« Enfin plutôt le déjeuner tout court. »

Il prit place sans un mot et la regarda diviser un tas de pancakes fumant dans deux assiettes sur la table et de poser un grand mug de thé en face de lui avant de s’asseoir.

« Bon appétit ! » s’exclama t-elle en lui tendant des couverts, puis elle commença à manger tout en l’observant.

Il avait l’air un peu moins fatigué que tout à l’heure et portait d’autres vêtements mais toujours de couleur sombre, ses cheveux étaient encore humides, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de défier la gravité.

Après un moment de silence, il demanda :  
« Tu es partie longtemps ou bien c'est moi qui me suis rendormi jusqu'à il y a peine une heure ? »

Yellow réfléchit un instant en finissant de mastiquer.  
« Hm, les deux. Je crois. »

« Tu crois ? » répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, Yellow est partie faire des courses, tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'elle a dit avant de te rendormir ? » Ajouta Archie.

« Ben en fait, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait au magasin ... » tenta d'expliquer Yellow. 

« Pi ? Pika ! Chu. » réagit Chuchu qui était perchée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Chuchu dit que tu as parlé avec madame Suri et une autre femme avec des longs cheveux verts qui semblait bizarre. » traduisit Archie.

Yellow fouilla intensément dans sa mémoire et finit par se rappeler quelques bribes.  
« Ah oui ! Madame Suri dans le magasin ! Elle était accompagnée d'une femme et ... »

Elle cessa de parler soudainement comme ses yeux prenaient un étrange éclat vert. Elle regarda particulièrement le dracolosse avant de déclarer d'une drôle de voix.

« Feuille te dit bonjour. »

...

Quelque chose n'allait pas et le Dragon Master réagit immédiatement.

« Yellow ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et oh, Yellow ! » s'exclama Lance élevant la voix tout en claquant ses doigts devant elle.

« Hein quoi ? » sursauta presque la petite blonde après quelques instants.

« Tu viens de nous faire quoi là ? Tu étais comme ... »

« En transe ! » finit Archie.

Lance se rassit et commença à se frotter le menton, l'air soucieux.

« Alors à toi aussi ça t'arrive ... » finit il par dire.

« ça m'arrive de quoi ? Tu peux me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? S'il te plaît. » Pria Yellow de plus en plus inquiète.

Le Dragon Master se frotta les yeux puis soupira.

« Les pouvoirs de Viridian sont vraiment très mystérieux, même pour moi, ou plutôt pour nous je devrais dire. J'ai passé un temps fou à éplucher des bibliothèques, cherchant des pistes, des explications mais je n'ai jamais trouvé grand chose de bien intéressant. Et il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des moments d'absence ; comme ce qui vient de se produire pour toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs sans le vouloir à ce moment là et ça me frustre de ne pas savoir pourquoi ni comment à chaque fois. »

« Chu ! Pikachu … » grogna Chuchu.

« Chuchu dit que c'est sûrement la femme bizarre qui t'a fait quelque chose. » traduisit à nouveau Archie.

« Chuchu, est-ce que je peux lire tes souvenirs ? » demanda Lance soudainement.

La souris électrique hocha la tête et vint jusqu'à lui. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et accéda aux souvenirs du pokemon sans devoir vraiment se concentrer.

Le Dragon Master retira vivement sa main de la fourrure jaune. Comme s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique.

« Quelqu'un bloque ses souvenirs concernant la femme que tu as rencontré ! ... J'ai le bout des doigts engourdis comme si j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs trop longtemps et ça rien qu 'en ayant à peine touché Chuchu … »

« Tu crois que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? »

« Très peu de personnes sont capables de faire une telle chose et de posséder un tel pouvoir… »

« Elle pourrait être l'une de ces personnes tu crois ? »

« Hm, j'ai déjà entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'une sorcière vivant dans la forêt de Viridian ... »

« Une sorcière ? ...maintenant que tu le dis, y a la dame de la forêt.

« La dame de la forêt ? » répéta le Dragon Master en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, c'est une histoire qu'on se racontait à l'orphelinat : une dame ni jeune ni vieille qui viendrait rendre visite aux enfants nés à Viridian City. Elle donnerait des cadeaux aux enfants pour la fête de l'hiver, il paraît qu'un pokemon avec une couleur anormale l'accompagnerait. Mais ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants, rien de plus. »

« Un simple conte pour enfants ? Peut être pas : chaque histoire a toujours une part de vérité tu sais. »

« Oui mais bon, c'est comme même absurde un pokemon avec une couleur anormale ... »

« Pourquoi absurde ? Et le léviator de Silver ? »

« Ben euh … c'est à cause de la Team Rocket ça non ? » Répondit La Dex Holder.

Lance hocha la tête.

« Une légende circule à Blackthorn au sujet d'un minidraco qui serait rose au lieu de bleu. C'est un phénomène très rare mais les chercheurs qui ont pu en étudier les ont appelés des shiny. »

« Shiny ? »

« Des Brillants, des pokemon qui n'auraient pas leur couleur habituelle et donc considérés comme d'une rareté exceptionnelle … certains humains sont prêts a donner tout ce qu'ils possèdent pour avoir un de ces pokemon. Profit, gloire, convoitise … Une des nombreuses facettes de l'être humain que je ne supporte pas et que je continue de haïr de toutes mes forces. »

« Tu as déjà vu des braconniers, tu en as déjà combattu ? »

Lance émit un rire sinistre et étira ses lèvres dans un rictus.  
« J'en ai même mis hors d'état de nuire plus d'un. Ces monstres ne méritent pas de respirer. »

« Tu, est-ce que tu as ... » Osa demander Yellow sans pouvoir finir sa question.

Mais Lance savait où elle voulait en venir.

« déjà tué ? Je t'avouerai franchement que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque » dit-il avant de couper un morceau du contenu de son assiette et de le porter à sa bouche.

« Non, jamais de mes mains en tout cas. En revanche , les accidents avec les pokemon sauvages, cela arrive tout le temps. » Finit-il par répondre su un ton détaché.

Il ne pouvait éviter sa conscience de lui hurler dans sa tête que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le sentiment d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

« Je vois ... » répondit la petite blonde, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

« Oh ne fais pas cette tête. Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que je suis loin d'être un gentil petit garçon honnête et innocent comme l'est ton ami Red ! Agir pour ce qui est juste exige parfois des sacrifices et il faut souvent en payer le prix fort... »

Yellow leva ses yeux vers lui. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que Lance était totalement à l'opposé de Red, ou même de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Personne n'était irréprochable et ça elle l'avait apprit au cours de toutes ses aventures qu'elle avait eu en commun avec les autres Dex Holders ; les conflits étaient inévitables, quelque soient les causes et elle savait que Lance regrettait ses actes, enfin du moins il tentait de se racheter et pour cela elle le soutiendrait même si pour cela elle devrait se battre.

Alors elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Hey, tu ne crois pas que tu souffres déjà assez comme ça pour en plus te bourrer le crâne d'idées négatives ? »

« Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas- »

« Tu vois tu recommences ! Pourquoi nier ce qui est vrai ? Tu n'as jamais de pensées heureuses ? Des choses qui te font sourire et oublier le passé ? »

« Si, toi. » pensa Lance sans pouvoir formuler sa phrase.

« Ah ! Ça fait des années que je n'arrête pas de dire la même chose ! A deux contre un on finira par avoir raison de ton attitude dépressive ! » S'exclama le gros dragon avec un grognement d'approbation.

« Maître, ne rejette pas la main tendue que Yellow t'offre par amour. S'il te plaît. » supplia Valaa qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce temps, calme et attentive auprès de son maître.

Lance exhala bruyamment et ferma les yeux.  
« Pourquoi … est-ce si difficile ? »

« Laisse-toi faire et embrasse-là ! C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Taie-toi Archie ! c'est pas drôle ! 

Yellow se mit à rire et le Dragon Master haussa un sourcil.

« Tu nous as entendu ? »

« Euh, oui.... » répondit Yellow, ses joues devenant roses.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, devenant rouge à son tour.

« Mais je ne voulais pas ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ! » se défendit Yellow.

« Quoi qu'il ce soit passé au magasin ce matin, ça a accélérer le développement de tes pouvoirs ou quelque chose dans le genre, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? Personne ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi ou comment se servir de mes pouvoirs et je n'avais que huit ans quand j'ai soigné mon premier pokemon : j'ai dormi pendant 2 jours après ça, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté parce que je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. »

« Huit ans ? Pas avant ? » s'étonna Lance.

La petite Guérisseuse hocha la tête.  
« Non, pourquoi ? Tu avais quel âge toi quand tu as découvert tes pouvoirs ? »

« Cinq ans. J'ai failli mourir pour avoir voulu sauver des pokemon qui agonisaient dans une marre d'eau polluée et d’hydrocarbure dans la forêt ... Je suis resté dans un léger coma pendant une semaine et c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a apprit à ne pas m'épuiser pour éviter que je me vide complètement de mon énergie vitale à cause de trop utiliser mes pouvoirs. En revanche je suis empathique depuis ma naissance et la télépathie je n'explique pas, c'est naturel en fait. » Expliqua Lance, d'humeur bavarde soudainement.

« Wouah ! Cinq ans ! Tu étais vraiment petit et tu t'en rappelles quand même ! »

« Grâce à Archie surtout, il a un bien meilleure mémoire que moi. »

Le dracolosse approuva en hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

Yellow retira sa main de celle de Lance, se leva de sa chaise et alla se placer derrière lui. Elle enlaça ses bras autour de son cou, l’attirant un peu plus vers elle pour l’embrasser.   
Ce geste spontané le fit frissonner et il dut se retenir pour ne pas aller plus loin et s'accrocha à sa chaise si fort qu'il fit craquer le bois.

Toute l’affection que lui démontrait la Guérisseuse commençait à devenir vitale pour lui.

« Empathique ? » répéta Yellow après un moment, intriguée.

« Le fait de ressentir les émotions des autres de manière tellement puissante que c'est comme si c'était toi même qui la vivait au même instant. » Expliqua Lance en tentant de rester concentré et de contrôler sa respiration.

« Ah oui comme avec les pokemon ! J'arrive à ressentir leur joie comme si c'était moi qui la vivait, c'était déroutant au début mais je m'y suis faite. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Lance fronça les sourcils.  
« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne pour moi. Au contraire je ressens la moindre souffrances, le moindre moment de peine éprouvé par n'importe quel pokemon que je touche ou que je soigne. C'est une souffrance indescriptible et quand tu n'es qu'un enfant et que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si mal, que ton corps te fais souffrir au point que tu t’évanouisses, crois-moi tu as envie que ça s'arrête immédiatement, mais tu ne peux pas parce que tout ce que tu as vu te pousse à agir pour y mettre un terme. Définitivement. »

La petite blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette révélation. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose au sujet de Lance, de son attitude si renfrognée et de son degré de résistance à la douleur. Elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui à présent.

« Je, je suis désolée je ne savais pas. »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, peu de personnes sont au courant. Comme quoi même nos pouvoirs sont très différents et très similaires à la fois. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai appris à vivre avec, et puis ce n'est plus aussi intense que dans mon enfance. Je dirais même que ça s'est apaisé avec le temps, à force de méditation et aussi de la présence de mes pokemon à mes côtés. »

Tout en disant cela, Valaa s'était enroulée autour de son maître, lui démontrant toute son affection en poussant de doux cris tout en frottant son museau contre son cou.

« Et avec les gens ? Je veux dire avec les humains ? Tu as la même chose. »

« Heureusement que non, tu plaisantes ! Quel enfer ce serait de pouvoir entendre les pensées et ressentir toutes les émotions d'une personne ! Les humains, eurk !» S 'exclama Lance avec un air de dégoût.

« Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te touche, enfin surtout si on touche ta peau directement. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir ... »

« Euh un peu quand même. » ajouta Archie.

« C'est compliqué ... » soupira le dresseur de dragons.

Yellow lui sourit en se rasseyant en face de lui. Elle serait patiente, mais elle finirait par savoir pourquoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La petite Dex Holder décida de rester chez elle pour toute la semaine. Non pas pour surveiller Lance mais plutôt pour lui tenir compagnie.

Effectivement le Dragon Master supportait mal le confinement exigé par Green malgré le fait qu'il passait la plus grande partie de la journée dehors et cela même s'il pleuvait ou que le vent était froid, préférant rester allonger dans les feuilles mortes au pied du plus gros arbre du jardin.

Vers la fin de la semaine, alors que Green et Blue était repartis avec Yellow après déjeuner afin de préparer leur sortie au festival de l'automne de Viridian City ; laissant Lance seul en compagnie de ses pokemon qui se reposaient dans leurs hyperballs, seul le dracolosse roupillait en liberté auprès de son maître, c'est alors que Lance reçut une visite des plus singulière.

Il ne pleuvait pas ce jour là et le vent était étonnamment chaud. Lance avait finit par s'endormir en lisant le livre que Yellow avait emprunté pour lui à la bibliothèque. Il préférait de loin la lecture au visionnage des programmes que diffusait la télévision et qui l'ennuyait à mourir. 

Les pages du livre délaissé était restées ouvertes sur ce qui semblait être un article écrit par un scientifique au sujet des légendes locales de Kanto.

Une ombre passa tout près du dragon orange, et sans un bruit une main ramassa le livre.

« Toujours à vouloir percer les mystères qui t'entourent, n'est-ce pas Lancelot. »

La voix était douce et rieuse à la fois mais elle ne réveilla pourtant pas le Dragon Master.

Alors la personne qui venait de parler s'assit tout près. Vêtue d'une longue robe brune pleine de motifs comme des feuilles aux couleurs de l'automne, elle s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre, son visage scrutant avec attention celui du jeune homme allongé sur le sol.

« Hm, tu n'es pas en grand forme toi. T'as t-elle donné ce que je lui ait acheté pour toi ? J'en doute. Ma faute, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec l'Effacement … » elle haussa les épaules « Je demanderai à Archibald de te le donner, tu en a bien besoin. »  
Elle lui effleura la joue.  
« Je suis heureuse de constater qu'elle prend bien soin de toi, tu as déjà les joues un peu moins creuses que les derniers mois que j'ai passé à t'observer dans l'ombre. C'est bien. »

Alors elle se leva sans bruit et s'apprêtait à partir comme elle était venue quand sa robe se prit dans une branche morte. Le bruit du craquement sec fut assez audible pour les oreilles endormies du Dragon Master pour qu'il se réveille.

« Archie ! »

L'ordre télépathique fut si violent qu'il réveilla le dragon immédiatement. Archie balança une attaque queue de fer de faible force mais si rapide qu'elle mit à terre la personne venue les observer.

Elle s'étala face contre terre en plein dans le tapis de feuilles mortes.

« Outch ! » s'exclama t-elle avant de tenter de se relever avec un grognement.

« Tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes de bienvenue dis-moi ! »

La patte d'Archie se posa sans y mettre de force sur le dos de l'étrangère. Une menace au cas où elle voudrait se relever.

« Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire dans un jardin privé ! » tonna la voix autoritaire de Lance, furieux.

« Archibald, veux-tu retirer ta patte de mon dos ? Tes griffes vont finir par déchirer ma robe. » demanda t-elle dans la langue des pokemon.

Archie fut surpris d'entendre son nom de la bouche d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et pourtant s'il s'exécuta.

« Mais qu'est-ce que » commença le Dragon Master, choqué.

La personne se rassit convenablement devant lui et épousseta sa robe brune.  
« Ah merci, c'est mieux comme ça. » soupira t-elle. « Et bien on peut dire que tu as le sommeil léger toi. Pourtant tu devrais te reposer d'avantage. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda t-il méfiant tout en essayant de se relever mais il stoppa son geste quand la douleur qui commençait enfin à partir se raviva.

« Tu devrais éviter les geste brusques. » conseilla la femme.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de- »

« Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Tu as passé l'âge de jouer les adolescents rebelles ! »

En entendant cette phrase, Archie eut un déclic et tout un flot de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire.

« Emma ? Emma !! C'est bien vous » s'exclama t-il tout joyeux en sautillant sur place, faisant trembler le sol.

« Ah, heureuse de voir qu'il y en a au moins un qui est reconnaissant ! » déclara t-elle avec un sourire.

« Emma ? Quoi ? Qui … ? » 

Lance était confus et totalement sur ses gardes à présent.

La femme aux longs cheveux verts posa son regard sur lui, ses yeux aux iris roses étaient acérés et doux à la fois, dérangeants et à la fois hypnotisant.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. Rappelle-toi, Lancelot. »

« Entendre son véritable prénom ; qu'il avait mis tant de temps et d'énergie à faire disparaître, prononcé par la voix de cette femme enclencha un phénomène de réminiscence violent.

Lance ferma les yeux tandis que des souvenirs volontairement effacés remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire avec une rapidité inouïe le forçant à se tenir la tête par réflexe.  
Quand la tempête dans son crâne cessa, alors il se rappela.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère mitigée.

« Ne. M'appeler. Pas. Comme ça ! Vous … toi … » Parvint t-il à articuler, le visage en feu.

« Excuse-moi. Ne te mets pas en colère s'il te plaît d'accord ? Désolée, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle par ton vrai prénom mais là je l'ai fait exprès. Question de pratique mnémotechnique, comme disent les humains. » Expliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors c'est ça. Tu m'as hypnotisé et tu joues avec mes souvenirs ? Encore ! De plus cette fois tu t'es attaquée à Yellow ! Je te jure si jamais tu l'approches d'un seul cheveux je-»

« Calme-toi ! Là. Tu vois ? Tu vas te refaire mal ! » Dit-elle comme elle le voyait s'agripper les côtes.   
« Jouer ? Tu y vas un peu fort je trouve, reprit elle, disons que j'efface ce qui me semble indispensable sur le moment et surtout pour la trame du futur. C'est tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, hey, je n'ai pas de vrais pouvoirs de pokemon psy moi ! Et puis, pourquoi voudrai-je faire du mal à un Enfant ? Tes menaces sont inutiles. Quoique cela me prouve que tu t'es attaché à elle finalement, hm ! »

Lance ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt avant de se renfrogner et de croiser les bras.

Emma ria de son attitude sous le regard amusé d'Archie resté en retrait.

« C'est trop mignon comme comportement ! Je ne savais pas que tu en était capable. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît ... » 

« Cessez de vous moquez de moi ! » répondit-elle dans une imitation de voix grave avant d'éclater de rire et de faire rire à son tour Archie qui ne put se retenir bien longtemps.

« Cette phrase tu me l'as sortit des dizaines de fois, tu te rappelles ? »

« Maintenant, oui. » répondit Lance de manière sarcastique.

« Désolée. » dit-elle sincèrement en étouffant ses rires.

« Moi pas ! Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Pour- »

« Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi à moi et pas à elle ? »

« Toi c'est différent. Dois-je te rappeler que sans mon intervention et celle de ton loyal frère et ami à écaille orange ici présent tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

« … inutile de me le rappeler ... » maugréa Lance tout bas.

« Très peu d'Enfants savent réellement qui je suis et c'est mieux ainsi. Mais peut être que je ferai une exception avec toi et Amarillo. »

« Amarillo? » Répéta Lance, confus.

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui n'utilise pas ton vrai prénom. Mais pour Yellow je dirai qu'elle a juste conservé son surnom d'enfance, souvenir de l'orphelinat où elle vivait avant que Wilton ne s'occupe d'elle. »

« C'est joli comme nom ! » Déclara Archie.

«Oui très joli n'est-ce pas ? Et je vois à ton expression que tu ne savais pas, hm ? Tu sais à force de plisser le front comme ça tu auras de belles rides si un jour tu vieillis assez pour ça ! »

« Hmpf … Et que me vaut ta visite si soudaine alors , ô grande protectrice de Viridian? » Demanda Lance qui ne décolérait pas.

« Droit au but, comme toujours. Et bien j'ai eu la visite surprise d'une amie de longue date qui m'a racontée qu'un Enfant ne devait pas être en grande forme après un accident et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors je me suis décidée à intervenir et me voilà ! » Expliqua t-elle en faisant différents gestes avec ses mains. 

« Grand-mère ... » murmura Lance.

« Oui, elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi tu sais ? D'ailleurs elle veut te voir demain au festival de l'automne de cette ville. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai ! » protesta Lance.

« Oh si tu iras. à moins que tu veuilles faire de la peine à cette charmante Yellow. » Affirma la femme en hochant la tête.

« ... »

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées elle ajouta :   
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta réputation ou encore ton identité : tout le monde t'a oublié depuis ces sept ans. Je le sais de sources sûre grâce à mes oreilles qui traînent au quatre coins de cette région et au delà d'ailleurs. Même si un grand roux comme toi passe difficilement inaperçu. On se demande bien pourquoi hm ? Je devrai remercier ta mère pour la jolie crinière que tu as hérité d'elle. » Expliqua t-elle en riant légèrement.

Il se passa machinalement les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille dans une vaine tentative de les remettre en arrière.  
« Tu as toujours réponse à tout, comme toujours hein ? »

« Hm, disons qu'à mon âge pourquoi je n'abuserai pas de mon savoir hm ? » répondit elle avec un clin d’œil.

« âge que tu ne me diras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme toi tu caches le tiens à Amarillo. Tu n'es pas si vieux pourtant, même pour elle ! Je trouve votre écart d'âge insignifiant pour des humains. » Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne lui dit pas, et tu sais très bien pour quelles raisons. »

« On ne doit pas avoir de secret pour la personne que l'on aime. »

« C'est quoi cette phrase tout droit sortie d'une morale de conte pour enfant ! »

« C'est une vérité, pas une fable. La sagesse n'est pas mon point fort mais j'ai appris deux ou trois petites choses passé quelques siècles. De toute manière elle saura bientôt, et ça tombe bien : tu maudis le jour de ta naissance depuis bien trop longtemps, il faut que ça cesse. » Dit-elle en commençant à se relever.

Lance fit de même et Archie lui demanda s'il voulait de l'aide mais il refusa.

« ça ne cessera jamais. » répondit-il en grognant.

Elle eut un petit rire.

« On en reparle plus tard, dans quelques saisons. Allez, il est temps que je parte : ils reviennent. » Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Archie.  
« Oh et Archibald, dit à Yellow de faire du thé avec les herbes du petit sachet qu'elle a rangé dans sa boîte à épices blanche, ton maître ira beaucoup mieux après en avoir bu une tasse ou deux. Je compte sur toi pour le lui dire sans me mentionner, de tout façon elle ne pourra pas se souvenir de moi ... enfin j'espère car sans faire exprès j'ai accru ses pouvoirs. Elle est incroyable cette petite. » Demanda t-elle par télépathie au gros dragon qui hocha simplement la tête.

Une bourrasque se leva tout à coup, emportant les feuilles mortes dans un tourbillon.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? » demanda Lance en criant dans le vent.

Il dut se protéger les yeux pour éviter les feuilles. Et quand le vent cessa aussi vite qu'il était apparut, elle avait disparu.


	23. Chapter 23

Lance ne mentionna absolument pas sa rencontre dans le jardin. 

Tout d'abord il avait craint qu'Emma lui efface les souvenirs de leur entrevue mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien et cela le rendit encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Il voulait en parler avec Yellow mais il se doutait qu'elle aurait des difficultés à se souvenir, d'après ce qu'Emma lui avait expliqué.

Cette étrange gardienne jouait encore à un jeu qu'il ne comprenait pas et cela l'agaçait terriblement.

Le Dragon Master était d'une nature silencieuse et discrète mais Green trouvait qu'il l'était un peu trop par rapport à d'habitude ce soir là.

En quelques jours de visite régulière, le Dex Holder aux yeux verts avait réussit à cerner dans les grandes lignes son aîné.   
Il comprenait son besoin de solitude mais il avait aussi observé que si quelque chose le tracassait vraiment, il était le dernier à en parler et cela influait directement sur son attitude et surtout sur son humeur.  
Lance était susceptible et imprévisible mais cependant apte à écouter et à comprendre n'importe quelle situation avec une rapidité incroyable. 

Green en avait conclut que le Dragon Master n'était pas aussi machiavélique qu'il le pensait et que gagner sa confiance pourrait s'avérer intéressant tout compte fait.

Le Gym Leader lui tenait compagnie ce soir là alors que Blue et Yellow terminait de décorer l'arène pour le festival.  
Lance était assit, le dos bien droit à l'autre bout du canapé (aussi loin que possible de lui) pensa Green, mais il ne fit pas de réflexion ouverte.  
Soupirant une énième fois, le brun aux cheveux hérissés tenta d'amener une conversation :

« Silver devait venir mais il est occupé à Johto avec Gold et Crystal. »

Pas de réponse … Green enchaîna, il n'abandonnerait pas et finirait par le faire parler.  
« Au début je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée que Yellow veuille t'emmener au festival mais je n'ai rien à redire, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout et puis ça me permettra de vérifier un truc. »

Toujours rien. Green commençait à perdre patience.  
« Je suis étonné de voir que Yellow arrive à commander à tes pokemon et à actionner tes hyperballs. Le système des balls marche par signature énergétique et équivalence de puissance par rapport au dresseur propriétaire, j'étais loin d'imaginer que Yellow avait ton niveau. »

Toujours rien. La patience de Green avait ses limites.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Fais pas la sourde oreille en jouant les crustabri, ça marche pas avec moi. Il s'est passé un truc dernièrement ou bien alors t'as appris quelque chose qui te dérange. » Explosa t-il.

Lance finit par tourner la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

« Fais pas ce regard là, je suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » répondit finalement le Dragon Master sur un ton sec.

Mais Green ne se laissa pas démonter.  
« Ah ! J'le savais ! Avoue y a un truc qui te perturbe en ce moment. »

« Oui, toi. »

« Haha très drôle. Je suis sérieux là. » Répondit Green, pas du tout amusé.

« Moi aussi. » Répliqua le dresseur de dragons en le regardant dans les yeux, implacable.

Alors le brun aux cheveux hérissés se leva du canapé d'un bond et lui fit face :

« Bon, puisque qu'on ira nulle part si on continue comme ça : j'te défie. Combat pokemon en bas, dans mon arène, on verra si tu n'as pas perdu la main depuis tout ce temps et puis ça nous défoulera. On fait un deal : celui qui remporte la victoire  
pourra exiger de l'autre tout ce qu'il veut. » Déclara Green avec gravité.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment équitable comme deal. » Déclara Lance en croisant les bras sans daigner le regarder.

« De quoi t'as peur Dragon Master ? De prendre une raclée ? » répliqua Green en souriant d'un air de défi.

Lance leva ses yeux vers lui et répondit avec le même sourire :  
« Oh n'y compte même pas. Très bien j'accepte ton défi, on verra si tu es digne d'occuper la place de huitième Gym Leader de Kanto. »

Sans plus de parole les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'arène.  
En les voyant débarquer si soudainement, Blue s'inquiéta.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, ou bien ? »

« Dégage le terrain s'il te plaît si tu n'as pas envie que l'on massacre ta déco. » répondit Green.

« Oh …. vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous allez vous battre ? »  
«A ton avis ? On s'apprête à faire quoi ? Un strip poker ? » répondit Green d'un ton sarcastique.

Blue fit la moue mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle saute de joie.  
« Ouais ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Je vais vous servir d'arbitre. Tu prends quel terrain ? »  
« L'officiel pas celui d'entraînement. »

La brune hocha la tête avant de se précipiter vers la console de commande.  
« Euh, vous allez vous battre avec les règles de la Ligue ? »

Green hocha la tête.  
« Non, en libre. »

Blue écarquilla les yeux mais rentra les codes correspondant aux demandes du Gym Leader dans la console actionnant les paramètres du terrain.

« Utilise toute ton équipe et fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas retenir tes coups. Cela fait un long moment que nous n'avons pas eu un bon entraînement. » déclara Lance avec un sourire en coin.

Green haussa un sourcil.  
« Nous ? »

« Moi et mes pokemon. » 

« Ok... Mais tu n'en n'a que trois. »

« C'est amplement suffisant. De plus faire venir les autres nous ferait perdre du temps. Commençons. »

Le Gym Leader acquiesça et alla se poster à l'autre bout du terrain.

Yellow sortit de la salle de repos où elle rangeait les guirlandes et autres décorations qu'elles n'avaient pas accroché et s'arrêta net quand elle vit les deux dresseurs.

« Euh, Lance, Green, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda t-elle d'une toute petite fois.

« Ils vont se battre pour voir qui en a le plus dans le pantalon ! Ça promet d'être du lourd !! » s'exclama joyeusement Blue, trépignant d'impatience.

Green soupira et n'osa même pas lui jeter un regard, blasé qu'il était par l'attitude de la brune.  
Lance, lui, patientait calmement sans dire un mot, affichant une expression neutre excepté pour ses yeux dont l'éclat trahissait son impatience.

Yellow rejoignit rapidement Blue près du poste de commande. Elle observa d'abord le terrain puis les deux dresseurs.  
« Hey ! Ce n'est pas équitable ! Ils n'ont pas le même nombre de pokemon dans leur équipe.

Blue gloussa à cette remarque.  
«Mais c'est ça qui est excitant ma chère ! Green a choisi de se battre en libre, et quelque chose me dit que ton Dragon Guy ne va en faire qu'une bouchée, mais chut ! » dit-elle en chuchotant à son oreille tout en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

La petite blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle savait de quoi Green était capable, tout comme Lance. L'issu de ce match lui semblait pourtant incertain.

La brune se leva et tapa dans ses mains, son geste résonna dans toute la salle.  
« Bien, messieurs, que le combat commence ! »

Entendant ses mots, les deux dresseurs ne perdirent pas de temps et envoyèrent leur premier pokemon au combat.

« Akwakwak, en avant ! » cria Green en jetant sa première pokéball vers le terrain.

Le Dragon Master resta silencieux et se contenta de lancer en l'air l'une de ses hyperballs.

Arkeos apparut dans un flash de lumière rouge.  
Le ptérodactyle se retourna vers son maître qui hocha simplement la tête. Alors le pokemon ailé poussa un cri strident et se mit en position d'attaque, sa queue fouettant l'air, sa gueule dégoulinante de bave.

« Hydrocanon ! » commanda Green qui était sûr d'avoir l'avantage du type.

Le pokemon de type roche s'envola avec une rapidité incroyable, évitant l'attaque aquatique. Il survola le pokemon canard avant de se retourner contre lui et de lancer une attaque ultrason si puissante que tous les personnes présentes dans l'arène durent se boucher les oreilles.  
Complètement désorienté, l'akwakwak n'entendit pas les nouveaux ordres de son dresseur et reçut de plein fouet un giga impact.

Encore un peu déboussolé, Green rappela son pokemon inconscient dans sa pokéball.  
« Hey ! C'est quoi ces méthodes de combat ? » grogna Green qui tentait de faire partir les acouphènes de ses oreilles en secouant la tête.

Le Dragon Master esquissa un sourire.  
« Tu voulais un combat libre, en voilà un. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais … télépathie ou je ne sais quoi comme connerie, ne m'empêchera pas de te battre. »

« Encore des menaces Oak ? Ça en devient lassant, montre-moi plutôt de quoi toi et ton équipe êtes capables parce que là je ne me suis même pas échauffé... » Déclara le Dragon Master avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Le ton de Lance était provocateur, Green le savait très bien mais il se laissait prendre au jeu malgré tout et sa tension montait de plus en plus. Il libéra son deuxième pokemon : cizayox.

Le dresseur de dragons haussa un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Le Gym Leader savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas uniquement compter sur les avantages et les faiblesses des types des pokemon de son adversaire, cette fois il décida de tout miser sur la vitesse et le seul pokemon qu'il pensait avoir une vitesse équivalente à celle du pokemon préhistorique était son insécateur évolué.

Le pokemon insecte et acier se mit en posture de défense, attendant les ordres de son dresseur sans même se retourner vers celui-ci.

« ça devient intéressant. » pensa Lance qui observait avec attention tous les gestes de Green envers ses pokemon.

« Maître, j'fais quoi de l'autre cuirassé rouge ? »  
« attends, observe le. »  
« Ok, et après. »  
« Met-le K.O en le prenant à revers avec cru-aile. »

Le pokemon s'exécuta et tourna autour du cizayox.

« Rouge ! 4-6-9 ! » ordonna Green.

Cizayox exécuta une attaque reflet autour d'Arkéos.  
Le pokemon ailé déjà essoufflé par l'attaque giga impact qu'il venait de faire se laissa encercler sans pouvoir rien faire ; le pokemon insecte voletant très rapidement tout autour de lui.

Le ptérodatyle pensant échapper à cette ruse, atterrit sur le sol de l'arène. Se pensant en sécurité il relâcha sa garde et se fit percuter de nulle part par une attaque tête de fer.

Lance rappela immédiatement son pokemon, n'attendant pas qu'il tombe chaos sur le terrain.

« Enfin tu te décides à te bouger. »

« Je voulais te ménager, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. » provoqua Green.

« Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort encore. On commence à peine et mon ptéra est l'un des moins puissants de mes pokemon. On va voir tout de suite si tu tiens la distance avec Valaa. » répondit Lance en lançant une autre de ses hyperballs.

Cette fois-ci c'est la femelle draco qui apparut. Valaa avait senti le combat et communiqua directement avec son maître tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le cizayox.

« Maître ? »  
« Fatigue le un peu avant de lui porter le coup de grâce, montre lui que les dragons ont la peau dure. »

Elle poussa un petit cri en réponse et resta à sa place sur le terrain.

« Ok, un dragon. C'est parti. Donne-lui des coups rapides avec taillade et augmente ta vitesse avec hâte ! » Ordonna Green, confiant.

Valaa endura les coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une ouverture et balança une attaque cage-éclair sur l'insecte qui retomba au sol un peu plus loin : paralysé en plein vol.

Le Gym Leader serra les poings.  
« Allez relève toi ! »

« Laser glace. » ordonna Lance calmement.

Valaa prépara l'attaque et la lança sans plus attendre sur le pauvre pokemon à la cuirasse rouge.  
Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, cizayox se retrouva geler par le souffle du draco et Green décida à regret de le renvoyer dans sa pokéball afin lui épargner d'avantage de souffrance. »

« Je vois que tu prends en compte le bien-être de tes pokemon. » constata Lance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ce sont mes partenaires de combat, des athlètes. » Déclara Green agressivement.

« 2 à 1 ! Greenie il t'en reste 4 ! Allez ! » s'exclama Blue à l'aide d'un micro.

« J'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements Pesky girl ! » répliqua t-il sèchement.  
Green envoya au combat son arcanin mais le combat fut bref et intense malgré l'avantage en vitesse du chien de feu. Valaa le balaya d'un revers de queue avec une attaque hydroqueue sans même avoir l'air essoufflée, à vrai dire elle paraissait même s'ennuyer !

Cette attitude nonchalante du pokemon dragon et de son dresseur irritait les nerfs de Green de plus en plus.  
Alors il envoya au combat son roucarnage.

La tension du jeune dresseur se communiqua à son pokemon qui s'envola haut vers le plafond de l'arène.

« Tiens, le pokemon espion aérien. » Déclara Lance en levant les yeux vers l'oiseau géant.

« Parfois j'utilise mon roucarnage comme coursier ou éclaireur. J'avoue. C'est pour ça que tu as du le voir survoler la forêt plusieurs fois. »

« En effet. » confirma le Dragon Master.

« Ce sont mes partenaires de missions, pas mes outils. » rétorqua Green, sentant venir la pique.

« J'espère bien. Bon, tu veux un combat aérien ou quoi ? Si oui, prépare toi à la tempête. » prévint le Dragon Master.

Green fronça les sourcils. Il fut surpris par la vitesse de l'attaque.  
Le vent se leva d'un seul coup et une mini tempête déferla sur le terrain de l'arène, envoyant voler dans le décor le pauvre roucarnage qui se prit dans un tourbillon d'ouragan avec de venir s'écraser contre le mur.

« Ne perd pas de temps, neutralise le. »

La Draco hocha la tête en poussant un cri et prépara une autre attaque, cachée en plein cœur de la tempête qu'elle avait généré.

« Tonnerre ! » commanda Lance, sa voix couvrant le vent.

Semblant venir de nulle part, une décharge électrique vint frapper le pokemon volant, le mettant KO sur le coup.

La tempête se calma aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue quand le Dragon Master donna un ordre silencieux.

« Maître ? »  
« Je sais Valaa, je m'en occuperai à la fin de cet entraînement, je te le promets. »

La femelle draco émit un doux cri, rassurée par les paroles de son maître. Ses yeux magenta ne quittant pas le roucarnage jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un rayon de lumière rouge.

Green qui s'était réfugié contre le mur pour se protéger des vents violents, revint sur le terrain.

« Okay, je ne plaisante plus. Tu viens de mettre KO la moitié de mon équipe sans même bouger le petit doigt ! J'admets t'es pas un dresseur d'Elite pour rien mais il m'en faudra plus pour me mettre à genou ! » S'exclama t-il avant de lancer une autre sphère rouge et blanche.

Mackogneur apparut sur le terrain. Le pokemon combat avait un air déterminé et il le fit comprendre bien vite en plaquant ses quatre poings les uns contre les autres avec une telle violence que l'action provoqua une mini onde de choc qui fit reculer Valaa.

« Immobilise-moi cette brut'e avec cage-élcair. »

La draco s'exécuta et le pokemon combat tomba à genou.

Cette situation arracha un sourire à Green.

« Erreur stratégique ! Tu dois sans doute connaître comment fonctionne les talents particuliers des pokemon ? Il se trouve que mon mackogneur possède le talent cran : plus tu lui infliges des changements d'état comme une paralysie et plus son attaque monte en puissance ! » ricana Green, fier de lui.

Lance serra les dents.  
« Je vois que tu as de la ressource. »

« ouais et c'est pas fini ! Mackogneur ! Puissance. »

Le pokemon de type combat se concentra au maximum afin d'augmenter d'avantage sa force.

« Valaa, rafraîchis le avec surf. »

Une vague d'eau se forma rapidement autour du dragon bleu avant de déferler avec force sur le mackogneur.

Une fois la vague passée, Lance fut surpris de voir que le mackogneur était toujours debout.

« Ok, c'est le moment ! Frappe atlas ! » commanda le Gym Leader.

Surmontant la douleur de la paralysie, le pokemon avança de quelques pas vers la draco, planta ses pieds dans le sol et se saisit de son long corps sinueux avant de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer dans tous les sens avec violence avant de s'écraser avec elle au sol en y mettant tout son poids et toute sa force.

Valaa succomba à la violence de l'attaque en finissant paralyser à son tour.  
Lance tenta de cacher son étonnement tant bien que mal et rappela son draco dans sa sphère.

« Je dois admettre que ton mackogneur m'impressionne. »

« J'ai eu un très bon sensei pour le combat : le Gym Leader de Cianwood City. »

« Ah, Chuck … ceci explique cela en effet... Très bien, tu veux une épreuve de force ? Tu vas être servi. » répondit le Dragon Master avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il appela son dernier pokemon encore valide : Archie.

Le dracolosse apparut dans un flash de lumière. Depuis le début du combat, il patientait dans sa ball le moment où son maître ferait appel à lui.

« Impressionne le, montre lui que c'est du sérieux. »  
« ok, j'ai carte blanche ? »  
« Fais comme tu le sens, ne sois pas trop brutal non plus, je n'ai pas envie que l'on pulvérise toute l'arène. »

A ces mots le dragon orange eut un petit rire puis se posta en position d'attaque, les yeux durs, tout son corps irradiait de la puissance qu'il possédait et qu'il cachait en permanence en temps normal.

Yellow le sentit également, elle recula par instinct de la balustrade sur laquelle elle s'appuyait depuis qu'elle et Blue étaient montées au poste de l'arbitre pour mieux observer le combat.  
La brune remarqua son geste, faisant aller son regard de son amie vers le dracolosse et son dresseur se trouvant plus bas sur le terrain.

« Greenie va passer un sale quart d'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle en couvrant le micro pour que sa voix ne se répercute pas.

Yellow ne quittait pas Lance des yeux. L'expression calme et assurée du Dragon Master ne présageait rien de bon, elle savait comment il se battait. Elle n'avait pas oublié.  
La petite blonde hocha la tête sans pour autant regarder Blue pour lui répondre.

« Archie n'est pas un pokemon ordinaire. Green aura du mal à rivaliser avec ... j'ai peur pour lui. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il en a vu d'autre. Après tout Greenie a le niveau équivalent d'un Champion de Ligue ! » Déclara Blue avec un large sourire.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Green, mais pour ses pokemon. » Rétorqua la petite blonde.

Blue voulait lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là mais son attention se reporta vite sur le terrain.

Le pokemon bodybuildé faisait jouer la musculature de ses quatre bras dans l'espoir d'impressionner son adversaire.  
Le dragon orange se redressa de toute sa hauteur et battit puissamment des ailes tout en poussant un rugissement à glacer le sang, envoyant un nuage de poussière droit sur le Gym Leader et son pokemon.

Green se couvrit les yeux mais ne recula pas. Intimider son adversaire était une technique habituelle lors d'un combat.

« Mackogneur, ne te laisse pas avoir par ce gros reptile ! Poing glace ! »

« Gros reptile?! Ah non, c'est vexant là ! »  
« Reste concentré Archie et joue un peu avec ce monsieur muscle. »  
« Tu veux que je l'épuise avant de l'achever ? »  
« Précisément. »

Stratégie que le Dragon Master employait souvent : jouer avec l'endurance de ses adversaires avant de les achever sans pitié.  
Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Archie était plus qu'entraîné à cette méthode de combat.  
L'imposant dracolosse paraissait massif et donc lent dans ses mouvements. Or c'était tout le contraire : à force d'entraînement intensif et de l'exploitation de ses caractéristiques naturels, Archie était à la fois puissant et très rapide ; à tel point qu'il pouvait dépasser la vitesse du son en volant sur de très longues distances sans même donner signe de fatigue.  
Le dragon orange esquiva avec aisance toutes les attaques du mackogneur, et cela qu'importe l'attaque que lui ordonnait son dresseur. Le pokemon de type combat bougeait dans tous les sens en essayant d'immobiliser son adversaire, en vain.   
Archie le repoussait avec sa queue à l'autre bout du terrain sans pourtant y mettre de force et cela commençait à faire enrager Green et son pokemon.  
Le brun aux cheveux hérissés n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu du chat et de la souris et sa frustration se communiquait à son pokemon. 

C'est le moment que choisit Lance pour agir.  
Archie cessa d'esquiver les attaques et encaissa plusieurs poings glace et autres attaques physiques avant que son maître lui ordonne d'agir d'un simple ordre mental.

Le dracolosse exécuta une dansedragon qui fit reculer son adversaire à présent vraiment à bout de souffle.   
Prenant un peu de hauteur, il resta à bonne distance afin d'éviter des éventuels coups puis rabattit ses ailes en arrière et d'un seul mouvement brutal il réalisa une attaque cru-aile si puissante que le mackogneur de Green valdingua vers l'autre bout du terrain là où se tenait son dresseur, l'évitant de justesse, puis le pauvre pokemon de type combat vint s'encastrer dans le mur avec violence.

Le Gym Leader rappela rapidement son pokemon dans sa pokéball pour éviter qu'il ne souffre de ses blessures.  
Archie atterrit sans bruit sur le terrain, se tenant prêt pour son prochain adversaire, les écailles à peine froissé.  
En réalité les attaques glaces répétées n'avaient pas été seulement des actes de force effectués à des endroits aléatoires. Non, le mackogneur avait visé les points vitaux et cela n'en était que plus douloureux à cause de la faiblesse naturelle du dragon face à cet élément.

« ça va Archie ? Tu tiens le coup ? »   
La voix de Lance résonna dans la tête du dragon, de l'inquiétude sincère.

« J'ai connu pire. » répondit Archie avec un petit rire.  
« Je sais. Qu'on en finisse, je ne veux pas que se combat s'éternise ; mine de rien il t'a bien amoché ce mackogneur ! »  
« T'inquiète pas j'ai dit ! Pour les petits bobos on verra ça plus tard. Tu m'as demandé d'impressionner l'autre humain, et bah c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Tu es Dragon Master oui ou non ? »

« Tu as raison mon ami, finissons en. »

« Mon ami ? T'es devenu amical toi maintenant ? » répliqua Green plus que surprit par les paroles de Lance.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.  
« Pas toi, je parlais à mon dracolosse. Je te traiterai en ami quand toi tu le feras. »

« Ouais, ouais j'ai saisi le message, bon allez finissons en comme tu dis. T'es prêt pour la fournaise ? » demanda Green en lançant sa dernière sphère rouge et blanche en l'air.  
Son dracaufeu apparut sur le terrain, démontrant instantanément son envie d'en découdre en crachant un puissant jet de flammes tout en rugissant.

Le dracolosse leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Par le Grand Dragon, pitié ! Même Amber est plus effrayante. »

Le dracaufeu de Green avait entendu et répliqua promptement avec agressivité.

« Tu me compares à cette femelle ! Toi sale dragon tu ne me fais pas peur et tu vas payer pour tous mes camarades ! »

« Ouh que de menace mon cher ! Et si nous réglions ça entre pokemon civilisés ? »

« Je vais te faire bouillir les écailles ! » répliqua avec véhémence le dracaufeu qui prit son envol pour dominer le dragon orange resté au sol.

Archie s'envola à son tour.   
« Je prends ça pour un non. »

« Sois prudent Archie, ce n'est pas Amber que tu as en face de toi. »

Le dracaufeu de Green n'attendit pas l'ordre de son dresseur et attaqua directement. Visiblement il avait des comptes à régler.  
A la grande surprise du type feu, l'imposant dracolosse esquiva pratiquement toutes les attaques lancées à son encontre et semblait même s'en amuser en le narguant de pirouettes acrobatiques, ce qui continua d'agacer le dracaufeu.

Le voyant s'essouffler et devenir confus, Archie décida que le moment était venu d'en finir.  
Dans sa confusion, les attaques du dracaufeu devinrent plus violentes et plus fortes. Le gros dragon orange ne put éviter un jet de flammes et sentit les écailles de son flanc roussir et crépiter sous la chaleur ardente.  
La soudaine douleur eut raison de sa retenue et il se prépara à lancer une puissante attaque utlralaser contre son adversaire.

« Archie ! Vas y doucement, je n'ai pas envie que tu détruises tout le bâtiment avec ton attaque ! »

« Aha ! Merci de prévenir, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'on était dans une arène en salle intérieure ! » répondit le dracolosse sur le même ton sarcastique que son maître prenait parfois.

Blue et Yellow se souvinrent surtout d'une chose : la violente lumière.

Une attaque ultralaser est de base une attaque puissante mais combiné à un puissant pokemon et aux ordres d'un bon dresseur, cette attaque est véritablement une arme de destruction massive.  
Heureusement pour le dracaufeu de Green, Archie avait retenu sa puissance juste assez pour ne pas réduire en cendre l'arène, ses occupants ainsi que tout le voisinage.

Quand le nuage de poussière ce fut enfin dissipé, Green cessa de se protéger le visage avec sa manche et constata l'ampleur des dégâts : sur ce qui avait été autrefois un terrain de combat était un immense cratère dans lequel gisait son dracaufeu.  
Le pauvre type feu était couvert d'égratignures et de blessures en tout genre et était complètement KO.

Archie lui était encore debout mais la puissance que lui avait demandé l'attaque l'avait privé de ses dernières forces et il s'était affalé non loin du cratère, pantelant.  
Green et Lance accoururent vers leur pokemon respectif.

« Tu voulais savoir de quoi j'étais encore capable ? Et ben la voilà ta réponse Oak ! » Déclara le Dragon Master.

Le brun aux cheveux hérissé quitta le trou béant pour rejoindre l'ancien Leader de l'Elite 4. Il resta debout devant celui-ci et croisa les bras, l'air grave.

« Tu as littéralement essuyé le sol de mon arène avec mes pokemon ! Et ça rien qu'avec trois pokemon ! Lance, tu es le mec le plus dangereux que je n'ai jamais rencontré et pourtant tu es là, dans mon arène à retenir la puissance de tes pokemon ! Pourquoi ? »

« Encore des questions Oak ? Mais je crois que tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. En accord avec notre deal, tu ne peux rien me demander, en revanche moi je peux. » Répondit Lance en se redressant.

Green serra les dents. Il n'appréciait pas en général les défaites et il n'appréciait surtout pas que l'on se moque de lui, l'attitude arrogante et la haute stature naturelle du Dragon Master n'aidait absolument pas à calmer ses nerfs.  
Le duel de regard aurait duré une éternité si Lance ne s'était pas détourner, glissant dans le cratère pour aller voir le pauvre dracaufeu laissé évanouit.  
Utilisant ses pouvoirs sur le pokemon, celui-ci se releva bientôt et fut très surpris de voir le dresseur de dragons accroupit près de lui.

« Relaxe, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu es un très brave dracaufeu mais ne t'avise plus de parler de ma dracaufeu de la sorte, est-ce clair ? »

Le dracaufeu affichait un air de stupeur et d'étonnement face à cet humain qui parlait comme les pokemon dragons.

« Et oh ! tu fais quoi à grogner après mon dracaufeu ? » Héla Green du bord du cratère.

Le Dragon Master leva la tête dans sa direction, imité par le type feu. Alors le lézard géant aida Lance à remonter du fond du cratère puis rentra dans sa pokéball de lui-même.

« Je ne lui grognait pas dessus, je lui parlait. » rétorqua t-il.

« Pff, mouais. Faut plus que je cherche à comprendre moi ... »

« Et si tu arrêtais de marmonner et que tu me montrais plutôt tes pokemon hm ? Les soigner est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour eux. »

« Tu sais, y a des établissements spécifiques pour ça, ça s'appelle des centres pokemon ! » Répliquea le Gym Leader un poil agacé.

« J'en fais une affaire personnelle. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont blessés alors encore une fois je te le demande. S'il te plaît. »

Green ne répondit rien. Hésitant dans un premier temps et voyant l'expression sincère du Dragon Master, il se décida à faire ce qu'on lui demandait en lui tendant ses pokéball en claquant la langue..

Lance soigna chacun des pokemon mais cela ne se fit pas sans conséquence pour lui.

« Lance ! » S'exclama Yellow en courant vers lui en le voyant tomber à genou une fois le dernier pokemon soigné.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Si je m'inquiète ! Tu ne vas pas bien et il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! »

« Je- »

« Ah non ! ne trouves pas d'excuses ou autre réplique cinglante à balancer. Quelque chose ne va pas et je pense que tu ferais mieux de ne pas te servir de tes pouvoirs jusqu'à temps que l'on trouve pourquoi. »

Le Dragon Master la regarda avec un mélange de stupeur et de confusion tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait à côté de lui et lui posait une main sur la joue.  
Dans les prunelles ambrées de la petite blonde dansait cet étrange éclat vert, si captivant...  
Alors, sans prévenir, Yellow l'embrassa spontanément, le faisant basculer sur le sol avec elle comme elle s'agrippait à lui. 

Ce qui arriva devait resté inexplicable pour les deux Enfants de Viridian : Lance l'avait toujours su, Yellow était bien plus forte que lui.  
Elle le prouvait encore aujourd'hui par ce baiser au travers duquel elle lui communiquait son énergie. Lance sentit ses propres pouvoirs réagir au stimulus sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Une étrange lueur entoura bientôt le couple, répandant une onde d'énergie qui affecta tous ceux présents autour d'eux.

Blue avait rejoint Green et tous deux contemplaient le spectacle, complètement dépassés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Le Gym Leader finit par se ressaisir et se plaqua une main sur le visage.

« Bordel ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Faites pas vos cochonneries sur le sol de mon arène ! … ou si ! Moi et Blue on vous laisse là, vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les lumières et fermer la porte à clé, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars ! »

« Oh Greenie ! Ne sois pas si vulgaire ! Ils sont trop mignons ! »

« Pff … t'as une drôle définition du 'mignon' toi »

« Ah l'amour, qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ces choses là hm ? »

« Et toi ? T'es pas la mieux placée pour dire ça ! »

Revenant à la réalité à cause des éclats de voix de Green et Blue, Lance se força à ne plus trembler et essaya de se dégager de Yellow, serrant les poings à s'en écorcher la peau avec ses propres ongles.  
A présent complètement rouge et pantelant, il se redressa tant bien que mal, la petite Guérisseuse sur ses genoux.

Le voyant lutter, Blue décida d'intervenir.  
« Yellow, youhou ! Tu devrais laisser respirer ton Dragon Guy avant que tu ne l'étouffe pour de bon ! Et puis, franchement vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux mais on va peut être éviter que vous nous fassiez un bébé dans la poussière de l'arène hm ? »

Les paroles de la brune agirent immédiatement sur la petite blonde qui revint à elle subitement et lâcha prise, mortifiée.

« Dé, désolée … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... » Tenta t-elle de s'excuser en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Lance.

« Ce n'est rien ... » bredouilla ce dernier, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Ouh, c'était chaud ! Bon, ça m'a donné faim moi. Tu viens Yellow, on va aller faire à dîner pour nos deux si terrifiants dresseurs ! » Déclara Blue, saisissant la main de Yellow et l'entraînant avec elle sans que celle-ci ne puisse résister.

Quand les deux filles furent hors de vue, Green s'approcha du Dragon Master qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Pense à un truc désagréable, ça passera plus vite. »  
« De quoi tu parles Oak ? » Grogna Lance.  
« Joue pas les idiots avec moi : ça crève les yeux que Yellow ne te laisse pas indifférent mais là elle t'a carrément sauté dessus. »

Lance lui jeta un regard noir.

« Hey, j'suis un mec aussi j'te signale ! Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Je ne pense pas non. »

« Putain, ne me fais pas croire que t'es un alien, t'es un mec, t'as des hormones : aimer une fille ça peut provoquer des érections. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu veux rester là comme ça dans la poussière toute la nuit ou quoi ? » Déclara Green

« ça te regarde ! » répliqua avec hargne le Dragon Master.

« Pff … t'es vraiment un cas toi. » soupira le brun, exaspéré, avant de sortir son akwakwak de sa pokéball.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ton type eau ? »

« Simple : te faire bouger d'ici. Akwakwak, pistolet à O ! »


	24. Chapter 24

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.  
La plaisanterie se termina en bataille d'eau général et les deux garçons rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Green complètement trempés de la tête aux pieds, tous deux avec un large sourire planté sur le visage.

Les deux filles ne firent aucun commentaire, Yellow tentant désespérément d'échapper aux clins d’œil et autres taquineries de l'impitoyable Blue.

Green décida d'héberger tout le monde pour la nuit, et même si la vue des deux amoureux enlacés et endormis sur son canapé était attendrissante, Green n'était pas tranquille.

Le sentant troublé Blue s'approcha de lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou.  
« Relaxe. C'est une grande fille notre Yellow maintenant et puis tu sais je ne pense pas que ce grand et terrible rouquin se jette sauvagement sur elle cette nuit ! Y aucun risque crois-moi. Non mais regarde-le protéger sa blonde comme s'il s'agissait d'une statuette en cristal ! » murmura Blue à son oreille.

« … mouais, comment tu peux en être si sûr ? ... »

« Ahh … ils sont vraiment trognons tous les deux en couple ! » soupira la brune avec un sourire gaga. « hein quoi tu disais ? »

« Je disais comment tu peux en être si sûr, t'es pas dans sa tête à lui. » 

« Oh ça ! ... »  
« Chut pas si fort tu vas les réveiller, viens dans la cuisine plutôt. »

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine, affichant un sourire malicieux à peine dissimulé.

« Intuition féminine, c'est tout. » répondit Blue en haussant les épaules.  
« C'est tout ? Tu vas pas me faire gober ça à moi. »  
« bah alors Greenie, on s'intéresse aux histoire de couples maintenant hm ? »

Même en prenant un air agacé il ne put lui cacher son léger blush.

« No-non ! Fais pas celle qui comprends pas ! Il est clairement plus âgé que nous, de combien je sais pas mais largement plus que Yellow. »  
« Et alors où est le problème ? Ça fait un bon moment qu'ils sont ensembles maintenant et il n'a pas essayé de la violer à ce que je sache. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il en serait incapable. »  
« Blue sérieux ! T'es dégeu ! …Tss, comment tu peux affirmer ça. »  
« Intuition féminine je te dis ! Et puis observe le bien, non mais tu l'as vu ! comment il panique lorsque quelqu'un le touche ? Silvy avait le même souci, et ça a été très long et compliqué avant qu'il ne fasse confiance à quelqu'un. »

« Pas faux ... » approuve Green.

« Mais quoi ? Relaxe Green, je te l'ai déjà dit Yellow sait ce qu'elle fait c'est pas une demoiselle en détresse tombée sous le charme d'un dangereux psychopathe. » Affirma Blue en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en souriant avant de l'enlacer à sa manière habituelle .

« Mouais ...Bon on fait quoi alors ? On les laisse dormir en vrac sur le canap' ou bien on agit comme des vrais hôtes avec leurs invités ? »

« Ah … j'ai compris va. » dit elle en se dégageant.

N'osant pas les réveiller directement (de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec un dragon en furie) Blue opta pour la manière « douce » et envoya son metamorph passer à l'action.  
Sous la direction de sa dresseuse, le pokemon rose se transforma en minidraco et alla frotter son museau contre la joue du Dragon Master.  
Celui-ci fronça légèrement le nez sans pour autant se réveiller. Il bougea sa main lentement comme pour repousser l'intrus et ses doigts effleurèrent à peine le pokemon déguisé.

Un flash de souvenirs traversa subitement l'esprit du Dragon Master, à travers les yeux du métamorph Lance revécu de brefs moments pendant lesquels Blue étaient captive en compagnie de Silver mais aussi des bribes de leur fuite et des moments difficiles passés dans la rue.

Lance ouvrit brusquement les yeux sans pour autant bouger d'un seul pouce. Ses pupilles dilatées entrèrent en contact avec ceux du pokemon rose qui cessa immédiatement d'imiter la forme d'un minidraco pour reprendre sa forme initiale et se recroqueviller sur place en gémissant d'une toute petite voix.

Blue et Green n'osaient pas bouger, comprenant tout deux que quelque chose venait de se passer.  
Le Dragon Master se redressa légèrement et repoussa le plus délicatement du monde Yellow un peu plus contre le canapé. La petite blonde bougea dans son sommeil, il la regarda tendrement avant de tourner son regard sur le pokemon qui n'avait pas bouger.  
Lance se pencha et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas m'introduire dans tes souvenirs et te les faire revivre, surtout de si douloureux. »  
Il se leva et avança jusqu'à Blue à laquelle il rendit le pokemon.  
« Tu devrais le rappeler dans sa pokéball .Un peu de repos et il aura oublié cet 'incident'. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et rappela son pokemon. Green leur fit signe de les suivre dans la cuisine. Il referma la porte soigneusement derrière lui afin d'éviter tout grincement intempestif avant de se retourner vers le roux, les bras croisés.

« Tu nous expliques ? » demanda t-il sèchement

Lance prit une chaise et s'accouda à la table tout en se massant le front.  
« Compliqué. Mais pour faire simple, je ne contrôle plus totalement mes capacités depuis que ... »

« Que Pika t'a envoyé une décharge qui tuerait sur le coup même un Electhor, ouais ça j'avais pigé de ce que j'ai pu observer depuis que tu es parmi nous. » Continua Green.

« Et Ditty ? » demanda Blue d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. J'ai juste vu une parcelle de ses souvenirs les plus enfouis. Ah, d'ailleurs c'était une bonne idée de vouloir qu'il se transforme en bébé dragon pour tenter de venir me réveiller mais tu comprendras qu'un pokemon qui n'a pas une aura de type dragon est facilement repérable pour moi. »

Blue se gratta la tête, gênée :  
« Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien … Euh, à propos, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? je suis curieuse. »

Lance se massa les tempes un moment avant de répondre.  
« Es-tu certaine de vouloir le savoir ? »

Blue hocha la tête :  
« Le passé c'est le passé. Je sais ce que j'ai traversé mais je ne sais pas ce que mes pokemon ont gardé comme séquelles et tu es le seul à pouvoir me le dire. »

Le Dragon Master hocha la tête.  
« Non pas le seul. »  
« Ok c'est vrai mais tu comprendras que je ne veux pas que Yellow se fasse du mauvais sang pour moi à cause de ça. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux ; à moitié étonné par cette attention.

« Tu tes enfuies avec Silver … grâce à vos pokemon. C'était très ingénieux d'ailleurs... Vous êtes restés longtemps dans la rue sans avoir ni foyer, ni ressource, ni ami... Cela a du être une terrible épreuve, et d'ailleurs aucun de vos pokemon ne vous en veulent pour ça tu sais. Ni à toi ni à Silver malgré que vous les exploitiez. Par nécessité. »

Blue était blême mais son visage était inexpressif. Seul Green savait qu’intérieurement elle était en larme.

Alors le brun aux cheveux hérissés quitta sa place près de la fenêtre pour venir mettre une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

« Bon ça suffit. On a tous eu notre lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et demain commence les festivités donc je suggère que l'on fasse tous comme Yellow et qu'on aille dormir. »

Blue et Lance hochèrent la tête en silence et quittèrent la cuisine.  
Green tentait tant bien que mal de prendre la petite blonde endormie dans ses bras quand le Dragon Master arriva et lui chuchota.

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

« Ok. Blue va te montrer sa chambre, dépose-là sur son lit. D'ailleurs toi tu vas dormir dans la mienne et je prendrai le canapé. Et pas de mais, tu es chez moi ici. » Déclara Green en chuchotant de la même manière.

Lance n'eut d'autre choix que d'incliner la tête poliment et d'exécuter la demande de Green.

Une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, le jeune Gym Leader de Viridian City s'effondra sur son canapé en soupirant.

« Putain de journée. »

XXXX

Curieusement (ou pas) ce fut Blue la première levée ce matin là.

Perdue dans ses pensées et ressassant encore ce qui était arrivé hier soir, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Green. Glissant un œil curieux dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, elle constata que le lit était vide.  
Intrigué elle alla jusqu'au salon où elle découvrit Green le corps à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié sur le tapis. Elle inspecta la cuisine : personne. La salle de bain n'était pas une option puisqu'elle en venait.

Blue se gratta la tête, réfléchissant difficilement si tôt. Elle abandonna finalement le mystère de où pouvait bien dormir le grand roux pour se concentrer sur le petit-déjeuner. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça pour eux.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard une tête bleu avec des ailes en guise d'oreilles se pointa à l'entrée de la cuisine la faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri.

« Ah ! Oh c'est juste un pokemon Blue, du calme …. un draco d'ailleurs … » se rassura t elle en parlant à haute voix.

Le Pokemon dragon poussa un petit gémissement comme pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait peur et s'approcha tout doucement de la Dexholder.

« Tu es un des draco de Lance c'est ça ? »  
Valaa hocha la tête et poussa un doux cri avant d'effleurer la joue de la jeune fille.

« Je vois. Oh ! Attends, tu es la femelle, comment il t'appelle déjà ... »

« Valaa. »

La voix grave lui fit faire un bond et elle manqua de se cogner contre le comptoir si la femelle draco ne l'avait pas retenue.  
Blue se cramponna aux écailles bleues.  
« Bon sang mais c'est une manie chez vous ou quoi ? »  
« Chut tu vas les réveiller ! » chuchota Lance en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Blue prit un air boudeur  
« Ouais bon ça va ! T'as déjà un côté flippant quand tu t'y mets mais si j'apprends que tu dors suspendu au plafond comme les vampires dans les films, c'est mort je pars illico chercher un exorciste ! »

Alors il se produisit quelque chose auquel Blue ne s'attendait absolument pas.   
Les grands yeux dorés de l'homme en face d'elle passèrent de l'étonnement à un mélange visible de sentiments avant que son nez ne se retrousse lentement et qu'il finisse par éclater de rire.  
Un rire étrange et spontané. Comme si cela faisait des années que cela ne s'était pas produit.  
Et c'était le cas.

Complètement abasourdie, elle finit par rire à son tour. Le rire de Lance étant plutôt communicatif malgré son côté étrange.  
Et les éclats de voix finirent par sortir Green et Yellow de leur sommeil.  
Le Gym Leader se précipita dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, à moitié réveillé, rejoignant une Yellow dans le même état que lui, se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

« Bordel, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ? » Demanda la voix pâteuse de Green.  
Et les éclats de rire partir de plus belle.

« … et puis avec ta cape là, tu t'accrocherais aux lustres et tu sauterais sur les gens dès qu'il sont à proximité ! Moi je dis on tiens un truc ! »  
« Arrête ! C'est … complètement.... absurde comme idée ! T'as vraiment … l'esprit tordu !... »

« Pince-moi je rêve. » Murmura Yellow à Green.

Il se pencha vers elle.  
« Aïe ! » s'exclama t-elle en frottant la zone légèrement pincée.  
« t'as demandé. » déclara Green d'une voix pâteuse. Il réprima un bâillement et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés

Après un long bâillement et quelques étirement de bras il demanda directement à Blue.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

La brune tentait de calmer son rire mais voir le grand roux dans l'incapacité de s'arrêter ou de se contrôler était irrésistible et elle recommença à pouffer de rire en tentant d'atténuer ses ricanements tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche.  
« Désolé … Green, c'est … c'est trop énorme ! »

« Enorme ? Ouais c'est ta connerie qui est énorme sérieux ! T'as vu dans quel état tu nous le met ! Continue à le faire rire de la sorte et c'est à l'hosto pour multiples fractures costales que je l'emmènerai. Tss, des fois je me demande si tu ne mets pas en pause ton cerveau. »

« Hey relaxe monsieur le ronchon. Y a pas de mal à rire et puis mon petit doigt me dit que ça fait des lustres que ça ne lui était pas arrivé à notre invité et que surtout il en a bien besoin. Pas vrai ? »

« Hmpf... »

Dans une vaine tentative de reprendre son souffle, Lance agrippa l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de la table de la cuisine. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Yellow qui s'était rapproché de lui, elle ne pouvait cacher sa joie et lui sourit largement.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, ce n'était pas intentionnel de ma part. »  
« J'imagine bien. Alors qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Blue ? »

Rien que d'y penser, le Dragon Master du faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau.  
« Je t'expliquerai, c'est vraiment idiot et stupide. »

« Mais c'est ça qui est bon mon chou. Bon je sais pas vous mais moi ça m'a ouvert l'appétit toute cette bonne humeur dès le matin ! » répondit Blue.

XXX

Une fois Lance et Yellow retournés chez cette dernière, Green s'assit près de Blue dans le canapé. La brune était en train de griffonner quelque chose sur des papiers colorés.  
« Ok, tu vas m'expliquer maintenant c'est quoi ton secret ? »  
« Pardon Greenie, tu peux être un peu plus précis ? »

Le Gym Leader poussa un soupir.  
« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Comment tu fais pour qu'il ne se braque pas direct quand tu lui parles ? »  
« Oh ça ! Silver avait raison : d'une certaine façon j'ai l'impression qu'ils fonctionnent pareil lui et Dragon Guy, et comme c'est moi qui ait en grande partie élevée mon Silvy c'est un peu une seconde nature chez moi de pouvoir l'approcher quelqu'un comme Lance sans qu'il montre les dents.  
« Mouais … ça m'explique pas comment tu as réussi à le faire rire de cette manière. »  
« Ah ça, c'est mon petit secret très cher. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil « maintenant si tu permets j'ai du pain sur la planche. »

« Ok. Je te préviens quelque soit le truc foireux que tu prépares, pas la peine de venir me voir en chouinant si ça tourne mal.  
« T'inquiète, t'inquiète ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le vingt cinq octobre était un jour très attendu par les habitants de Viridian City et des des autres villes de la région. c'était le jour où débutait le festival d'automne durant toute une semaine et ce jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit du 1er novembre.  
En cette période de l'année il faisait encore un temps estival dans la région de Kanto et Viridian City était toujours d'avantage épargnée par la dureté de l'hiver la plupart du temps ce qui rendait la vie agréable et douce.

Le vent froid força la femme à resserrer les pans de sa cape autour d'elle.

« L'hiver sera plus rude que celui de l'an passé je le crains. »  
« Hm oui, mais ici nous sommes toujours un peu plus protégés que toi là-haut dans ton village dans les montagnes. »  
« Il est vrai qu'à Blackthorn c'est la montagne qui dicte nos vies, entre autres choses. » acquiesça son interlocutrice avec un petit rire.  
« Oh j'ai hâte que la fête commence ! Il fait un temps splendide ce soir ! »  
« Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte... »

Son amie lui serra la main.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il sera là et elle aussi, fais-moi confiance. »  
« Je l'espère Emma, je l'espère. »  
« Mais oui ! Allez viens on va se réchauffer près des vendeurs de beignets ! J'adore c'est petites choses délicieuses pas toi ? Pour une fois que je peux me mêler à la population sans créer d'illusions je ne vais pas me priver et profiter du festival dans ses moindres recoins ! » s'exclama Emma en tirant son amie par le bras, l'entraînant dans le centre ville ou stands, guirlandes et lampions animaient la ville toute entière.

XXXX

A présent seul au calme, loin de toute cette agitation humaine, qui le mettait si mal à l'aise, il se détendit un peu.  
Lance observait rêveusement Valaa et Chuchu jouer dans les tas de feuilles mortes du parc lorsqu'il eut de la visite.

« Ah ! Que c'est agréable de voir le bonheur s'épanouir sur un visage d'habitude si austère. Hm ? Quelle belle soirée tu ne trouves pas ? » Déclara une voix douce et féminine tout près l'oreille du grand roux. Trop près.

Celui-ci encore plongée dans ses rêveries ne l'entendit pas dans un premier temps, puis il tourna la tête et constata qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il fit un bond et bascula du banc sur lequel il était assit.  
La femme ria légèrement.

« Ohohoh ! Excuse moi mais la situation était trop belle et trop tentante. Après tout cette fête est l'occasion rêvée pour faire des petites farces n'est pas hm ? »

« VOUS ! » s'exclama t-il, indigné.

« Oh allons ne m'en veux pas, je sais que tu as le cœur solide alors je ne risquais en aucun cas de te faire mourir de peur !aha ! Seulement je n'ai pas pu résister ... tu exprimes tellement d'autres émotions depuis qu'elle prend soin de toi. Vraiment ça fait plaisir à voir. »

Lance épousseta son manteau sans émettre le moindre commentaire et se rassit près de la femme aux longs cheveux verts qui était apparut de nulle part pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Vous ne préfériez pas participer aux festivités ? » demanda Lance sans pour autant la regarder, observant fixement la rue animée dans laquelle s'était faufilée la petite blonde un peu plus tôt.

« Quoi de mieux pour compléter la fête que de passer un moment en compagnie de mon protégé à l'aura si puissante qu'il est tellement facile à retrouver même au cœur d'une foule d'émotions humaines. Sérieusement Lance, ta joie est très communicative. »

Le Dragon Master tourna la tête, gêné.

« ... »  
« Ne joue pas les magikarp avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne prend pas. Alors ? »  
« Alors quoi ? » répéta t-il sans colère et cette fois en se tournant vers elle.

Emma lui sourit largement, ses yeux roses luisants dans la faible clarté prodiguée par un lampadaire et quelques lampions.  
« Alors quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Tu ne pourras pas continuer à lutter contre tes sentiments plus longtemps et tu le sais. C'est ce soir ou jamais mon garçon. Yellow est très patiente mais je doute que ton cœur le soit, et il finira par te consumer jusqu'à la dernière miette si tu n'agis pas. »

« Rah ! Vous êtes encore venue me faire un discours à la noix en me disant quoi faire avec mes sentiments ! Et bien j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Et la vérité ... » explosa le Dragon Master en plaquant une main contre la structure en pierre du banc pour couper son élan.

Emma posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Lance la serre très fort contre lui, fourrant son visage dans son cou et ses longs cheveux verts.

« La vérité c'est que je suis terrorisé à l'idée de lui dire que je l'aime ! » déclara t il d'une voix étouffée.

D'abord surprise, Emma sourit tendrement et le réconforta du mieux qu'elle pu, comme une mère bienveillante.  
« Oh mon cher, très cher Enfant. L'avouer est une bonne chose, le dire à la personne concernée en est une autre ; mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour ces choses là. »

Lance inspira profondément.  
« Et si ... »  
« Oh non, je t'arrête tout de suite grand rouquin. On referait le monde avec des si ! Seulement les choses sont comme elles sont alors accepte. Accepte ce qu'elle t'offre ; mais d'abord accepte ce que te dit ton cœur. »

« Il y a longtemps que je ne me bat plus contre mes sentiments, que j'ai accepté et ça vous le savez. »

Elle hocha la tête.  
« Oui ça je le sais mais tu ne l'avais encore jamais dit à voix haute. »  
« Non jamais à personne, pas même à Archie. Chanceuse que vous êtes. »

Il se releva et s'écarta un peu de sa bienfaitrice, le nez et les joues légèrement rosis.

« Bien, maintenant il va falloir se lancer, Champion ! »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Oh mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Bien, bien, la Dragon Lady a rencontrer son futur comme prévu, il est temps de s'amuser ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit : c'est une très belle soirée et d'ailleurs je crois qu'il ne vont pas tarder à tirer les feux d'artifices ! Oh j'adore ce moment ! Bon je te laisse, je crois que je vais être de trop. »

Sans plus de parole, elle lui fit un clin d’œil, fit un geste de la tête en direction de la rue de laquelle revenait la Guérisseuse, puis disparut au même instant où le regard du Dragon Master se concentrait sur la petite silhouette qui s'approchait en courant.

« Emma ? »

XXXXXXX

Au même moment, non loin de là.

« S'il vous plaît, je voudrais deux boissons et une brochette de fruits. »  
« Oui bien sûr, tout de suite mademoiselle. » Lui répondit le vendeur.

« oh mais qu'elle bonne idée, il en sera ravi je n'en doute pas. Aussi je te conseille de rajouter un peu de cette délicieuse sauce chocolat, il adore ça. » Déclara une dame qui attendait son tour auprès de l'autre vendeur du même stand.

« Oh oui bonne idée, merci beaucoup ! » répondit instantanément Yellow en souriant avant que quelque chose dans les paroles de cette inconnue ne l'interloque.

«Attendez, je n'ai jamais dit pour qui je commandais …. qui êtes vous ? Est-ce que l'on s'est déjà vu madame ? » Demanda la petite blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Une action qui fit sourire la vieille femme comme cela lui rappelait quelqu'un cher à son coeur.  
« Peut être bien que oui, Yellow de Viridian. »  
« Co, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » bégaya Yellow choquée et intriguée à la fois.  
« Disons que nous avons une amie en commun, et que pour moi tu es très précieuse chère Enfant car sans toi aucun espoir n'aurait pu être possible dans le cœur de mon petit dragon. »  
« désolée mais je n'arrive pas à vous suivre ... » avoua la petite blonde vraiment confuse.

« Ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude, c'est souvent ce que l'on me dit. Appelle-moi simplement Enora.

Petit dragon.

Ce terme frappa soudain Yellow qui sursauta comme Enora se rapprochait d'elle dans la lueur des lampions.  
Elle était vêtue d'un long furisode traditionnel bleu sombre orné de pokemon dragons brodés avec soins et raffinement, ses cheveux gris délicatement tressé dans un chignon étaient retenue par un pic en argent ouvragé en forme de draco.

Yellow commença à paniquer car Lance lui avait dit que le Clan de Blackthorn voulait le retrouver et Clair l'avait bien confirmée.

« N'aie crainte, je ne lui veux aucun mal. Car vois-tu, je suis une des rares personnes qui l'ait jamais soutenue, après tout il est difficile de tourner le dos à un enfant que l'on a élevé depuis le berceau hm ? » Déclara la veille femme en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde dans un geste bienveillant.

Yellow respira bruyamment réalisant qui était son interlocutrice.

« Vous, vous êtes sa grand-mère c'est bien ça ? La-lady Enora ... »  
« Oh non je t'en prie, pas de 'Lady' entre nous mon enfant. Et effectivement je suis bien sa Grand-mère, son unique grand-mère à ma connaissance malheureusement ... »  
Répondit Enora en hochant la tête.

« Mais vous- pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allée le voir ? Vous avez l'air de savoir exactement où et comment le retrouver alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi venir me parler quand je suis seule ? »  
« Oh et bien la raison est que Lance est à prendre avec des pincettes (je ne t'apprends rien) et que me voir ici et maintenant va lui faire plus de mal que de bien crois-moi. Je préfère garder mes distances pour l'instant. Le moment viendra, je l'ai vu en rêve. »

« En rêve ? » … Yellow réfléchit un moment « Ah oui, Clair nous avait dit que sa Grand-mère avait des dons de medium … enfin je veux dire vous ... »

Enora ria doucement.  
« C'est exact. Ma petit-fille m'a d'ailleurs parlé de toi . »  
Yellow fit une grimace.  
« oh mais rassure-toi, que en bien ! mais vois-tu, ta relation privilégié avec mon petit-fils la rend quelque peu jalouse. » poursuivit Enora.  
« Ja-jalouse ? » répéta Yellow qui commençait à avoir les joues en feu.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne te fera rien, j'y veillerai. Et je suis certaine qu'elle n'osera pas mettre en colère son cher cousin. »

« Euh ... »  
« Bref, trêve de blabla ! J'ai hâte que tu viennes à la maison ! J'ai tout un tas de choses à te dire ma jolie Yellow ! D'ailleurs Clair ne m'avait pas mentit, tu es une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et ton aura est très puissante, pas étonnant que tu aies su subjuguer mon petit dragon. Allez, hâte toi de le rejoindre à présent, il va commencer à s’inquiéter et ni toi ni moi n'aimerions qu'il retourne la ville pour te retrouver hm ? »

« Euh non … Euh d'accord madame Enora … » déclara Yellow en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Granny. Dis-lui que Granny lui souhaite d'aller mieux et qu'elle viendra bientôt. Oh et dis à Archie de te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé le sept novembre, dis lui que c'est Granny qui lui demande et qu'il ne peut pas discuter. » 

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle votre commande est prête ! » s'exclama le teneur du stand de nourriture.

« Euh oui, oui j'arrive tout de suite ! » répondit joyeusement Yellow 

Quand elle se retourna, les bras chargés, Enora avait disparut.

« C'est vraiment une femme mystérieuse, très gentille mais très étrange aussi ! » pensa la petite blonde avant de se hâter de rejoindre le Dragon Master.

XXXX

« Hey. » salua Lance en se levant, voyant débarquer la Guérisseuse.  
« Alors, je t'ai pris un chocolat chaud et ça. » dit elle en s'asseyant avec lui sur le banc et lui présenta la brochette de fruits recouverte de chocolat.  
« On m'a dit que tu adorais ça. » ajouta t-elle.

Lance accepta avec joie mais s'arrêta soudain.  
« Qui ? Qui t'a dit ça ? » son ton était presque agressif, il s'en rendit compte après en voyant reculer un peu la petite blonde.

Yellow hésita un moment avant de répondre.  
« Euh, Granny te souhaite d'aller mieux et elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle viendrait te voir bientôt. »  
Lance fut à la fois très soulagé et à la fois très surpris de savoir que Yellow n'avait croisé que sa grand-mère (et non pas une autre personne) .

« Elle t'attendait n'est-ce pas ? Tss … j'aurai dû le voir venir … Emma n'est venue que dans le seul but de me distraire ! Ah quelle bande de comploteuses ces deux là ... » soupira t-il sur un ton faussement énervé.

« Ta Grand-mère à l'air d'être une femme incroyable … si forte et si gentille à la fois … Tu sais, tu sembles vraiment beaucoup compter pour ces deux femmes, tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir ... »  
« c'est une longue histoire ... » répondit Lance dans un murmure.  
« ... »

N'oubliant pas les paroles d'Emma, il décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Mettant de côté les friandises que la petite blonde avait ramené, il s'approcha d'elle sur le banc et lui prit la main de ses doigts tremblants.

« Lance ? Tu as froid ? »  
Il sourit et secoua la tête (toujours à vouloir se préoccuper de moi ; pensa t-il)   
« écoute je ... »

« pourquoi c'est si difficile !? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que des mots ! »

« Ouais ! Le feu d'artifice ! Le feu d'artifice va commencer ! » s'écria soudain un enfant en courant partout autour du petit parc avec un lampion a la main, perturbant leu moment d'intimité.

Lance se renfrogna immédiatement, agacé.

Yellow souriait, elle comprenait l'enthousiasme de l'enfant qui disparut rapidement dans une autre allée en continuant à rire.  
Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le changement d'humeur du Dragon Master. Passant de détendu et jovial il y avait quelques minutes, à froid et distant.

Il se repliait à nouveau sur lui-même.

C'est alors que Archie décida d'intervenir. N'attendant pas qu'on fasse appel à lui, il sortit de lui même de sa pokéball.

« Sérieux ? Fais pas ton vieux ronchon, prends ta blonde dans tes bras et grimpe, on décolle ! »

Lance resta immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais Yellow se mit à rire, le prit par la main et s'approcha du dracolosse en sautillant.

« dépêchons nous ! On va rater le début ! »  
« Elle a raison et puis vous aurez une belle vue pour le spectacle et surtout personne pour gâcher la tranquillité ! » Ajouta Archie

C'est alors que Lance compris où voulait en venir le dragon orange. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus, souleva littéralement Yellow du sol, la saisit fermement dans ses bras et grimpa sur le dos d'Archie avec une agilité surprenante.

Le dragon décolla aussitôt, arrachant un petit cri de stupeur à la Guérisseuse.  
L'air était bien plus froid en altitude mais qu'importe, la vue était vraiment magnifique, des centaines de lumière illuminaient la ville de Viridian City. Faisant ressembler les rues à un tapis d'étoiles clignotantes oranges et jaunes.

Le ciel au dessus commençait à se piqueté d'étoiles brillantes accompagnées du croissant de lune.

Yellow était émerveillée par cette vue nocturne, une bourrasque fit voler son écharpe qu'elle rattrapa de justesse avant de se blottir d'avantage contre Lance.  
Celui-ci lui sourit avant de faire un geste du menton, l'invitant à regarder en avant.

Les premières détonations se firent entendre suivit d'une pluie d'étincelles multicolores.  
Archie vola un peu plus haut, jugeant le périmètre trop dangereux pour les deux humains qu'il transportait sur son dos.

Ils restèrent un moment en vol, profitant du spectacle de lumière que leur offrait le festival.  
Yellow avait les yeux brillants, profitant de ce moment autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
Lance lui, essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait mais une tempête de sentiments contradictoires faisait rage dans sa tête.

« Détends toi, respire à fond et dis le lui ! Ça fait des années que tu mets ton cœur en sourdine, il a fini par se venger et tu continues à prendre cher ! »  
« Oh tais toi... tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut être ? »  
« Et bah alors ? Qu'est ce que t'attends qu'on gèle sur place tous les trois ? Promis je me bouche les oreilles. »  
« Très drôle … ce n'est pas si simple. »  
« Mouais c'est plus simple de l'embrasser que de lui parler c'est clair. »  
« tu ne comprends rien ... »

« Euh Lance ? Tu frissonnes beaucoup et j'ai l'impression qu'on glisse …. »

« Nom d'un salamèche ! Elle a raison ! Je me pose. »

Le dracolosse réagit immédiatement et amorça une descente. Il se posa sur le toit du plus grand bâtiment de la ville.  
L'air était déjà moins froid ici mais les deux humains commençaient à souffler des nuages de vapeur par leurs bouches. Il se faisait tard.

Lance s'assit sur les tuiles du toit et Yellow l'imita.  
Elle avait le bout du nez et les joues rosis par le froid … ou par autre chose.

Le grand roux était dans le même état sauf qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses tremblements.  
N'écoutant que son courage, ou plutôt inspiré par les paroles d'Archie, il se tourna vers la petite blonde et l'enlaça tendrement avant de poser son front contre le sien.  
Leur différence de taille le fit sourire un instant avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent les siens.

« Yellow, écoute je ... » 

Pourquoi c'est si difficile !

Elle secoua la tête.  
« Ne dis rien, je sais que c'est une situation difficile pour toi. Si tu n'es pas prêt je peux attendre tu sais. »

« Non ! »

cette réponse si brusque la surprit.

« Je, je veux dire, ça me ronge depuis tellement longtemps, je n'en peux plus il faut que ça sorte. Seulement j'ai, j'ai peur. » avoua t-il dans un soupir presque inaudible.

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Que tu me rejettes. » pensa t-il très fort.  
« Pourquoi je te rejetterai alors que tu fais tant d'efforts pour être avec moi ? Je le vois tu sais, je ne suis pas si blonde comme dirait Blue. Je sais que ça te coûte d'être si proche de moi. »

« J'ai des sentiments tellement fort pour toi que ça m'effraie comme jamais je ne l'ai été. »

« Tu te souviens du jour où Pika m'a foudroyé ? » demanda t-il soudain. 

« Non plus vraiment, enfin j'ai des flash qui me reviennent parfois.

« Moi aussi j'avais oublié et puis c'est vite revenu, après tout j'en garderai la marque à vie... »

« J'en suis désolée ... vraiment » dit elle avec regret.

« Je sais. »  
« Ce jour là tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as tué celui que j'allais devenir ; ce Lance là, ce monstre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il est mort. »

« Je pense vraiment que tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a 7 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé après toutes ces années mais tu as changé c'est certain. » Déclara Yellow, sincère.

« Promets moi une chose » dit il en lui prenant les mains et en les plaçant sur sa poitrine. »  
« Au moindre signe, si tu vois que je redeviens comme l'ado meurtrier que j'ai été un jour, s'il te plaît, empêche moi de nuire, tue moi s'il le faut ! Je suis sérieux Yellow, tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire parce que … parce que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi son si forts que je ne survivrai pas si j'en venais à te faire du mal tu comprends ? »

Yellow était trop choquée pour réagir. Cette aveux était un véritable coup de poing. 

Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant depuis un petit moment déjà maintenant mais l'entendre de la bouche même de l'homme à côté d'elle était un choc.  
Elle se ressaisit vite et décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'embrasser.

Mais pas par instinct cette fois-ci, non, cette fois c'était pleinement réfléchit.  
Elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne le laisserait pas disparaître à nouveau dans la nature. 

Ni maintenant ni pour toujours. Après tout elle pouvait lire ses pensées à lui, sans effort, comme un livre ouvert.  
Depuis le début d'ailleurs. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas et c'était un secret qu'elle gardait très précieusement.

« Je t'aime. » murmura t-elle à son oreille.  
Un gros frisson parcouru le dos du Dragon Master et une vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps. Il serra Yellow fort contre lui et ne put retenir ses émotions plus longtemps.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, pour la première de sa vie, des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

Le visage enfouit profondément dans la chevelure de la petite guérisseuse qui souriait contre son cou.

Archie s'était écarté d'eux pour les laisser seuls. Humant l'air de la nuit en regardant les étoiles.  
Les antennes du gros dragon orange captèrent un bruit au loin et une présence, comme si quelqu'un les regardait en ce moment même. La présence disparue presque aussitôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Non loin de là, deux femmes étaient assises côte à côté, regardant le ciel.  
« Alors ? Qu'en penses tu ? »  
« C'est bien, c'est très bien. »  
« Cette petite est puissante, elle a une grande force en elle. »  
« Oui, c'est l'Enfant dont les pouvoirs sont les plus puissants parmi tous ceux encore en vie, et encore plus puissant même à présent. »  
« Grâce à toi. »  
« Je ne suis que la messagère, je transmet c'est tout. »

Enora hocha la tête.  
« Lance traverse une crise émotionnelle très intense et c'est cela qui provoque chez lui une perturbation de son énergie physique et spirituelle. L'amour est un sentiment des plus puissant ; il peut autant causer le bien que le mal. Il en a fait la douloureuse expérience...  
Il ne fait pas encore pleinement confiance à son cœur et cela nous n'y pouvons rien, rester patient est la seule solution ; l'amour qu'il porte à cette chère petite Yellow est sincère et très profond. Cela va le changer à jamais. »

« A jamais et pour le mieux ! Espérons que nous n'ayons plus à intervenir. Le destin est cruel, il me rappelle sans cesse que je joue un peu trop avec. »

« Combien de temps te reste t-il d'après toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je préférerai ne pas le savoir. »  
La vieille femme ria légèrement.

XXX 

Dans l'ombre du toit de l'arène , un silhouette emmitouflée dans une longue écharpe rouge tentait de dissimuler sa présence tout en regardant avec une longue en direction du plus haut bâtiment de la ville.

« Je t'ai retrouvé, enfin. »

FIN PREMIERE PARTIE


End file.
